Dark Potter
by Mirlaure
Summary: Tras unas extrañas vacaciones, Harry regresa a Hogwarts completamente cambiado. Ahora, bajo la influencia de la magia oscura, Potter planea vengarse de todas las personas cercanas y convertirse en un nuevo Lord Oscuro. TERMINADO!
1. Capitulo I: Nicole

DARK POTTER

**Por: Mirlaure**

****

**Advertencia:** Para aquellos que NO leyeron el quinto libro, les recomiendo que no lean mi FF, porque se van a enterar de las mejores partes del libro. Por cierto, y antes de que me olvide... LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECEN PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A J.K. ROWLING. TAN SOLO ME PERTENECEN PERSONAJES QUE NO FIGURAN EN LOS LIBROS YA EDITADOS. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MI FF. Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS RR!!

****

****

**Capítulo I: Nicole**

Una brisa se coló por la ventana del cuarto. En la cama, un muchacho de unos dieciséis años de edad se movía impaciente. Se sentó sobre la cama. No podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, terribles recuerdos regresaban a su mente, torturándolo por hechos del pasado sin remedio. Se refregó los ojos verdes, y se colocó los anteojos para poder ver mejor. Pasó sus dedos por entre su cabellos negro enmarañado, en un inútil intento de peinarlo. Resignado, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. ¿Acaso era tan difícil poder tener una vida normal? ¿Tan complicado era pasar un año tranquilo? Sí, lo era. Cinco años en Hogwarts se lo habían demostrado.

Harry miró hacia el exterior. Las calle de Privet Drive estaba silenciosa, como era de esperar a las dos de la mañana de un caluroso día de Julio. Trató de poner su mente en blanco. Rió con amargura al comprobar que era imposible. 

_"Así que esta es mi vida"_ pensó Potter_ "Esto es mi vida. Estoy condenado a sufrir. Talvez hubiera sido mejor la muerte. ¿Por qué no dejé que Voldemort me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Soy un verdadero estúpido!"_ se criticó a su mismo. Meneó la cabeza en signo de desaprobación. Escuchó un ruido de afuera. Tomó instintivamente la varita de su mesita de luz y buscó con la mirada. Sintió un inmenso alivio al ver que solo era una lechuza. 

Un bellísima lechuza negra entró trayendo con ella un gran sobre. Le arrebató el sobre del pico del ave con brutalidad y rompió el sobre.

Cayeron sobre el piso otros tres sobres, que se hallaban dentro del grande. Los tomó del piso y los dejó sobre su mesa de luz. Tomó uno de los tres y lo abrió mientras se sentaba en la cama. Era la letra de Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_            Espero que te encuentres bien. La verdad es que no tengo mucho que contar. Estoy pasando las vacaciones en casa de Ron. La Madriguera. Todo parece tranquilo, considerando lo que está sucediendo. Dumbledore ha hecho de la casa de los Weasley una guarida increíble. Ojalá puedas venir estas vacaciones. _

_Si necesitas algo, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo Harry. Sabes que somos amigos. Puedes confiar en mí. Tus cartas me tienen preocupada. Y creo que no solo a mí. ¡Respondes de vez en cuando, y tan sólo nos escribes unos reglones que no nos dicen nada! ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien? Realmente así lo espero._

_Cariños,_

_            Hermione_

Harry se quedó mirando la carta unos segundos. Hermione le había escrito durante aquel verano unas veinte cartas, minimamente. Pero Harry solo le había enviado cinco, o seis, y realmente cortas. Tomó con desgano un pedazo de pergamino que tenía por ahí, y con una birome muggle garabateó un intento de carta.

_Hermione:_

_            Ya no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Si necesito algo te lo haré saber. Dalé mis cariños a los Weasley._

_            Saludos,_

_                        Harry_

Dobló el pergamino por la mitad, y en el frente escribió "Hermione". Luego lo metió dentro del gran sobre en el cual había llegado la carta. Tomó otra de las cartas. Al abrirla notó una letra que le era familiar también. Remus Lupin.

_Harry:_

_            ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ha de ser una pregunta estúpida, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo dejar de hacerla. Me imagino que has estado leyendo "El Profeta", así que estarás al tanto de los ataques por parte de Voldemort y sus servidores. Por nuestra parte, la Orden del Fénix está trabajando como nunca. Las cosas están difíciles, y el Ministerio es un completo descontrol. El mundo entero esta conmocionado. _

_Debes tener cuidado, Harry. Te pido que seas precavido, cuidadoso. No salgas durante la noche, y si puedes, tampoco de día! Ya ni a la luz del Sol estás seguro. Estamos arreglando para sacarte de la casa de los Dursley cuanto antes. Mientras tanto, mantente alerta._

_Saludos,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry tomó un pedazo de pergamino grande, cortó una parte de él, y sobre ella escribió:

_Remus:_

_            Gracias por preocuparte. Me encuentro bien. Sí, he leído "El Profeta", y estoy al tanto de todo. No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme solo. Te agradezco tus intentos por sacarme de acá. _

_            Saludos,_

_            Harry_

Nuevamente dobló el pequeño papel por la mitad, pero esta vez escribió sobre él el nombre de "Remus Lupin". Lo metió junto con el de Hermione en el sobre grande, y se dispuso a leer la tercera carta. La letra era inconfundible. Aquel era su amigo Ron.

_Harry:_

_            Amigo, no sabes lo que es mi casa. ¡No te haces una idea de la cantidad de lechuzas que nos visitan a diario! Estoy con Hermione. Llegó hace unos días. También llegó Charlie de Rumania. Parece que tuvo unos problemas serios. Pero como siempre, la Orden del Fénix tiene sus puertas cerradas para menores de edad._

_            ¿Has leído "El Profeta"? De seguro que sí. ¡Te consideran un héroe Harry! No hay nota en la que no se te nombre. Vaya que te has vuelto famoso, compañero.)_

_            Escuché la otra noche a mamá hablando con el Prof. Lupin, y parece que dentro de poco te vienes para casa. Ojalá todo salga bien._

_            Saludos,_

_                        Ron_

_P.D: Trata de escribir algo mas largo, Harry. Mamá está preocupada, ¿sabes? Dice que tus cartas no dan mucho a entender el estado en que te encuentras..._

Harry meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos todos se preocupaban tanto por él? ¡Que cada uno se preocupe de si mismo! Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmarse y no hacer añicos la carta. Últimamente, se disgustaba con mucha facilidad. Le ponía nervioso que lo trataran como a un niño, porque no lo era. Y si sus cartas eran cortas... pues así seguirían siendo. Harry no se sentía con ganas de escribir un libro cada vez que alguien le enviaba un sobre.

Tomó otro pedazo de pergamino, y escribió nuevamente una de sus cartas cortas.

_Ron:_

_Me alegro de que Hermione y Charlie estén ahí. Tu padre debe estar ocupado con las cartas. Lamento preocuparlos por la brevedad de mis cartas, pero no me siento como para escribir mas. Espero poder ir este verano a tu casa._

_            Saludos,_

_                        Harry_

Nuevamente, y por última vez en aquella noche, dobló el pergamino y esta vez escribió sobre él: "Ron". Lo metió en el sobre grande y luego lo cerró. Volvió a dárselo a la lechuza negra.

-Ahora, llévalo con sus dueños, ¿si?-le dijo a la lechuza de manera irritada. La lechuza ululó de manera desaprobarte y salió por la ventana. Harry vio como la lechuza se alejaba, y tras perderla de vista, se desplomó sobre su cama.

Cerró los ojos, en un intento de descansar, pero era imposible. Demasiados recuerdos en su mente para torturarlo durante las noches. Una sucesión de imágenes y recuerdos aterradores se mostraban ante sus ojos cerrados con tanta claridad como si los estuviera viviendo en aquel momento. Con los ojos aún cerrados, Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba arto de todo aquello. Se puso de pie, se ató los cordones de las zapatillas, y abriendo la puerta en el mayor silencio posible, salió de su cuarto en la casa número 4 de Privet Drive. Iba a desobedecer a Lupin. Y no le importaba. Necesitaba salir.

Cerró la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Dursley con cuidado, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle Magnolia, ya conocida de memoria. Las luces titilaban débiles en los faroles, amagando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Se detuvo tras caminar unas cuantas cuadras, y acalorado por el verano, se sentó en el cordón de la vereda. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando en dirección al piso. Repentinamente escuchó unos pasos ahogados. ¿Quién podía estar caminando a esas horas de la noche? Abrió los ojos envuelto en pánico al formularse aquella pregunta en la mente. Saltó de su lugar como propulsado por un resorte

Miró hacia adelante. Caminando por la calle había una figura femenina envuelta en una capa negra. Caminaba con lentitud, y abrazaba su cuerpo con sus propias manos, como si tuviera un inmenso frío. Tan solo se le veían las manos. Dos manos delgadas, de dedos y uñas largas. Dos manos de piel completamente blanca, hasta el punto de parecer sin vida. La dama avanzó con decisión hacia donde se hallaba Harry, inmóvil.

Reaccionando ante la visión, cuando la mujer estaba a pocos pasos de él, Harry sacó la varita y le apuntó al pecho. 

-¡Detente!-ordenó Potter, con voz segura y agresiva. La mujer detuvo abruptamente su caminar.

-Baja la varita Harry-dijo una voz fría y punzante a través de los pliegues de la capa. Era más que una orden. Inconscientemente, Harry bajó la varita. –Buen chico-volvió a hablar la mujer, en tono burlón. Harry trató de levantar nuevamente el brazo. Imposible, no podía moverse. Prestó atención a la mujer. -¿Por qué atacas a una pobre dama que anda tranquila por las calles?-preguntó la mujer en una voz más dulce que la anterior, y Harry notó que la voz no era de una mujer adulta, sino de una joven.

-Yo no te ataqué-contestó Harry entre dientes.

-OH! Claro, claro.-dijo en tono sarcástico la muchacha, haciendo un movimiento con la mano que irritó un tanto a Harry. Le estaba tomando el pelo-Estas demasiado acostumbrado a ser el héroe, Harry.

-Yo no soy ningún héroe-respondió Potter más fastidiado todavía.

-No, no lo eres. Pero pensé que talvez alguien te lo había hecho creer-habló la muchacha, y esta vez, su voz volvió a ser tan fría y escalofriante como en un comienzo. Estaba hablando en serio.-Y me alegra que te des cuenta que nada de lo que has hecho ha valido la pena.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry. ¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que él había hecho?

-Tu sabes. La muerte de tus padres, la derrota de Voldemort, la piedra Filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, el basilisco, Tom Riddle, los dementores, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, tu encuentro con Voldemort, la muerte de Diggory, la muerte de Sirius Black...-la muchacha se apoyó contra una pared entre las sombras mientras enumeraba una serie de hechos que de a poco, iban cobrando vida en la mente de Harry. No podía ser verdad. Ella no podía saber aquello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Potter, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo se?-repitió la muchacha riéndose de manera escalofriante-¿Qué importa cómo lo se? Lo importante es que lo sé.

 -¿Quién eres?-preguntó Harry, comenzando a desconfiar de la dama. Notó que la sensibilidad volvía a su cuerpo. Empezaba a tener dominio de si mismo. Apretó la varita con fuerza en su mano. Estaba listo para un duelo.

La dama se separó de la pared y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a dos metros de Harry. Levantó las manos, y Harry preparado, levantó la varita. Ella, ignorándolo por completo, colocó sus manos al borde de la capucha de la capa, y la bajó con lentitud.

Una larga cabellera de color negra azulada calló en prolijos bucles, que no llegaban a ser rizos. Dos ojos turquesas relampagueaban malignamente en aquel rostro blanquecino, casi fantasmal. Harry hubiera jurado que veía a un fantasma. Sus labios, de un extraño color casi morado, se curvaban en una sonrisa altanera. Tenía largas pestañas negras, y las cejas estaban perfectamente curvadas. La muchacha era de una belleza aterradora.

-Quien soy... ni yo misma lo se. Pero los mortales me conocen como Lady Nicole Ariadna Daphne Banquershire de Gonlord. Puedes llamarme Nicole.-respondió la joven. –Ahora que sabes quien soy, no tienes necesidad de apuntarme con eso-volvió a hablar, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la varita de Harry, que aún permanecía extendida entre los dos.

-Saber tu nombre no me dice nada. ¿Qué es lo que buscas acá?-preguntó Harry con dureza.

-A ti-le respondió Nicole. Harry sintió un escalofrío que recorría lentamente su cuerpo. Pero no sintió miedo. Nicole avanzó lentamente hacia él. Debía atacarla... pero no podía. Algo en aquella dama lo detenía y al mismo tiempo lo atraía. Algo misterioso. Algo oscuro. Algo maligno. Nicole llegó hasta donde la mano de Harry permanecía extendida sosteniendo la varita, y estiró su propia mano posándola delicadamente sobre la de Potter. Un frío recorrió al muchacho de pies cabeza, erizándole los pelos de la nuca. La mano de Nicole estaba helada. Lentamente, la dama hizo que Harry bajara la varita. Se detuvo a poco centímetros de Harry, fijando sus ojos fríos y malvados en los de Potter.-te dije que no tenías necesidad de apuntarme con tu varita-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-preguntó Harry, tratando de no cortar la conexión visual con Nicole. Ella dejó ver una sonrisa de lado.

-Ayudarte. Salvarte-dijo sencillamente.

-No necesito que me ayudes, y menos que me salves. Estoy a salvo-dijo Harry, seguro de si mismo. Nicole levantó una ceja.

-A salvo. Tú.-dijo en tono sarcástico. Separándose unos centímetros mas de Harry, comenzó a caminar en círculos, dejándolo a Potter en el medio, atrapado.-No estas a salvo Harry. Te tienen engañado. Atrapado. Están celosos, Harry. Todos ellos están celosos.-dijo Nicole, con lentitud, midiendo claramente sus palabras, eligiéndolas con cuidado.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"?-preguntó Harry mirando a Nicole de manera calculadora.

-Todos. Tus amigos. Tus enemigos. La Orden del Fénix...-Nicole pronunció a esto último en un tono más elevado al que estaba usando antes, y Harry lo notó.

-¿Por qué habrían de estar celosos?-volvió a preguntar Potter, aún seguro de lo que decía.

-Porque tú tienes algo que ellos no, Harry.-Nicole dijo esto e hizo una pausa, en la que fingió tomar aire. Pero él sabía que lo hacía par acaparar su atención- Poder - pronunció esta palabra mientras se detenía frente a Harry, fijando nuevamente sus ojos en los del muchacho.-Estan celosos porque eres poderoso Harry. Y quieren tu poder. Por eso hacen lo que hacen. ¡Ellos no te quieren! Te tienen engañado, Harry. ¡Abre los ojos!-Nicole fue elevando la voz a medida que avanzaba hacia Harry. El muchacho la miraba con una extraña expresión. Ella estaba loca. Sí, debía estarlo.

-Estas loca-Harry pronunció lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Loca? Si, estoy loca. Pero solo los locos vemos con claridad las cosas, Harry. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Todo lo que sucedió en tu vida, fue por culpa de ellos. ¡De todos ellos! Fingen querer ayudarte, pero... ¿qué es lo que han hecho hasta ahora para ayudarte? Dilo, Harry. Vamos, defiéndelos. Si es que puedes...-le dijo Nicole con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y volviendo a su tono suave y frío. Harry enmudeció. Empezó a sentir un rencor creciendo adentro de él. Rencor hacía todos. Nicole tenía razón. Todos eran culpables de las desgracias que él había sufrido. Nicole miraba a Harry en silencio. Ella podía sentir algo cambiando en el muchacho, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.-Fue culpa de ellos que tus padres murieran. Y fue culpa de ellos que Sirius muriera, Harry. Culpa de sus celos.-Nicole volvió a hablar usando una voz extremadamente dulce y relajante. Harry cerró los ojos, y tan solo dejó que las palabras de la dama entraran por sus oídos.-Talvez, si te hubieras unido a Voldemort, todo hubiera sido diferente, ¿no lo crees? Sirius estaría vivo.-Harry notó que Nicole le estaba hablando al oído, en un susurro.-Pero también debemos recordar que Voldemort te envidía. ¿por qué? Porque eres mas poderoso que él. El también es culpable de todo-la voz de Nicole se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda, como si ahora estuviera hablándole a Harry desde adentro de su cabeza.-Nadie te quiere Harry. Y los que te quisieron alguna vez estan muertos, por culpa de los que te envidian.-la voz de Nicole había empezado a perder su dulzura, y comenzaba a ser nuevamente fría y malvada.-Debes vengarte, Harry. Dejame ayudarte. Déjame salvarte de todos ellos. A ellos no les importas. Ellos quieren tan solo que mates a Voldemort y que los salves. No les importa si mueres en el intento. No les importa nada de lo que te suceda. Es por eso que te dejaron con los Dursley hace dieciséis años atrás. Es por eso que en los veranos te dejan aquí, abandonado. Es por eso que sus cartas siempre son vacías. Es por eso que todo te parece tan lejano mientras estas aquí. Porque cuando estás aquí, ves las cosas con claridad, como realmente son. Estas solo, Harry. Solo. Te han engañado toda tu vida. Es hora de la venganza. Déjame que te ayude a vengarte.-Nicole terminó su monólogo,  y Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente. Nicole estaba parada frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Harry la miró fijo a los ojos. Y ella notó en aquellos ojos verdes algo diferente. Un poder nuevo, y oscuro. Harry sonrió de lado, y una risa fría y cortante salió de entre sus labios. 

-Nos vengaremos-dijo Potter al terminar de reírse. Nicole sonrió satisfecha mientras acariciaba con sus frías manos el rostro de Harry.


	2. Capitulo II: Viajando a Hogwarts

Capítulo II: Viajando a Hogwarts 

Empujó su carrito por la estación de tren. Estaba temprano. Mejor. Llegó hasta el andén 9, y avanzó hasta encontrar la barrera a través de la cual llegaría al andén 9 ¾. Miró a su alrededor. Había varios muggles caminando de un lado hacia el otro. No le importó. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle? Empujó su carro a través de la barrera, y rápidamente se encontró en el andén 9 ¾, frente al lujoso Expreso de Hogwarts. Sonrió de lado. A pesar de estar temprano, había un gran cantidad de personas en la plataforma. Ignoró las miradas de varias personas, y el terrible murmullo que acompañaba su andar. Pudo ver que, distribuidos a lo largo del andén e incluso en el tren, había muchos aurores atentos a cualquier signo del Lord oscuro. Meneó la cabeza mientras subía a uno de los últimos vagones, el cual se hallaba prácticamente vacío.

-¡Harry!-escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba. Se el labio inferior y respirando profundo, giró para encontrarse de frente con Tonks.

-Hola-la saludó de manera cortante, pero tratando de parecer naturalmente feliz. Como si todo estuviera bien. Tonks lo miró extrañada. Pero la sonrisa fingida de Potter era contagiosa, y pronto ella también sonrió.

-Estaba preocupada, Harry. Creí que te vería en las vacaciones-comentó la muchacha, quien lucía en aquella mañana el pelo de color verde lima hasta por debajo de las orejas.

-Preferí quedarme tranquilo en lo de los Dursley-mintió Harry. Un brillo cruzó por los ojos verdes del muchacho. Inconscientemente, Tonks retrocedió un tanto.-Creo que debes continuar con tu guardia.-sugirió Harry de manera amable, pero dando a entender que deseaba que se fuera. Tonks no respondió. Harry notó que había fruncido el ceño levemente. Una satisfacción comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Tuvo que contener sus deseos de reírse ante la expresión de la muchacha. Ella notaba algo cambiado en él. Lentamente, Tonks dio la espalda a Harry, y volvió a la guardia.

Harry meneó la cabeza mientras reía internamente. Terminó de subir al vagón, y buscó un compartimiento vacío. Entró en él sigilosamente, y tomó asiento, colocando sus pies extendidos cómodamente contra el asiento opuesto, mientras sacaba un libro grande y pesado, de tapa negra, y sin título. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer una serie de extraños jeroglíficos. 

Tan compenetrado se hallaba en esta lectura que no notó el incremento de personas en el andén. Los vagones comenzaban a llenarse lentamente. De repente, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. 

-Adelante-respondió la voz de Potter, en un tono frío y duro, y sin levantar la vista del libro.

-No hay más vagones libres. Me preguntaba si...-dijo la voz de una niña pequeña, aunque segura de si misma.

-Sí, quédate. Pero no hables.-le respondió Potter, aún sin levantar la vista del libro. Escuchó que la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba, y sintió a una persona sentándose en el polo opuesto a él. 

Aún sin levantar la vista del libro, Harry esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Todavía no la había visto, pero podía sentir el miedo que irradiaba. Sí... le tenía miedo. Harry disfrutaba de ese miedo. Podía escuchar los latidos apresurados del corazón de la muchacha, y la respiración agitada, la cual trataba de contener. Incluso, sin mirarla, podía "sentir" las miradas nerviosas que la joven le dirigía.

-¿Por qué me temes?-preguntó Potter, levantando la vista del libro, y echándole una fría mirada a la niña. De cabellos rubios ondulados, piel morena, y ojos marrones, la muchacha tenía realmente una expresión aterrada. 

-No te temo-expresó la niña con orgullo, tratando visiblemente de que su voz no temblara. Harry levantó las cejas. Una risa divertida se escapó de entre los labios apretados de Potter.

-Dime tu nombre-le ordenó. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

-En mi casa me enseñan a pedir por favor las cosas, ¿sabes?-dijo la muchacha, visiblemente ofendida. Harry rió esta vez más libremente.

-Pues te felicito. A mi no me han enseñado nada que valga la pena en mi casa-argumentó Harry, bajando las piernas del asiento contrario y cerrando el libro para poder prestar mas atención a la muchacha.

-Libera Deeds-respondió la muchacha. Harry apoyó el libro sobre uno de los asientos libres. Notó que el tren comenzaba a moverse.-¿y vos cómo te llamas?-le preguntó, tomando coraje. Harry separó su espalda del respaldo del asiento, y apoyó los hombros sobre sus propias rodillas. Miró fijamente a la muchacha, quien se estremeció levemente.

-Harry Potter-respondió tras un leve silencio. Esta vez fue la chica quien rió.-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-le preguntó Harry, curvando los labios en una mueca de asco.

-Tu no eres Harry Potter-dijo Libera, aún riendo.

-¿Por qué no lo soy?-preguntó Harry, conservando su mueca. Libera cesó la risa. 

-Porque he leído y escuchado sobre él, y tú no puedes ser él.-respondió ella simplemente. Harry no contestó. Volvió a posar su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento, y con una mano, se corrió el mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara, dejando al descubierto la famosa cicatriz. Libera palideció notoriamente. Abrió la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo decir nada, así que volvió a cerrarla.

-Hazme una favor... Libera...-Harry habló en un tono frío y penetrante, capaz de helar la médula espinal-Lárgate de este vagón, y déjame en paz.-y dicho esto, Potter volvió a tomar el libro que había estado leyendo, y retomó la lectura. Escuchó como la puerta del vagón se abría, y luego se cerraba, y al levantar levemente la vista comprobó que Libera ya no estaba en el compartimiento.

El tren continuó su marcha sin ningún sobresalto. Harry notó que la gente pasaba por el vagón, algunos incluso entraban en el compartimiento de Potter, pero bastaba con que éste les echara una fría mirada, para que volvieran a salir. Muy pronto, Harry ya había terminado de leer su libro. Lo dejó en el asiento contrario al suyo, y se recostó cómodamente. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar el resto del viaje. Pero fue imposible.

La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió bruscamente. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy parado en el marco de la puerta. 

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Potter de mala gana, bajando las piernas de los asientos.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero Potter. Por tu culpa, mi padre fue arrestado-dijo Draco dando unos pasos hacia delante, y visiblemente enojado.

-Si... –pronunció Harry, en un leve siseo. Malfoy comprendió que Potter se estaba burlando de él. Metió su mano en la túnica y rápidamente extrajo la varita. Apuntó con ella en dirección a Harry. Éste, levantó una ceja.-¿Y ahora qué crees que haces?-preguntó. Malfoy pareció ponerse rojo de la ira.

-Te daré tu merecido Potter-le dijo, y unas chispas rojas comenzaron a brotar de la punta de su varita. Harry se puso de pie, de manera amenazante.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Malfoy –dijo una voz masculina ya conocida. Draco giró la cabeza. Detrás de él se encontraban Ron y Hermione, con varitas en mano. Draco podía ser valiente, pero no estúpido. No podía él solo contra los tres. Bajó su varita, y echándole una última mirada de odio a Potter, salió del compartimiento.-Pobre infeliz-dijo Ron, meneando la cabeza. Luego, girando a ver a Harry volvió a hablar-¿qué te cuentas compañero?

Harry permanecía quieto, aún parado. Sintió un incontenible odio crecer en su interior. Pero tenía que disimularlo. Trató de sonreír.

-Acá estoy. –se limitó a decir, mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento. Ron y Hermione entraron también en el compartimiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Hermione lo miró de manera extraña.

-Harry...-dijo tras un silencio incómodo. El aludido la miró a los ojos. -¿te siente bien?-le preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Potter, en un tono inalterable y clamo.

-Bueno... te ves... diferente-dijo Hermione.

-Me siento perfecto-dijo Harry, tratando de fingir sorpresa ante la pregunta de su amiga. Pero él bien sabía que estaba diferente. No necesitaba que la sangre sucia se lo dijera. Harry quitó su vista de ellos, y comenzó a mirar el paisaje frente al cual pasaban. 

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó repentinamente Ron. Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza. Vio que el pelirrojo tenía en las manos el libro negro que había estado leyendo durante el viaje. Bruscamente se lo quitó de las manos.

-Es mío-se limitó a responder Harry, mientras lo guardaba  nuevamente en su bolso. Alcanzó a ver la mirada nerviosa que Hermione le estaba dirigiendo a Ron.-Si no les importa, me siento cansado.-dijo Harry, volviéndose a recostar en los asientos, y cerrando los ojos antes de recibir alguna respuesta de sus amigos. Rápidamente, quedó dormido.

Al despertar, notó que había varias personas dentro del compartimiento. Abrió los ojos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville conversaban alegremente. Harry se sentó, restregándose los ojos.

-Estábamos a punto de despertarte. Ya casi llegamos-le informó Neville, sonriente. 

Harry le dirigió una extraña mirada, y asintió con la cabeza. Notó que Ginny permanecía callada. Se asombró un tanto debido a eso. Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. La pelirroja también lo miró, y rápidamente se puso colorada. Harry sonrió de manera seductora, provocando de Ginny se sonrojara aún más. Quitó su mirada de la muchacha, y volvió a posarla en el paisaje expuesto en el exterior del tren. Estaba anocheciendo. Neville tenía razón. Pronto llegarían.

El tren aminoró su marcha. Harry se puso de pie, y con las manos estiró su túnica nueva. Los otros también se pusieron de pie. El tren se detuvo.

Empujando la puerta de su compartimiento, Potter se abrió paso entre la multitud. Ron y Hermione se fueron junto a los demás prefectos, no sin antes disculparse por tener que dejarlos. Harry los vio alejarse, sonriendo. Por fin se los sacaba de encima. Tenía que aprovechar estos momentos de confusión en la estación de Hogsmade.

-Neville, Ginny, busquen un carruaje. Yo ya vuelvo. Tengo que ir por algo que me olvidé en el tren-mintió Potter, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Tuvo que esquivar varias personas. Escuchó su nombre muchas veces, pronunciado por diferentes personas, pero no se detuvo. Por fin, escapando de entre la multitud, se metió por un callejón. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Podía escuchar todavía las voces de los alumnos, aunque algo distanciadas. 

Repentinamente sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y lo empujaba hacia una esquina oscura y alejada.

-Estas tarde-le dijo una voz fría al oído.

-Culpa de los idiotas de mis amigos-dijo Potter, cuando la misteriosa persona le sacó la mano de la boca. Harry giró para encontrarse de frente con dos bellísimos ojos celestes, que brillaban de manera maléfica. Nicole tenía una sonrisa divertida dibujada en la cara.

-Trata de parecer natural Harry. Recuerda que ellos no saben nada. Y no deben saberlo-le dijo Nicole, haciendo de su voz un susurro. Harry le sonrió de la misma manera que había hecho con Ginny.

-Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer-le contestó.-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar?-le preguntó, lanzando una mirada hacia la entrada del callejón.

-Muy pronto. Pero recuerda lo arreglado. Y no llames demasiado la atención-le recomendó Nicole, poniendo un tono serio.

-¿Qué no llame la atención?-dijo Potter, levantando las cejas- ¡Soy Harry Potter, Nicole! Llamo la atención por naturaleza-le dijo en tono irónico. Nicole rió de manera seca y fría.

-Trata de seguir siendo el Harry justiciero y buen chico que todos conocen-le contestó, acariciándole el rostro con una de sus largas uñas. Harry tomó la mano de Nicole entre las suyas.

-Haré un intento-le dijo, acercando su cara aún mas a la de la dama. Luego, sin previo aviso, la besó apasionadamente. Apenas había apoyado sus labios junto a los de Nicole, una extraña sensación surcó todo su cuerpo. Un frío abrasador comenzó a esparcirse desde su boca al resto de su cuerpo, acompañado por una ráfaga de poder desconocido, y una pasión incontrolable.-Debo irme-le dijo, separándose, y dejando a Nicole dura, en su lugar.

-Largo-le contestó la muchacha, empujándolo hacia la salida del callejón. Harry rió divertido, a lo que ella soltó una sonrisa inhumana. Potter dejó de mirarla, y corrió en dirección a los carruajes. Quedaban pocas personas fuera de los carruajes. Buscó alguno al cual se pudiera subir. 

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas?-le dijo la voz ronca de Hagrid. Giró para mirarlo. Allí estaba, igual que siempre.

-Tuve que ir a buscar una cosa. ¿Queda alguno vacío?-preguntó, sin saludar a su amigo. 

-Aquellos del final. En algunos quedan lugares vacíos-le respondió Hagrid. Sorprendido con la manera altanera y lejana en la que Harry le estaba hablando. El muchacho asintió y sin dar las gracias fue hacia los carruajes.

Efectivamente, había varios de ellos con lugares libres, pero ninguno vacío. Vio que delante de él se abría la puerta de uno de los carruajes y de ellos bajaba una muchacha muy bonita, de unos quince años, y con el uniforme de la casa de Hufflepuff. Unos rizos castaños le caían prolijamente sobre la espalda, y una expresión de inocencia surcaba su rostro. Sus ojos negros relampagueaban entre las pocas pecas de su rostro, y sus largas pestañas.

-Potter... ¿buscas un carruaje?-le preguntó la muchacha, jugueteando con su pelo. Harry sonrió de lado.

-Sí, lo hago, pero todos están demasiado llenos.-le respondió, dando unos pasos en dirección a la chica.

-Pues.... acá solo somos tres. Si quieres, puedes venir-le dijo la muchacha, revoleando los ojos y jugueteando aun más con sus rizos. Harry asintió. Caminó con pasos firmes hacia el carruaje. La niña entró dejándole espacio a Potter, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él. 

Fue como si Harry hubiera llevado el silencio con él. Las tres jóvenes que se hallaban dentro del carruaje callaron en el preciso momento en el cual Potter puso un pie dentro. Pero la chica de los rizos pronto se animó a hablar.

-Me llamo Megan Railan. Estoy en quinto año de Hufflepuff, prefecta de la casa-dijo la niña de rizos, orgullosa de ella misma, estirándole la mano. Harry la estrechó con desconfianza. Megan le sonreía de manera extraña, y no dejaba de juguetear con el pelo.-Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Daiara Weinfreid, también de quinto curso Hufflepuff-explicó señalando a la muchacha a su derecha. Tenía el pelo extremadamente corto, de color azul oscuro, que contrastaba de manera increíble con los ojos grandes de color verdes. Tenía una nariz muy llamativa, y los labios finos. 

Harry hizo un saludo con la cabeza, a lo que Daiara se sonrojó en extremo, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.-y ella es Priscila Pormer. También quinto curso, pero de Ravenclaw-dijo señalando a una muchacha de pelo castaño por debajo de los hombros, y ojos color marrón. Tenía cara redonda, y Harry notó que era una chica rellena y de escasa estatura. Priscila saludó a Harry con una alegre sonrisa, y a diferencia de Daiara, se quedó mirando a Harry durante un largo rato, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Harry se recostó sobre el asiento, y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó una voz desconocida. Al abrir un poco mas los ojos notó que era Priscila. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.-Pareces un poco enfermo-le confesó la chica, algo consternada.-Estas muy pálido.-volvió a hablar. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Priscila había acercado la mano a la frente de Harry, para tomarle la temperatura. Ante la sorpresa de Potter, la chica quitó la mano rápidamente.-Estas helado.-le dijo, sorprendida y algo temerosa. Megan y Daiara posaron sus ojos también en Potter. 

-Pues... es solo que no comí muy bien estos últimos días. Ya saben... el calor-mintió Harry. Las tres amigas soltaron un "Ahhh!", y Harry tuvo que retener el suspiro de alivio. Él sabía bien que no estaba frío por no haber comido bien. Estaba frío por haber besado a Nicole. Desde el momento en que había unido sus labios con los de ella sintió un frío inexplicable, pero también una inevitable atracción. Era imposible resistirse a Nicole. Había algo en ella... algo que lo atraía de una manera única. Asomó la cara por la ventana al tiempo que los carruajes se ponían en movimiento. Escuchó el ruido producido por los terribles caballos que los dirigían. Y vio, en la distancia, reflejada como una sombra, a una mujer encapuchada. Dos destellos celestes brotaron de entre los pliegues de la capucha, y Harry supo que se trataba de los ojos de Nicole. Sonrió. Se sentía alegre. Todo saldría a la perfección. ¿qué podía arruinarlo? Volvió la vista hacia el interior de carruaje para encontrarse con que las tres chicas aun lo miraban.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Bueno.... muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia... pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar!!! Hasta sentí que era la única que le agradaba la idea de un Harry diferente.... Y espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap.... no es gran cosa, pero prometo que a medida que avance la historia se va a volver mas... interesante y oscura. Por favor, déjenme reviews al menos para decirme que no les gustó el cap.

**Luadica:** gracias por tu review! Me fue muy alentador... la verdad que el papel de Nicole se va a ir descubriendo a medida que avance la historia. Ni siquiera Harry sabe por ahora el motivo por el cual ella lo ayuda. Pero a medida que avance la historia, las dudas van a empezar a ocupar la mente del oscuro Potter... lo prometo. Gracias por la recomendación de los espacios. Lo que pasa es que estaba muy apurada cuando subí el capítulo, y no presté atención en ese detalle. Pero creo que ya esta arreglado, verdad?

**Ithae:** tambien muchas gracias por el review! Fue muy incentivante (¿se dice asi?), aunque me hubiera gustado haber escrito un mejor capítulo que este. 

**Anne Malfoy:** la verdad es que estoy deacuerdo con vos. Estoy harta de que Harry Potter tenga que hacer siempre el papel de justiciero! Digo... porque no puede actuar una vez de la manera que a él le conviene, y no de la manera que le conviene a la mayoría? Siempre pensando en el bien de todos, y así le va!! No! En mi FF será verdaderamente un Lord Oscuro. Me alegro de que te guste el personaje de Nicole. Me tomó bastante tiempo decidir como iba a ser...

**Hcate:** bueno, gracias!! Casi me sonrojo mientras leía tu review! Jajaja. Parece como si Harry hubiera caído demasiado fácil en la trampa de Nicole, ¿no? Pero... talvez Potter staba tan cansado de ser bueno, que aprovechó cualquier escusa para ser malvado... jejeje... Tu idea de no llamar la atención es buena, y de hecho, es la misma que Nicole le recomendó a Harry... pero cuando una persona deja salir al demonio que lleva adentro, es muy difícil controlarlo, ¿no lo crees? ¡Realmente te parece que Harry podrá aguantar verle la cara a Dumbledore sin querer ahorcarlo y desangrarlo a muerte? Y yo no dije que Nicole y Harry estaban solos en su camino hacia el poder... prometo mas info en próximos capítulos... ;0P

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	3. Capitulo III: Conociendo a Harry Potter

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. Antes que nada, quería desearles a todos (aunque un poquito atrasado) una Feliz Navidad, y un próspero Año Nuevo. 

Por cierto, ¿saben de lo que me di cuenta? Que no tneía autorizado los reviews para gente no registrada. ¡Pero ya solucioné ese problemita! Asi que si lagun desconocido me quiere dejar un review mas... ^_^

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Capítulo III: Conociendo a Harry Potter 

Harry bajó del carruaje, seguido por Megan, y sus dos amigas. Notó que en la entrada de Hogwarts había aurores. Frunció el entrecejo. Los malditos estaban en todas partes. Tratando de pasar lo más lejos posible de ellos, entró en Hogwarts, con Megan aún a su lado, quien no paraba de conversarle.

-Todo el mundo te admira demasiado, ¿sabes? Debes sentirte tan…-le decía Megan, moviendo sus manos.

-¿molesto?-dijo Harry con desagrado, notando que una vez más, los murmullos lo seguían a su paso.

-Famoso-lo corrigió Megan, mirándolo de manera inquisitiva. Harry no le prestó atención en absoluto. Sus ojos estaban en otras personas.

Ron y Hermione se hallaban a pocos metros más delante de él. Estaban indicándole a los alumnos de las distintas casas por donde ir, al igual que los otros prefectos.

-¡Cuánto tránsito! Nunca fue así-exclamó Megan, indignada. Harry se limitó a asentir.-¿Por qué crees que sea? Acá hay algo extraño. ¿viste a los aurores de la entrada? ¿Y qué hacen los prefectos dividiéndonos por casa? Me pregunto porque no nos dejan entrar de una buena vez al Gran Salón.-

-Talvez…-dijo Harry con una vos profunda y pausada. Megan giró para mirarlo. Él, en cambio, siguió con la mirada perdida- Talvez alguien ha muerto-finalizó Harry, y un brillo cruzó por sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Oh! Harry, que ocurrencias. Como va a haber muerto alguien-dijo Megan entre carcajadas. Harry no rió.

-Me tengo que ir, Megan. Nos vemos.-dijo simplemente, despidiéndose de la muchacha, mientras se iba junto con los Gryffindor. Megan se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y luego fue con los de su casa.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-escuchó la voz nerviosa de Hermione, quien se le acercaba por entre los Gryffindors, quienes marchaban por uno de los pasillos que llevaba al primer piso.

-Por ahí-se limitó a decir Potter. La sonrisa de Hermione pareció borrarse repentinamente. Los ojos color avellana inspeccionaron cada centímetro de Harry, buscando encontrar algo que anduviera mal.-¿Dónde vamos?-dijo Harry, para cortar el silencio.

-A una sala grande del primer piso-le respondió Hermione, aún mirándolo de manera desconfiada. 

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Potter. Granger pareció dudar antes de responder.

-No se supone que tenga que revelar esta información. Pero… sucedió antes de que todos llegaran. Por eso los aurores-dijo Hermione, en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Harry de manera brusca y con poca paciencia.

-Los mortífagos aprovecharon la ausencia de Dumbledore y atacaron Hogwarts-explicó Herm, sumamente preocupada. Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Potter.

-¿Quién murió?-preguntó casi con una acento de alegría. Hermione se paró en seco y empalideció.

-¿Cómo sabes que…-comenzó a preguntar.

-Instinto.-la interrumpió el joven-Lo sentí en el ambiente-confesó Potter, fijando sus ojos en los de Hermione, quien no tardó en desviar la mirada.

-Uno de los aurores que vinieron a ayudar-dijo Granger con las voz quebrada. Harry rió de manera fría e cruel.

-Tenía las esperanzas de que fuera Snape-confesó, entre risas.

-Harry, ¿qué diablos crees que dices? No digas esas cosas ni en chiste-exclamó Hermione, en un tono reprochante y hasta receloso.

-¿De dónde sacaste que yo lo decía en chiste?-le preguntó Harry, aún entre risas malvadas. Hermione pareció palidecer aún más.

-¿Realmente le deseas la muerte a Snape?-le preguntó en un tono sumamente serio. Harry no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a mirar hacia el frente. –Tengo que ir con los prefectos-le informó a Potter, antes de alejarse. Harry meneó la cabeza. Sabía que Herm no estaba siendo sincera. Sólo quería librarse de él. 

La puerta de una gran sala se abrió, dejando ver varias mesas para un máximo de diez personas, y sillas esparcidas por todas partes. Entraron en el lugar deteniendo la marcha abruptamente. Harry miró hacia delante. Parados frente a la multitud de Gryffindors estaban los prefectos, y la recién llegada Prof. MacGonagall.

-Queridos alumnos-comenzó a hablar Minerva. Se veía igual que siempre, y sin embargo, Harry notó que su voz temblaba al hablar-como ya muchos deben saber, ha habido una terrible tragedia en Hogwarts-los murmullos entre los alumnos comenzaron, y pronto callaron para poder escuchar la historia de McGonagall.-Hace unos días, Dumbledore tuvo urgencia de partir hacia el Congreso General de Brujos, que se había celebrado en Viena. Pero esta mañana, mientras que el colegio entero se preparaba para recibirlos-la voz de McGonagall pareció a punto de quebrarse, pero no sucedió- unos m o r t í f a g o s atacaron Hogwarts…-hizo una pausa. Se le hacía difícil continuar-y mataron a uno de los aurores que vino a ayudar.- gritos, chillidos, murmullos y cientos de ruidos diferentes se esparcieron entre la multitud. Muchas muchachas se llevaron las manos a la boca, he incluso una alumna de segundo año casi cae desmayada. La conmoción era inmensa. Alguien había muerto en Hogwarts. McGonagall retomó su discurso.-Les pido a todos que se mantengan calmos en esta sala durante un tiempo, hasta la llegada de Dumbledore. Él está en camino.-y terminando de esta manera, dio unas instrucciones en voz baja a los prefectos y salió del salón.

Harry se sentó en una de las mesas apartadas, y sacando un mazo de cartas de unos de los bolsillos de su túnica, comenzó a mezclarlas. Tan hipnotizado estaba en las cartas ue no sintió la presencia de otras personas sentándose también en su mesa.

-¿A qué juegas, Harry?-le preguntó repentinamente Ron. Harry le dirigió una fría mirada de reojo, sin dejar de mezclar las cartas y distribuirlas de extraña manera.

-Dejo que la suerte decida a cuál de los dos tengo que matar primero-dijo Harry en tono inalterable y clamo. Los rostros de Ron y Hermione empalidecieron completamente.

-Harry… no me agradan los chistes que estás haciendo-dijo Herm, con voz verdaderamente asustada.

-Yo no hago chistes Herm-le señaló Harry, en el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Y a cuál de los dos piensas matar primero?-le preguntó Hermione en tono enojado y desafiante. Harry no le contestó. Siguió repartiendo las extrañas cartas de una manera indescifrable. Finalmente, sólo le quedaba una carta, que la colocó en el centro de la mesa, rodeada por todas las otras cartas del mazo.

-Parece que los dos sobrevivirán esta semana. La suerte está de su lado -respondió Harry finalmente, balanceándose sobre su silla, con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, amigo, ¿qué te parece si hablamos de algo mas… alegre?-sigirió Ron mirando con creciente desagrado las cartas. Hermione asintió y se dispuso a juntar todas las cartas, pero Harry la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas.

-Hablaremos de lo que quieran, pero no toquen mis cartas-dijo, soltando a Hermione.

Los tres comenzaron a conversar sobre distintos temas, aunque Harry se mantuvo distante y frío, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y sus dos amigos lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

Habían pasado cerca de media hora, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a McGonagall. Las voces de los alumnos callaron.

-Ya pueden pasar al Gran Salón-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, y más relajada que media hora antes.

Los alumnos se amontonaron hacia la salida de la sala. Harry se separó nuevamente de Ron y Hermione, quienes debían una vez más, guiarlos hasta su destino.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se hallaban abiertas, el lugar permanecía tal cual como había estado a fines del curso pasado. Varios alumnos de distintas casas ya estaban acomodados en sus mesas, y otros varios esperaban para entrar. Potter se hizo camino a través de la gente, y finalmente consiguió un lugar algo apartado de la multitud. Varias personas en el salón le dirigían miradas de soslayo, y lo señalaban con el dedo. Entre esas personas se hallaba Megan, sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff, junto a Daiara. Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Allí, sentado en el centro, estaba Albus Dumbledore. 

Un terrible odio y rencor comenzó a brotar dentro del muchacho ante la imagen del anciano, causante de todos sus males.

_"Debes matarlo Harry… mátalo…acábalo… destrúyelo como él te destruyó a tí"_ le dijo en su mente una voz femenina, fría y malvada. Dominado por sus impulsos, Harry movió la mano en dirección a la varita que tenía en su bolsillo, sin quitar los ojos del director. Sus dedos rozaron la fina y lisa madera de su varita, y la tomó con fuerza. Con lentitud, comenzó a sacarla del bolsillo.

-¡Harry!-exclamó una voz chillona. Harry se sobresaltó. Frente a él, se había sentado Colin Creeve.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Harry de mala gana. No podía atacar a Dumbledore ahora.

-¿Adivina lo que he averiguado?-le decía el muchacho de quinto curso, sumamente emocionado.

-Dejame ver… -dijo Harry fingiendo falso interés, notable a simple vista-No tengo la más mínima idea- señaló finalmente, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Colin. El muchacho borró un poco su sonrisa.

-Una chica de Hufflepuff te ha hecho un club de fans-le dijo Colin, en un tono menos animado.

-¿Eso es todo? Entonces supongo que ya puedes largarte.-le dijo Potter bruscamente. Colin levantó las cejas, sorprendido-¿Qué no me oíste? Creí haber sido claro. Lárgate que estorbas Creeve.-le dijo nuevamente Harry, conservando el tono calmo y duro. Colin se puso de pie, pasmado por la actitud de Potter, y se fue hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué le pasó a Colin?-preguntó una voz dulce y algo tímida. Ginny se sentó en el lugar en el que minutos antes, había estado el muchacho. Junto a ella llegaban Ron y Hermione.

-No tengo la menor idea-mintió Potter.

Las puertas del Salón se abrieron, y los alumnos de primer año entraron en formados en dos filas. El Prof. Flitwick puso al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el tradicional taburete. Tras su tradicional canción, la Prof. Mcgonagall tomó un largo pergaminó.

-Los iré llamando por apellido, avanzarán hasta aquí, y les colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza para que les elija una casa-explicó la Prof.

Harry vio a los pequeños niños de apenas once años. Todos indefensos, sin una idea de lo que la vida realmente es. Todavía confiando en que todos juntos podemos por un mundo mejor. Meneó la cabeza en desaprobación. 

_La vida te da muchas decepciones…_Pensó Harry. Uno a uno, los alumnos de primer año fueron pasando. Dos chicas elegidas para Gryffindor terminaron por sentarse frente a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, al ser los únicos lugares disponibles. Ambas chicas miraban horrorizadas a Potter.

-¿Qué miran?-le preguntó bruscamente el chico, asustándolas a ambas. 

-Na… nada-respondió una de ellas, bajando la mirada a su plato.

-Mejor así-terminó por decir Potter, provocando la mirada de sorpresa de Ron, y la desaprobatoria de Hermione. Ginny se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. 

Dumbledore no dio ninguno de sus discursos, comunes en la primera comida. Tan solo hizo un movimiento de manos, y la comida llenó las fuentes. 

Todos se abalanzaron hacia la comida. Sin embargo, Potter se quedó unos segundos mirando a Ginny, sentada frente a él. Había algo en ella… Harry sintió un repentino cariño hacia la pelirroja. Ésta, notando una mirada fija en ella,levantó la vista y dedicó una sincera sonrisa a Harry.

_Ella es inocente._pensó Potter, para sus adentros_La única que jamás me ha engañado, ni mentido, ni usado. La única que se merece mi perdón._. Ginny era inocente. O eso era lo que Harry pensaba. Todos a su alrededor, eran unos hipócritas, jugando el juego de la vida, y tratando de ganar de todas las formas posibles. Y durante quince años, Harry había sido tan solo una ficha en el juego, de la cual todos disponían para beneficiarse de la mejor manera. ¿Qué importaba si él moría? Mientras que todos los otros se salvaran… todos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar la vida de Harry Potter… menos él. Lo habían usado como un maniquí. Lo habían engañado todo el tiempo. Todos. Menos Ginny. Ella no tenía nada que ver con aquel juego. Ella siempre había sido… ella. Pero ya no más. Harry había empezado a entender las reglas del juego, y ahora, él llevaba la ventaja. Ahora, él ganaría. Ahora, todos morirían.

Con estos pensamientos, se sirvió una pequeña ración de carne con salsa, la cual no terminó. Se sentía cansado, quería salir de aquel bullicio, estar solo, en las inmensidades de la noche, y pensar en como mataría a todos aquellos farsantes que estaban allí sentados, fingiendo. Se le revolvió el estómago. Cada vez que dirigía la mirada a alguno de los que estaban sentados cerca de él, ellos sonreían, causando en Harry un odio y un desagrado casi imposibles de disimular. Y aquellas personas debían de darse cuenta, porque sus sonrisas se desvanecían con rapidez, y desviaban la mirada apresuradamente. Finalmente, y tras cerca de una hora de comida, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Como ya todos saben-comenzó a hablar, y parecía más cansado y viejo que nunca antes- hace unas horas sucedió un terrible incidente, que no pretendo esconder, sino aclarar. Quiero que sepan, que la seguridad en Hogwarts ha aumentado considerablemente y que ninguno, repito, ninguno, corre peligro alguno-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, viejo decrépito-susurró Harry en un tono casi inaudible.

-Ahora, deseo presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La señorita Guadalupe Simspell. Ella ha estudiado en la Escuela de Brujas de Salem, en los Estados Unidos, y a pesar de su corta edad, es una gran conocedora de las artes oscuras. Les pido que le den una buena bienvenida.-dijo el director señalando a la mujer a su lado. Tenía en pelo marrón oscuro, corto y enrulado. Sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unos simpáticos anteojos. Tenía la piel bronceada, y grandes pómulos. Tenía cara redonda y seria, y una expresión inteligente. Era una mujer de poca estatura, y algo robusta.- El resto de los profesores se mantiene como siempre. También he de informar que debido a las nuevas formas de seguridad, no se puede deambular por los pasillos después de las ocho de la noche. Nadie puede internarse en el Bosque Prohibido. El que quebrante estas normas será severamente sancionado. Sin más que decir, les deseo a todos muy buenas noches.-finalizó el director, tomando asiento. Las voces se volvieron a alzar. Los prefectos, incluidos Ron y Hermione, se pusieron de pie y hicieron que sus respectivas casas se formaran. Harry bordeó a toda la larga fila de primer año. Estaba en eso cuando vio a alguien conocida.

-¡Pero si es la pequeña Líbera!-se burló Harry. La chica volteó para encontrarse de frente por Potter. Los otros jóvenes de primer año de Gryffindor miraron a Harry aterrados.

-Sí, soy yo. –dijo desafiante la pequeña. Los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados. Potter torció una sonrisa de lado. Se acercó un poco a la muchacha.

-Cuídate, porque las desgracias pueden tener lugar en cualquier momento, de la manera que menos te esperas-le susurró Harry de manera que nadie lo escuchara, excepto Líbera. La chica palideció por completo. Potter pegó media vuelta y se unió al resto de los Gryffindor.

Subió en silencio, algo apartado del resto de los alumnos, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-_Vendalius Herivina_-dijo la voz conocida de Hermione. La nueva clave. El retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a la Sala Común. Entraron apresuradamente. Había sido un día agotador. 

Harry trató de evitar a todas las personas que lo saludaban y sonreían, y subió a su dormitorio tan rápido como pudo. Allí, al lado de su cama, estaba su baúl, junto con otra mochila. Extrajo de la mochila el libro que había estado leyendo durante el viaje, junto con otro libro más grueso, de tapa negra, y varios pergaminos, algunos con anotaciones y otros vacíos. Se sentó sobre su cama, cerró las cortinas y abrió el libro negro con tranquilidad.

_-Lumos_-pronunció sosteniendo su varita en alto. Apoyó su varita sobre un candelabro, simulando ser una vela, y comenzó a pasar de largo las hojas repletas de números, jeroglíficos y runas de todos los tipos. De vez en cuando, mojaba la pluma de águila en el tintero y hacía una anotación en los pergaminos. Escuchó que tras un rato de paz, la puerta del dormitorio se abría, y varias personas entraban.

-No puedo creer que algo así haya sucedido en Hogwarts!-dijo una voz con tono disgustado.

-Vamos Dean, después de los de Cedric, se puede esperar cualquier cosa-le contestó otra voz. Harry la reconoció como la de Seamus.

-Tampoco exageren muchachos. Seguro que Dumbledore puede controlar la situación. ¿no?-dijo una tercera voz, bastante nerviosa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que el viejo puede solucionarlo todo, Neville-habló Harry, desde detrás de las cortinas. Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-¿Harry?-preguntó la voz dudosa de Ron.

-¿Quién más?-respondió Harry, corriendo un poco el dosel de su cama, y dejando ver su cara.

-¿Por qué decís eso?-le preguntó la voz de Dean, que aún parecía algo disgustado.

-Solo les digo lo que pienso-respondió Potter, levantando los hombros en forma inocente. 

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema-exclamó Ron, tirándose sobre su cama sin descorrer las sábanas.-¿Dónde estabas compañero?-le preguntó a Harry.-Pasamos un rato genial allá abajo. Parece que alguien decidió jugarnos algunos chistes.

-Estaba acá, haciendo algunas cosas-respondió simplemente Harry, cerrando nuevamente las colgaduras de su cama, y dejando a sus compañeros completamente pasmados. A los pocos minutos, el sueño terminó por vencerlos a todos, menos a Potter.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Listoooo! Por fin, el capítulo 3!! Por favor, no me maten!! La verdad es que este cap me dejó un poco decepcionada... perdonen chicos, pero la creatividad simplemente no venía a mi mente. De todos modos, traté de reflejar lo mejor que pude la nueva personalidad de Potter... espero que les guste... y si no les gusta, está todo bien, porque realmente siento que es un pésimo capítulo. Pero créanme, era necesario. O eso espero... Sigan dejándome reviews!!!! Prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser más... ¿interesante? ¿divertido? ¡oscuro! Esa es la palabra.... OSCURO. 

**AleXxX:** muchas gracias por tu review. Lamento si te hice esperar demasiado con el nuevo capítulo. Espero tu review para ver que te pareció (malo-pésimo-sumamente patético- mejor no hablar.... jejejeje)

**Luadica:** me alegra que me hayas dejado otro rr! Si... lo dejé en misterio lo de las vacaciones, pero me pareció lo mejor. A medida que avance la historia se van a ir enterando de todo lo que pasó en el verano (que por cierto, no fue poco). Pero si lo suelto todo de una, no hay misterio. Mmm... Dumbledore... todavía estoy pensando en cómo voy a hacer reaccionar a ese chiflado... ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría Dumbledore si se entenrara que su predilecto Potter no es tan bueno como él cree? Jejeje... ;0) Con lo de los espacios, yo rambién noté ese detalle de la conversación con Libera. Se le escapó. Me encantaría que me dijeras los nombres de algunos de los FF donde Harry no es el Harry que todos conocen... amo las historias donde Harry es distinto.

**Hcate:** Vos también me dejaste otro RR!! Me alegro que te gustara el cap 2... ¿en serio te parece sexy? Es que los malos siempre son sexy!! Jajaja... Hermione.... esa chica es un obstáculo en el camino de mi Dark Harry, y no dudo que pronto trate de sacarla del medio... en cuanto a Ron... el es el mejor amigo, y no querrá aceptar que Harry ya no es... Harry. ¿Ginny la víctima? Parece que tienes mucho tacto, amiga.... Ginny sería la víctima perfecta... pero hay que ver que es lo que Harry tiene planeado para ella... ¡Las chicas del carruaje! Eres sumamente observadora. Si, tendrán que ver en el futuro. En especial una de ellas. No puedo adelantarte mucho más. En cuanto a tu pregunta de si Harry va a volver a ser bueno... mmm, me gustaría respondértela, pero arruinaría el final de mi FF... además, todavía ni yo se qué final le daré a esta historia... quien sabe si Harry volverá a ser bueno algún día. Y los partidarios... ya lo descubrirás. Gracias por los deseos de fiestas! 

**Ithae: **pues me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el segundo cap!!  Yo al principio tampoco me animaba a escribir sobre un Harry oscuro... es mas, creo que debo haber escrito el primer capítulo siete veces hasta que quedó como me gustaba! Pero una vez que empiezas... que se yo, la cosa se te hace más fácil. Ya no hay vuelta atrás cuando escribiste el cap y lo publicaste, y la gente ya lo leyó. Lo tenes que dejar, y seguir. Vas a ver que si te animas a escribirlo termina siendo como cualquier FF. 

**Herms** **Malfoy:** me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia... al menos veo que logré que alguien la leyera!! Muchísimas gracias por tu RR, y espero que me dejes otro! Espero realmente no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Por cierto... ke es la Orden Siriusiana?? Es algo de Sirius Black? ^_^

**Bellatrix88**: holaa! ¿Cómo estas, vieja amiga? Espero que bien. Gracias por tu review... ¿Qué tal las fiestas?

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	4. Capítulo IV: ¡Matemos a Hermione Granger...

Capítulo IV: ¡Matemos a Hermione Granger!  
  


****

****

Harry se despertó con pereza. Escuchaba unas voces en el dormitorio. Sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos. Corrió el dosel de su cama, para ver a cuatro jóvenes de su edad vistiéndose para bajar al Gran Salón.

-¡Por fin despiertas!-exclamó Dean, divertido.

-¿Te esperamos?-le preguntó Neville. Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Los Gryffindors salieron de la habitación, dejando a Potter solo.

Harry pasó sus manos entre su pelo negro azabache, y por fin se puso de pie. Abrió su baúl para sacar el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero se detuvo unos segundos al ver el reflejo de él mismo en el espejo que tenía la tapa de la maleta.

Había cambiado demasiado en esas vacaciones, pero recién ahora lo notaba. Su piel había perdido algo de color, volviéndose blanca, pero no tanto como la de Nicole. Su pelo negro azabache se había vuelto considerablemente más dócil y lacio. Ahora podía peinarlo con toda la facilidad. Se quedó encantado al ver con la elegancia que unos mechones lisos le caían sobre el rostro. Sí, su pelo estaba algo más largo que lo común, y esto era más notable al ser más lacio. Sus ojos, de un verde relampagueante, brillaban ahora con una intensidad que nunca antes habían tenido, enmarcados todavía por los anteojos. Estaba más alto que el año anterior, y mucho más musculoso y fuerte.

Pero había otros cambios, otros cambios que talvez, solo él podía percibir. Ese sentimiento en su interior… quemándolo… ese deseo de venganza… un nuevo poder creciendo en su interior… el odio de años de sufrimiento… el rencor de toda una vida… el mal naciente dentro de él… todo podía sentirlo, corriendo en cada gota de sangre. Sangre… eso era lo que quería. Derramar la sangre de los culpables. Pagarían. 

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Sonrió ante su nuevo reflejo. Una malicia se vio reflejada en aquella sonrisa, lo que le encantó. 

Había pasado todo un verano preparándose, y no descansaría hasta que la sangre de los culpables corriera por el suelo...

Tomó la túnica negra de Hogwarts, se la puso con rapidez, y bajó al Gran Salón. Corrió escaleras abajo, apurado para llegar a recibir los horarios. Doblando en una esquina, y sin previo aviso, chocó con una muchacha cargada de libros.

-Ahhhh!-gritó ella, al caer contra el suelo.

-¡Fíjate! –le dijo Harry, enojado, quien no había caído al piso. Echó una mirada arrogante a la muchacha, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la melena de bucles castaños de Megan.

-Lo lamento-le dijo la chica, levantando sus libros.

-Esta bien-le respondió Harry, agachándose a levantar un libro que estaba a sus pies. Había algo en Megan… algo especial. Algo que le fascinaba.

-¿Qué tal la cena?-le preguntó Megan sonriente. Harry le extendió el libro que había levantando.

-Como siempre-dijo Potter con una mueca despectiva.

-Harry… yo… este…-Megan no llegaba a encontrar las palabras precisas. Harry, sin comprender nada, se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la muchacha.-Bueno, yo quería saber si puedo hablar unos minutos con voz cuando termine el día. Es… importante.-dijo finalmente Megan, tomando coraje y mirando al piso.

-Supongo que sí-le respondió Harry, con una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Eso era todo?

-¡Genial! Nos vemos entonces-dijo Megan, levantando la mirada. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse al trote.

Harry quedó en el lugar, duro, sin terminar de comprender. Finalmente, reaccionando, comenzó el camino hacia el Gran Salón nuevamente. Pero pronto escuchó las voces y los pasos de una gran muchedumbre, y comprendió que había terminado el desayuno. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigía de regreso a la Sala Común cuando una voz conocida lo llamó.

-¡Potter!-le dijo casi en un grito. Harry cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo tratando de conservar la calma. Volvió a girar para encontrarse de frente con la estricta Minerva McGonagall.

-¿Si, profesora?-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, conteniendo su bronca.

-Sólo quería avisarle que es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Espero que desempeñe su puesto de la mejor manera. Lo felicito-le dijo McGonagall, entregándole lo que parecía una medalla. Harry la tomó en sus manos, asombrado. Lo único que aún le interesaba de Hogwarts, era el Quidditch. 

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-le dijo a la profesora, luego de mirar completamente pasmado la medalla. La profesora asintió con una débil sonrisa y se retiró. Potter guardó su medalla en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dirigió hacia donde su instinto lo guiaba, ya que no tenía la menor idea de qué clase tenían en la primera hora.

Su instinto lo guió a la perfección, ya que al doblar en la siguiente esquina se encontró con Ron y Hermione, quienes hablaban alborotadamente.

-¡Acá estas! Te estábamos buscando. ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?-le preguntó Hermione, sonriente.

-Cuando bajé ya habían terminado todos-resumió Potter. No quería contarles; nada.

-Por cierto, tu horario. Tenemos Historia de la Magia.-le dijo Ron, extendiéndole un pedazo de papel, y con expresión de aburrimiento ante la hora que les esperaba en compañía del Prof. Binns.

Harry caminó junto a ellos en silencio. No tenía nada que hablar con aquellos extraños. Sí, extraños. Siempre actuando frente a él. Los odiaba, los aborrecía. Una imagen de ambos compañeros muertos se vino a la mente de Harry, rebosándolo de alegría. Sí… los quería ver muertos. Empujó la pesada puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia. Ya había varias personas sentados en los pupitres, pero ni rastros del fantasmal profesor. Harry se ubicó en uno de los últimos pupitres del aula, apartado del resto, y mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor, extrajo un libro de tapa dura y color gris, con unos extraños signos en la tapa, desgastados por el tiempo.

Cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, la puerta del aula se abrió, pero en vez de entrar Binns, entró la señorita Guadalupe Simspell, nueva profesora de DCAO.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, y dando a entender que todos debían callarse. Su tono era autoritario y grave, penetrante. El silencio era absoluto.-Ustedes se preguntaran que hago yo acá. Y la respuesta es muy sencilla.-dijo Guadalupe, parándose detrás del escritorio del profesor, y dejando sobre el mismo una serie de libros-El profesor Binns no volverá a impartir las clases de Historia, porque ha dejado el mundo de los vivos.-informó Simspell-Y como Dumbledore aún no ha encontrado un correcto reemplazo, durante las horas de Historia de la Magia recibirán clases de Duelo.-Un murmullo recorrió entre los alumnos de Gryffindor. Harry no prestó atención a las palabras de la profesora, sino que continuó con su lectura.

Guadalupe comenzó a caminar entre los pupitres de los alumnos, leyendo la lista con los nombres de cada uno. A medida que nombraba a cada unos de los alumnos, estos levantaban la mano para darse a conocer.

-Potter, Harry James-leyó. Potter apenas levantó la mano, sin quitar la vista del libro. La profesora dejó la lista sobre la mesa de Parvati, la cual le estaba más cercana, y caminó con paso decidido hasta Harry. Una vez al lado, y sin previo aviso, le cerró el libro de sopetón.-Cuando hablo, señor Potter, me gusta que me escuchen y me presten atención-le dijo, quitándole el libro de las manos y apoyándolo ruidosamente sobre el escritorio del joven. Harry le echó una mirada de antipatía. Guadalupe volvió hacia donde había dejado la lista y continuó leyendo los nombres.-Muy bien, todos de pie-dijo una vez que había terminado de leer los nombres. Todos obedecieron. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora hizo que todos los pupitres quedaran contra las paredes, dejando un espacioso lugar en el centro.-Granger y Patil, serán las primeras en batirse en duelo-informó la Profesora. Ambas muchachas la miraron con inseguridad. Ante la seña con la mano que les hizo la profesora, se vieron obligadas a avanzar.-Salúdense. Ahora pónganse espalda contra espalda y cuando digan, darán tres pasos en direcciones contrarias, y luego se atacarán una a la otra. ¿Listas?-preguntó Guadalupe. Pero no esperó la respuesta-Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, AHORA!-ordenó. Ambas muchachas giraron casi al mismo tiempo.

-_Verdala!-_ gritó Hermione antes de que Parvati pudiera decir una palabra. Unas chispas de colores fosforescentes salieron de su varita y envolvieron a la contrincante, quien soltando un grito de terror, calló de rodillas al piso.

-_Escudos!_-dijo Parvati, aun en el piso, y las chispas se separaron de su cuerpo, y al intentar volver hacia ella chocaron contra un escudo invisible para luego desaparecer. Hermione no esperó a que Parvati tomara más ventaja, y le lanzó otro hechizo.

-_Expelliarmus!_-prenunció en voz clara. Parvati fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás y su varita disparada de su mano para caer a los pies de Hermione. Granger se agachó y tomó la varita en sus manos.

-Excelente señorita... ¿Granger, era su nombre?-dijo Guadalupe, caminando hacia Herm. Ella asintió.-La felicito por su rápida reacción. Señorita Patil, usted también estuvo muy bien, pero falló en algo. ¿alguno me puede decir en qué?-preguntó la profesora. Hermione levantó la mano-Lo lamento Granger, pero debo preguntarle a alguien que no haya peleado. –le explicó la profesora. Hermione bajó su mano. Desde un rincón apartado, una voz fría comenzó a hablar.

-El error de Patil fue no haber atacado con más agilidad. Perdió tiempo en el primer ataque de Granger, y al contraatacar tendría que haber enviado, además de un hechizo de defensa, algún hechizo para mantener a su contrincante ocupada unos segundos mientras que ella se recuperaba. Y de no haberlo hecho, tendría que haber esquivado el ataque.-dijo la voz de Potter, quien estaba apoyado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados. Toda la clase quedó en silencio, mirándolo.

-Perfecto Potter. Una explicación muy clara y precisa. Supongo que si comprende tan bien la teoría, podría tener un duelo con la Señorita Granger, ¿qué opina?-le dijo Simspell, señalando hacia Hermione, quien aun estaba parada en el centro del aula con su varita y la de Parvati. Potter miró unos segundos a su "amiga", y esbozando una cruel sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba su varita y caminaba hacia Guadalupe. _"Excelente... hoy vamos a jugar a... a matar a Hermione Granger. Uno de mis juegos preferidos."_ Pensó Harry, mientras avanzaba.-Granger, ¿está usted lista?-le preguntó la profesora. Herm asintió-Perfecto. Si me permite la varita de la señorita Patil...-le dijo extendiendo una mano. Hermione le dio la varita. La Prof. sonrió.-a la cuenta de tres.-dijo. Harry lanzó una última mirada de odio a Hermione, y se puso de espaldas a ella.-Uno, dos...-ambos avanzaron con las varitas en mano, listos- TRES, ATAQUEN!-exclamó la profesora.

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo, y ninguno perdió tiempo.

-_Elevanto_!-gritó Hermione. Pero Harry había sido demasiado rápido, y ya no se encontraba en el lugar en el cual Hermione pensó que estaba. Su hechizo dio contra la pared. Sorprendida, Granger buscó con la mirada a Potter.

-_Clavictios!_-dijo una voz tranquila, detrás de Hermione. Un relámpago gris golpeó contra la espalda de Hermione, y su túnica se rasgó, como si la hubiera arañado un gran felino, dejándole heridas profundas en la piel. Calló al piso, por el golpe. Harry no esperó a que se levantara-_Espectro!_-gritó, y una sombra azulada salió de su varita, dirigiéndose hacia Hermione. La muchacha giró aún en el piso y vio a la sombra acercársele a toda velocidad. Rápidamente levantó la varita y apuntó a la sombra.

-_Solaris!_-exclamó con voz dolorida. Un destello de luz amarilla brotó de su varita, y chocó fuertemente contra la sombra que brotaba de la de Potter. Ambas se desintegraron. Cuando las imágenes se hicieron claras, Harry vio que Hermione ya estaba de pie. La muchacha se irguió orgullosa y levantó su varita en dirección a Potter.-_Cadenus!_-exclamó Hermione. Varias cadenas se enroscaron en Harry, haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas. Granger bajó su varita, y tomó aire en busca de fuerzas, mientras que avanzaba lentamente hacia Potter. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia, los eslabones de las cadenas se rompieron, saliendo disparados en todas las direcciones-¿Cómo diablos...-comenzó a decir la joven, pero tuvo que arrojarse al piso para evitar ser golpeada por los pedazos de cadena. Rápidamente giró sobre si misma y se puso de pie. Harry aún permanecía arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha, y los mechones de pelo negro azabache tapándole el rostro. Tenía en una mano la varita fuertemente apretada, y la otra oprimida contra su pecho.-¿Harry estás bien?-le preguntó preocupada. La cabeza de Potter se levantó con lentitud, dejando ver un par de ojos... negros que la miraban con un terrible odio. Hermione empalideció por completo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Una sonrisa macabra surcó el rostro del muchacho.

-_Hermolvidio!_-gritó Harry, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Un resplandor negro salió de su varita. Hermione alzó la suya.

-_Finitem Incantatem!_-pronunció un contrahechizo, pero sin éxito. Su conjuro no logró detener al maleficio de Harry, el cual la envolvió por completo en forma de un humo negro, haciendo imposible que se la vislumbrara entre la negrura. La varita de Hermione calló al suelo y rodó fuera del humo.-_Accio varita!_-dijo Harry. La varita de Granger fue hasta sus manos.

-Suficiente Potter, disuelva el maleficio-dijo la Prof. pero Harry se limitó a mirarla, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Creí que esto era un duelo. Si quiere salvarla, disuelva usted el maleficio-le dijo Potter, mientras guardaba su propia varita en la túnica, y jugueteaba con la de Hermione.

-Muy gracioso Potter, pero sabe usted muy bien que sólo la persona que convoca al "Hermolvidio" puede hacerlo desaparecer. Ahora, disuelva su maleficio-le dijo Guadalupe de manera amenazante. Harry sonrió de lado.

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas. Me siento... cansado-dijo Harry, fingiendo despreocupación.

-Harry, esto no es gracioso.- señaló Ron, con visible preocupación y de manera amenazadora -Sácala de allí, ahora.

-Qué poco sentido del humor que tienen todos acá.-dijo Potter en tono divertido. Al tiempo que apuntaba con la varita de la muchacha en dirección a la nube de humo negro. Haciendo un movimiento, la nube desapareció por completo, dejando a la vista a Hermione, quien flotó inconsciente en el aire durante unos segundos, y luego cayó al suelo. Guadalupe avanzó en dirección a ella, y sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasquito con un contenido violeta. Dio un poco de beber a Hermione, y a los pocos segundos, la muchacha reaccionó. Ron, agachado junto a ella, la ayudó a pararse.

-Sr. Weasley, lleve a la señorita a la enfermería.-señaló Simspell al pelirrojo, al tiempo que este tomaba a la chica por el brazo y la ayudaba a caminar. Antes de salir del salón, Hermione lanzó una última mirada de espanto hacia Harry, quien se hallaba de pie, sonriendo con malicia. Guadalupe giró a mirarlo-Sr. Potter, está usted castigado durante toda esta semana.-le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, descruzando sus brazos y avanzando a paso vivo hacia la profesora.-¿Por qué?

-Usted sabe perfectamente porqué.-le contestó Simspell, caminando hacia su escritorio, y con Potter siguiéndola. Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-No, no lo sé. – dijo Harry al borde del enojo. Pero lo sabía bien. Unos minutos más, y Hermione no hubiera salido viva de la Clase de Duelo.

-Cuando se dirija a mí, Sr. Potter, le voy a pedir que lo haga llamándome por "Profesora". ¿entendido?-le dijo Guadalupe, girando sobre sus talones y enfrentando a Potter. La profesora se veía bastante pequeña al lado de Harry, quien estaba muy alto.-No escuché su respuesta alumno-volvió a hablar la profesora.

-Y yo tampoco escuché su respuesta, _profesora_-le respondió Harry, haciendo que la profesora se saliera de sus casillas.

-Escuché suficiente por una clase Potter. Queda castigado hasta previo aviso-le dijo Guadalupe, y volvió a girar retomando su camino hacia el escritorio.-Y no discutiré ahora el motivo de su detención, Sr. Potter-le dijo finalmente la profesora, una vez que estuvo junto a su escritorio, y luego de anotar algo en un pequeño anotador. Permaneció unos segundos mirando por la ventana opuesta a ella. Luego, giró a enfrentar a la clase, quien la miraba en silencio.-Creo que fue suficiente por esta clase. Tienen el resto de la hora libre. Pueden retirarse.-les dijo, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo abrir la puerta de salida. Los alumnos tomaron sus cosas en silencio, y salieron con lentitud, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.-Potter-dijo Guadalupe, quien se hallaba nuevamente de espaldas a la puerta.-Venga un segundo.- Harry, quien no se había tomado la molestia de moverse del lugar en el cual había quedado luego de discutir con la profesora, avanzó con decisión. La profesora le señaló una silla, y Potter tomó asiento.-¿Dónde aprendió eso?-le preguntó repentinamente, luego de oír el ruido producido por una puerta al ser cerrada.

-¿Dónde aprendí que cosa?-le preguntó Harry, en tono desafiante y altanero.

-El maleficio Hermolvidio.-

-En el mismo lugar donde aprendí todos los otros: aquí- respondió Harry en tono calmo e inalterable.

-Miente-lo desafió Simspell, quien ahora caminaba en círculos alrededor de Potter

-¿Y qué pruebas tiene para decir que miento?-

-Ninguna.-confesó ella. Se detuvo detrás de Harry.-Pero sospecho que hay algo extraño acá, señor _Potter_.-le dijo en un susurro.-Algo sospechoso está pasando, y voy a descubrirlo.-hizo un silencio. Repentinamente, Harry sintió un par de manos que se apoyaban con fuerza sobre sus hombros-Tenga la seguridad, Potter, que lo voy a averiguar.-

-_Eso_-le respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie, y sin girar para mirarla_-lo veremos_

Caminó sin detenerse hacia donde se hallaba su mochila, la tomó, comenzó el recorrido hacia la puerta y ya había abierto la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Guadalupe.

-Mañana, a las seis de la tarde, en la biblioteca para cumplir su castigo-

Harry salió del aula y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y así termina mi capítulo número cuatro! Bualá! Me quedé muy contenta con esté capítulo, compañeros. Aunque me costó bastante decirme como hacerlo... no quería que Potter se delatara demasiado... pero era hora de un poco de acción...

Para mis lectores de LA BOCA DEL ENCIERRO, ya la actualicé, y también quería avisarles que tengo una nuevas historia... LOS MERODEADORES Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE.... y para los que no los leen... pues si queren pueden darse una vuelta... jijijiji XD

Bueno... por cierto, un adelanto de lo que se viene( está entre comillas " " ):

"-¡Harry no lo hagas!-le gritó Ginny, empapada en lágrimas y tironeando para liberarse de las sogas que la mantenían completamente inmóvil.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, Harry! Termina con todo esto. ¡Recuerda todo lo que te dije! ¡Llegó la hora de la venganza, Harry! ¡Hazlo!-le gritaba Nicole con su voz tan profunda y maquiavélica. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, y su rostro mostraba una ansiedad incontenible. Miraba a Harry expectante. Había llegado el momento de la venganza. "

Muy bien, eso es todo lo que les puedo adelantar. Es un diálogo que estoy segura que va a tener lugar. Imagínense a partir de eso todo lo que deseen.

**Danilo**: muchas gracias por tu review! Tienes toda la razón. En el cap tres no pasó nada emocionante. Espero que este te haya gustado.

**Selene**: jejeje... a mi también me encanta la idea de que Harry no sea el niño bonachón. Jajaja!! Y no temas.... va a correr mucha sangre por este FF!!

**Consuelo:** ¿por qué no es discreto? Jajaja! Porque no le interesa serlo. El lado oscuro de Potter acaba de salir a la luz, y él siente que no hay ningún motivo por el cual mantenerlo escondido y ser un hipócrita. Además, como ya le dije a otra chica, es muy difícil dominar al demonio que tenemos dentro una vez que lo soltamos. Pero no te preocupes... Harry se va a dar cuenta de lo que hace... él tiene todo bajo control.

**Bellatrix88:** que tal compañera?? Mis fiestas también fueron excelentes... y no me puedo quejar con Papá Noel.... me trajo todo lo que le pedí! ^_^ (es necesario llamarlo papa noel? Que hay alguien acá que todavía cree? ¬¬u )

K.L.Briggs: Gracias por lo halagos. No se si es el mejor fanfiction sobre un dark Harry, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo X0D !!!!!! No te preocupes.... acepto todas las sugerencias.... Y pienso igual que vos.... ¿por qué no matar a Herm? *cara de diablo* 

**Patrizia:** en serio te gusta mi fanfiction?? Gracias por leerlo y dejarme un review!! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Gracias por los deseos para Navidad y Año Nuevo.

**Hcate:** veo que sos una PC adicta!! Igual que yo... y veo que también estas en verano!! ¿En serio te gustó el capítulo anterior? Si no te gustó, no hay problema. ^_~ Así que te vas dando cuenta de las intenciones de Harry!! Quisiera poder decirte algo sobre lo que Harry quiere o no quiere (y mas cuando se trata de Ginny) pero temo que ni yo se como es que va a terminar esta historia. Después de todo... solo tengo una idea general! Y Libera.... ¡que situación comprometedora! Tampoco puedo hablar de ella, ni de Dumbledore....  ni de Hermione... Gracias por los deseos. Yo también te deseo lo mejor para este año que empieza.  

**herms** **malfoy:** espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo! Por cierto... ¿me das la dirección para unirme a la Orden Siriusiana? ^_^

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	5. Capítulo V: El demonio que vive en ti

**Capítulo V: El demonio que vive en ti **

-Algo está mal con él, y lo digo en serio!-exclamó Ron, preocupado, mientras conversaba con otros alumnos de Gryffindor en la sala común aquella tarde.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?-preguntó Ginny, quien tenía a Crookshanks recostado sobre su regazo. 

-Bien, pero debe permanecer en la enfermería un tiempo.-

-No entiendo que le sucede. Digo... el era un buen muchacho, ¿no?-decía Lavender.

-Siempre fue alguien... extraño.-dijo un joven de diez y siete años, llamado Kevin.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Katie Bell.

-Pues... recuerdan ese año de la Cámara de los Secretos? Él pareció siempre ser el verdadero culpable de todo hasta que...-trató de explicarse Kevin.

-... hasta que encontraron a Hermione petrificada-terminó la oración Seamus Finnigan.

-Pero resulta que ahora la ataca sin ningún problema con un maleficio de magia negra-agregó Kevin.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-saltó Ron consternado-

-Nada, solo que es sospechoso. Además... habla _pársel._-siguió hablando Kevin.

-Bueno... eso no quiere decir nada-trató de defenderlo Ginny.

-Vamos Ginny, no puedes negar que no es común, y que el pársel no tiene buenos antecedentes.-

-¿Y hace dos años? ¿Recuerdan que él entró en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando nadie menor de 17 había podido? Y solo estaba en cuarto año...-sugirió Seamus.

-¡No fue él!-dijo Ginny moviéndose de tal manera que Crookshanks despertó agitadamente.-El impostor de Moody fue quien puso su nombre en el Cáliz.

-¿Y la extraña relación que tiene con el Innombrable?-dijo repentinamente Parvati, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, ignorando por completo la acotación de Ginny.

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno... nadie sobrevive tantas veces a alguien como él. Algo raro tiene que haber detrás de todo esto-dijo Parvati.

-¿Están insinuando que Harry está aliado a El Innombrable?-exclamó asustada Alicia Spinnet, compañera de Quidditch de Harry.

-No necesariamente.-habló Kevin, bajando el tono de su voz.-Potter tiene una historia extraña. Talvez... y solo digo talvez...-dijo en dirección a Ron y Ginny, quienes lo miraban con mala cara-nunca fue realmente unos de "los buenos", tan solo fingió serlo, cuando en realidad, desde que supo que era mago, estuvo del lado oscuro

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?-exclamó Ron.

-Hey! Tú fuiste el primero en sugerirlo!-lo culpó Kevin.

-Yo no dije eso, solo dije que algo extraño pasaba con Harry-

-¿Algo como qué, Ron?-dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. Apoyado contra la gran chimenea apagada, se hallaba Harry Potter. Todos parecieron helarse ante la visión. Varios, entre ellos Kevin, empalidecieron hasta adquirir un tono mortecino. Ninguno se animó a hablar, ni a moverse.-¿Sucede algo malo, _compañeros?_-habló nuevamente Harry, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Na nada-tartamudeó Kevin, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Nada? Hubiera jurado que hablaban de... mi-dijo Harry en tono tranquilo, torciendo una sonrisa de lado, y con una mirada anhelante en dirección a los reunidos en los sillones, pero en especial, en dirección a Kevin.

-Tan solo hablábamos de lo que sucedió hoy con Hermione-

-_Mientes_-lo interrumpió Harry, marcando fuertemente la palabra, con los dientes apretados y una extraña expresión en el pálido rostro.-No hablaban solo de eso. Pero, talvez alguno de ustedes se digne a decirme la verdad-dijo en dirección al resto del grupo, quienes se comenzaron a dirigir miradas nerviosas.-¿Ninguno?-dijo Harry, retomando su caminata alrededor de los sillones, al tiempo que levantaba las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa con un tono de cierta ironía.-Me esperaba mentiras por parte del inútil de Kevin, pero de ustedes amigos... esto si que es decepcionante.-dijo Harry, mirándolos uno a uno, con una mirada sagaz , al tiempo que chasqueaba con la lengua.-¿Saben algo?-se apoyó contra el respaldo del único sillón libre.-No necesito que me digan de qué hablaban, porque yo ya lo se.-hubo un silencio incómodo-Buenas noches.-Harry dejó de apoyarse contra el respaldo de aquel sillón y emprendió el camino a su dormitorio.-Ah!-dijo girando para mirar de nuevo al grupo, el cual se detuvo nuevamente en seco- Y váyanse todos al infierno.

-¡Harry Potter!-escuchó su nombre resonar por todo el pasillo. Se detuvo y giró para mirar. Megan corría hacia él con una expresión de terrible odio.-Espero que me des una buena explicación de por qué no fuiste a donde habíamos acordado ayer al terminar las clases.

-Me olvidé-le respondió simplemente Potter. La expresión de enojo del rostro de Megan pareció alivianarse.

-Bueno... no me esperaba esa respuesta.-dijo, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus mechones de pelo rizado.-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

-¿Qué dicen?-

-Que atacaste a Granger.-dijo rápidamente Megan.

-No la ataqué. Estábamos en un duelo.-

-Pero usaste un maleficio de magia negra.-

-No me di cuenta.-

-Harry, eso no es una buena explicación!-lo regañó la chica-Ahora todos están pensando en la posibilidad de que seas un mortífago, o algún tipo de mago tenebroso...

-Parece que a nadie le cuesta hablar mal de mí, ¿verdad? Nunca se les hizo difícil imaginarme como el chico malo.-dijo Harry con completa calma, gozando de la expresión de espanto que tenía Megan Railan.

-Harry, esto es serio.

-Si lo es, pero no era de lo que querías hablarme ayer.-la interrumpió.

-No, no era- declaró la muchacha sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Por qué no hablamos ahora?-sugirió Potter.

-¿Acá?-dijo Megan, mirando con desconfianza al pasillo por el cual pasaban varios alumnos que les echaban miradas curiosas.

-No. Acá.-le respondió Harry, corriendo un tapete para dejar a la vista un pequeño pasillo. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara. Megan obedeció. Harry entró detrás de ella y cerró el tapete.

-Esta algo oscuro-dijo Megan, al notar que el pasillo sólo estaba iluminado por una antorcha.

-Eso no impide que hablemos-le dijo Harry, sonriendo de una manera que Megan encontró sumamente seductora.

-Bueno... yo.... esto es algo difícil para mí-confesó Megan, mientras que jugaba con su cabellos. Sus ojos negros brillaban a la luz de la distante antorcha, mientras que Harry permanecía semi escondido en las penumbras.-Quería decirte que desde el año pasado que... que...-Harry levantó una ceja, mientras que caminaba hacia Megan.-que me gustas... mucho.-confesó finalmente la muchacha. Para aquel entonces Potter se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-¿En serio?-le dijo el muchacho en un susurro al oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Harry estiró una de sus manos y acarició con ella el rostro de Megan. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de ella. Y luego, sin previo aviso, acercó sus labios a los de la Hufflepuff, y le dio un beso. Megan, al unir sus labios con los de Potter había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por el encanto del beso. Harry la tenía agarrada con una mano de la cadera, y con otra del cuello. Sus ojos, completamente abiertos, tenían ahora un brillo malicioso y lunático, y de a poco, iban transformándose en un negro profundo. La muchacha parecía doblegada a la voluntad de Harry, y él era conciente del poder que ejercía sobre ella en aquel momento. Había algo en ella... algo que atraía a Harry. Pero era una atracción completamente diferente a la que sentía con respecto a Nicole. Nicole estaba hecha puramente de mal, pero Megan... ella era pura inocencia, y eso lo atraía. Finalmente, separó lentamente sus labios de los de ella.-Desde el otro día en la estación-habló Harry, muy cerca de ella-que no dejé de pensar en vos.-le dijo Harry, y supo que con eso, Megan había caído a sus pies.-Nos vemos- y diciendo esto, la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del pasillo secreto.

Sabía que estaba unos minutos atrasado. De todos modos, continuó con su caminata tranquila. Los alumnos salían de las clases charlando alegremente. Dobló en aquella esquina. Allí estaba. La entrada a la biblioteca. Entró.

-Potter estás tarde-le dijo una voz autoritaria. Harry revoleó los ojos. En una esquina, detrás de una pila de libros, se encontraba Guadalupe Simspell.

-No tengo reloj para calcular la hora, profesora-dijo Potter, mientras se sentaba junto a Guadalupe.

-Claro.-le contestó ella, tomando otra pila de libros y poniéndola sobre la mesa.-Acá hay en total cincuenta libros sin clasificar. Como castigo, tendrás que clasificarlos. –explicó ella poniéndose las manos en las caderas. Tomó de entre los libros unos pergaminos y una pluma.-Acá vas a ir anotando la clasificación de cada libro. Todos los datos importantes: nombre, autor, fecha de edición, editorial, temas principales del libro, y ubicación en las estanterías. Por supuesto, tendrás que ubicarlos en donde corresponde según el tema.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Potter de manera desafiante, mirando algunos de los libros que había delante de él.-¿Y hasta que hora tengo que hacer esto?-preguntó, levantando la mirada en dirección a la profesora.

-Hasta que termines con los cincuenta-le contestó ella, sonriendo satisfecha. La mirada de superioridad de Potter fue reemplazada por una de increíble odio, pero Simspell no pareció preocuparse por eso.-Y cuando termines, si todavía está aquí la bibliotecaria, dale todos los pergaminos de clasificación.

-¿Y si no está?-

-Llévatelos contigo y se los entregarás mañana a primera hora-le contestó Guadalupe.-Adiós.-se despidió. Harry la vio salir de la biblioteca y sintió la tentación de lanzarle un libro por la cabeza. Miró el pilón de libros delante de él. Jamás terminaría. ¿Por qué él, el poderoso Harry Potter tenía que hacer eso? No estaba bien. Estaba todavía pensando en eso cuando vio entrar a tres muchachas. Megan Railan caminaba jovialmente junto a sus amigas Daiara y Priscila.

-Megan-la llamó cuando pasó junto a las otras dos por su mesa. La joven se detuvo abruptamente. Harry apareció detrás de los libros.

-¡Harry!-dijo ella sonrojándose-¿Qué haces con todos esos libros?-le preguntó.

-Simspell me castigó por lo de Hermione. Tengo que terminar de clasificar estos libros hoy mismo.-explicó Potter, tratando de poner cara de inocente.

-No te puedo creer! ¿Tantos libros? ¡Jamás terminarás!-exclamó Daira consternada. Harry asintió. Megan permaneció unos segundos con la vista perdida, pensando en algo desconocido para Harry. Tenía el seño fruncido, pero cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en los de Potter, lucía una radiante sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Yo te voy a ayudar.-dijo la muchacha Railan, sentándose junto a Potter y tomando un libro. Priscila no habló, tan solo se sentó enfrentada a su amiga y tomó otro libro. Daiara miró al grupo unos segundo.

-Oh! Ustedes no van a terminar nunca. Déjenme ayudarlos.-y diciendo esto, también tomó un libro y empezó a clasificarlo.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Todo había sucedido tal como lo había planeado. Las chicas se habían doblegado una vez más a su voluntad. Podía manejarlas como a simples marionetas de trapo. Ellas harían todo lo que él les pidiera. Tomó un libro y comenzó a clasificarlo. Pero se tomó todo el tiempo posible. ¿Por qué hacer él el trabajo, si había tres chicas dispuestas a hacerlo por él? Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que se reía por dentro. En menos de dos horas las chicas habían terminado con todo el trabajo. Sólo restaba acomodar unos libros y entregar la clasificación a la bibliotecaria.

-Muchísimas gracias chicas. No se que hacer para recompensar esto.-les dijo Harry, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No tienes que hacer nada-le dijo Daiara sonriéndole.

-Hicimos esto porque queríamos, no para recibir algo a cambio-le dijo Priscila. 

Daiara lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Megan, y luego, codeando a Priscila dijo-Nosotras ya nos vamos. Nos vemos después Meg.-se despidió, tomando a Priscila por el brazo y sacándola a rastras de la biblioteca.

-Tus amigas son... extrañas-dijo Potter, levantando una ceja.

-Todas las chicas se ponen raras cuando estan cerca de ti-le respondió Meg, quien buscaba algo en su bolso, o simplemente trataba de no mirar a Harry mientras le hablaba. –Yo ya me tengo que ir- Harry la tomó del brazo justo cuando se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Tenemos que hablar.-le dijo. Ella asintió-Pero no ahora. Vamos a esperar hasta que termine con mi castigo- le ordenó Potter. Ella volvió a asentir y salió de la biblioteca.

Harry se lanzó contra su silla, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar. Un par de ojos celestes se le aparecieron en la mente. Potter abrió sus propios ojos rápidamente. Tenía que esperar un poco para entregar las planillas de clasificación o sería sospechoso. Un segundo... ¿qué importaba si resultaba sospechoso? No tenía más ganas de seguir en la biblioteca, había cosas importantes que hacer.

Se puso de pie y tiró las planillas sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca, como siempre, arrastrando varios murmullos en el camino. Sin saber a donde ir, decidió acudir al único lugar que apareció en su mente: la Sala Común.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejándole paso a una abarrotada sala común. Los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban distribuidos por toda la habitación, conversando, haciendo tareas, jugando, o simplemente meditando quien sabe de qué. Una expresión de asco surgió en el rostro de Potter. ¿Por qué tenía él que compartir una sala con todos aquellos... aquellos... mentirosos? Buscó un lugar despejado y tranquilo. En una esquina había un confortable sillón escarlata, donde dos muchachas de tercer año conversaban alegremente. Sonrió con superioridad.

-Necesito el sofá. Muévanse.-les ordenó Potter, quien silenciosamente se había movilizado hacia ellas. Las chicas callaron instantáneamente y voltearon para ver a la persona que les había hablado.

-Disculpa, pero estamos nosotras-le contestó una de nariz aguileña y pelo negro, en tono desafiante. La otra, pálida cono un papel, tironeaba de la túnica de su amiga, tratando de llamar su atención para decirle algo. Harry levantó las cejas.

-Si yo te digo que te muevas, te mueves y no discutes-le dijo con voz calma e imperativa.

-¿Y si te digo que no me quiero ir? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-lo volvió a desafiar la muchacha. Harry bajó la cabeza mientras que reía de manera fría.

-No quieres averiguarlo.-le contestó, al tiempo que levantaba su mirada y fijaba sus ojos en los de la chica. 

-¿A sí? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-le dijo mordazmente, cruzándose de brazos. Potter meneó la cabeza en signo de desaprobación al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Miró a su alrededor y notó que nadie miraba en aquella dirección. Entonces, levantando levemente una mano, hizo un extraño movimiento.-¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo mejor que tienes, un movimiento de muñeca?-le contestó la joven burlonamente.- Olvidate de este imbécil, Laura, no vale la pena-dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga. Pero su amiga ya no estaba.- ¡Laura!-gritó, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡AUXILIOO!-se escuchó gritar a una muchacha desde uno de los ventanales. Estaba colgando del marco, al borde de caerse de la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

-¡LAURA!-gritó la muchacha de pelo negro, corriendo hacia la ventana-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Se va a caer!-gritaba mientras que trataba de abrir el ventanal. La mayoría de los presentes calló su charla para mirar en dirección a la chica de pelo negro y Laura. Harry vio como varios alumnos, entre ellos Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean, corrían a ayudarla. Se sentó en el sillón a disfrutar del espectáculo. No importaba cuanta fuerza hicieran para abrir la ventana, esta no obedecía. Trataban todo tipo de hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos que se les ocurrían, pero el ventanal no cedía, y Laura comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Pronto caería si alguien no la ayudaba.

Repentinamente el hueco de entrada a la sala se abrió y la Prof McGonagall hizo su entrada, seguida por Guadalupe Simspell y Severus Snape.

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó Minerva, haciéndose camino entre los alumnos. Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver a Laura, colgando débilmente del ventanal. Desde afuera, varios alumnos de Hogwarts montados en escobas, trataban de ayudarla-Háganse a un lado! Abriremos esta ventana-gritó McGonagall sacando su varita. Simspell y Snape la copiaron.-A la cuenta de tres, un hechizo abridor.-dijo Minerva. Ambos profesores asintieron. –Uno, dos, tres!- tres rayos de extraña textura, brotaron de las varitas y se unieron para chocar contra el ventanal, sin resultado satisfactorio.-¿qué diablos sucede aquí? ¿Por qué no abre esa maldita ventana?-exclamó Minerva, fuera de sí. 

Desde afuera, Cho Chang, buscadora de Ravenclaw, había logrado alcanzar a Laura, y la había rescatado. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es que esa alumna llegó hasta ahí.-se preguntó Simspell en voz alta.

-¡Fue culpa de él!-gritó rápidamente la muchacha de pelo negro amiga de Laura, señalando a Potter. Todos los ojos se volvieron al muchacho, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón, con los dedos de las manos entrecruzados, y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.-Él hizo que ella fuera a parar ahí porque no le quise dar el sillón-volvió a gritar la morocha. Harry levantó una ceja, como si todo aquello le pareciera nuevo.

-Potter, ¿usted hizo que Laura Heisenber fuera a parar al ventanal, y además hechizó el ventanal para que no pudiéramos rescatarla?-le preguntó McGonagall, en un tono que intentaba ser serio. Pero Harry notó que ni siquiera la profesora creía las palabras que estaba diciendo. Por lo menos, no por parte de Harry Potter. Él jamás sería capaz de hacer eso... ¿o sí?

Potter no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a mirar primero a la chica morocha, y luego a McGonagall.

-No-respondió simplemente.

-¡Miente! Yo lo vi, profesora, yo lo vi. Me dijo que le diera el sofá, yo le dije que no, y entonces él me amenazó. Y yo volví a decirle que no. Él levantó una mano, hizo un extraño movimiento, y Laura desapareció de mi lado para aparecer en el ventanal!-gritó apresuradamente la morena a Minerva, entre lágrimas.

-Querida, cálmate. Ningún alumno de sexto año puede hacer magia sin una varita. ¡Ni siquiera magos grandes y hábiles logran hacerlo alguna vez!-le dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena.-Y aunque pudiera, dudo mucho que el señor Potter haya tenido alguna intención de enviar a tu amiga al marco del ventanal.

-¡Pero lo hizo, profesora! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Fue él!-

-¡Señorita Smalinsky, contrólese por favor!-le dijo Minerva, sacudiéndola levemente. La muchacha dejó de gritar y llorar.-Esto ha sido un extraño accidente, del cual estoy segura que Potter no tuvo nada que ver y...

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Profesora-la interrumpió Guadalupe, quien no quitaba sus ojos de Potter.-Últimamente Potter ha tenido un comportamiento que deja mucho que desear.

-No lo dudo, profesora, pero no creo que Potter sea capaz de trasladar a una muchacha a un ventanal de la torre más alta del castillo. Y creo aún menos probable que Potter pueda hacer magia tan avanzada, como lo es un hechizo de traslación, sin varita. –le respondió con serenidad Minerva.-Ahora, será mejor que vaya a ver a la señorita Heisenber. Señorita Smalinsky, me gustaría que me acompañe. –la morena lanzó una última mirada de odio a Potter, y salió de la Sala detrás de Minerva. Snape miró a Harry de manera calculadora, y luego se encaminó hacia la salida. Guadalupe, en cambio, permaneció unos segundos estática en su lugar. Sus ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de aquellos pequeños anteojos, parecían ver más allá. Su mente estaba analizando todas las palabras de Smalinsky, y las estaba asociando con los hechos. Su mirada pasó en una fracción de segundo del marco del ventanal a Harry, y de regreso al primero. Y entonces, su rostro reflejó la comprensión. Lanzó una mirada ávida en dirección a Harry, y entonces, él vio reflejado en aquellos ojos, la terrible verdad. Ella creía en las palabras de la señorita Smalinsky. Ella sabía cómo habían sido los hechos. Este pensamiento borró la sonrisa del rostro del muchacho. Snape no había terminado de salir de la Sala Común cuando Simspell emprendió su camino detrás de él.

De a poco, todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, olvidando el espantoso suceso que momentos antes había tenido lugar. Todos menos Potter. Porque ahora, Guadalupe sabía demasiado. No podía permitir que ella arruinara sus planes. Era una mujer inteligente, sagaz, con una aguda deducción de los hechos. Era un peligro, un obstáculo en el camino. Y Harry tendría que eliminarla...

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y bien... este es el capítulo cinco. ¿Qué les parece? No es gran cosa, pero intenta mantenerse en pie!! Jajaja.... XD Quería pedirles que leyeran mi historia nueva: MERODEADORES Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE, y que me dejen un review para saber que les parece.

**Luadica:** ¿Matar a Ginny? Mmm... no se que responderte... sería un final perfecto... o no. Puff! Si que leíste muchas historias... ¿hay alguna manera en especial para que busque a cierto autor o cierta historia? Porque me gustaría leer las que me recomendaste. Me di una vuelta por tus fanfics, y me encanta "Mi Oscuridad". Y me gustaría leer "Atracción al Poder", pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre... pero prometo leerla! Gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te guste como va quedando la historia... aunque todavía no tengo bien decidido el final... 

**Selene:** jajaja!! La verdad es que Harry podría matar a todos esos estúpidos... ¬¬u... pero veremos que es lo que sucede!! ¿Ya te calló mal Guadalupe? Es increíble... yo fui quien la inventó y debo ser quien más la odia!! No soporto que sea tan deductiva!! Y tan entrometida!! Pero lo que realmente no puedo tolerar, es que sospeche de mi "ángel" Harry. Gracias por tu review! Espero recibir otro! ^_^

**Hedwing-la lechuza:** veo que tengo una nueva lectora! Woa! Pues, me alegro que te guste mi idea de un Harry malo... en un momento pensé que a nadie le gustaría.... jejeje.... creo que el capítulo 4 también es mi preferido... por el momento. Gracias por tu opinión, y espero que me des tu opinión del cap 5!! Gracias por tus deseos.

**Patricia:** no hubiera estado mal que Hermione se muriera, ¿verdad? Pero mi historia hubiera terminado muy rápido, y para este entonces, Harry ya estaría en Azkaban... jejeje... ¡El Adelanto! Jajaja, me siento como cuando dan los adelantos de las películas en la tele, que toda la gente formula sus propias conclusiones... pues, ya se verá porque Ginny se pone de esa manera... ;0P

**Bellatrix88:** Gracias por leer mi otro FF, Bella!! Eres una muy buena amiga (y lectora). Me imaginé que te gustaría que ataque a Herm... le tienes tanta simpatía (tono irónico). ¿Y este cap que tal estuvo? 

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	6. Capítulo VI: Día de Quidditch

**Capítulo VI: Día de Quidditch**

El primer sábado luego de comenzadas las clases los alumnos de Gryffindor se vieron envueltos en una noticia inesperada. En la cartelera de la sala común apareció un anuncio diciendo lo siguiente:

Quidditch 

_Puestos de Cazador y Bateadores libres. _

_Audición hoy por la tarde._

_Sólo se permiten alumnos a partir de segundo año._

_Atte, Minerva McGonagall_

-¡Bateador! Es mi puesto preferido.

-¿Crees que me tomen a mi? No soy muy buena, pero quiero probar...

-Siempre tienen consideración con los más pequeños.

-Eso depende del capitán.

-¿Quién es el capitán del equipo?

Varios alumnos, mujeres y varones, de todas las edades se habían reunido frente al anuncio para conversar y discutir sus probabilidades de entrar en el equipo.

-Harry Potter.-respondió la voz de Kevin Ross, alumno de séptimo año, quien tenía cierta antipatía con Potter. La mayoría de los reunidos cruzaron miradas entre ellos.-Así que dudo que consigan el puesto con facilidad. Potter prefiere jugar con tres menos en su equipo a tener que darle el puesto a alguien que no alcanza sus expectativas.

-Hablas como si Potter fuera un monstruo- se quejó una de las muchachas. Los murmullos se esparcieron entre la multitud.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Yo, sin embargo, lo pensaría dos veces antes de presentarme frente a Potter-les dijo Kevin.

-Tú debes pensar todas las cosas dos veces, Ross, porque tu cerebro no alcanza a procesar la información con una sola-se burló la voz maliciosa de Harry a espaldas del fornido Kevin. Hubo varias risas entre la multitud. Potter sonrió, y sin hacer más comentarios, emprendió su camino para salir de la sala.

-¡Eh, Potter!-lo llamó Kevin antes de que llegara al hueco de salida. Potter se detuvo, pero no giró a mirar.-¿Cómo está Hermione?-le preguntó. Harry soltó una risa grave.

-¿Por qué tengo que saberlo?-lo desafió.

-Porque fuiste tu el que quiso matarla.-le contestó Kevin, cruzándose de brazos con expresión victoriosa.

-Y créeme que no será mi último intento de matar a alguien, Ross.-le contestó indirectamente sonriendo de lado, aún dándole la espalda. La sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Kevin.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-No. Te estoy advirtiendo, Kevin.- y dicho esto, Potter salió de la sala. 

Apenas había salido cuando escuchó unas voces que avanzaban en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Una de las voces era la de Ron. En pocos minutos, varias figuras aparecieron en el pasillo. Se detuvieron al ver a Harry.

-Hola... ¿todo bien?-le preguntó Ron, quien parecía estar cubriendo a alguien.

-Si. No te olvides que hoy hay entrenamiento. Elegiremos además a los que reemplazaran a Angelina y a tus hermanos. Los bateadores que tenemos son patéticos.-se quejó Harry. Estaba a punto de reanudar su caminata cuando entre las personas apareció alguien que no se esperaba. Hermione Granger.-Ya estas bien, por lo que veo.-le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo, y sin ninguna muestra de alegría.

-Si. No fue nada grave.-le contestó Hermione. Pero Harry sabía quen mentía. Podía ver en los ojos de la chica el dolor. 

-Supongo que eso es bueno, ¿verdad?-le habló Harry, tratando de mantener su voz inalterable y calma.

-No sé, dímelo tú, Harry. ¿Te parece bueno que siga viva?-hubo un silencio- ¡Contéstame!-Hermione había empezado a elevar su voz. Ron, quien hasta entonces la había mantenido agarrada por el brazo derecho, tuvo que soltarla cuando Hermione hizo un movimiento brusco. Harry no respondió, tan solo meneó la cabeza mientras que una inevitable sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios- Fui yo, ¿verdad? El primer día en Hogwarts, este año. Mientras esperábamos para entrar al Gran Comedor. Con las cartas. ¿Acaso fui yo la que salió destinada a morir primero según tus cartas? –lo enfrentó repentinamente Granger, adelantándose hasta estar a un metro de Harry. Potter levantó la mirada, y tan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y volver a abrirlos luego de unos minutos.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo, mientras empujaba a un lado a Hermione y se abría paso entre sus antiguos amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? No te reconozco.-le dijo repentinamente Hermione, con voz melancólica y llorosa.

-Nunca me conociste.- se escuchó la voz de Harry antes de que este desapareciera en la curva del pasillo.

Un viento fresco corría por todo el campo. Una tarde perfecta para Quidditch. Montó a su escoba con increíble agilidad, y se alzó en los aires. Curvó su cuerpo hacia delante, y se lanzó a toda velocidad por los aires. Era en aquellos segundos, durante los cuales solo estaba él y el cielo... aquellos segundos de adrenalina, corriendo contra el viento, desafiando la gravedad...  aquellos segundos, donde la mayor preocupación, es girar a tiempo para no estrellarte contra el suelo cuando caes en picada.... era allí, durante esos momentos, cuando se sentía completamente libre. Se detuvo bruscamente en el aire. Pudo ver que a lo lejos se acercaban varias personas. Pequeños puntos negros, parecían desde allí arriba. Seres insignificantes. Hormigas. Hormigas que él, Harry Potter, tenía que aplastar. Soltó una risa ahogada. Comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta llegar nuevamente al suelo. Para ese entonces, ya todos los lejanos caminantes se hallaban a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Y hoy voy a elegir a un cazador y a dos bateadores. Les advierto que yo busco a los mejores. Así que si no forman parte de ese grupo, pueden retirarse, ahora.- Habló Potter, tras mirar durante unos segundos a la pequeña multitud que venía en busca de los puestos libres. Nadie se movió.-Muy bien. Si estan seguros... les presento al resto del equipo. Ronald Weasley, guardián.-señaló a Ron, quien se hallaba a un costado, y que había llegado también con la multitud.- Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, cazadoras.-señaló a las dos muchachas de séptimo.- Y yo, buscador.-habló, señalándose a él mismo.-empezaremos con el puesto de cazador. ¿Quiénes vienen por este puesto?-preguntó. Varias  personas se adelantaron. –Muy bien. Weasley, ve a los aros. Spinnet, toma la quaffle y sube con Bell. Ustedes hagan una fila. De a uno se elevarán en el aire. Lo que tienen que hacer es quitarle la quaffle a Alicia y a Katie y anotar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles en cinco minutos. Recuerden que no solo me fijaré en los puntos, sino en como juegan. El primero... nombre.-explicó rápidamente Harry.

-Peregrim Sandler.-dijo tímidamente un chico de tercer año. Harry asintió, sopló un silbato, y el muchacho se alzó en su escoba. 

Pergrim hizo su mejor intento, pero tanto Alicia como Katie eran muy buenas, y las pocas veces que consiguió la quaffle, se le hizo imposible anotar un tanto con Ron en los aros. Es así, que luego de Peregrim, uno tras otro fueron desfilando los distintos alumnos, pero ninguno terminaba de convencer al joven Potter. Tal como Kevin lo había dicho, Harry prefería jugar con un cazador menos, a poner a cualquiera de los que estaba allí.

Los cinco minutos de Florence Rodríguez terminaron sin que ella pudiera tocar la quaffle una sola vez. Potter meneó la cabeza.

-Esto es patético-dijo en voz alta, todavía mirando hacia el cielo, donde se estaba desarrollando la "selección".-¿Nombre?-preguntó sin mirar a la siguiente persona.

-Virginia Weasley.-contestó una voz dulce y angelical. Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza.

-¡Ginny! Que sorpresa.-dijo con completa autenticidad. Ella era la única que se merecía vivir entre todo aquel grupo de hipócritas mentirosos.

-Te lo dije el año pasado. Siempre me gustó más la idea de ser cazadora.-le dijo ella, algo sonrojada. Harry sonrió. Tomó el silbato en sus manos, y con un fuerte silbido, Ginny se alzó en los aires.

Alicia estaba en posesión de la quaffle, e intentó avanzar hacia la derecha de Ginny, pero esta hizo un giro y consiguió quitarle la quaffle a Spinnet. Tanto Katie como Alicia se lanzaron en su cacería. No estaban dispuestas a dejarla anotar tan fácilmente. Pero Ginny logró esquivarlas a ambas, y ahora el camino le quedaba libre hacia los aros. Se preparó para tirar, y lanzó con toda la fuerza que encontró, pero Ron fue más rápido, y logró atajarla antes de que entrara en uno de los aros. Ahora Katie estaba en posesión de la quaffle. Ginny se lanzó sobre ella, pero Bell hizo un sofisticado zigzag, seguido por un imprevisible pase a Alicia. Apenas tuvo la quaffle en sus manos, Alicia se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, y Ginny la siguió. A pocos metros de llegar al mismo, Katie apareció por la derecha de Alicia, y tras un pase, consiguió la quaffle. Ginny viró con su escoba y tomó velocidad rápidamente. Se ubicó debajo de Bell, sin que esta pudiera verla, y antes de que la cazadora comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Ginny ya tenía la quaffle en sus manos. Ahora, una vez más, Weasley se lanzó contra su propio hermano. Sabía que le debía quedar poco tiempo, y tenía que anotar. Hizo su mejor tiro... la quaffle salió disparada a una excelente velocidad, pero Ron se había dado cuenta hacia donde iba a lanzar su hermana... llegaría... iba a atraparla... esos escasos segundos parecían no terminar... y finalmente...

-ANOTACIÓN DE VIRGINIA WEASLEY-gritó Potter para que lo escucharan los que estaban en las escobas. Sonriente, giró para mirar a los jóvenes que habían ido aquella tarde para el puesto de cazador.-Fue un buen intento, pero a todos les falta práctica. El puesto es para Weasley.-les dijo rápidamente. El descontento y la decepción se vio reflejado rápidamente en aquellos jóvenes rostros.-Ya se pueden ir, porque ahora se adicionará para bateador.-les informó Potter. Los postulantes a cazador se retiraron, dejando paso a aquellos que buscaban el puesto de bateador. En el aire, Ginny recibía las felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros de Quidditch.- Haremos esto rápido. Se pondrán en parejas. A cada pareja pienso soltarles las bludgers, y tienen que evitar que golpeen a mis cazadoras. ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Potter, echando una rápida mirada a los postulantes, todos hombres.-Primera pareja. ¿nombres?

-Marco Quint

-Kevin Ross-Harry dirigió una repentina mirada al escuchar aquel nombre, seguida por una malvada sonrisa.

-¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno, Ross?-le preguntó burlonamente.

-No me cabe duda-le dijo presumidamente el muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos avellana. 

Potter soltó las bludgers, y soplando el silbato, la pareja se elevó en el aire. Si bien Quint resultó ser un pésimo bateador, Ross era extremadamente habilidoso para golpear las bludgers y dirigirlas a distintas direcciones. Y Harry, aunque a regañadientes, tenía que admitir que era bueno. Los cinco minutos llegaron a su fin, y Quint y Ross aterrizaron nuevamente en tierra. La siguiente pareja se elevó con los bates en las manos, pero ninguno  de los dos valía la pena. Luego de otras dos parejas desastrosas, llegó la última pareja.

-¿Nombres?- preguntó Potter, aburrido ya de ver a tan pésimos jugadores.

-Jack Stevenson-

-Frederick Trotte-

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sopló el silbato. La pareja se alzó en el aire, y comenzó a desviar las bludgers tratando de aprovechar su tiempo lo mejor posible. Ambos eran muy buenos, pero a decir verdad, Stevenson parecía tener un talento natural para manejar el bate. No había bludgers que no pudiera detener. Harry sonrió satisfecho. Había encontrado al bateador perfecto. Jack Stevenson ya estaba dentro del equipo, solo faltaba encontrar al otro bateador. No tenía deseos de darle el puesto a Kevin Ross, y Trotte jugaba bastante bien. Pero sus planes se cayeron a pedazos cuando Trotte le erró a la bludger y esta casi derriba a Ginny de su escoba.

-¡TROTTE! PRESTA ATENCIÓN A LO QUE HACES. NO QUIERO PERDER A NINGUNO DE MIS JUGADORES POR TU CULPA-le gritó Harry desde el piso, enojado. Frederick pareció ponerse nervioso desde aquel momento, ya que no pudo dominar correctamente el bate, y le erró a la mayoría de las bludgers que se acercaban a él y a los jugadores. Ante esto, Harry no tuvo otra opción que descalificar a Trotte para el puesto de bateador. 

Potter sopló el silbato dando a entender que el tiempo de Stevenson y Trotte había terminado.

-Los nuevos bateadores son Jack Stevenson y... Kevin Ross. Los demás pueden largarse de aquí.-informó con voz autoritaria. Tan solo quedaron Kevin y Jack. Harry hizo una seña para que el resto del equipo bajara a tierra. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos, volvió a hablar- Éste que ven aquí, es nuestro equipo. El mejor equipo, de eso no tengo duda. Y este año vamos a ganar. ¿Entendido?-les habló Potter, apoyándose en su Saeta de Fuego reluciente. La mayoría del equipo asintió seguro- El primer entrenamiento será el sábado que viene. Pediré el campo de Quidditch para nosotros en la mañana. Eso es todo, pueden irse.-les dijo Potter, he hizo una seña con la mano para darles a entender que ya tenían que reanudar su camino al castillo. Les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el baúl, donde ahora se hallaban guardadas las bludgers, la quaffle y la pequeña snitch. Lo estaba arrastrando hacia los vestuarios cuando escuchó una voz angelical que penetró dulcemente por sus oídos.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar?-le dijo Ginny, parada con la escoba todavía en la mano.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y ahí termina el capítulo... creo que quedó algo intrigante.... jejejeje.... Pero bueno, así es la vida. Me tomó bastante tiempo escribir este capítulo (dentro de mis términos generales del tiempo) y no me termina de convencer. Por cierto, para el capítulo 7 me voy a tardar un poco, porque hay ciertos puntos importantes que quiero que queden claros a esta altura del FF, y pienso aclararlos en ese capítulo.

Por cierto, creo que voy a hacer propaganda de mis FF:   
* ¡Bienvenidos al Karaoke! (es humor). Los Merodeadores liberaron un Espiritu del Canto, y ahora la sala común se volvió un Karaoke (cap 4 proximamente).  
* MERODEADORES Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE: estoy un poco lenta con esta historia, pero es de misterio y acción. Algo terrible está por suceder, y la única salvación es una muchacha de ojos violetas...   
* LA BOCA DEL ENCIERRO: (no es enteramente mío. Lo escribo en conjunto con una amiga) Han pasado cinco años, y Harry se culpa de la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Pero ahora, ha encontrado cómo traerlos de regreso... meditante las artes oscuras.  
* Y después tengo otros FF cortos... de un solo capítulo.... todos son algo tristes.... y están relacionados con Sirius 

**Luadica:** muchas gracias por las explicaciones. Me guiaste perfectamente, y pude encontrar a casi todos los FF que me nombraste, aunque hay algunos que no me llamaron demasiado la atención... por cierto, estoy ansiosa porque actualices tu FF "Mi Oscuridad"...  Jajaja... la idea de que Guadalupe tenga que desaparecer del mapa le da un toque de acción... Gracias por el review!!

**Hcate:** No te preocupes por no haber dejado un review en el otro cap... talvez algún día te lo perdone.... jjajaja, es una broma. Si... Guadalupe parece saber demasiado... Oclumencia, interesante, ¿verdad? Creo que esta profesora de DCAO me está cansando un poco... Bueno, parece que todos interpretaron mi avance como "La Muerte de Ginny"... pero no les diré si sus interpretaciones son buenas o no! Jajaja... solo les digo que tanto Megan como Ginny son demasiado inocentes (y lo aman demasiado) como para desconfiar de él. Esa escena es más próxima al final de la historia... pero no tan al final. Digamos que es parte del momento culmine de mi historia. Jajajaja.... ¿la descripción? Si, supongo que Harry ya no se debe ver a si mismo como el chico con cara de ángel....

**Consuelo:** Se que tu review era para otro capítulo, y espero que comprendas que te lo esté respondiendo acá... ¿no te molesta, verdad? Jajajja... si, Harry parece un loco desquiciado, y sus amigos no quieren aceptarlo. Es lo que le pasa muchas veces a la gente. Nunca quieren aceptar las cosas malas, se niegan a creerlo, creen que la vida es color de rosa.... y recién lo aceptan cuando es demasiado tarde. Gracias por tu review! Espero tu review sobre este cap para ver que te parece...

**Selene:** parece que todos mis lectores quieren que mate a Guadalupe... jajaja, si sabe demasiado, y Harry es conciente de eso... ella es un verdadero peligro para sus planes... y él sabe que tarde o temprano, la prof de DCAO va a tener que "esfumarse" de la faz de la tierra. Y creo que Guadalupe también es conciente del peligro que corre... Gracias por el review!

**Cristal Melody:** Bueno amiga, que te puedo decir. Nicole hizo que Harry cambiara sus perspectivas de la vida... si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos! Jajaja... lástima que Harry y Nicole no se conformarán con unirse... Ellos buscan ser los dueños, de todo... Gracias a ti también por el review! Fue muy alentador... ¿me dejarás uno para este cap?

**Bellatrix88:** bueno, Bella.... gracias por leer mi ff, y por las felicitaciones.... y si siguen insistiendo dee sa manera con que mate a Guadalupe, creo que no me va a quedar otra alternativa. Jajajjaja

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	7. Capítulo VII: Charlas

Capítulo VII: Charlas 

Caminaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Apenas estaba anocheciendo, y hacía un clima excelente para una caminata. La miró de reojo. Se veía tan angelical... Ella también lo miró, y su mirada era triste y preocupada. Detuvieron la caminata cerca del lago. Ella se sentó, y él hizo lo mismo, siempre mirándola.

-Harry... esto es serio-le dijo Ginny, con la mirada perdida en las tranquilas aguas.-Estoy... _estamos_ preocupados-le dijo.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Potter, frunciendo el seño. ¿Estamos?

-Me refiero a mí, a mi hermano, a Hermione... a todos. Dime, Harry, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?-le preguntó Virginia con voz angustiada.

-¿De qué manera me hablas, Ginny?-la cuestionó el joven, haciéndose el inocente.

-Harry, algo anda mal contigo. No eres el mismo que eras antes de las vacaciones. Algo te pasó... estas cambiado. A lo que le refiero es... ¡mírate! Ni siquiera físicamente te pareces al Harry que conocía- 

-¿No te gusta el nuevo Harry?-le preguntó él, sonriendo de lado.

-No, me asusta.-le confesó ella. Harry levantó una ceja, incrédulo.- A lo que me refiero es... primero nos tratas mal...

-Yo _nunca_ te traté mal-la interrumpió molesto.

-No, a mi no. Pero a todos los demás sí. ¡Atacaste a Hermione con magia negra! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-le preguntó ella, acercándose más a él. Harry tan solo la miró.-Y la manera en la que te comportas... tan soberbia... tan fría... ese no eres tú, Harry.-se quejó Ginny.

-Entonces dime, Ginny. ¿Quién soy yo?-le preguntó Harry, quien comenzaba a enojarse y a elevar la voz.-¿Acaso debo ser el Harry bueno a quien todos quieren? ¿El Harry justiciero que siempre lucha por el bien? ¿El Harry valiente que está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por los demás? Te diré una cosa, Ginny. No me cabe ser ese Harry. Prefiero el Harry que soy ahora.-

-¿Te estás escuchando, Harry? No entiendo que te sucede. –le habló con voz angustiada la pelirroja.

-Te diré lo que me sucede. Estoy cansado de ser la marioneta que todos usan para su propio beneficio, estoy cansado de que todos finjan ser mis amigos cuando en realidad no les importa si muero hoy o mañana. Estoy cansado de que todos me mientan, me usen, me engañen, me encierren... ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TODOS ELLOS, GINNY!-gritó repentinamente Harry, señalando hacia el castillo. Ginny lo miraba aturdida, negando levemente con la cabeza, y con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

-Estas confundido, Harry. Muy confundido. Todos allí te aman.-

-No, Ginny. No.-le dijo Potter, acercándose y tomándole la cara con ambas manos.-Tú eres la confundida. Y te lo voy a demostrar.-terminó por decirle. Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, duros, mirándose a los ojos. Finalmente, Harry la besó en la frente, y poniéndose de pie, se fue hacia el castillo, dejando a Virginia sola. Estaba en el camino de regreso, cuando un ruido proveniente del Bosque Prohibido, tan cercano ahora a él, lo detuvo.

-Harry, Harry, Harry... cuando aprenderás-le dijo una voz malévola. Harry elevó la cabeza para mirar el cielo mientras reía para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-le preguntó Potter a la voz.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Infiltrarte. ¿cómo entraste en Hogwarts?-le volvió a preguntar Harry.

-¿Realmente crees que Hogwarts es tan seguro como todos lo quieren hacer parecer?-le respondió la voz femenina, tan fría y cortante como el agua helada. Harry se internó un poco en el linde del bosque.

-Muéstrate-le dijo en tono imperativo.

-A mi no me das órdenes jovencito.-le dijo la voz divertida de Nicole, mientras ésta aparecía entre los árboles, vestida una túnica negra muy elegante.

-¿A qué viniste?-

-¿A que vine? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-lo increpó Nicole, con expresión enojada. Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido.-Atacas a tu mejor amiga, amenazas a tus compañeros, discutes con los profesores... ¿esperabas que no viniera después de todo eso?-

-No entiendo cual es el problema-le contestó Harry, con voz desinteresada.

-Te diré el problema, Potter. ¡Se supone que eres una especie de superhéroe, no un criminal desquiciado que intenta matar a todos los que están en su camino!-

-Creí que eso era lo que tenía que ser-

-Sí, eso es lo que tienes que ser. Pero no ahora. Trata de ser un buen chico, Harry. No deben sospechar de ti. Recuerda. No debes levantar sospechas. Tienes que seguir siendo el Harry de siempre.-le dijo Nicole, acercándosele lentamente, y alivianando de a poco su voz.

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no tienes que convivir con ellos todos los malditos días de tu vida.-se quejó Potter, apoyándose contra un árbol.

-Si... ¡Pero no estuve todo el verano enseñándote el arte de la magia negra, enseñándote a desarrollar tus sentidos al máximo para que vengas aquí y lo eches todo a perder! No vamos a echar a perder todo ese entrenamiento -le gritó repentinamente Nicole.

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que me enseñaste?-le dijo Harry, separándose del árbol, y acercándose a ella.-¿Acaso dudas de mí? Talvez... talvez comienzas a darte cuenta de que soy más poderoso de lo que te imaginabas... incluso más poderoso que tú-le susurró Potter, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Nicole soltó una fría y cortante risa.

-Te faltan muchos años para ser más poderoso que yo, Harry-le dijo empujándolo levemente hacia atrás con una mano.-Y yo no dudo de ti. Sino, nunca te hubiera entrenado.

-¿Por qué me entrenaste?-la cuestionó repentinamente Harry. Nicole se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada calculadora.-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? No creo que tú seas algún tipo de ángel que va por el mundo ayudando a los pobres niños desgraciados, ¿no es así?-le dijo Harry, mirándola de manera desconfiada. Jamás había pensado en eso.

-Dalo por hecho que yo no soy ningún tipo de ángel. De hecho, tengo prohibida la entrada al Cielo-le contestó Nicole, sonriendo seductoramente-Pero si quieres saber porqué te ayudo, te lo diré.- la dama calló unos segundos, durante los cuales le dio la espalda a Harry. Luego, girando para mirarlo nuevamente, le habló- Hace mucho tiempo, yo fui una de las vampiresas más respetadas y temidas. Tenía a miles de vampiros a mi servicio. Pero los malditos cazadores terminaron por matar a la mayoría de ellos, y entonces, yo comprendí que no alcanzaba sólo con mi poder para derrotarlos. Necesitaba a alguien mas... alguien poderoso... alguien único... como yo. Y esperé pacientemente, Harry. Esperé cientos de años, deambulando por las noches, buscando a esa persona con cuidado y precisión. Es difícil encontrar a alguien verdaderamente poderoso. Y entonces, apareciste tú. Eras la persona indicada. El poder que yo necesitaba. Pero estabas rodeado por estos malditos celosos y mentirosos que terminarían por matarte. Y decidí ayudarte. Porque solos... solos nos matarán a ambos, Harry. Pero juntos... oh!! Juntos podemos hacer destrozos!-Nicole hablaba con aire soñador, y en sus ojos brillaba una maldad descabellada, sin control.-Juntos el mundo caerá bajo nuestros pies. Seremos indestructibles. Imagínate. Tu y yo... lo que podríamos hacer...-a medida que hablaba, Nicole giraba en círculos alrededor de Harry, susurrándole de vez en cuando al oído, acariciándole el rostro con sus largo dedos.... Y Harry escuchaba. Él sabía que era poderoso. Lo sentía. Y También sentía ese poder en Nicole. Ella tenía razón. Juntos podían dominar el mundo. Tomó a Nicole por la muñeca y la acercó hacia él.

-Eres una mente brillante-le dijo Harry.-Una mente loca y malvada. Y eso... me fascina.-Potter acercó rápidamente sus labios a los de Nicole, y una vez más se unieron en un beso salvaje, como ellos. Una vez más, Harry pudo sentir ese frío, esa maldad, ese poder corriendo por su cuerpo... por sus venas. Separó repentinamente sus labios de los de Nicole. La dama lo miró inquisitivamente.-Nosotros solos no podremos contra todos-dijo repentinamente Harry. Nicole rió.

-¿Y quién te dijo que estamos solos?-le habló al oído Nicole, con una sonrisa inhumana.-Pórtate bien, Harry.-agregó mientras se separaba del muchacho. Lanzándole una última mirada, se encaminó a través del espeso bosque, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad, a la que tan bien conocía.

Entró en la Sala Común en el mayor de los silencios. Era temprano y todavía había bastante gente en ella. Entre ellos, Ron y Hermione. Tragó saliva al tiempo que levantaba bien alta su cabeza. _"Tengo que hacerlo"_se dijo mentalmente, mientras se encaminaba hacia la pareja. Se sentó junto a ellos en aquella mesa redonda. Ron levantó la mirada de sus tareas y la expresión de asombro se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry, tratando de controlar su voz para que no pareciera tan fría y autoritaria. Hermione dejó de escribir y también lo miró.

-Te escuchamos.-le dijo débilmente la chica. Harry tomó aire. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. No podía hacerlo... simplemente no podía... no podía rebajarse al nivel de ellos. Simplemente no. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Nicole había sido muy claro con él. Si quería que el plan funcionara, tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo lamento.-soltó finalmente el chico Potter.-Yo... no se que me pasó... _amigos_-ahora que había empezado, las palabras salían fácilmente. Él era ahora un actor. Y tenía que actuar. Actuar como ellos lo habían echo frente a él. Era solo una actuación.-Yo no quise hacer lo que hice. Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido. No fue mi intención lastimarte, Herm-dijo, mirando a la muchacha, que tenía la cabeza gacha.-Es que... después de todo lo que sucedió... necesito que me comprendan...-Harry sentía que las palabras dejaban de acudir a él. ¿Qué más podía decir ahora para convencerlos de su inocencia? Pero no fueron necesarias más palabras. Hermione se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, al tiempo que derramaba varias lágrimas.

-¡Me alegra tanto que volvieras a ser tu mismo, Harry!-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo. Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ron. Él pelirrojo le sonreía amistosamente. Herm se separó de Harry, y Ron se acercó para estrechar la mano de Harry amistosamente. Potter soltó un suspiro. Todo había funcionado a la perfección. Ahora había que mantener esa amistad.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde (y gran parte de la noche) conversando con sus amigos y haciendo deberes a su lado. Las cosas parecían ser iguales a como lo habían sido antes del verano. Potter volvía a ser esa persona adorable a quien todos amaban. O al menos, así lo creían Ron y Hermione...

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Por favor, no me odien por escribir capítulos tan cortos!! Pero no puedo hacerlos más largos... se me ha ido la inspiración!!! Socorro!! Lectoras/es, necesito ayuda!! Tengo las ideas, y sé lo que quiero que pase en el próximo capítulo, pero no puedo escribirlooooo!! Es horrible. No he conseguido hacer más de tres párrafos. Así que les tengo que pedir que me tengan paciencia. ¿Van a tenerla? ¿Si? Se los agradecería muchísimo.

Con respecto al adelanto que di, ya hace tiempo... parece que las dudas no paran de brotar, ¿eh? Pero les voy a dar una pista sobre el tema que se está hablando en ese diálogo: Nicole quiere persuadir a Harry de que haga algo, algo que no tiene vuelta atrás, pero que si lo hace, su poder crecerá increíblemente. Y Ginny... ella trata de impedir que Harry escuche a Nicole y haga lo que ella le dice! Y Harry... él duda. Por un lado, las palabras de la fría y poderosa Nicole, y por el otro, las de la dulce e inocente Ginny. Espero que con eso queden más claras las dudas. Pero, tómenselo con calma, porque faltan varios capítulos para que esa conversación tenga lugar. =0P

**Hcate:** bueno, sí, mi otro capítulo FUE muy corto... pero no tengo inspiración, compañera! jejejeje. Espero que con la explicación de recién se te hayan aclarado las ideas... pero no puedo decirte si el adelanto ES O NO ES el de Ginny. Lo lamento, pero ahora la maldad corre por mis venas. Respecto a tu pregunta. Sí, Harry se siente atraído por Megan y por Ginny porque son inocentes, y no cree que ellas sean como los demás. Las cree... diferentes, y por lo tanto, especiales. Y Harry no puede tampoco dejar de sentirse atraído por Nicole. Es una joven hermosa y poderosa. Sí, ella quiere ser dueña de todo, y generalmente, en la carrera por el poder, a nadie le gusta compartir el primer puesto; ni a Nicole, ni a Harry. Él no es tonto, y sospecha que Nicole lo puede estar utilizando... pero después de todo, el también la utiliza. Y sí! Nicole es una vampiresa... pero una muy especial como se van a enterar más adelante. Con respecto al ff "LA BOCA DEL ENCIERRO", el nombre no viene por el hechizo en el que desaparecieron Ron y Herm, sino de otra cosa, que más adelante se explica. Gracias por tu review!

**Selene:** jajajja! No me mates, por favor, no lo hagas. Porque si me matas ahora, no me dejarás tiempo para eliminar a Guadalupe!! Creo que yo también la estoy empezando a odiar. ¡No puedo creer que inventé un personaje tan sabiondo y entrometido como es ella! ¡Claro que sigue siendo malo, aunque sienta una "debilidad" por Meg y Ginny! Y en cuanto al final... creo que ni yo estoy segura como va a terminar. Solo espero no decepcionar a nadie... =0S Gracias a vos también por tu review, y si me tenes paciencia, voy a ver que puedo hacer con la Prof. de DCAO... jejeje...

**Cristal Melody:** bueno, que sea malo no quita que se enamore... ¿no? Yo soy mala y vivo enamorada! Jajajajaja.... (soy además una gran mentirosa... ¬¬u). Supongo que este capítulo respondió a tu pregunta de si triunfó el amor o la maldad. ¡Las cartas! Creí que nadie se acordaba ya de las cartas... y Kevin. Ese muchacho también es un poco entrometido. Y Harry no le tiene mucha simpatía... En cuanto a Meg... ¡Oh, dios, no puedo hablar, perdóname! Quisiera darte una pista de lo que va a ser de esa pobre niña! (Upss! Ya me fui de lengua...) ¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan comprometedoras, amiga? Lamento realmente no poder darte una respuesta concreta... perdón. Y gracias por seguir mi historia! XD

**Luadica:** ¿Alicia y Katie son de la misma edad que los gemelos? Yo creí que eran un año más chicas, por eso. =0P Hubiera jurado que ahora estaban en séptimo año. Bueno... LECTORAS PERDON POR SER TAN DESPISTADA. Y Luadica, gracias por avisarme. Jajajaja.... mira quien habla de demorarse! Hace años que estoy esperando que continúes tu historia Mi Oscuridad... =0( Igual, no me tardé tanto en actualizar, ¿o si? Jejejeje. Gracias por tus saludos.

**Hedwing-la lechuza:** Bueno, me alegra que mi Harry te parezca "aterrador", jejejjeje. Gracias por leer la historia, y por tu review. Fue muy alentador. También te deseo suerte a ti, y espero que me dejes un nuevo review por este capítulo.

**Dark-Sly:** Una nueva lectoras!! Fantástico. Obviamente que Voldemort tiene que aparecer. Pero tendrá un papel muy trivial, porque la verdad, que no se muy bien como enlazarlo con la historia. Y Draco... él si tendrá un buen papel. Gracias por leer mi historia, y por los halagos.

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** encontraste la manera de dejar review! Jejejeje... que bueno. Pues, Nicole ya apareció!! Jajaja. Para ver mis otras historias solo tienes que hacer clic en mi nombre (Mirlaure) y te aparecerá una lista. Ahí te aparecerán las de Sirius, y otra que he escrito y estoy escribiendo. 

**Bellatrix88:** tan corto te apreció?? Jejeje... ¿y tan mal te cae Kevin? Bueno, si tu lo dices, tendré que matarlo!! Jajajja... es una broma (o talvez no, talvez no...). Y ya lo seguí... che! No me tardo tanto. Me dejas reviews como si tardara años en publicar cada capítulo. De todos modos, gracias por el review.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Veneno

**Capítulo VIII: Veneno**

Avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. ¡Estaba muy tarde! No entendía como había perdido tanto tiempo bañándose... pero ya no importaba. Estaba llegando tarde a la clase doble de Pociones. Se detuvo ante la conocida clase, ubicada en las mazmorras del castillo. Abrió la puerta. Notó que las miradas se centraban en él. Snape se puso de pie y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-No se si se ha dado cuenta, señor Potter, que ha llegado tarde a mi clase.-le dijo con su voz de ultratumba el profesor de pociones. Harry asintió.-Usted siempre tiene que hacer una entrada triunfal, ¿verdad, Potter? Recién vamos tres semanas de clase y ya quiere acaparar toda la atención de mi clase llegando tarde.-se le burló Snape. Harry no se inmutó ante los comentarios.-¿Tiene alguna explicación razonable, Potter?- Harry negó con la cabeza. Snape sonrió de lado.-Entonces, serán 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y como hoy estamos trabajando con fórmulas más avanzadas de antídotos, usted será deberá beber primero el veneno, y luego el antídoto de algún alumno.-un brillo maquiavélico surcó los ojos del profesor-Ahora, siéntese.-le ordenó. Harry se ubicó junto a Ron y a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió, compañero?-le preguntó Ron apenas se hubo sentado.

-Perdí noción del tiempo en el baño-le contestó Harry, quien no estaba de humor para hablar. Sacó todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y se puso a trabajar. El antídoto que Snape había pedido que hicieran durante esa clase resultó ser mas complicado de lo que toda la clase se esperaba. Incluso Hermione pareció perderse en la elaboración, y hasta equivocarse. Hacia el final de la clase, Harry dudaba que alguno hubiera hecho el antídoto correctamente.

-Potter, venga-lo llamó Snape. Harry se puso de pie y caminó con paso firme hacia el frente. Snape abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo un frasco con un contenido líquido color negro acuoso.-Tenga, Potter. Este es el veneno que usted tomará. Es veneno de arpía mezclado con un poco de jugo de frutas para que no sea tan doloroso. Ahora... me pregunto quien nos brindará su antídoto...-exclamó Snape mirando hacia la clase, y Harry notó la malicia reflejada en sus ojos ante la expectativa de verlo a él bebiendo un veneno mortal con sabor a frutas.-Esto se pone difícil. Malfoy, sirva un poco de su antídoto en un frasco y pase al frente.-le ordenó el profesor. Malfoy torció una sonrisa, y tras servir su antídoto en un frasco, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frente. Ahora todas las miradas se posaban en Harry, quien tenía el veneno en la mano, y en Malfoy, quien tenía el antídoto en la mano.-Potter, hágame el favor de beber el veneno-le dijo Snape con un movimiento de mano como si todos los días Harry se levantara y tomara un baso de veneno.

Potter abrió el frasco. No tenía porqué temer. Sabía bien que no iba a morir. Snape no lo iba a dejar morir. No le convenía hacerlo. Y sin embargo... estar tomando el veneno voluntariamente se parecía demasiado a un suicidio. Harry ya había probado varias veces esas sensación de "estar muriendo", e incluso por veneno... pero se podía imaginar que proviniendo de Snape, debía ser el veneno más terrible que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Harry sabía que eso iba a doler. Miró a Snape durante unos segundos, quien mantenía su rostro serio y calmo, pero a la vez, tenía una mirada ansiosa. Y luego a Malfoy. Dudaba que esa rata lo dejara morir... no tenía las agallas... y sin embargo, esa expresión le decía que se traía algo entre manos. 

Luego de unos largos segundos de pensar las cosas dos veces, Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y de un solo saque, se llevó el frasco a los labios y bebió todo el contenido.

Efectivamente, el veneno tenía sabor a frutas. Tragó lo último que le quedaba en la boca, y miró hacia la clase, esperando. No sentía nada. Miró a Snape, buscando una respuesta. El profesor estaba inmutable.

-Tranquilo, Potter. Tarda unos segundos en actuar. Pronto se dará cuenta.-le dijo de manera fría.

Y tenía razón. No había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando Harry comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo como si por sus venas corriera un fuego infernal, que de a poco lo iba quemando. Sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Perdía dominio de si mismo. Perdía fuerzas. Calló al suelo de rodillas. Se estaba ahogando. Comenzó a toser, y ante su sorpresa, notó que escupía sangre. Trató de mirar a Snape, pero su mirada se hallaba borrosa. El dolor se hacía cada vez peor. Sentía como si cientos de cuchillos se estuvieran clavando contra él al mismo tiempo. El dolor le recordó enormemente al Cruciatus. Se llevó una mano al pecho. El aire que llegaba a sus pulmones era mínimo. Podía oír a su alrededor los murmullos de la clase al ver que él, Harry Potter, se estaba muriendo a causa de un veneno. Pero no iba a dejar que lo vieran así. No se rebajaría a tanto. Con sus últimas fuerzas se tomó del escritorio de Snape y se puso de pie dificultosamente. Malfoy permanecía a su lado, disfrutando de la escena.

-Malfoy, dele el antídoto, y esperemos que lo halla hecho bien-dijo Snape. Malfoy se acercó a Potter, mirándolo con desprecio y satisfacción. 

-Te dije que pagarías por lo que hiciste, Potter.-le dijo sin que nadie escuchara, mientras le acercaba muy lentamente el antídoto. Pero Harry no dejaría que Draco disfrutara de todo eso. Con un esfuerzo inhumano, estiró su mano derecha y le arrebató el antídoto de la mano a Malfoy. Tan rápido como había hecho previamente con el veneno, bebió el antídoto.

Pero el dolor simplemente no se iba. Y entonces el pánico se apoderó de él. Draco había hecho mal el antídoto, talvez a propósito, o talvez no. Pero lo que realmente importaba ahora era que él se estaba...

-¡Profesor, se está muriendo! ¡Debe darle el antídoto!-exclamó Hermione, diciendo en voz alta lo que cruzaba ahora por la mente de Harry.

Potter trató de calmarse. Él no podía morir. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores, y no iba a morir ahora. Notó que tomar aire era ahora toda una odisea. Ya sin fuerzas, dejó el intento por mantenerse en pie, y se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra el escritorio de Severus Snape, mientras que con una de sus manos rasgaba el cuello de la túnica, en un intento de conseguir mas aire. Cerró los ojos. De todos modos, su visión estaba demasiado nublada para ver algo. Notó que alguien lo separaba un poco del escritorio y le daba algo de beber. Con sus últimas fuerzas, trató de tragar en líquido que habían vertido sobre sus labios.

Fue entonces, cuando todo pareció calmarse repentinamente. El aire volvió con rapidez a sus pulmones. Ya no escupía sangre y su visión era nuevamente clara. El dolor del veneno había desaparecido por completo. Pero se sentía débil, como si acabara de correr cientos de kilómetros. Pestañó como pudo. A su lado se hallaba el Profesor Snape, con un frasco en la mano, y algo que se parecía a una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

-Ya puede sentarse, Granger. El señor Potter no está muerto. Ya le he dado mi propio antídoto, y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, ¿no es así, Potter?-la voz de Snape le llegó como algo distante, pero completamente clara. Le dirigió una mirada de odio, y Snape la comprendió a la perfección. Así lo decían sus ojos.-¿Se encuentra bien, Potter, si o no?-le preguntó en tono impaciente.

Harry asintió débilmente con la cabeza, y con un enorme esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Sentía como si sus piernas temblaban debajo de su peso, pero se mantuvo de todos modos en pie, y se dirigió hacia su asiento. Se desplomó sobre el mismo como una bolsa de arena, y allí se quedó, sin moverse, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada.

-Harry, hermano, te ves muy mal-le dijo la voz de Ron. Harry no podía ni hablarle. Necesitaba descansar. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido y cansado, y no respondía a las órdenes que le enviaban desde el cerebro.-Aguanta un poco, Harry, ya termina la hora.

_"¿Ya termina la hora?"_repitió Harry mentalmente. _"Vete al infierno, Weasley. ¿Ya termina la hora? ¿Qué no ves que estuve al borde de la muerte y lo mejor que tienes para decirme es eso? ¡Claro que voy a aguantar! Soy Harry Potter, no un mago cualquiera"_ se quejaba Potter mentalmente. Comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso. Era muy fácil el papel de Ron. Después de todo, él no había sido el que había tomado veneno.

Tal como el pelirrojo había dicho, minutos después se escuchó el fuerte timbre que anunciaba el fin de hora, y el esperado receso. Harry abrió los ojos con pesadumbre, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Hermione se le acercó amistosamente para que se sostuviera de ella, pero él se negó rotundamente. No era un inválido que requería de la ayuda de esa sangre-sucia.

Salieron los tres caminando de la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase de Pociones.

-Ese Malfoy es un imbécil. A simple vista se podía ver que el antídoto estaba mal hecho. –se quejó Hermione mientras caminaban en dirección al parque.-Y Snape... no se como puede hacer algo así. Unos segundos más y ya no estarías aquí, Harry.-le dijo la muchacha.

-Hermione, vamos, deja de ser tan alentadora.-se bufó Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Hablo en serio, Ron. Esto no es un juego. Ese chico está mal.-

-¿Y quién no está mal hoy en día, Herm?-habló repentinamente Harry. Hermione le dirigió una extraña mirada y calló. Durante el resto del camino hacia el lago, ninguno de los tres volvió a mencionar nada relacionado con lo sucedido en la clase de Pociones.

Estaban llegando al lago cuando Harry distinguió una figura sentada contra uno de los árboles cercanos. Allí, tendida sobre la hierba, con un pequeño libro sobre sus piernas, y una pluma en la mano, se hallaba Virginia Weasley. Su cabellera roja caía como una cascada de color sobre sus hombros, contrastando a la perfección con su tez blanca, y sus pocas pecas.

-¿Esa no es Ginny?-preguntó a sus amigos, quienes no la habían visto. Ron asintió con un gesto de cabeza-¿Y qué hace allí sola?

-Vamos con ella-sugirió Ronald, cambiando de dirección. En pocos segundos, ya estaban junto a ella. 

Ginny levantó la mirada al notar que una sombra le obstruía la luz del sol. Allí, parados frente a ella se hallaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de lado, a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojó.

-¿Qué hacen acá?-preguntó la pelirroja en un tono muy bajo. Había cerrado el libro que tenía sobre el regazo y lo había dejado a un lado.

-Venimos a verte-dijo Herm, sentándose junto a ella. Ron también se sentó. Por otro lado, Harry se desplomó en el suelo, completamente agotado.

-¿Qué le sucede?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione, en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que Harry escuchara. Pero él si la escuchó.

-Tuvo que tomar veneno durante la clase de Pociones para ver si los antídotos funcionaban correctamente, y eso lo dejó algo cansado. –le explicó rápidamente Granger. Ginny asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

-¡Oh dios mío, Harry! ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los de Slytherin?-gritaba una muchacha de rulos y ojos negros, a medida que corría en dirección a Potter. Harry apenas había abierto los ojos cuando Megan Railan ya se hallaba junto a él, con expresión de suma preocupación. Harry la miró extrañado, y luego, trató de sentarse para poder verla mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen?-le preguntó Harry, masajeándose la frente con una mano.

-¡Que te envenenaron durante la clase de Pociones!-le dijo Meg, todavía muy nerviosa y acelerada. Jugueteaba con sus rulos constantemente.

-Si...-comenzó a decir Harry, pero no pudo terminar. Megan se le había lanzado encima y lo estaba abrazando por el pecho.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Por suerte que estas bien. No se que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo-le decía ella entre sollozos. Hermione y Ron tenían una expresión de suma sorpresa, pero Ginny en cambio, miraba para otro lado, completamente sonrojada. Hermione dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia Ginny, como si temiera que en cualquier momento atacara a Megan.

-Meg, estoy bien. Mírame. No me he muerto-le dijo Harry, acariciándole los cabellos. La chica se separó un poco de él.

-¡Si ya veo que estas bien!-exclamó ella, secándose las lágrimas que había derramado, y sin previo aviso, besó a Harry en los labios, dejando a todos los espectadores en estado de shock. Ginny miró la escena completamente asombrada, y sin palabras. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. 

Y Harry se hallaba en una situación problemática. No quería romper el beso de Megan. Pero Ginny estaba allí… ella no se merecía esto. La única persona que siempre había sido sincera con él. Esto estaba mal. Como pudo, logró separase de Megan, rompiendo el beso. Miró a sus amigos, quienes se habían quedado sin habla, y luego a Ginny, quien tenía una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

-No...-trató de hablar la pelirroja-No sabía que estaban de novios-soltó finalmente. Megan le sonrió.

-Es algo muy reciente, ¿no, Harry?-dijo, mirando a Potter. Ahora era él el que se encontraba en estado de shock. ¿Novios? No le agradaba como sonaba esa palabra. Reaccionando, trató de formular alguna palabra.

-Yo... Meg... nosotros...-no encontraba las palabras indicadas para aclarar la situación. Miró a Megan, sonriéndole de esa manera tan inocente... esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba... esa sonrisa que tanto lo atraía... y luego miró a Ginny. Esos ojos cafés, tan expresivos, tan tristes, tan impenetrables... –Megan, tengo que hablar contigo. Permiso-dijo, dirigiéndose a sus amigos y a Virginia. Tomó a Megan por el brazo y la arrastró un poco mas adentro del bosque, donde nadie los pudiera oír.-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-le preguntó Harry a la Hufflepuff, soltándola y mirándola con sumo odio. La sonrisa se borró de Megan, y ahora lucía una expresión de enojo.

-¿Qué hago? ¡Lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Tu me besaste primero, Potter! Y me dijiste que me querías...-comenzó a quejarse ella.

-¡Yo no dije eso!-la interrumpió Potter, adelantándose amenazadoramente. Megan enmudeció, y retrocedió instintivamente.

-Dijiste que desde el día de la estación que no habías dejado de pensar en mí-comenzó a decir ella, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Potter soltó una risa cruel.

-Si... eso es lo que dije, y es verdad. A lo que me refiero es...-trató de expresarse-Vamos, Megan. Eres muy bonita, pero no te amo. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y tú tampoco a mí.-Potter hizo un movimiento de cabeza para correr unos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la visión.-Lamento si te hice hacerte ilusiones. –terminó Potter, con una sonrisa de lado, sumamente seductora. Megan parecía no poder lidiar con todo lo que escuchaba. Repentinamente las palabras de Nicole vinieron a su mente: _"Trata de ser un buen chico, Harry. No deben sospechar de ti. Recuerda. No debes levantar sospechas. Tienes que seguir siendo el Harry de siempre"_. El mismo de siempre... ese no era el Harry que todos querían. Trató de arreglar lo que acaba de hacer.-Lo que quiero decir es... que necesitamos un tiempo para conocernos. Creo que es muy apurado para ser novios... pero tratemos de conocernos, y luego... y luego quien sabe-. Harry pensó que todo eso sonaba muy estúpido. Megan jamás le creería. Tenía que hacer algo. Se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura, y le dio un beso en la frente- Quiero conocerte, Meg.-le susurró al oído. Eso sonaba tan estúpido. No podía creer que él estaba diciendo esas estupideces. Ella tenía que caer en esa trampa.

-Eres tan dulce.-le susurró ella al oído, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Potter. El muchacho sonrió de manera triunfante, sin que ella lo notara.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Me odian, lo se. Pero tienen que admitirlo: ESTE CAPITULO FUE LARGO! Jajajaja. Creo que acabamos de conocer una faceta especial de mi querido Severus. Bueno, alguien tenía que hacer algo con Potter, ¿no?. Y ahora, llegó la propaganda:

**Pecado Original**: Es un fanfic nuevo! Lo empecé hace poco. Tiene algunas partes "calientes", sin llegar a Lemon (PG). Harry tiene una misión que cumplir, pero en el camino se conoce a una hermosa pelirroja, y el pecado se mezcla en sus vidas.(Puf, que metáfora. Tendría que darle estas historias a mi prof de Literatura ;-)

**LA BOCA DEL ENCIERRO: **este FF lo hago con una muy buena amiga. Ron y Herm desaparecieron hace 5 años. Pero ahora, Harry está frente a un nuevo problema: unos brujos van a liberar a unos demonios oscuros. Las cosas se complican más cuando Harry descubre que son esos brujos los que pueden traer de regreso a sus amigos.

**LOS MERODEADORES Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE: **(posible cambio de nombre :-S). James tiene un extraño sueño, tras el cual conoce a una extraña muchacha. El mundo esta a punto de caer bajo la oscuridad, y los Guardianes de la Noche son la única salvación. (soy pésima en summary)

**¡Bienvenidos al Karaoke!:** Es mi único FF de humor. Los merodeadores han liberado al Espiritu del Canto en la Sala de Gryffindor, y ahora, ¡todos cantan! Cap 5 UP: los de Slytherin deben quedarse allí por tiempo ilimitado... y es hora de que ellos canten.

Y por supuesto, mis historias cortas! XD Jejeje. Bueno, gracias a todos por leer. Con respecto a Guadalupe... ahora que insisten tanto, creo que NO LA VOY A MATAR (solo para que sufran). Y para que sufran aún más... YA TENGO LISTO EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE Y NO LO VOY A PUBLICAR TODAVÍA!

ADELANTOS:

* Salidas peligrosas                 * Fiesta de Halloween                         * Voldemort entra en acción

* Dumbledore sospecha          * Sangre, sangre y más sangre!!           * Alianzas y peleas 

Admítanlo, soy generosa. Saquen sus deducciones de esos adelantos.

**Luadica: **todavía falta MAS para que sigas con "mi oscuridad"?? Noooo!! Jajajja. Esta bien, tómate tu tiempo, que las cosas buenas siempre tardan. ¿Cómo no voy a tomar en cuenta a Ginny? De los femeninos, Ginny es mi preferida, y pienso darle bastante protagonismo en mi FF. Ella es más de lo que aparenta, y Harry pronto se va a dar cuenta.  Gracias por el review.

**Nicky-Potter:** ¿pena por Harry? Naa! Créeme, no sientas pena por Harry. Es mejor que empieces a sentir pena por los demás, porque Potter está furioso, y Hogwarts se va a teñir de rojo (Puff! Como estoy hoy con las metáforas). Gracias por el review. Y Nicole... ella si que es rara.

**Skuld Potter:** Si, la verdad es que no hay muchos FFs con un Harry malo. Y ni siquiera yo se si Harry va a volver a ser él. Bah, no me tenes que felicitar, ni que me las mereciera. Mirá como hago sufrir a mis lectores! Jajaja. ¡Y la inspiración si que volvió!. Por cierto, soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina *suspiro de enamorada* (como amo a mi país).

**Dark-Sly:** Jajajjaa.... lo mínimo que mi Potter se merece es un Oscar, amiga. Si que es sufrimiento lo que le pidió Nicole. Pero ella en vieja (aunque no lo aparenta) y sabe lo que dice. Con respecto a lo que quiere con Harry... ¡que ganas de hablar que tengo! Bueno, ella quiere poder y venganza... espero que eso ayude.

**Bellatrix88:** Jajajaj, si se ve lindo Harry, ¿no? Tranquila amiga, ya llegó tu querido Draco. ¿Te gustó su participación? Porque se viene todavía más. Jajajaja, a mi no me cae tan mal el bateador Ross. Jejeje. Con respecto al adelanto (otra vez) siii!!! Harry está a punto de hacer algo que lo convertirá en un "malo" definitivo, y Ginny lo quiere parar. Y en que cap... calcúlale cerca del 20... nose!! 

**Hcate: **no me odies, por favor! Acéptalo, este capítulo fue bastante largo. Claro que Harry no es un completo inútil. Nicole no lo puede engañar como a un niño. Y en cuanto a Ginny... cuando uno ama a una persona, se niega todas las cosas malas de ese amor. Pero ella tampoco es idiota XD. Y porqué no maté todavía a Guada.... te lo confesaré. Ella vino el otro día a mi oficina, y me dijo "He leído los mensajes de la historia, y te advierto que si me llagas a matar te haré un juicio por intento de homicidio". Y ante esa amenaza compañera, no puedo hacer nada. Estoy buscando un buen abogado, y si llego a encontrarlo, talvez la mate. Y Dumbledore si que cuidó a Harry en el verano! Pero sabes, con Voldie en el medio, Harry ya no era el centro del mundo, y Nicole tiene ciertas cartas escondidas bajo la manga. Jajaja, no dudo de que sigas a Harry hasta las puertas del infierno si es necesario... (dios no lo quiera porque entonces me quedaré sin personaje principal y sin lectora adicta). Y Libera!! Ya la tenía casi olvidada, pero tengo un buen papel para ella guardado. Tenme paciencia con mis historias, chica, las manos no me dan para escribir! Jejeje. Gracias por el review.

Laura: gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste este FF. En cuanto al de los Merodeadores... bueno, voy un poco atrasada en esa historia... pero prometo que el capitulo 5 va a ser LARGO y ENTRETENIDO. Jejejje. Nuevamente, gracias. 

***Andromeda_Black*:** jajjaa, gracias por los halagos, aunque yo no me considero alguien "talentosa" en la escritura. Sobre tu duda.... bueno, ya varias personas me preguntaron eso, y mi respuesta es: YA SE VAN A ENTERAR! Jajaja,s oy muy mala. Pero perdóname, no me gusta adelantar cosas. Solo te puedo decir que ya vas a saber porqué ella lo sabe todo. Pista: No es por Oclumencia. Espero otro review tuyo.

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** me vas a matar, pero no entendí muy bien lo que me quisiste decir en tu review. ¿Te referías a que tardé mucho en publicar el otro capítulo? Bueno, si, me tomó bastante tiempo (considerando lo cortito que era), pero si bien este me tomó también su tiempo, es mas largo. Gracias de todos modos. 

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	9. Capítulo IX: La sangre del inocente

Capítulo IX: La sangre del inocente 

-Hermione, ¿me pasas la mantequilla?-le pidió Potter, esa mañana de sábado. Hermione, quien se hallaba compenetrada leyendo un libro sobre Aritmancia, tanteó en la mesa hasta dar con la mantequilla, y sin quitar la vista del libro, se la pasó a Harry.

Como era común en las mañanas, las lechuzas entraron apresuradamente por el techo del Gran Salón y comenzaron a repartir cartas y paquetes a todos los alumnos. Enorme fue la sorpresa de Potter cuando descubrió que una lechuza completamente negra le dejaba un sobre, también negro, y luego se retiraba.

-¿Qué es eso, compañero?-le preguntó Ron muy curiosamente. Harry se encogió de hombros. Tomó la carta, y notó que estaba sellada con un extraño escudo: Una especie de dragón que se entrelazaba en una "B". Abrió la carta.

_A LA MEDIANOCHE, EN EL PASILLO DEL TERCER PISO,_

_CERCA DE LA ESTATUA DE SAMUEL SANTORO._

_VE SOLO_

Y eso era todo. Volvió a leer la carta, buscando alguna pista más. Pero no la necesitaba. Él sabía perfectamente de quien era la carta.

-Harry, ¿de quién...-había comenzado a preguntar Hermione, pero tuvo que callar cuando escuchó el tintineo producido por el choque de una cuchara contra la copa del director Dumbledore. Albus iba a hablar. Harry aprovechó el momento para guardar la carta en un bolsillo.

-Queridos alumnos, hemos llegado al fin de nuestro primer mes, y por ello hemos organizado para el día de mañana una salida a Hogsmeade. Les recuerdo a todos los alumnos, que por nuevas medidas de seguridad, la salida está prohibida para los menores de catorce y para aquellos que no tengan autorización de sus padres o tutores. Gracias.-y diciendo esto, volvió a sentarse.

-¿Menores de catorce?-exclamó Parvati, sorprendida.-¿qué no era que en tercer año podías ir?

-Eso era antes de que Voldemort estuviera de regreso, ¿no crees?-le dijo Harry fríamente, sin prestar atención a lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Hubo un estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort. _"Algun día, se estremecerán al escuchar mi nombre"_ pensó Harry, y la idea lo llenó de alegría.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acaba de decir Dumbledore?-le susurró una voz. Harry giró para encontrarse con Megan agachada a su lado.

-Si, escuché-le respondió.

-Bueno, podemos aprovechar esa salida para _conocernos_, ¿no lo crees?-le sugirió ella, jugueteando con su pelo. Harry le dirigió su ya conocida sonrisa seductora.

-Como quieras.-le respondió. Meg lo abrazó fuertemente, llamando la atención de muchos, no solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, sino en todas las mesas.-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó al tantear la carta que Harry había guardado en el bolsillo. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Meg ya la había sacado y la estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Potter enojado, arrebatándole la carta de las manos.

-¿Dé quién es esa carta?-le preguntó ella.

-Baja la voz-le ordenó Potter, perdiendo la paciencia.-No lo se-le respondió.

-Mentiroso. ¿de quién es?-volvió a preguntarle la Hufflepuff, también enojándose.

-Te digo que no lo se. La recibí esta mañana, sin nombre. Debe ser una especie de burla. Alguien que me está jugando una mala broma. Me quieren asustar, nada grave.-trató de convencerla. Pero él sabía muy bien de quien era la carta. Cómo no saberlo. Meg no pareció convencerse del todo.-¿Qué no confías en mí?-le preguntó Harry, aplicando nuevamente su sonrisa. Meg también sonrió y soltó una risita tonta.

-¡Claro que confío!-le dijo, y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry la vio alejarse

-Si que tienes suerte, Harry. La mayoría de los chicos darían mucho por estar en tu lugar-le dijo Dean, sentado cerca de él, que había visto a Megan. Harry lo miró.-Megan es muy linda.

-Muy linda y sin un grano de cerebro-se escuchó la voz de Ginny, quien estaba concentrada bebiendo su té. Harry la miró levantando las cejas. Ginny notó la mirada y se sonrojó.

Pero no era solo suerte lo que tenía Harry. Había algo en él, algo diferente. Y las chicas eran las primeras en notar esto.

-STEVENSON!! ESA BLUDGER CASI ME MATA!-gritó Katie, quien había tenido que hacer un movimiento sumamente brusco para escapar de la bludger.

-Lo siento Katie, pero no puedo estar en todos lados-le dijo el muchacho de catorce años, pelo castaño oscuro, y ojos hundidos y pequeños. 

-BELL, STEVENSON! NO SE DISTRAIGAN Y SIGAN CON LA PRÁCTICA!-les gritó Harry sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Estaba muy ocupado buscando a la snitch por todas partes. Y finalmente la encontró. Volando a varios metros por encima de él se hallaba un destello dorado. Torció su escoba hacia arriba y aceleró todo lo que pudo. 

Inmediatamente, todos los demás jugadores dejaron sus jugadas y se enfilaron detrás de Potter, con el único propósito de evitar que capturar la snitch. Ese era el nuevo entrenamiento: todos jugaban sus puestos con la mayor tranquilidad, pero cuando Potter se lanzaba a la cacería de su snitch, el resto del equipo debía evitar que lograra su cometido.

Harry tuvo que esquivar la bludger lanzada por Kevin Ross, y también tuvo que hacer un angosto zigzag para que Alicia Spinnet no lo tirara de su escoba. Sintió como la quaffle le rozaba la cabeza cuando Bell se la lanzó desde el costado derecho, y tuvo que desviarse considerablemente cuando Ron y Jack lo encerraron. Parecía que tenía el camino libre, cuando repentinamente, vio a Ginny volando debajo de él. Lentamente, la muchacha comenzó a subir, obstruyéndole el camino a Harry. Tenía que sacarla del medio o no atraparía la snitch. Sin mas remedio, aceleró a todo lo que podía, y con la cola de su propia escoba logró empujar a Ginny y sacarla de su camino. Estiró su brazo... y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la fría snitch.

-¡Wow! Eso fue increíble, Harry-le dijo Alicia, aplaudiéndolo unos metros más abajo.

-Fantástico –lo felicitó Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Impecable, si sigues jugando así, ganaremos sin duda contra Slytherin-le dijo Jack, sonriente. Harry asintió ante todos los elogios.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Veré cuando puedo conseguir de nuevo el campo. –se despidió Potter, y volvió a tierra firme. Notó que a pocos metros, Kevin también descendía-No he recibido ninguna felicitación de tu parte, Ross.-le dijo de manera altanera y sobradora. Kevin le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

-Eres talentoso para el quidditch, no lo niego. Pero todo esto se te ha subido a la cabeza.-le dijo Kevin, mientras se sacaba la protección de los brazos. Harry le sonrió burlonamente, y dándole la espalda, se retiró del campo.

-Celoso-dijo en voz baja, mientras reía para si mismo.

Era tarde en la noche de aquel Sábado. Abrió su baúl y extrajo la capa invisible. Dudó unos segundos. No la necesitaba. ¿quién lo descubriría? Volvió a guardarla en el baúl y salió de la habitación, dejando a todos su compañeros. Todo Gryffindor dormía en armoniosa paz.

Salió a través del retrato de la dama gorda haciendo el mayor silencio posible. Si algo había aprendido en ese verano, era a moverse a través de la oscuridad pasando completamente desapercibido. 

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Todo estaba en completa calma. No se oía más que el ruido del viento otoñal golpeando contra las ventanas del castillos, y colándose de vez en cuando por una rendija.

Estaba muy cerca del tercer piso cuando escuchó un ruido. Pasos. Se detuvo en seco, y trató de agudizar sus sentidos. Silencio. Nada. Talvez se lo había imaginado. Retomó su caminata, con más desconfianza. Podía sentir la presencia de otra persona.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo de tercer piso, y buscó con la mirada la estatua de Samuel Santoro. Ubicada a la mitad del pasillo, y junto a una ramificación del pasillo. Un pasillo lateral. Se detuvo junto a la estatua. Allí no había nadie. Talvez estaba temprano. Se recostó sobre la pared, esperando. Repentinamente, una mano le tapó la boca y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo lateral.

-¿Cómo diablos entraste acá?-le preguntó Potter, frunciendo el entrecejo luego de que la mano le destapara la boca. Nicole puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven, haciéndolo callar.

-No tengo los años que tengo para nada, Potter.-le respondió, con su conocida voz fría, arrogante, y vil.

-¿Qué viniste a hacer?-le preguntó Potter, sonriendo ante la viveza de la dama.

-Vine a decirte que ya es hora de empezar-le comentó Nicole, apoyándose contra la pared, y haciendo que su pelo flameara por el aire al mover la cabeza. Sus ojos celestes brillaban astutamente, envueltos en la palidez mortal del rostro de la muchacha.-Todo está listo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer que saque a alguien de Hogwarts?-le preguntó Harry, acercándose a ella de a poco.

-Tu no sacarás a nadie. Deja que lo haga Dumbledore. Cuando vayan a Hogsmeade. Lo tengo todo pensado.-le respondió Nicole, sin prestar atención al apuesto joven que se le acercaba de a poco, sino que examinando sus largas uñas, pintadas de negro. 

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-preguntó Harry, mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Nicole.

-Elige tu primera víctima.- expresó Nicole en un susurro-Y la mataremos de una manera cruel y dolorosa -los labios de Nicole se curvaron en una maligna sonrisa, mientras que sacaba la vista de sus manos y las posaba en los ojos de Potter.

-Simspell.- indicó Harry, acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Nicole-Guadalupe Simspell.

-Como tú digas-habló Nicole, en un tono perverso e inalterable. 

Potter acarició con su mano la cara pálida de la dama, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, en un feroz y ardiente beso. Quería tomar todo lo que pudiera de Nicole. Ella era tan especial. Tan hermosa. Tan poderosa. Tan malvada. Lo atraía de sobremanera. La deseaba. A ella, a toda ella. La deseaba con locura. Cada vez que Potter apoyaba sus labios contra los de Nicole, un frío cruzaba todo su cuerpo, acompañado por la sensación de un creciente poder y maldad.

Nicole apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Potter, a veces tomándolo con fuerza, e incluso lastimándolo con sus uñas. Hubieran seguido ese beso durante largo rato, de no ser por un ruido metálico, cercano.

En el piso, cerca de ellos y donde comenzaba el pasillo, había una armadura que había caído al suelo. Al lado, parada inmóvil, mirando a Harry y a Nicole, estaba…

-Megan…-pronunció Harry, soltando inmediatamente a Nicole, a quien tenía agarrada por la cintura. Ella había leído la carta y lo había seguido. Esos pasos. Eran de ella.

-¡Basura! ¡Asesino!-gritó Megan reaccionando, y salió corriendo por el pasillo contrario. Harry giró para mirar a Nicole, quien permanecía inmóvil, con una sonrisa vanidosa, mirando hacia donde Meg había estado minutos antes. Miró a Harry.

-Ve por ella-le ordenó. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y salió corriendo detrás de Megan. Podía escuchar los pasos retumbando en los pasillos vacíos. Podía oír el latir agitado de su corazón. Podía oír su respiración entrecortada. Pero no podía verla. Estaba demasiado lejos.

Repentinamente, los pasos cesaron. Harry detuvo su trote, y comenzó a caminar. Sabía que Megan debía estar por allí, escondida. El pasillo era amplio, y tenía varios pasillos laterales, algunas puertas, y posiblemente, pasillos escondidos. 

-Megan, dulce… ¿dónde estas?-preguntó Harry, tratando de parecer amable y cariñoso. Con su mano derecha, tonó la varita que tenía en un bolsillo.-No te voy a hacer nada Meg, lo sabes. Te amo-mintió Harry, caminando muy despacio, y mirando hacia todas las direcciones. 

Se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y trató de agudizar sus otros sentidos. Sonrió orgulloso. Todavía podía oír el latir del corazón de Meg, y su agitada respiración. Pero sobre todo, podía oler el miedo en el aire. 

Miró hacia su izquierda. Había un tapete colgado de la pared. Puso sus ojos en blanco, meneando la cabeza. Se acercó de a poco al tapete, en el mayor silencio que pudo. Una vez junto al mismo, volvió a hablar.

-Meg, amor, ya se donde estas. No sirve de nada que te escondas-le dijo, conservando todavía un tono amable y dulce. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo y corrió el tapete. En un rincón, acurrucada contra la pared de un pasillo sin salida, estaba Megan.

-¡Lárgate! Eres un… un…-empezó a gritar Meg, separándose de la pared y abalanzándose sobre Harry.-Un maldito asesino. Te creí diferente, confié en ti. Y todo este tiempo… me mentiste… nos mentiste a todos. Nos quieres matar a todos, ¿verdad? –gritaba descontrolada Megan, parada firme frente a Potter. El agredido abrió la boca para hablar, pero Meg no lo dejó- No trates de defenderte Potter! Yo te escuché, lo escuché todo. Piensas matar a Simspell. ¡Estas del lado oscuro! Que estúpida fui. Pero no te lo voy a permitir-exclamó Meg, y sacó su varita, apuntando a Harry en el pecho. Potter, miró primero la varita y luego a Meg, y soltó un suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Soy un asesino, y debo matar a muchos de los que están en Hogwarts. Pero jamás te mentí, Meg-habló Harry, en tono calmo.-La muchacha con la que estaba recién se llama Nicole, y es una vampiresa. Durante el verano hice un trato con ella. No pensé lo que hacía. Me equivoqué. Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora tengo que cumplir me promesa con ella.-mintió Harry.

-¿Y qué es la promesa?-preguntó Megan, aún apuntando con la varita al pecho de Potter, pero su voz se notaba menos firme.

-Debo matar a unos enemigos que ella tiene. Meg, por favor, baja la varita. No sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí, no lo hagas peor. Eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo, y no te quiero perder-le dijo Harry, apoyando su mano sobre la varita extendida de Meg, y obligándola a bajarla. Le acarició con una mano la cara, y ella se lanzó sobre sus brazos, llorando.

- Lo lamento tanto, Harry-lloró Meg. Harry acarició los cabellos de la muchacha. Era tan inocente... La separó un poco de él, y la obligó con una mano a mirarlo a la cara. Potter sonrió, haciendo que Meg soltara una breve risita, y se unieron en un dulce y delicado beso. Harry tomó a Megan por la espalda con una de sus manos, manteniéndola unida a él, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba algo en la túnica... La muchacha cerró los ojos mientras que derramaba algunas lágrimas más, pero pronto los volvió a abrir, de par en par. Sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de espanto.

Meg soltó un grito, ahogado por el beso. Harry separó sus labios de los de ella. La muchacha tenía el rostro surcado por una terrible expresión de dolor, y todo rastro de color había desaparecido. Calló de rodillas, aferrándose con una mano a la túnica de Harry, y con la otra mano apretada contra el estómago.

Potter permanecía de pie, con una perversa sonrisa. Con la mano izquierda, sostenía a Meg por el antebrazo, y en la derecha, sostenía una daga, completamente manchada en sangre.

Ya sin fuerzas, Megan calló al suelo, boca abajo. Harry miró la imagen unos segundos, y luego, dejando la daga en el suelo, se acercó al cuerpo tumbado de la muchacha y la dio vuelta para que quedara boca arriba. La Hufflepuff tenía las dos manos apretadas contra una gran herida en el estómago. Se encontraba toda manchada en sangre.

-Lo lamento mucho, Meg. Pero es necesario. Conoces demasiado para seguir viva.-le dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelo con una mano.-Pero ahora que vas a morir, supongo que te puedo decir la… _verdad_-volvió a hablar, y todo rastro de bondad y dulzura desaparecieron de su voz, para dejar a la vista a un Harry Potter malvado y sin sentimientos. – Nicole no me engañó. Ella y yo hicimos una alianza. Juntos, mataremos a todos los hipócritas que arruinaron mi vida y que todo lo que les importa es que yo salve la de ellos. Juntos, nos convertiremos en los nuevos señores oscuros de la tierra. El sábado, cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, Simspell va a morir, y no vas a poder hacer nada para salvarla.-Meg le echó una terrible mirada de odio. Harry rió cruelmente. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Megan estiró la mano derecha y tomó a Harry por el cuello de la túnica, arrastrándolo más cerca de ella.

-Te... pudrirás... en el... infierno-le dijo al oído, impregnando cada palabra con todo el odio posible. Fueron sus últimas palabras. Soltando un corto y ahogado grito de dolor, apretó los ojos, tratando de resistir. La mano que sostenía a Potter del cuello de la túnica calló sin vida contra el duro suelo de piedra.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Ya no los hago sufrir más. Si no lo publiqué antes era porque: 1) quería que sufrieran 2) estaba ocupada con otros FFs. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Por fin corre sangre! Ya me estaba cansando de tanta paz y armonía. Jejejje.

**Luadica:** no me odies! Jejejje, solo quería que sufrieran. Lo lamento, pero yo soy así!! Jajajja *risa malévola*. ¡Y corrió sangre! Jajaja... aunque no se si maté a la persona correcta... pero esa Megan ya me estaba molestando demasiado en la historia ¬¬u. ¿Realmente quieres que mate a Simspell? Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya le tenía un destino asignado a esa Prof. desde hace tiempo, y no lo voy a cambiar... solo espero que les gusté. =0S

**Cristal Melody:** despedir a Snape? Pero si él no trató de matar a Harry... tan solo probaba si habían hecho bien los antídosotos... *expresión angelical* jejeje... Y la pregunta del millón es... ¿Con quién se quedará Harry al final de la historia? O mejor dicho... ¿quedará alguien vivo al final de la historia? (tengo pensadas muchasssss muertes...). En cuanto al adelanto... no puedo adelantar nada! (que contradicción, ¿no?). Pero ya no falta tanto. (Mentira... ¬¬u si que falta)

**Bellatrix88:** gracias, Bella, gracias. Aunque creo que Rowling se pegaría un tiro si viera lo que le hice al personaje central de su historia... ;-) Si, es todo un dilema el tema de Harry  las mujeres... Ginny, Meg o Nicole? LAS VOTACIONES SE ABREN A PARTIR DE.... AHORA! Jajaja. Bueno... podemos sacar a Meg del medio... después de todo está muerta. El nombre de alguien que muere..... MEGAN! Jajaja. Ten paciencia, mujer. 

**DoXy-BaGsHoT:** bienvenida a mi historia! Y gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste mi historia, y espero recibir otro review tuyo muy pronto.

**Dark-Sly:** también sos de argentina?? Hola hermana!! Tenes MSN? Podemos catear... (digo, nose... como quieras =0P). Jejejje, pobre Harry, Megan lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya era hora de que muriera... eso creo. ¡DIGAN QUE TENIA QUE MORIR, POR FAVOR! Jejeje.

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** jejejeje, me alegro de no ser la única que no entiende lo que le escriben!! (Soy un desastre... un caso sin arreglo). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Hcate:** como que todavía no has leído el capítulo?? Eso es algo imperdonable!! Jajajajaa. Todo bien, no te preocupes. Leelo cuando puedas y cuando tengas tiempo. Los capítulos siempre van a estar.... (espero que nadie los robe....¬¬u). Pedile a tus papás que te dejen usar la PC al menos 30 minutos a la semana.... bueno, no te presiono más. En cuanto a Guada, te dijo lo mismo que a Luadica. Yo desidí que iba a ser de ella hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que apareció en la historia. Solo espero que ese final las deje conformes.

**Hedwing-la lechuza:** una vez más, digo: no se preocupen por no poder dejarme reviews, mientras que sigan leyendo la historia... XD... Si, creo que Snape estuvo  

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.****


	10. Capítulo X: La visita a Hogsmeade

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y volví!! Después de unos agradables quince días de vacaciones, ¡estoy de regreso! Perdón por no responder todos los reviews que me dejaron. Prometo que en cuanto pueda los respondo. Por el momento, creo que lo mejor es darle este capítulo, el cual se merecen por esperarme tan pacientemente ^_^ ¡Gracias!

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

**Capítulo X: La visita a Hogsmeade**

-¡Harry! Despierta. Tenemos que bajar de urgencia al Gran Salón-le dijo ron la mañana del domingo, sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

-Pero si es domingo.-se quejó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía con una de sus nuevas y elegantes túnicas.

-Parece que sucedió algo importante-dijo la voz de Neville, cerca de ellos.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó Potter. Todos se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno tenía una respuesta. Harry terminó de vestirse y se miró en el espejo del dormitorio. Tomó un peine que tenía sobre su mesita de luz y logró dominar por completo su pelo, peinándolo de una manera muy elegante. 

-Tu pelo está raro-señaló Ron, con una expresión algo desconfiada. Harry ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su reflejo en el espejo, y acomodándose la túnica.

-No entiendo a lo que te referís. Tan solo me lo dejé crecer un poco. Supongo que al tenerlo mas largo se volvió más... dócil.-la explicación de Harry tenía bastante coherencia, y Ron no volvió a preguntar.-Está túnica es asquerosa-se quejó Harry, mirando su reflejo con asco. Rápidamente se quitó la túnica y la remera que tenía debajo. Ron pudo ver que la espalda de Harry lucía unas grandes cicatrices, como si una bestia lo hubiera arañado.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?-exclamó Ron sorprendido. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para conservar la calma.

-Me lastime. Nada más.-respondió en tono cortante mientras se ponía otra remera y otra túnica.-Mucho mejor-dijo mientras miraba su reflejo con expresión arrogante y satisfecha.-Vamos-dijo, mientras salía de la habitación. 

Detrás de él salieron los que quedaban en la habitación. En la sala común, los alumnos de Gryffindor cuchicheaban y hacían posibles hipótesis sobre el motivo por el cual se había citado a todos en Gran Comedor. Hermione localizó a Harry y a Ron entre la multitud y fue con ellos. Tenía una terrible expresión. Parecía sumamente nerviosa.

-Será mejor que bajemos. Hay mucha gente acá y el clima es asfixiante, ¿no lo creen?-les dijo cuando estuvo junto a ellos. Los tres salieron de la Sala Común escuchando en el camino todo tipo de historias, la mayoría demasiado imaginarias, incluso en el mundo mágico.

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio. Hermione dirigía de vez en cuando una que otra mirada nerviosa en dirección a Harry. Finalmente, habló.

-Talvez... talvez sea mejor que no vayamos... no vale la pena-dijo, quedándose quieta en el lugar. Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados.

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?-le dijo Ron en tono de burla. Hermione lo miró enojada.-Vamos Hermione, no podemos faltar, somos Prefectos.-le recordó Weasley. Granger pareció dudar. Finalmente, asintió y siguió caminando.

Llegaron ante las puertas de Gran Comedor. En su interior ya había gran cantidad de alumnos. Notaron que todo el salón estaba decorado en tonos negros. Se acomodaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y esperaron en silencio. Tras varios minutos de espera, el Comedor finalmente estuvo lleno, y las puertas se cerraron. Dumbledore se puso de pie, y todos callaron. El director parecía agobiado y cansado, como si repentinamente el peso de todos esos años le hubiera caído encima. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Alumnos, los he reunido aquí para dar un trágica noticia.-un murmullo creció entre la gente, y Dumbledore tuvo que alzar su mano nuevamente.-Ayer, durante la noche, mientras la mayoría dormía tranquilamente, una alumna fue asesinada cruelmente... dentro de Hogwarts.-esta vez no fueron murmullos. Eran palabras, e incluso gritos. El terror se esparció entre la multitud.-Esta mañana, la alumna fue encontrada  por la prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, mientras iba a la biblioteca a regresar unos libros. La encontró en uno de los pasillos secretos, tumbada en el suelo. El medimago dijo que llevaba varias horas muerta, y que probablemente, había sido asesinada durante la plenitud de la noche. La alumna de la que hablo es Megan Railan, Prefecta de Hufflepuff.-gritos y llantos estallaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y en otras mesas. Harry pudo distinguir entre las personas que lloraban a Daiara y a Priscila. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa que pugnaba por salir- Megan era una excelente alumna y persona. Y fue injustamente asesinada de una puñalada en el estómago. No sabemos todavía quien fue el asesino, pero no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo. Ahora, pediré a todos los presentes que guarden conmigo un minuto de silencio para Megan Railan.-el director bajó la cabeza, y la mayoría de los presentes lo imitaros. Harry miró a su alrededor. Todos lucían caras tristes y turbadas. Se les leía el miedo en la cara. Miedo a algo que pocas veces había acechado los pasillos de Hogwarts: la muerte. Escuchaba a algunas personas sollozar en silencio. Ahogarse en penas y lamentos por alguien que ya estaba muerta. No valía la pena llorar. No valía la pena hacer silencio. No importaba lo que hicieran, ella no volvería a la vida. Y ese sentimiento; ese poder; el saber que todos estaban ahora doblegados a su voluntada, causaba en Harry una alegría y un regocijo inexplicables. Todo Hogwarts estaba ahora a sus pies.

·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Los carruajes iban a paso sumamente lento. A su lado, el paisaje campestre iba quedando atrás para dejar lugar a los comienzos de un pueblo. Era temprano y tenía por delante toda una tarde. Trató de recostarse y calmarse, pero en compañía de Ron y Hermione, era imposible. 

-Hermione... debes relajarte... no fue tu culpa.-la consolaba Ron.

-Lo se... pero, tuviste que verla, Ron! Fue aterrador. Yo... yo jamás... jamás había...-trataba de explicarse Herm. Las manos le temblaban, y estaba sumamente pálida.

-¿Jamás habías visto a un muerto?-le preguntó Harry, internándose en la conversación. Hermione lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Harry leyó en aquellos ojos almendra el miedo. El espanto. El pánico. Estaba aterrada. Y sin embargo, su mirada era profunda y calculadora, como si quisiera ver más allá de los ojos verdes de Harry.

-No.-le respondió finalmente.-Pero no fue solo ver a un muerto, Harry. Vi la sangre en el pasillo, y la seguí, y cuando corrí el tapete y entré en el pasillo secreto...-la voz de Hermione se quebró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry dejó de mirarla, y volvió a centrar su vista en el paisaje.-Fue horrible. Estaba toda manchada en sangre... y esa herida... –Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. Era demasiado para ella-No entiendo porqué ella.

-Pasa todo el tiempo, Hermione-dijo la voz fría e impecable de Harry. Era como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiera llegado a él. Se hallaba inmutable.-La gente debe morir, y otras deben nacer. No importa como mueren. Cientos de personas mueren todos los días, y nosotros ni nos damos cuenta. Hagamos como si Megan fuera una de esas personas, y olvidémonos del tema. Ni siquiera la conocíamos.-Potter hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia al caso. Ron le dirigió una mirada de espanto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? ¿De qué material estas hecho, compañero?-le dijo bastante alterado. Harry lo miró inexpresivo. No podía creer que se tomaran todo esto tan en serio.- ¿Olvidarnos del tema? Harry, una muchacha fue asesinada dentro de Hogwarts. ¿entiendes lo que eso quiere decir?- le dijo Ron completamente fuera de si, y casi a los gritos. Hermione miró a sus amigos por entre sus dedos. Harry se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, y luego, dejando ver una sonrisa de lado, habló.

-Ya entiendo.-le dijo, mientras que se peinaba su pelo negro con una mano-No es Megan la que los preocupa. Son ustedes mismos. Claro...-Harry hablaba con una voz profunda y de fingida comprensión.-¿qué importa Megan? El hecho es que si pudieron matarla a ella, los pueden matar a ustedes.-dijo dejando ver una falsa sonrisa.-¿Quién es ahora el de la mente fría, Ron?-le preguntó en tono de burla. Ron se quedó de piedra. No sabía que decir.

-No es así, Harry. –trató de explicarse Ron. Harry levantó una ceja, y sin decir nada, volvió a fijar su vista en el paisaje. Hubo un largo rato de silencio.

-Harry...-lo llamó débilmente Hermione. Harry hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido para dar a entender que la escuchaba- ¿no lamentas la muerte de Megan?

Potter giró la cabeza para mirarla-¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Qué no era tu novia?-inquirió Granger. 

-No, estábamos tan solo empezando a conocernos. –le aclaró Harry.

-Entonces, ¿lamentas su muerte?-volvió a preguntarle Hermione. ¿A dónde diablos quería llegar?.

-Si... lo lamento-mintió Potter, y volvió a fijar su vista en el paisaje, el cual había cambiado. Ahora se podían ver varias casas a los costados del camino. Estaban llegando. El carruaje se detuvo repentinamente.-Llegamos-informó Harry, mientras abría la puerta y bajaba apresuradamente. Miró a su alrededor. Alumnos de todas las casas y edades bajaban de los carruajes... se preguntó dónde podría encontrar a...

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-le dijo una voz débil y llorosa. Parada junto a él se hallaba Priscila. Tenía los ojos rojos, y la cara surcada por varias lágrimas. Su pelo largo se hallaba atado en un prolijo rodete, y vestía con una túnica negra que no era de Hogwarts. Estaba de luto. Harry la miró desconcertado. ¿Por qué todos siempre querían hablar con él? Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Priscila lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró entre la multitud hacia "Las Tres Escobas".

Entraron al famoso bar. Había gran variedad de personas allí, riendo y tomando. Todas despreocupadas. Priscila recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se detuvo en una pequeña mesa libre. Harry y ella se sentaron allí.

-Harry... esto es muy difícil para mi, y también lo es para Daiara. Éramos las mejores amigas de Meg, y nos duele muchísimo su pérdida. Daiara ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse esta mañana, así que soy yo la que tiene que venir a hablar contigo.-la muchacha miraba a Harry seriamente, y de vez en cuando, derramaba una lágrima.- La noche en que la mataron... el sábado... ella antes de salir le dijo a Daiara que iba a encontrarse contigo, y que no la esperara despierta. Y Daiara la esperó hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando calló dormida. Y al otro día nos enteramos de que ella había sido asesinada.-Priscila hizo una pausa. Potter la miró con desconfianza. ¿Acaso ella podía saber algo? ¿Lo estaba acusando? ¿Era una especie de interrogatorio? -¿sabes algo de lo que sucedió esa noche?

-Yo no me reuní con ella esa noche. Ni siquiera estuve despierto la noche del sábado. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de Gryffindor, te dirán que incluso me fui a dormir temprano porque estaba cansado debido al entrenamiento-le explicó Harry en el tono mas calmo que logró.

-No me malinterpretes, Harry. No te estoy acusando de nada-aclaró la muchacha, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Y Harry notó que le hablaba con sinceridad. Nunca había desconfiado de él.- Y me imaginaba que esa iba a ser tu respuesta. Daiara dudó de que Megan realmente fuera a reunirse contigo. Debes saber que las tres somos muy unidas, y nos damos cuenta cuando alguna miente, o algo está mal. Y esa noche, Daiara vio en los ojos de Meg algo extraño, diferente. Como un miedo, un nerviosismo... no encuentro las palabras indicadas...-Priscila soltó un leve sollozo, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Yo no estuve con ella esa noche. No se que fue lo que sucedió, pero te aseguro que no  se nada- le dijo Harry. La chica le sonrió.

-Gracias. Me imaginé que esta iba a ser tu respuesta. Pero en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras que en realidad si te habías juntado con ella, y que me pudieras echar alguna luz sobre tanta oscuridad. Esperaba que supieras algo sobre quien la atacó-

-Es una pena que no sepa nada.-agregó Potter, sin mostrar demasiado interés.-Ahora, tengo que irme. Espero que resuelvas el misterio.-y diciendo eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida. 

Aún no había llegado a la misma, cuando vio a la persona que estaba buscando. Sentada en una mesa, junto a un grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad, estaba la Profesora Simspell. Sonrió con malicia. Ahí estaba su presa. Y él ya estaba listo para atacarla.

Salió de la taberna. Una brisa otoñal hizo que su pelo flameara libremente. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para saborear la pureza de la tarde. Un atardecer que se teñiría en sangre.

Caminó tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. No había de qué preocuparse. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Su único obstáculo en el camino era Megan, y ella ya estaba muerta. Sonrió recordando el momento. 

La gente se perdía en la distancia, mientras que él se encaminaba por caminos vacíos y silenciosos, llenos de historias perdidas en el tiempo y el olvido. Calles que gente recorría, calles que llevaban a distintos destinos, calles sin salidas, calles angostas, calles amplias, pero siempre calles. ¡Quien sabía todo lo que había sucedido en esas calles! Y nunca nadie lo sabría con seguridad. 

Se detuvo al doblar en una esquina. Hacia rato que estaba caminando y había perdido noción del tiempo. Miró hacia el cielo. El sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte. Era hora de buscar a Nicole. Retomó su camino hacia el centro del pueblo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le preguntó una voz femenina. Potter se detuvo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo es que haces para siempre estar en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado, y siempre tomarme desprevenido?-se burló, girando a mirar el rostro pálido de Nicole, que le hablaba desde la ventana de una de las casas, escondida de los últimos rayos de luz.

-Parece que tenemos gustos parecidos. Elegí esta casa para esconderme del sol durante el día. No me imaginé que fueras a venir por esta zona-le confesó la dama.-En cuanto a tomarte desprevenido... pues tendrías que estar mas atento, más prevenido.

-La casa se encuentra en perfecto estado para ser abandonada-le dijo Potter, mirando la estructura exterior de una casa grande y lujosa.

-No estaba abandonada-le respondió Nicole, enjugándose los labios.

-Entonces ya comiste-exclamó Harry entre risas.

-A una deliciosa parejita millonaria. Para la madrugada debo estar aquí de regreso. Quiero ver el nacimiento de mis engendrados.-dijo Nicole mirando hacia el interior de la casa, y con una extraña expresión maternal.

-Nos tomará menos tiempo del que te imaginas-

-¿Dónde esta?

-En las Tres Escobas

-¡Sácala de ahí de una vez! ¿Acaso crees que la mataré frente a toda esa gente?

-No estaría mal...

-No, no estaría. Pero a menos que quieras sobrevivir a esta noche, será mejor que la saques de ahí. ¿vino Dumbledore?

-¿Importa?-

-¡Claro que importa, Potter! ¿Desde cuando eres tan descuidado?-se quejó Nicole. Lanzó una mirada al horizonte. El sol ya casi desaparecía.

-No, no está.- le contestó Harry de mala gana. El Sol ya se había escondido.

-Bien... es hora de empezar la cacería.-pronunció Nicole en un tono de ultratumba. Antes de que Harry pudiera agregar algo, la dama había saltado el marco de la ventana y se hallaba parada a su lado. Vestía con un vestido negro largo, y al cuerpo. El cabello negro se hallaba peinado prolijamente sobre sus hombros. Su piel seguía tan blanca como siempre, pero ahora Nicole se había delineado los ojos de negro, haciéndolos resaltar. Harry la miró de arriba abajo, maravillado. El vestido le quedaba muy bien. Delicadamente, la dama se colocó una capa negra sobre los hombros, y le colocó un bellísimo broche en plata. Harry notó algo conocido en aquel broche: era un dragón enredado en una "B". Nicole notó la atención que Harry ponía en el broche.-¿hermoso, no lo crees?-le dijo, sonriendo mientras acariciaba el broche con sus largos dedos.-Es el símbolo de mi familia. ¡Oh, si Harry! Aunque no lo creas, yo tengo una familia. Y pronto la conocerás...-le dijo riendo fríamente. Potter meneó la cabeza, al tiempo que Nicole se colocaba la capucha de la capa sobre su cabellera negra.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, en silencio, apreciando el lento nacimiento de una noche prometedora. Las voces alegres de cientos de personas llegaron a los oídos de la pareja a medida que avanzaban por el angosto camino. Nicole se detuvo.

-Hasta aquí llego, Harry. Ahora, ve por nuestra presa. Y asegúrate de que nadie los siga.-le dijo la dama, escondiéndose en un callejón sin salida. Potter asintió y se encaminó hacia las Tres Escobas. Estaba a una cuadra del local cuando vio a Guadalupe saliendo del mismo, sola. Sonrió. Era su oportunidad. Corrió hacia ella, esquivando a la gente que iba de un lado al otro. En su mente circulaban cientos de mentiras y excusas para arrastrar a Simspell hasta Nicole. Una mas incoherente que la anterior. Guadalupe se empezaba a perder entre la multitud, y la sonrisa se borraba de los labios de Harry.

-Parece que la muerte de tu novia no te ha hecho ningún efecto, ¿eh, Potter?-le dijo una voz desafiante. A su lado, con una gran bolsa de Honeydukes, estaba Kevin Ross. Harry lo miró unos segundos, y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la profesora de DCAO. Pero era tarde. Había desaparecido. Irritado, volvió a mirar al muchacho.

-Hay distintas formas de sufrir una muerte, Ross, y la mía es completamente diferente a todas.-le respondió tratando de mantenerse calmo. El joven rió.

-No entiendo como nadie se ha fijado en ti-le dijo entre risas. Harry levantó una ceja.-Me refiero a que... Megan Railan se muestra muy cercana a Harry Potter durante su última semana. Pero cuando aparece misteriosamente asesinada, nadie sospecha de ti. Al contrario, todos hablan del dolor que debes sentir tras perder a otro ser querido.-

-Por tu pensamiento tan frío, creo que deberías haber sido un Slytherin, Kevin-le contestó con calma Potter.

-Y yo no te diré lo que creo de ti porque me tomaría demasiado tiempo-

-Ni siquiera tienes las agallas para hablarme de frente-lo comenzó a desafiar Harry. Kevin alzó su cabeza en alto.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-

-Si...-siseó Potter.

-Te equivocas-

-Demuéstralo-

-Cuando quieras.-

-Ahora-

-¿Dónde?

-A dos cuadras de aquí hay un callejón oscuro, y sin salida. Te espero en veinte minutos, solo.-le susurró Potter, y giró sobre sus talones. Si no podía sacarse del medio a Guadalupe, al menos se desharía de ese muchacho entrometido. Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había visto a Simspell por última vez, en un intento desesperado por encontrarla de nuevo. Pero no lo logró. Era imposible saber hacia donde había ido. Se encaminó con tranquilidad hacia el callejón donde había citado a Ross. Pero todavía faltaba para que los veinte minutos se cumplieran. 

Se encaminó hacia el interior de callejón, sus pasos casi inaudibles. Miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad era muy profunda.

-No conseguí a Guadalupe Simspell.-habló al vacío. Nada respondió.-Pero pronto llegará otra persona a quien tengo que sacar del camino.-metió su mano en el bolsillo, y extrajo la varita.

-Que venga... estoy sedienta-respondió una voz profunda y femenina. Nicole yacía escondida en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Harry soltó una risa alegre, mientras se recostaba sobre la pared... esperando.

Y la espera se hizo valer. Pocos minutos mas tarde, unos pasos rápidos se comenzaron a escuchar. El contorno de una figura masculina se vislumbró al comienzo del callejón, lejos de Nicole, y de Harry. Potter se separó de la pared.

-¡Lumos!-dijo, y una luz apareció en la punta de su varita. Kevin lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones, desafiante.-Creí que no vendrías.

-No tengo por qué temerte. No puedes hacerme nada.-le respondió el, pasando a Harry de largo, y enfilándose más profundo en el callejón, hacia la muerte segura.

-¿No puedo?-

-No. Te descubrirían-

-Entonces, yo no haré nada.-le respondió Harry guardando la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, y sonriendo de lado. Kevin giró para mirarlo, sorprendido.

-Entonces, vine para nada-se quejó.

-No... viniste para morir-le dijo una voz fría al oído. Pero Kevin no tuvo tiempo de girar. Nicole lo tenía agarrado. Con una mano lo tomó del pecho, y con la otra le tapó la boca, al tiempo que clavaba sus largos colmillos en el cuello del Gryffindor de séptimo año. Se escuchó un leve quejido, y Harry vio como Kevin forcejeaba por liberarse de Nicole, quien de a poco, le estaba absorbiendo la vida. El joven comenzó a tantear en su túnica, tratando de alcanzar la varita, y Harry abrió grandes los ojos al notar sus intenciones.

-No lo creo... Kevin. ¡_Accio varita_!-gritó, y la varita de Ross voló directo a sus manos. La expresión de pánico fue obvia en el rostro del muchacho. Ahora, forcejeaba con más fuerza para liberarse de Nicole. Pero la vampiresa era muy fuerte. 

De a poco dejó e forcejear, hasta quedar colgando entre los brazos de Nicole, quien no separaba su boca del cuello, aprovechando cada gota de su sangre. Finalmente, los ojos de Kevin Ross se cerraron. Estaba muerto. Nicole separó su boca del cuello de él, y con un dedo se limpió la sangre que tenía en los labios. Había sido una cacería impecable. Nicole no había derramado ni una sola gota de sangre. La dama soltó el cuerpo inerte del joven, el cual golpeó durante con el piso. Luego, caminó hacia Potter, quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados y la varita de Kevin en una de las manos.

-Gracias, Harry, lo necesitaba-le dijo mientras que se acercaba. Potter le sonrió.

-Y todavía quedan muchas otras víctimas-le dijo el muchacho. Nicole levantó las cejas al tiempo que se acercaba más y más a Harry. Finalmente estuvo a pocos centímetro de él.

-Ten-le dijo extendiéndole el dedo empapado en la sangre de Ross-Pruébala. Verás que es deliciosa.-le dijo sonriente. Harry descruzó los brazos, y estiró la mano libre hasta tomar la pálida de Nicole, y la acercó a sus labios. Con cuidado y delicadamente, Potter bebió la sangre que había en el dedos.

-Muy sabrosa- concordó Harry tras tragarla. 

-Y todavía encontrarás de ese sabor en mis labios-le susurró Nicole al oído. Harry entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, y sin que Nicole tuviera que decir nada más, unió sus labios con los de ella. La mujer vampiro tenía razón. Todavía quedaba en sus labios el sabroso sabor a sangre humana... sangre fresca. Y también estaba nuevamente esas sensación de frío y poder que irradiaba Nicole. La dama se separó repentinamente de él.-¿tienes la daga que te di en el verano?-inquirió. Harry asintió. Sacó del cinto de su túnica la espada corta con la cual había asesinado a Megan.-Dámela-le ordenó la dama.

-¿Cómo se pide?-se burló Potter. Nicole sonrió de lado y le arrebató la daga de las manos. Se separó de Potter y se encaminó hacia Kevin, quien yacía tirado en el suelo, completamente pálido... y muerto.-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Harry al ver que Nicole se agachaba frente a él. Caminó hacia ellos.

-Hacer un corte en el cuello para que no se noté mi mordedura. No queremos que sospechen de los vampiros. Dejemos que culpen a los idiotas de los mortífagos y a su líder. –explicó Nicole, mientras que con la daga cortaba la garganta de Kevin. El corte había sido perfecto, y escondía las heridas de la mordida sin margen de error. Pero fue muy poca sangre la que brotó de la herida. 

-No pensaste en que si bebías demasiado de él, luego no habría sangre para derramar, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry, en tono sarcástico.

-Si... lo pensé-lo contradijo la dama. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Nicole lo había tomado del brazo izquierdo y había hecho un profundo corte con la daga en las venas de su muñeca. La sangre brotaba de su brazo en grandes cantidades.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?-dijo Potter fuera de sí, haciendo presión con la mano derecha sobre la herida. Sus ojos se clavaron en Nicole con inmenso odio, y repentinamente, todo rastro de sus ojos claros había desaparecido, para dar lugar a unos ojos negros y malévolos. Nicole rió fríamente.

-No te enojes, pero necesitaba sangre-

-Pues usa la tuya, perra-se quejó Potter, mientras sacaba la varita y con un hechizo hacía aparecer unas vendas en la muñeca. Nicole seguía riendo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-preguntó la dama, señalando con la cabeza a Kevin. Harry lo miró con asco.

-Déjalo aquí. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué entre en algún local con él en brazos gritando desesperadamente por ayuda?-

-No sería mala idea-

-Sobre mi cadáver.-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Pero será mejor que te largues de aquí.-

-Vine aquí esperando sacarme de encima a Simspell, y todo lo que logré fue matar a Ross y encima, salir herido.-se quejó Potter, de muy mal humor.

-Ya basta, Harry. No es para tanto. Ahora, regresa con tus amigos y finge estar mal por la muerte de Megan Railan-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Las noticias vuelan Harry... por cierto, tengo que irme. Mis pequeños están por nacer-comentó Nicole, mirando al cielo, completamente estrellado y sin luna. Sonrió hacia Harry.-Nos vemos.-Potter asintió ante el saludo. Giró para mirar a Kevin, todavía en el suelo, y empapada ahora en la sangre de él, en un intento de fingir la del muchacho. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Nicole... pero ella ya no estaba. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-Será mejor que borre mi ADN de esa sangre...-se dijo a si mismo.-_Limpus!_-exclamó.


	11. Capítulo XI: Halloween, Noche de Brujas

**Capítulo XI: Halloween, Noche de Brujas**

-¿Dónde está el señor Ross?-preguntó Minerva McGonagall, una vez que estaban de regreso en Hogwarts, mientras chequeaba que todos los alumnos hubieran regresado. No hubo respuesta.-¿Qué acaso nadie es amigo de ese chico?-dijo saliéndose de sus cabales. Una muchacha levantó una mano tímidamente.-¿Si?-le dijo la profesora.

-Yo estaba con él. Pero la última vez que lo vi fue apenas atardeció. Acabábamos de salir de Zonko, y él me dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa, y que luego volvería. Pero... no volvió-le explicó una muchacha, de pelo rojizo y ojos grandes.

-¿Y no lo buscó, señorita Goldewan?-inquirió Simspell, quien parecía muy preocupada. 

-Si... pero no apareció en ningún lado. Supuse que lo vería de regreso aquí-tuvo que admitir la joven. Guadalupe le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Sabe acaso qué era lo que Kevin tenía que hacer?-le preguntó nuevamente la profesora de DCAO. Los ojos de Goldewan se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Dijo que era una cuestión de honor. Nada más-

-Gracias, señorita. No se preocupe, lo encontraremos-le dijo con completa seguridad Guadalupe. Harry tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para reprimir su risa.

-Esto es increíble.-dijo casi en un susurro la profesora McGonagall, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.-No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. No entiendo en qué pensaba Dumbledore cuando permitió la salida-

-Él debía de tener sus razones, profesora-le respondió Guadalupe, con la mirada perdida.

-Todos los alumnos, de regreso a sus casas. Ya es tarde. Les recuerdo, para los que no saben, que los paseos por lo pasillos están prohibidos durante las noches. Cualquiera que sea visto deambulando por los mismos, será inmediatamente expulsado-habló Snape con su voz inalterable. Los murmullos comenzaron a brotar entre la multitud, mientras que cada uno emprendía el camino de regreso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad... es horrible-dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano mayor en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sentados frente a ellos estaban Harry y Hermione.

-¿Creen que este bien?-preguntó Hermione, nerviosa. Nadie respondió. Harry se recostó contra el respaldo del gran sillón.

-Es demasiado para un solo día. Necesito descansar-se despidió Potter, poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose entre la multitud, camino a los dormitorios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Trágica muerte en Hogsmeade 

Kevin Ross, de diecisiete años, fue reportado ayer, por los profesores de Hogwarts, como desaparecido. Kevin estaba en la casa de Gryffindor, era un buen alumno preparándose para los EXTASIS, y que jugaba como bateador en el equipo de su casa. Pero ayer, él no regresó con sus compañeros a Hogwarts luego de la visita a Hogsmeade.

Hoy, en la madrugada, una mujer de entrada edad, salió a la calle en camisón, gritando que había un muchacho tirado en un callejón lateral a su casa.

En pocos minutos, los medimagos estuvieron allí. Era efectivamente el cuerpo de Kevin Ross, pero el muchacho había muerto varias horas atrás, de una terrible cortada en el cuello.

No se sabe quien puede ser el culpable de semejante atrocidad, y los Aurores del Ministerio investigan el caso.

"Él era un muchacho bueno. Siempre fue algo orgulloso, pero no era capaz de lastimar a nadie. No comprendo porque le hicieron esto" lamentaba su madre, en el Hospital San Mungo, tras la terrible noticia.

-Bueno, eso responde todas las preguntas. Kevin fue asesinado ayer durante la visita a Hogsmeade.-dedujo Ron, tras leer en voz alta el artículo de  El Profeta, durante la mañana del día siguiente. Ginny y Hermione escuchaban aterradas. Harry tan solo se limitaba a tomar el desayuno, distante a todo y a todos.-No puedo creerlo...-continuó el pelirrojo, dejando caer el diario sobre la mesa. Harry le lanzó una mirada. En la portada, había una foto. Y en ella, se veía claramente a los medimagos llevándose el cuerpo de una persona, mientras que los aurores empujaban a la gente hacia atrás, evitando que vieran lo que sucedía. Pero él no necesitaba ver esa foto para saber lo que había sucedido. 

Se miró su muñeca izquierda. Tenía una venda, pero se podía ver que todavía brotaba sangre de la herida. Nicole había cortado muy profundo. Y tardaría en sanar.

-Algo muy oscuro hay detrás de todo esto-dijo Hermione, en voz muy baja, para que solo ellos escucharan.-A lo que me refiero es... ¿cómo se enteraron los mortífagos de que íbamos a Hogwarts?-

-Hermione, gente como Malfoy se encarga de darles toda esa información-le dijo Ron.

-Si... pero... ¿por qué Kevin? No se si me entienden...-trató de explicarse la morocha.

-Hermione, esa gente no mata por motivos, mata por placer. Disfrutan de ver sufrir a sus víctimas. Así como lo mataron a él, pudieron haber matado a cualquier otro.-dijo Harry, concentrado en su comida. Hermione no parecía muy convencida, pero ya no habló más del tema. Harry resopló llamando la atención de todo el grupo-Me acabo de dar cuenta que ahora necesito un bateador nuevo-exclamó consternado Potter. La expresión de asombro de sus amigos fue inexplicable. ¡Un muchacho acababa de morir y todo lo que a él le importaba era que le faltaba un bateador! Pero Harry pareció no notar las caras de sus amigos, porque siguió comiendo como si nada.

Esa tarde, todo Gryffindor estaba de luto. La caras tristes reinaban en la Sala Común, y el dolor se hacía insoportable. El aire estaba gastado y cansado, y el silencio gobernaba. No había movimiento. Y la preocupación había ocupado todas las mentes. Era la segunda muerte, una detrás de la otra, y ambas sin una explicación lógica. Todo lo que sabían, era que cualquiera de ellos podía ser el siguiente.

Harry tiró su pluma de águila sobre la mesa, fastidiado. Ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar. Se puso de pie, y tras despedirse de Ron y Hermione con desgano, salió de la Sala Común.

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pensando... Había mucho que pensar. Dos personas demasiado entrometidas en su vida habían muerto. Pero no la víctima principal. No esa persona a la cual realmente quería ver muerta. Ella todavía vivía. Y ahora, debía calmarse. Debía detenerse un tiempo. Dejar que la paz volviera a Hogwarts, para poder tomarla desprevenida. Si atacaba ahora, sería descubierto. Dumbledore confiaba en él, pero no era estúpido. Tarde o temprano, descubriría la verdad. Harry sabía que estaba jugando con cierta ventaja, pero no debía aprovecharse demasiado de la situación. Era solo un juego de estrategia. El mejor estratega llegaría hasta el final. El mejor estratega ganaría. Y hasta ahora, Harry había demostrado ser (aunque cometiendo algunos errores) el mejor estratega. 

-Señor Potter, no creo que estas sean horas para deambular por el castillo. No después de todo lo que ha sucedido.-le dijo una voz conocida. La sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir en odio. Giró para mirar cara a cara la Profesora Guadalupe Simspell.-A menos, claro, que haya algún motivo por el cual usted no corra ningún riesgo-sugirió, muy sutilmente la muchacha. Harry sonrió de manera que él consideraba ingenua. Debía despistarla. Ella estaba siguiendo demasiado bien sus movimientos.

-Iba a la biblioteca. Tengo tarea de Pociones-le contestó Potter, tratando de conservar la clama.

-Tarea de Pociones. Entiendo-le dijo ella, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry, como los clava un águila en su presa, antes de atacarla y desgarrarla con sus zarpas. Porque Harry estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Simspell quería. Atraparlo. Descubrir la verdad, y atraparlo. Y para fastidio de Potter, estaba logrando su objetivo.-Solo tengo una duda, Potter. Si la biblioteca queda en el ala norte del colegio, ¿por qué va usted hacia el ala oeste?-le preguntó Guadalupe, con voz casual.

-No había notado ese detalle, profesora.-dijo Harry.-¡Es tan fácil perderse en Hogwarts! Tiene tantos pasadizos, escaleras, puertas...-

-Tiene usted mucha razón, Potter. Son tantos pasadizos y pasillos, que no siempre se los puede controlar. Y quien sabe que cosas terribles suceden en esos pasillos. Sin ir más lejos, una muchacha fue asesinada hace muy poco en uno de esos deshabitados pasillos.-astutamente, Guadalupe había logrado llegar al punto que le interesaba. 

-Una tragedia.-dijo Harry.

-Si... una verdadera tragedia... usted más que nadie debe saber eso-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-exclamó rápidamente Harry, tratando de no exaltarse. 

-Porque usted y la señorita Railan se habían llevado muy bien este último tiempo-habló la profesora de DCAO, pero Harry notó en su tono cierto sarcasmo, e incluso burla. Ella no se refería a eso.

-Si, era una persona muy buena.-dijo Potter, cortante.-Discúlpeme, profesora, me encantaría seguir hablando con usted, pero debo ir a la biblioteca-y mientras que decía eso comenzó a caminar en dirección a la profesora. Estaba pasándola de largo cuando ella lo tomó por la muñeca izquierda. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar dolor, pues Guadalupe estaba apretando en el lugar del corte.

-Si crees que es tan fácil engañarme, te equivocas, Potter-le dijo, y a medida que hablaba, apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca de Harry. Con su pulgar, presionó en el lugar exacto de la herida, y Harry notó que la sangre brotaba ahora en más cantidad, manchándole la mano a la profesora. Y ella no parecía sorprendida sobre el hecho de que su mano estuviera ahora, empapada en sangre de él. Porque ella sabía... sabía todo... sabía demasiado.-Todos están segados, por su amor hacia "el niño que vivió". Pero yo no. Mis ojos te vigilan siempre. Siempre. Cuida tus pasos, porque basta con que te tropieces una vez, una sola vez, y te hundiré tan profundo que llegarás hasta los fuegos del infierno.-le dijo Guadalupe en un susurro. Pero Harry no habló. No le dijo nada. Tan solo, tironeó con el brazo, y logró zafarse de la mano de Simspell. Sin mirar hacia atrás, siguió su camino, en dirección a la Biblioteca. 

Pero por dentro, un fuego crecía con cada paso que daba. Simspell era ahora un verdadero peligro. Ahora realmente iba a tener que cuidar sus pasos, porque no dudaba de que Guadalupe lo estaría vigilando. Esa arpía... no llegaba a comprender como esa mujer podía saber tanto... ¿sabría acaso Oclumencia? "No le serviría de nada conmigo" pensó Potter. Después de todo, él también había aprendido todos los secretos de la Oclumencia durante ese verano, con Nicole. Pero entonces... Había sospechado de él desde el principio. Desde esa clase de Duelo. Desde entonces que ella tenía los ojos fijos en Potter. Y sabía. Sabía más de lo que convenía que supiera. Sabía quien era el culpable de esas muertes. Y Harry no dudaba en que, tarde o temprano, hablaría. Se detuvo frente a un amplio ventanal para mirar el parque. ¿Y ahora como se la sacaría del medio? Las visitas a Hogsmeade de seguro iban a estar canceladas después de lo de Kevin. Necesitaba hablar con Nicole... ella siempre tenía una solución para todo... en ella Harry lograba encontrar una paz que lo tranquilizaba. Porque Nicole jamás se perturbaba. Ella actuaba siempre con calma, sin preocupación alguna. Porque sus planes eran siempre perfectos. Y este también lo sería. Él y ella llegarían juntos a la cima. Y nadie, ni siquiera esa profesora de cuarta, los detendría.

Los días pasaron, y el tema "Kevin Ross" comenzó a quedar en el olvido, al igual que había sucedido con Cedric Diggory y Megan Railan. Para calmar a los alumnos, Dumbledore había decidido organizar algo especial para la fiesta más cercana, Halloween.

-Me pregunto cuál será la sorpresa que tiene Dumbledore para Halloween...-dijo Neville.

-Bueno, por lo que se, será un baile.-dijo Seamus, recostado en su cama, con un libro abierto sobre su pecho.

-¿Un baile?-dijo Ron, con expresión de asco. Seamus asintió.-Una pésima idea. 

-De todos modos, tu te irás antes de que termine toda la fiesta, Ron-le dijo la voz de Harry, detrás de los doseles de su cama.

-¿Por?-le preguntó Ron asombrado. El dosel se corrió con violencia, y el rostro amenazante de Potter apareció.

-Porque el sábado tenemos entrenamiento. Recuerda que falta muy poco para el partido contra Slytherin. Y todo el equipo tiene que estar bien descansado para rendir el máximo en el entrenamiento.-explicó Harry, tratando inútilmente de conservar la calma. Ron asintió.

-Ehh... Harry, ¿conseguiste un nuevo bateador?-le preguntó Dean, algo temeroso de que Harry se volviera a salir de sus casillas.

-Si, lo conseguí. Es bastante bueno. Al menos servirá para salir de paso.-se limitó a responder el capitán, y cerrando nuevamente las cortinas de su cama, no volvió a hablar.

Cerró su libro con brusquedad. No podía concentrarse con tanto barullo. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se estaban preparando para el baile que tendría lugar en pocas horas. Por suerte, no se necesitaba una pareja. Harry solo había tenido un baile importante en Hogwarts, y había sido dos años atrás, para Navidad. Pero este prometía ser algo diferente.

Se puso de pie, con el libro bajo el brazo, y decidió también ir a vestirse para el baile. Entró en la habitación. Todos sus compañeros estaban vestidos con túnicas elegantes, y se miraban al espejo, se arreglaban los cabellos, se perfumaban, y contaban chistes.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? No llegarás a tiempo al baile si no te apuras-le dijo Ron, quien parecía bastante emocionado ante la idea de un baile. Mucho más interesado que dos años atrás. Potter levantó una ceja. Todo eso de un baile era un tanto ridículo. Él tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Mucho mejores. Pero no. Tenía que fingir ser un estúpido adolescente emocionado por un estúpido baile, el cual estaría repleto de estúpidas canciones de amor, con estúpidas parejas enamoradas, y todo era estúpido!! Se sacó la túnica de Hogwarts, y buscó entre sus túnicas alguna para usar esa noche. Encontró una que había comprado ese verano, de color azul oscuro, muy hermosa. Se la colocó con cuidado y sin apuro. ¿Qué le importaba a él llegar tarde? La alisó con las manos, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Verdaderamente, vestido con esa túnica, el pelo negrísimo cayéndole elegantemente sobre el rostro, y ese porte que había adquirido con mucho trabajo en el verano, se sentía superior a los demás. Había un poder en él que parecía crecer con el paso de los días. Un poder especial, único. "Necesitaba a alguien más... alguien poderoso... alguien único... como yo." Las palabras de Nicole resonaron en su mente. Ella también debía de sentir ese poder dentro suyo. Frunció el entrecejo. Si Nicole era tan poderosa como él, entonces ella simbolizaba una amenaza en su camino hacia el poder. ¿Qué garantía tenía él, de que una vez que hubiera matado a todos los rivales poderosos, ella no lo terminara traicionando, y matándolo? Ninguna. Pero por ahora, tenía que confiar ciegamente en ella. Porque todavía la necesitaba. Bajó junto a sus compañeros a la sala común. Supuestamente debía encontrarse allí con Hermione. Efectivamente, segundos después de que llagara ahí, él y Ron vieron bajar a Hermione, vestida con una túnica verde oliva, y el pelo recogido en un rodete. Y a su lado iba una pelirroja, con una túnica color púrpura oscuro. Llevaba el pelo atado en una media colita. Harry la encontró hermosa.

-¿Vamos?-dijo Herm, una vez que estuvo parada junto a Harry y Ron. Ambos asintieron, y salieron los cuatro, Ginny incluida, por el agujero del Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Bajaron tranquilos, hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Salón. Todo el salón estaba iluminado con luces naranjas, repleto de calabazas. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desparecido, y ahora todo lo que había era unas mesas con comida, y sillas esparcidas por todo el lugar. En donde antes había estado la mesa de los profesores, ahora había un gran escenario, vacío. En el interior del Salón ya había varios alumnos, todos vestidos elegantemente. Ellos fueron a un rincón, donde se sentaron, y hablaron sobre temas triviales.

Finalmente, y tras unos largos minutos, las puertas del Salón se cerraron. Dumbledore apareció sobre el escenario, vestido con una túnica blanca (**N/a: **imagínense algo como "Gandalf, el Blanco") sonriente.

-Buenas noches, brujos y brujas de Hogwarts. Bienvenidos al baile de Halloween. Espero que disfruten, y sin mucho que decir, más que pedirles que por favor se comporten, les presento a Las Blair Witches.-Dumbledore desapareció del escenario, tras una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se esfumó, Harry pudo ver frente a él a uno de los grupos de música más famoso entre los brujos. Las cinco Brujas de Blair estaban sobre el escenario: una en la batería, otra en el órgano, una en la guitarra, una en el bajo y la quinta con un micrófono. Las cinco llevaban vestidos negros, rotos y desiguales, al estilo roquero.

-¡Hogwarts!-saludó la cantante, y un grito se alzó entre los alumnos. Harry miró a sus compañeros asombrado. Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de pie y habían ido junto a los demás alumnos, a ver el show. Buscó con la mirada a Ginny, pero no la pudo encontrar.-¿Quieren música?- preguntó, y un fuerte "Si" se escuchó. La cantante, Barby se llamaba, hizo una seña a la muchacha de la batería, quien comenzó a marcar el ritmo con los palillos. Un acorde de guitarra, el sonido del bajo, y las primeras notas de un órgano. Todas probaban sus instrumentos antes de comenzar-Uno, dos, un, dos, tres!-dijo Barby, y la música empezó. Los vidrios del salón vibraban. Los alumnos bailaban, divertidos, cantando las letras de esa canción. Harry miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso era una verdadera estupidez. Se puso de pie, y se encaminó hacia la salida. El ruido de la puerta fue ahogado por el volumen de la música. Abrió la puerta para salir al parque. Se sentía sofocado. Se detuvo en seco. Sentado en las escaleras de entrada, Había una pelirroja con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó dubitativo. La muchacha levantó la cabeza. Le sonrió tristemente. Algo le pasaba.-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado. Ginny era la única que le importaba ahora en Hogwarts. Y si alguien la había hecho sufrir...

-No, nada. Solo... quería tomar aire. Me sentía un poco...-habló Virginia, pero no lograba conseguir la palabra correcta.

-Ahogada-terminó Harry. Ella lo miró con sus ojos marrones tan profundos.

-Si. Ahogada-repitió. Potter la entendía. Él se sentía igual. Ahogado. La gente de Hogwarts lo estaba ahogando. Y también a ella. Harry juntó sus manos sobre las rodillas, mirando hacia el parque, igual que Ginny. La muchacha desvió su mirada hacia él, y lo sabía. -¿qué es eso?-preguntó ella, con voz preocupada. Harry giró a mirarla con las cejas levantadas. Ginny tenía la mirada fija en la muñeca izquierda de Harry. Potter notó que había dejado al descubierto la herida que Nicole le había hecho cuando había matado a Kevin.

-No es nada-contestó Harry, tapando la herida con la manga de la túnica.

-¿Cómo te hiciste semejante herida?-quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Ginny, ya te dije que no es nada.-

-No, si que lo es. Mira-exclamó ella tomándole con fuerza el brazo y descorriendo la manga de la túnica, dejando nuevamente a la vista una profunda herida.

-Me lo hice mientras practicaba unos hechizos, no es nada grave-mintió Harry, zafándose de la mano de Ginny. Ella lo miró brevemente a los ojos, con expresión preocupada, y luego giró su rostro hacia el frente, levemente sonrojada. Hubo un breve silencio. -Ginny...-volvió a hablar Harry. Acarició el rostro de la muchacha con su mano. Su piel era tan suave... Ginny cerró los ojos, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Harry rozó los labios de la pelirroja con su mano, y ella abrió los ojos. Durante unos segundos se miraron, sin decir nada el uno del otro. Tan solo mirándose a los ojos. Ella era tan angelical... Harry temía tocarla y que se rompiera, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja, quien temblaba levemente. La tomó con cuidado del cuello con una mano, y de la cintura con la otra, y la acercó a él. Ella apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, dejándose llevar. Harry unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso muy diferente al que solía darle a Nicole. Besó a Ginny con delicadeza, con cuidado. Y ella no se negó al beso. La muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados, y Harry lo sabía. Porque él los mantenía abiertos, mirándola. La miraba, fascinado. Ella no era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero era diferente a todas. Era especial. Como él. De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó dentro del Gran Salón. Ginny se puso de pie de un salto, y él la imitó, aunque más tranquilo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la pelirroja, asustada.

-Una explosión-le contestó Harry, sin darle importancia.

-¡Vamos!-le dijo ella, tomándolo de la muñeca, y arrastrándolo hacia el interior del castillo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se dejaba llevar por la chica. 

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y se hizo la luz!! Fanáticos/as de H/G, les presento lo mejor que puse conseguir. Jajaja. Ya era hora de ponerle un toque más... ¿humano? Nah! ¡Amoroso! Siii! Faltaba algo de amor en mi historia (Puaj! Todo iba tan oscuro y tuve que ir a meterle este romance extraño! Jajajaja). Espero que les haya gustado... además, todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto para Nicole... jejejeje.

**Luadica:** lo se, quieres ver a Simspell muerta... pero soy tan mala que no se si la voy a matar! Jajajaa. Sí, lo se, me tome una eternidad para subir este capítulo. Pero bueno, necesitaba verdadera inspiración para seguir la historia. ¿Qué te apreció el capítulo? Espero ansiosa tu review, ya que siempre me parecen productivos tus comentarios.

**DoXy-BaGsHoT:** pues... lamento haberte hecho esperar! Jejeje, pero ahora tenes mucho para leer, en todas mis historias. Actualicé Dark, y Pecado Original, y la de los Merodeadores y los Guardianes de la Noche.  Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Si, estoy algo tétrica, pero yo siempre soy así.... jejeje.

**Navleu: **Realmente gracias por todo lo que me dijiste! No se si mi historia tiene "potencial" o esta bien escrita, lo único que se es que me gusta escribir, y disfruto de hacerlo. Si después la gente lo lee y le gusta, mejor, me pone más feliz saber que lo que hago es leído por alguien. Así que no te preocupes si no podes dejarme reviews, ya que me alcanza con saber que hay alguien del otro lado de un monitor que esta leyendo lo que yo escribo.

**Roxana: **Gracias por los halagos. Si, en parte lo que busco es mostrar a un Harry distinto; al otro "yo" de Potter. Pero al final de la historia, solo me voy a poder quedar con uno de los dos, lamentablemente. Solo espero hacer la elección correcta. Te pido perdón si tardé mucho en subir el capítulo, pero la verdad es que mi PC estuvo rota mucho tiempo.

**Hcate:** compañera, que manera de predecir! Jajaja, seguro que te encantaría saber el final que le tengo asignado a Guadalupe, ¿no? Jajaja. Tranquila, pronto te vas a enterar de cosas que talvez te hagan sentir mejor... o no. ¿Te gustó la muerte de Kevin? Creo que Nicole necesitaba demostrar a los lectores que es más que una simple vampiresa (y no saben cuanto mas). Lamento no haber respondido tus reviews antes, pero no pude! Simplemente no podía. Era responder o actualizar, y opté por la segunda opción. ¡Así que me vas a hacer la competencia! JA! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de vos! Jajaja, es solo una broma. Me alegra que decidieras escribir FFs. Y con gusto te daré mis consejos cuando los hayas publicado, aunque no creo que los necesites. Para publicarlos haces lo siguiente: 

1)Fanfiction.net tiene una barra permanente arriba de todo. Allí, encontrarás un link que dice "Log In". Si no estas registrada, primero regístrate en el link "Register" que está al lado.

2)Una vez dentro de "Log In" ingresas tu mail y clave, y entras a tu cuenta de fanfiction.net. Está todo en inglés, así que si no sabes inglés, se te hará algo complicado.

3) Al costado tendrás una columna. Vas a ver que hay un link que dice "Document Managment (1)". Ese es siempre el primer paso para subir documentos. Ahí, pones un nombre al documento que piensas "subir" a tu cuenta, y buscas el archivo entre las carpetas de tu PC, haciendo clic en "Examinar".

4)Una vez que la subiste el archivo, vas al paso 2 "Create Story". Allí, completas todo el formulario con los datos de tu historia. Eso es fácil. Una vez que esta listo. ¡Ya está! Tu historia ya está publicada. Para hacerle cambios, tenes que ir a "Edit Story/Chapter Managment". Acordate que siempre que queres subir un capítulo tenes que ir primero a "Document Managment" y después a "Chapter Managment" para poder ponerlo dentro de la historia.

**Bellatrix88:** jajajja! Amiga, eres muy exagerada. No está tan bueno. Pero gracias de todas formas. Me alegra que sigas leyendo mis historias. Eres como esa cosa especial que nunca falta. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Espesaste ya las clases? Yo si!! Dios, es una tortura!!

**Lord of the Dark:** gracias por las felicitaciones. Si... la vez tendría que haber matado a otros personajes, ¿no? Pero créeme, tengo mis motivos para sacar del medio a Megan y no a Malfoy, ni a Snape. Ya lo comprederás. Gracias por leer mi historia. 

**Doriathen: **bueno, creo que no te equivocas al decir que tengo una tendencia algo "gótica". Es un poco hereditario. Mi padre también es así. Mi madre no, pero bueno, siempre dije que no me parezco a ella. Jejeje. Gracias por los halagos. Y perdón por tardar tanto, pero apenas regresé de mis vacaciones, me encontré con la terrible tragedia de que mi PC se había roto durante una tormenta. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**Ithae:** gracias por tu mensaje! Sí, disfruté y descansé mucho durante mis vacaciones. Es más, vine con ideas renovadas para mis historias, así que prepárense!

**Selene:** jajajaja! Me haces reír, y con ganas! Jajaja. Si, por fin Harry se encarga de derramar la sangre del inocente... pero Guada... ella es tan buena profesora, y sabe tanto de todo, que le da un toque especial a mi historia. Después de todo, es la única que verdaderamente desconfía de Harry... Paciencia, Selene, paciencia. Tiempo al tiempo.

**Pati:** hola, veo que tengo nueva lectora. Bueno, sí, Harry acá es un tanto... diferente... sádico si le quieren decir así. Oscuro, para mi gusto es lo más correcto. Y me gustaría poder decirte si al final va a volver a ser el mismo de siempre... pero creo que ni yo estoy segura de eso...

**PINK:** bueno, te veo en todas partes a vos también! Jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia. Es completamente diferente a "Bienvenidos al Karaoke", pero tiene su encanto propio... eso creo... jejeje.

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** jajaja! Si, me demoré un poco, pero no te preocupes, todo lo que empiezo siempre, siempre, lo termino. Así que tranquila, voy a seguir este FF hasta el final, aunque no lo lean ni las sombras!

**Lady Voldemort:** jajaja! Recien llegas y ya te me adelantas a los hechos! Jajaja. Bueno, la reacción de Dumbledore no se va a hacer esperar, y la de Voldemort... pues, tampoco. Recuerda que Voldemort no quiere ver a Harry bueno... y menos que todo malo y en contra de él. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**jessy_tonks: **me alegra que te esté gustando como va quedando la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	12. Capítulo XII: La muerte tiene ojos verde...

**Capítulo XII: La muerte tiene ojos verdes**

Ginny empujó la puerta de entrada al castillo, y ella y Harry entraron. Unos gritos se escuchaban provenientes del Gran Salón. Ginny abrió las puertas del mismo. La imagen que vio la dejó impactada. Los ventanales ubicados a la izquierda del salón se habían roto en mil pedazos, y habían salido disparados en todas las direcciones. La música cesó. Todos estaban expectantes. Ginny avanzó un poco hacia el interior del salón, pero esta vez fue Harry quien la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y la retuvo.

-Espera-le susurró al oído. Los profesores avanzaron lentamente entre la multitud hasta quedar al frente. Harry notó que había más personas junto a él y a Ginny, que probablemente, estaban afuera y habían venido al escuchar el ruido. Todos esperaron, en silencio. Era como una cacería. Y ellos eran la presa.

De repente, varios rayos de distintos colores se colaron por las ventanas rotas, sin vidrios, pero los profesores ya en guardia, hicieron un escudo, deteniéndolos. En pocos segundos, muchísimas personas vestidas de negro y con máscaras en los rostros entraron apuradamente por las ventanas, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-FELIZ HALLOWEEN, DUMBLEDORE!-se bufó un hombre, que era el que comandaba a los mortífagos.

-¡Prefectos, saquen a los alumnos de aquí! Profesores, deténganlos-gritó Dumbledore, mientras que con un eficiente hechizo dejó a dos mortífagos inconscientes. No fue necesaria la orden. Los alumnos ya corrían despavoridos hacia la salida. Harry sonrió complacido ante la imagen, mientras que la gente pasaba a su lado, corriendo y gritando, escapando de lo que sucedía ahora. Ahogó una risa divertida. Eran muchos mortífagos, y los profesores no podrían contra ellos. 

-Hay!-escuchó quejarse a Ginny. Un maleficio le había golpeado el hombro derecho, que ahora sangraba.

-Vámonos de acá-dijo Harry, abrazándola en un intento de protegerla, y echando una última mirada a la batalla que tenía lugar en el salón. Las Brujas de Blair también se habían unido a la batalla. Harry salió junto con Ginny del Salón. Subieron las escaleras, pero los pasillos era un descontrol. Gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes. Potter sentía el impulso de volver  al Salón, y atacar él mismo a Dumbledore. No le tenía miedo. Pero Virginia estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, temerosa, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, y su hombro sangraba ahora con más intensidad. Costaba avanzar entre el tumulto de gente. Potter soltó un bufido, y perdiendo la paciencia, decidió tomar otro camino, más largo, pero con menos gente. Empujó a Ginny delicadamente a través de un pasadizo secreto que había conocido gracias a el Mapa del Merodeador. Avanzaron en silencio, escuchando tan solo los gritos lejanos, las explosiones producidas por maleficios y encantamientos en la plata baja del castillo.

De repente, Ginny se tambaleó, y Harry logró atajarla antes de que cayera contra el suelo. Con cuidado, la apoyó contra la pared. La respiración de la pelirroja era entrecortada, y tenía los ojos a medias abiertos. Ginny tenía una mano fuertemente apoyada contra su herida del hombro. Toda la túnica estaba ahora empapada en su sangre. Estaba pálida. Harry la obligó a sacar la mano de la herida, y con cuidado le arremangó la túnica para poder ver qué tan profunda era la herida. El maleficio había provocado un corte muy profundo en el hombro, y una especie de moretón alrededor de éste. La sangre brotaba en gran cantidad. Despegó la mirada de la herida para fijarla nuevamente en la pelirroja. Sacó su varita.

-_Vendavalia_-susurró Potter, y unos vendajes blancos se enroscaron con fuerza al brazo y hombro de la chica.-Debemos llegar a la Sala Común, Ginny.-le dijo, tratando de parecer dulce y comprensivo. Ginny trató de fijar su vista en él.

-_Harry_...-susurró, y luego, se desmayó en los brazos de Potter. 

-Ginny! Ginny! Despierta, Ginny por favor!-gritó a la pelirroja, pero ella no despertó. Le tomó el pulso por la muñeca. Si, tenía pulso. Todavía respiraba, pero había perdido mucha sangre. Miró a los costados. No había nadie para ayudarlo. Se puso de pie, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tomó a Ginny en sus brazos, y comenzó a caminar. La muchacha, a pesar de no ser de contextura grande, era pesada, y a Harry le costaba llevarla. Sin embargo, no la dejó. Cargó con ella hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Corrió el tapiz que tapaba el pasillo como pudo, y vio que el Retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba a escasos metros de él. Avanzó con un último esfuerzo.

-_Jaimarena_-le dijo la contraseña a la Dama, con la voz agotada. El retrato se corrió, dándole entrada a una abarrotada sala común. Las voces callaron al verlo entrar con Ginny en brazos, ambos manchados en sangre. 

-¡Ginny!-gritó Ron, y corrió hacia su hermana, completamente pálido. Harry siguió caminando, y la recostó sobre su sillón.

-La alcanzó un maleficio-explicó brevemente Harry, mientras tomaba aire. Ron abrió grandes los ojos, sin poder creer lo que Harry le decía.-Va a estar bien, pero necesita atención. Perdió mucha sangre.-le dijo para calmarlo. El pelirrojo asintió. Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?-preguntó a voz de Hermione, agachada junto a cuerpo inconsciente de Virginia.

-Tengo que buscar ayuda-les mintió. Y no pudieron detenerlo. 

Harry caminó a pasos agigantados por los pasillos y pasadizos secretos, a veces al trote, a veces corriendo. El suelo temblaba bajo el efecto de cientos de maleficios que tenían lugar en el Gran Salón. Si tan solo pudiera llegar... Giró en el siguiente pasillo, y a escasos metros de él se encontraba la escalera que desembocaba en el hall de entrada. Los ruidos provenientes del interior del Salón se podían oír claramente. Harry estaba a punto de avanzar cuando la puerta del Salón se abrió estrepitosamente, y un hombre enmascarado salió por ella. Potter se escondió detrás de una columna, evitando se visto. Trató de espiar lo que el mortífago hacía. El hombre miró hacia el interior del Salón, como comprobando que nadie lo miraba a él, y luego, salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Harry no tuvo tiempo de salir de su escondite. Detrás del hombre salió la persona que Potter más deseaba ver en ese momento: Guadalupe Simspell. Tenía una gran herida en el brazo, un corte en la mejilla, y su túnica estaba toda rasgada a la altura de la espalda. Y sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Se apoyó levemente sobre el marco de la puerta del Salón, tomando aire, y vio como el mortífago desaparecía tras una curva, descendiendo hacia las mazmorras. Sonrió complacida.

-Te tengo Lestrange-susurró Guadalupe apretando con fuerza la varita en su mano, y corriendo detrás del mortífago. 

-No, profesora. _Yo_ te tengo-dijo Harry, sacando su varita del cinto, y corriendo detrás de Guadalupe.

Rodulfus Lestrange corría a gran velocidad, no escapando, sino buscando algo. La Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó los pasos rápidos de otra persona que lo perseguía. Giró por un pasillo equivocado, sin salida. Giró para volver sobre sus pasos, pero se encontró con una figura femenina de poca estatura que le obstruía el paso. La dama levantó la varita y apuntó con ella al pecho del mortífago.

-No me di cuenta de que me seguías.-habló primero Lestrange

-Gran error, ¿no crees?-dijo en tono burlón la profesora de DCAO.

-A decir verdad... no-habló el hombre, con tono de ultratumba. Guadalupe pareció confundida.-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-siguió hablando Lestrange. Ella no respondió. Una risa burlona salió de los labios del mortífago.-¿Por quién crees que hemos venido?-nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Guadalupe había entornado sus ojos de manera calculadora.- _Por ti._-susurró con malicia Rodulfus. Simspell pareció palidecer.-Mi señor sabe de tus _dones._ Y cree que serías muy útil.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-dijo Guadalupe rápidamente.

-Para tu desgracia, tienes que llegar viva.

-No serviré a Voldemort.

-Tu vendrás conmigo

-No estás en la situación correcta para decidir qué hacer, Lestrange-se jactó la profesora.-Acá se termina tu paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que te den una visita guiada por los pasillos de Azkaban, he incluso, te reservaré una habitación.-le dijo Guadalupe en tono irónico. Lestrange rió, y con su mano izquierda se sacó la marcara, dejando a la vista su rostro demacrado por sus años en la prisión. Sus ojos brillaban con locura.

-Es usted muy sarcástica, profesora.-le dijo.

-Deja tu varita en el piso y no hagas esto más difícil.-le ella ordenó, acercándose lentamente. Lestrange asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a agacharse lentamente para dejar la varita en el suelo. Pero la sonrisa en sus labios le causaba desconfianza a Guadalupe, quien se detuvo a pocos metros del hombre. Rodulfus estaba llegando al suelo cuando, efectivamente, le lanzó un maleficio a la profesora. A pesar de no ser alguien delgada, Guadalupe tenía un increíble destreza a la hora de los duelos. Era comprensible que Dumbledore la hubiera elegido como la nueva profesora de DCAO.

Guadalupe había logrado esquivar el ataque, y ahora apuntaba amenazadoramente a Lestrange. Ambos se miraban con odio, deseosos de matarse. Permanecieron así largo rato, hasta que Lestrange volvió a atacar.

-_Crucio!_-gritó. Pero Guadalupe se lanzó con rapidez al suelo, esquivando el maleficio imperdonable. 

-_Pestifiio!-_ gritó ella, sin siquiera levantarse del todo del suelo. El maleficio golpeó a Lestrange en la pierna derecha, y una sustancia verde comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

-_Exabilia!_-gritó desesperadamente el mortífago, apuntándose a la pierna. La sustancia verde desapareció.

-_Solaris!_-gritó Simspell, visiblemente irritada. Un rallo de luz amarilla brotó de su varita.

-_Obscuruo!_-gritó Rodulfus, y un rayo de luz negra brotó de su varita. Ambos rayos impactaron haciendo un gran estruendo. Tanto la profesora como el mortífago salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Lestrange calló contra el suelo, pero Guadalupe impactó fuertemente contra la pared, cayendo luego al suelo, prácticamente inconsciente. Rodulfus se puso de pie, y miró a la muchacha tumbada en el suelo, débil, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Rió fuertemente. Guadalupe hizo un intento de ponerse de pie, y volvió a caer sobre el suelo. Tosió, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar al mortífago, que ahora caminaba hacia ella. Lestrange se agachó junto a ella, y la tomó por la barbilla, mientras sonreía triunfante.-¿Te das cuenta que no puedes escapar de mi Señor?-le dijo con voz psicópata.

-Te... dije que...-dijo Guadalupe con la voz entrecortada por el dolor-no hicieras las cosas más... difíciles. _¡Desmaius!_-gritó con sus últimas fuerzas. Lestrange calló desmayado a su lado. El mortífago no había notado que la profesora de DCAO todavía tenía en su posesión la varita. Guadalupe permaneció durante unos segundos recostada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recobrar fuerzas. Repentinamente, unos aplausos resonaron ahogados en el pasillo. Dificultosamente, Guadalupe giró su cabeza para mirar hacia donde comenzaba el pasillo. Alguien avanzaba por ahí, y de seguro, esa era la misma persona que aplaudía.

-Fue una excelente clase de Duelo, _profesora_-dijo la voz fría y burlona de esa persona que avanzaba. Simspell sonrió amargamente, mientras reía ahogadamente.

-_Potter_-susurró. El muchacho se sentó junto al cuerpo débil y herido de la profesora, y le arrebató sin dificultad la varita que la profesora sostenía en su mano derecha, dejándola completamente vulnerable.

-El mismo-dijo Harry, sonriendo y dejando de aplaudir.-Es una pena que Lestrange no llegara a matarla. Me hubiera ahorrado el trabajo-le dijo Potter a la joven profesora, mientras jugueteaba con su varita en la mano.

-Si... una lástima-se burló Guadalupe. Harry giró a mirarla.

-Antes de matarla, hay algo que me gustaría saber.- Harry se agachó más, para no tener que forzar su voz demasiado alto.-¿Cómo es que supo... todo?-le preguntó. Guadalupe acentuó su sonrisa.

-Hay cosas que ignoro por completo, Potter. Como el por qué un muchacho como tú aceptaría unirse a alguien como Lady Nicole-le dijo Simspell, haciendo un intento por levantarse. Harry la empujó nuevamente contra el piso.

-Nicole ha sido para mí una guía a través de esta oscuridad que son las mentiras y los engaños. Ella me ha abierto los ojos, y ahora, me está entrenando-le respondió Potter cortantemente, y al mismo tiempo con orgullo.

-¿Entrenándote? ¿Para qué nos mates a todos como lo hiciste con Megan Railan y con Kevin Ross? Ellos, al igual que yo, sabían cosas que ponían en riesgo tus planes, y por eso los sacaste del camino.-apuntó correctamente la profesora.

-Ellos, al igual que usted, metieron sus narices donde no debían-le susurró Potter al oído. Guadalupe soltó otra amarga risa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Es hora de la venganza, profesora.-

-Te estás vengando de las personas equivocados-

-Usted no sabe nada-

-Sé más de lo que te imaginas, Potter-

-¿Cómo supo lo de Meg y Kevin?-inquirió Potter, a quien la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

-Soy una especie de vidente, Potter. Veo en mi mente cosas que están pasando, y muchas veces, cosas que están por pasar.-le confesó la profesora. Harry notó que estaba muy débil. _"Así que por eso la quiere Voldemort. Vinieron acá por ella."_ pensó Harry.

-Usted sospechó de mi desde antes que matara a Megan-dijo Harry riendo, sin creer lo que Guadalupe le decía.

-Soy vidente, pero no estúpida.-le replicó ella. Tosió.-Desde el momento en que entré en la clase noté algo extraño en ti, Potter. Por eso te llamé a pelear con Granger. ¿Lo creíste casualidad? Sabía muy bien que tú y ella eran grandes amigos. Y el ver cómo la atacaste me confirmó que algo raro pasaba contigo.-hizo una pausa, durante la que tomó aire. Por lo que Harry veía, le costaba respirar.-Y luego, una noche estaba en mi oficina, y los vi, Potter. A ti y a Nicole. Juntos en el bosque. Lo vi en mi mente. Cuando todo terminó y me asomé por la ventana, ahí estabas tu, regresando a Hogwarts. La dejé pasar, Potter. Hasta que la noche anterior a la salida a Hogsmeade, mientras que estaba recostada en mi dormitorio, unas terribles imágenes me despertaron. Era tú, corriendo por los pasillos, persiguiendo a... _ Megan_-soltó la última palabra con voz entraña, como si estuviera viendo esas imágenes nuevamente en su mente.-Vi como la matabas, y como decías con suma seguridad que al otro día me matarías a mí. Así que cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade supe con seguridad que debía mantenerme donde hubiera multitud, junto a gente conocida. Pero fue entonces, cuando otra visión apareció en mi mente. Incapaz de poder matarme a mi, decidiste matar a otro pequeño estorbo: Kevin Ross.-Guadalupe hizo una nueva pausa, apretando los ojos por el dolor que sentía al hablar. Una vez que el dolor se hubo calmado al menos un poco, continuó-Pero no tenía pruebas. Nadie me creería que tú eras el asesino. Y decidí esperar, ponerte incluso a prueba. Aquel día, en el pasillo. Quise ver cómo reaccionabas. Pero, nada. Debo decir que Nicole hizo un gran trabajo contigo.-

-Gracias, profesora. Se lo diré cuando la vea. No se preocupe.-le dijo Harry en tono cínico. Una nueva duda le vino a la mente-¿Cómo conoce a Nicole?-le preguntó atolondradamente.

-Cómo no conocerla, siendo ella la Reina de los Vampiros-le respondió Guadalupe, con palabras algo entrecortadas por el dolor. Harry abrió grandes los ojos, sin creer lo que escuchaba. La Reina...-¿No lo sabías? ¿Qué nunca te lo dijo?-se burló Simspell de la expresión de Potter. Rápidamente, Harry reaccionó. No le permitiría que se burlase.

-Creo que nuestra charla ha llegado a su final. Diga adiós, _profesora_-habló Potter con voz dura e imperturbable, mientras se ponía de pie y aferraba con fuerza su varita en su mano derecha. Guadalupe sonrió desafiante, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, ayudada por la pared cercana. Miró a Harry a los ojos. Iba a morir de pie, con honor, como le habían enseñado siempre. _"Todos moriremos algún día, Guada. Cuando la muerte te mire desafiante con sus ojos descarados, ponte de pie, y mírala también a los ojos. A la hora de morir, muere con dignidad, hija."_ Le había dicho su padre cuando ella era apenas una niña, y no comprendía lo que eso significaba. Ahora, con esos ojos verdes frente a ella, brillando con malicia, lo entendía. Era claro. Iba a morir en las manos de Harry Potter. Tomó aire, para erguirse de pie, y enfrentar su destino.

-Todos descubrirán tu otra cara, Potter-le dijo Guadalupe con dificultad. El esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse en pie le estaba consumiendo todas sus fuerzas. Repentinamente, una sombra pareció posarse sobre los ojos verdes de Harry, tornándolos en un color negro profundo.

-Lástima que para entonces, será demasiado tarde. _¡Aveda Kedabra!_-las palabras brotaron de la boca de Harry, pronunciadas con odio y un regocijo que repugnaba a los oídos. El rayo de luz salió de la varita de Potter directo a la profesora Simspell, quien lo vio venir en cámara lenta, sabiendo lo que seguiría. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Estaba viendo a la muerte directo a la cara. Y esa sería su última imagen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Puf!! Este capítulo me tomó una eternidad, pero al fin está. ¡SIIIIIIII! Murió!! La bastarda por fin se murió. Saben, creo que nunca en mi vida había inventado un personaje tan entrometido... jejeje. Pido 1 segundo de silencio(no voy a dedicarle más que eso) PARA GUADALUPE SIMSPELL que está muerta!! SII! Bueno, no fue la mejor muerte que existe, pero es algo, ¿no? Y al menos la mató Harry... aunque me parece que Potter la hizo hablar bastante antes de matarla... y ahora, sabe cosas que nunca tendría que haber conocido... secretos de almas muertas... secretos de un demonio de la noche, bellamente aterrador. Ustedes saben de quien hablo, ¿no? ¡Se dan cuenta que me dejo ir de boca!

A pedido de una lectora que aprecio mucho, vuelvo a poner el avance que publiqué varios capítulos atrás, y que todavía no ha tenido lugar... vamos a ver qué deducciones pueden sacar...

**"-¡Harry no lo hagas!-le gritó Ginny, empapada en lágrimas y tironeando para liberarse de las sogas que la mantenían completamente inmóvil.**

-¡Hazlo de una vez, Harry! Termina con todo esto. ¡Recuerda todo lo que te dije! ¡Llegó la hora de la venganza, Harry! ¡Hazlo!-le gritaba Nicole con su voz tan profunda y maquiavélica. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, y su rostro mostraba una ansiedad incontenible. Miraba a Harry expectante. Había llegado el momento de la venganza. "

Hoy me siento buena, así que voy a ponerles un adelanto de algo que se viene:

**"Subió con lentitud las escaleras, y finalmente, llegó frente a una puerta. Golpeó a la misma.**

**-Adelante-respondió la cálida voz del director. Potter abrió la puerta. **

**Sentado detrás de un escritorio, con un hermoso fénix a su lado, estaba el Albus Dumbledore. Le hizo una seña para que entrara, y Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él.**

-Siéntate Harry-le indicó Albus. Potter obedeció. El director cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba aire, y juntaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa.-Me imagino-volvió a hablar, abriendo levemente los ojos, y mirando con detenimiento a Harry-que ya te has enterado de la desaparición de Guadalupe Simspell.-terminó la oración. Harry tragó saliva."

¿Y que opinan? Jajajaja, siii!! Soy muy mala... *Mirlaure rie como loca* 

Dark-sly: Me alegro que te haya gustado... pero creo que este capítulo es... mejor. Si, a mi también me encantan los G/H. Me parece la mejor pareja... XD Gracias por el review. Por cierto, te agregué a mi MSN, pero por si las dudas, el mío es **gabta_f@hotmail.com**

MerlínJJ: ¬¬u competencia, eh? XD Es solo una broma. Espero que me avises cuando tengas lista la historia, porque pienso leer todo lo que tenga estrecha relación con el lado oscuro... jejeje. Si, yo también pensé en darles poderes especiales a Harry, pero entonces, se pierde la esencia de mi historia: el Harry mortal que se convirtió en Dark, y que quiere matarlos a todos. Pero no quito de que pueda llegar a tener algún poder especial. Gracias por la idea.

Selene: tu sueño hecho realidad! Adiós a Simspell... por ahora... nunca se sabe, ¿no? Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sí, lo sé. Te hice esperar... pero no podía matarla a ella de una... Harry tenía que practicar antes. Pero fue la muerte más digna que escribí hasta ahora. Y la más cruel, porque ella sabía lo que le esperaba... e igual se puso de pie... *Mirlaure derrama algunas lágrimas* Lamento ser tan sentimental, pero después de todo... yo la había inventando. ¡Yo la traje a la vida! Irónico, ¿no? Yo la hago vivir, para después matarla. Jejejee...

Nia 88: Hola! Bienvenida, veo que eres nueva. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, aunque no la creo nada especial... jejeje. Ginny o Nicole. Creo que es el planteo que todos los lectores se han hecho. Y la verdad... ¡no tengo la respuesta! Me van a matar, pero todavía no me decido por el final que le voy a dar a mi historia. Es como que lelgo a una parte... y me tildo. ¿Ángel o Demonio? No me puedo decidir cual me gusta más.

Luadica: si, Simspell  ES importante. Y no saben cuanto. Pero todos morimos algún día, y a ella le llegó la hora. Solo que Harry no sabe todo lo que ella ya ha hecho... si crees que con su muerte se terminó todo... todavía no han visto nada de lo que la Prof. es capaz de hacer, incluso muerta. ¡Me alegro que te guste la idea de H/G! Aunque ahora ella se está desangrando en la Sala Común.... :-S Bueno, todo no se puede en la vida. Voldie... todavía no se si él va a figurar... lo telgo que meditar... Gracias por el review! (P.D: las faltas! Jejeje, lo lamento. Pero escribo tan apurada, y tengo tan poco tiempo...)

GabyKinomoto: jejeje, me hiciste sonrojar con tus palabras! Nah, no soy tan buena, tan solo escribí una historia que les gustó a varias personas... jejeje. Me alegro que te haya parecido tan buena. Y cada vez siento un mayor compromiso con  los capítulos...

Pati: ¿tu quieres de regreso al Harry Bueno? No lo descartes! Quien sabe... ni siquiera ya estoy segura de lo que va a suceder... Siempre se puede lo que uno quiere. Decisiones. El destino no es más que el resultado de nuestras decisiones. Vamos a ver qué decisión toma Harry...

Bellatrix88: jajajaja! Que exagerada! Jajajaa, si que me haces reír, amiga. ¡Maté a Guada! ¿Feliz? Seguro que sí. Eres tán sádica como yo. Cualquier muerte te viene bien.... mientras que no sea la de Potter, claro. Si!! Guadalupe es muy astuta... se sorprenderían si supieran ciertas cosas de ella...¡Y Ginny! Sí! Creí que nadie había recaído en el detalle de que Ginny vio la herida de Harry.... vamos a ver lo que sucede con ella... ¡Dumbledore! Bueno, tengo algo bueno esperando para el director... si no me equivocó... el próximo capítulo el director va a entrar en escena... Y Voldemort... va a tener que esperar a que mi creatividad se amplíe.

Nicole Malfoy: gracias por el review! Así que vos querés a Harry por siempre malo, ¿eh? Bueno, voy a ver que me conviene hacer... Es una decisión difícil. Solo espero no decepcionar a mis lectores favoritos! XD Jajaja.... Nicole... todo un misterio que de a poco se está dando a conocer. ¡Prox. Capitulo, creo que va a haber más de la vampiresa!

Diana-Lily-Potter: Jajajaja! ¡Si, como que Harry es todo un mujeriego! Pero, Ginny es especial... eso creo...

Lady Voldemort: Si... no lo había pensado. Pero no creo que a Harry le importe demasiado mejorar su imagen. Él solo quiere matarlos a todos, y rápido. ¡Yo les prometí sangre, y sangre les traje! Pero creo que por un tiempo voy a detener las muertes... o sino, se perderán el encanto... no hay nada como una muerte delicada... asesinar es toda un arte... todos matan, pero pocos _asesinan._ Y Harry sabe de esa arte... al igual que Nicole.

PINK: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que te guste este. Vamos a ver que tal avanza ahora la relación H/G.

Pícara_Black: jejeje, gracias por el review. No sabía que vos lo leías en la de la Warner. Aunque hace mucho que dejé de publicarla ahí, porque se me hacía complicado estar publicando la historia en mil lugares. Igual, me alegro que la sigas leyendo, acá.

Hcate: recibí tu mensaje sobre la publicación de tu historia, pero no tuve tiempo para leerla. Prometo hacerlo caunto antes y dejarte un review. ¡Si haces la secta, yo me uno! Jajaja. Prometo acción entre H y G, prometo muertes (a futuro indefinido), prometo MUCHA confusión, alianzas, mentiras, engaños, celos... ¿Viste el adelanto que puse arriba? Espero que si!


	13. CApítulo XIII: La Alianza

**Capítulo XIII: La Alianza**

Potter avanzó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Guadalupe Simspell, que yacía en el suelo, de espaldas. La giró para poder mirarla a la cara, y tomándole la muñeca, le buscó el pulso. Nada. Estaba muerta. Harry sonrió satisfecho, mientras de reía ahogadamente.

Escuchó repentinamente un ruido a su espalda. Giró rápidamente y apuntó con la varita hacia el lugar del cual provenía el sonido. Parado junto a una pared estaba un muchacho adolescente con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, y un brillo maligno en los ojos. Potter torció una sonrisa de lado, y bajó su varita, al tiempo que volvía a girar en dirección a Simspell.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Potter, con la mirada fija en Guadalupe.

-Creo, Potter, que la pregunta es qué haces _t_ aquí-lo corrigió Draco, avanzando lentamente hacia el agachado Potter.

-Hago una obra de arte-le respondió Harry, y sus ojos brillaron con malicia y locura. Todavía seguían de color negro.

-Veo que eres muy bueno en la recreación de naturaleza muerta-habló Draco, en tono irónico, mientras miraba sorprendido a la profesora. Harry volvió a reír ahogadamente.-Oye, Potter, explícame cual fue la parte de la historia que me perdí-Malfoy hablaba con completa calma, mientras se separaba levemente de Potter, dándole la espalda.-¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en un asesino a sangre fría, que además, usa magia negra?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?-le habló Harry cortante, poniéndose de pie, y parándose amenazadoramente frente a Draco. El rubio levantó las cejas.

-¿Lo que oí? Más bien fue lo que vi lo que me sorprendió. Llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar a la profesora decir "Todos descubrirán tu otra cara, Potter", lo cual me llamó la atención, en especial la última palabra. Y luego, escucho tu voz diciendo: "Lástima que para entonces, será demasiado tarde", y luego, escucho salir de tus propios labios una maldición imperdonable, y veo como la Prof. de DCAO cae muerta. Fue un espectáculo muy interesante teniendo en cuenta que la verdadera matanza tiene lugar en el Gran Salón.-le respondió Draco, quien no parecía asustado ante Potter. Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y supongo que tu ibas en camino a ayudar a tu _Señor_-se burló Potter, riendo. Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-_Eso_ no es de tu incumbencia, Potter-Draco hizo una pausa, y notó que había otra persona en el suelo. Un mortífago inconsciente-¿Quién es él?-preguntó señalando con la cabeza al cuerpo tumbado junto al de Guadalupe.

-Lestrange.-respondió cortante Potter, girando a mirar por primera vez al mortífago. Harry notó como Draco lo miraba de reojo, y volvía su atención hacia el mortífago.

-Me confundes, ¿a quien sirves, Potter?-preguntó confundido. Acababa de matar a Simspell, pero si había un mortífago inconsciente ahí, entonces él no podía ser un aliado de Voldemort.

-A diferencia de ti, y de tu patética familia, Draco, yo no sirvo a nadie. Solo a mi mismo-le respondió Harry, limpiándose el polvo de la túnica elegante. Draco volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-No me quiero imaginar lo que todos dirán cuando sepan que Harry Potter es un asesino y un brujo de magia negra-se burló Draco sonriendo, pero Harry notó en su mirada que algo había cambiado desde que el nombre de Lestrange había sido pronunciado.

-Nadie lo sabrá, Malfoy-dijo arrogantemente Potter, girando nuevamente a mirar a Draco. Éste levantó una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Porque tú no quieres decir nada.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-No te conviene

-¿A no?

-Dime Draco, ¿qué es lo que Voldemort te da a ti y a tu padre por sus servicios?-le preguntó Harry, caminando en círculo alrededor de él. Draco no respondió.-Nada, ¿verdad? Solo su "protección". Los mantiene vivos, los protege. Pero si algún día tu o tu padre hicieran algo mal, no dudo en que Voldemort los mataría a ambos.-la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Draco iba desapareciendo de a poco.-Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, Draco.-Harry se acercó a Malfoy-Según una profecía, Voldemort y yo no podemos vivir juntos. Y según esa profecía, nosotros tendremos que pelear en algún momento, y uno morirá y el otro... vivirá. Por lo tanto, en algún momento yo me tendré que convertir en asesino o asesinado de Voldemort.-Harry le hablaba en un susurro, con una voz fría y profunda- Y cuando ese momento llegue, te _aseguro_ que yo no seré el que muera.

-¿Cómo piensas derrotarlo, Potter? El tiene poderes que tu no conoces siquiera-le replicó Malfoy, casi enojado, y Harry notó el titubeo de su voz.

-Draco, yo tengo poderes que ni tu ni tu jefe conocen. Tengo mis aliados, mis fuerzas.-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Y aquí es donde llega la parte interesante. Tu y yo, haremos un trato. Tu callarás lo que has visto esta noche, y callarás todo lo que veas a partir de hoy, y me ayudarás cuando te necesite, y a cambio, yo te daré el poder que realmente quieres y que Voldemort jamás te dará, y... dejaré que Lestrange se largue de aquí ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la oferta me interesa?

-Draco, tu tienes potencial. Tienes poder. No lo desperdicies. Voldemort jamás te cederá un poco de su poder, por miedo a que tu te puedas llegar a tener más que él. Y si te cree una amenaza, te matará. En cambio, yo te ofrezco cosas que él nunca te dará. Además, sé de la estrecha relación que hay entre tu padre y Lestrange. Y él quedará complacido en ver que tu lo llevas a salvo junto a los demás mortífagos. Incluso Voldemort te lo agradecerá.-

-Yo no dejaré de ser un mortífago, Potter-

-Y yo no te estoy pidiendo eso, Mafloy. Solo estoy comprando tu silencio. No me molesta que sigas sirviendo a Voldemort-

Draco miró dubitativo a Potter. No podía negarlo, algo había cambiado en ese muchacho. Él siempre lo había sabido, todos lo sabían. Harry Potter siempre había sido alguien poderoso. Pero ese año, había algo diferente en él. Draco lo había notado al instante. Potter se había convertido en un mago oscuro, y había conseguido más poder. Y esa noche, él mismo había visto a Potter, un muchacho de dieciséis años, convocar un maleficio imperdonable y matar a una persona. No tenía nada que perder. Y si Harry Potter cumplía, él podría conseguir más poder todavía. Creía completamente sobre la profecía; su padre le había hablado de esta. Y si era así, entonces le convenía aliarse a Potter ahora que era como él. Potter o Voldemort. Uno de los dos iba a ganar, y cualquiera que fuera, Draco ya estaría aliado a ambos.

-Acepto-dijo Malfoy, estirando su mano blanca para estrechar la de Harry. Potter acentuó todavía más su sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano de Draco.

-Que esta alianza sea duradera, y que las promesas sean cumplidas-dijo Harry. Draco asintió.

-------------

Esperaron largo rato, escondidos en un pasillo secreto, cercano al Gran Salón. A su lado, Lestrange comenzaba a dar signos de vida. Estaba despertando. Draco le dirigió una mirada nerviosa. Era peligroso que Lestrange lo viera a él en compañía de Harry Potter. Miró a Potter, quien le asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que pensaba.

-_Desmaius!_-susurró apuntando con su varita a Lestrange, quien volvió a caer inconsciente. Sonrió satisfecho.-¿Siguen peleando?-preguntó a Malfoy, quien se asomaba detrás de un tapete.

-Si... pero creo que pronto se retirarán. Llegaron refuerzos de Aurores, y hay grandes bajas de parte de los mortífagos. Además, acabas de matar a la persona por la que habían venido.-le comentó Draco, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Harry chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. "_Ojalá se mataran unos a otros. Así nos librarían a todos de su patética existencia"_ pensó, mientras se peinaba los cabellos negros con la mano.-¿Cuál es el plan para llevar a Lestrange a salvo?-preguntó repentinamente Malfoy, girando para mirarlo.

-Parece que soy yo el cerebro del grupo, Malfoy-le dijo Potter con sonrisa burlona. Draco también sonrió divertido. La nueva faceta de Harry era mucho mejor que la anterior. Hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos. Harry desvió la mirada hacia la pared de piedra, y entrecerró lo ojos.-Tengo una... idea-dijo finalmente.

--------------

Arrastró el cuerpo de Lestrange por fuera del castillo. No era necesario hacer fuerza, ya que había hechizado el cuerpo y ahora lo controlaba con su varita. Pero necesitaba concentrarse para poder mantenerlo flotando. Con cuidado, y levemente agachado para no ser descubierto, gateó arrastrando al mortífago hacia las ventanas rotas del Gran Salón. Apoyó el cuerpo en el césped húmedo, y se asomó levemente por una ventana, esperando la señal. Adentro, pudo ver un verdadero campo de batalla. Y a pesar de que su padre usaba máscara, lo reconoció al minuto. Fijó primero su mirada en los mortífagos, y luego en los aurores y profesores. Definitivamente, los mortífagos no tardarían en retirarse. Llevaban sin lugar a dudas, las de perder. Al frente los aurores, Draco vio a Albus Dumbledore como nunca antes lo había visto. Todo el poder que residía en su viejo cuerpo parecía ahora brillar en su rostro. Se veía aterrador. Miró nervioso al cuerpo de Lestrange, tumbado en el suelo. Si Potter no se apuraba lo iban a descubrir.

--------------

Vio a Draco salir por una ventana alejada de la puerta del Gran Salón con el cuerpo de Lestrange levitando delante de él. Esperó. Tenía que esperar hasta que Malfoy llegara a la posición acordada, y entonces le daría la señal. Se acomodó la túnica, y sostuvo con fuerza la varita en su mano. Tanteó su pierna a la altura del tobillo, hasta dar con un objeto duro y filoso. Su daga, hábilmente escondida, solo para usar en casos extremos. Sonrió, listo. Malfoy ya debía de estar en su lugar. Era hora de hacer su aparición.

Harry salió de detrás del tapete, y caminó directo hacia la puerta de entrada al Gran Salón. Espió antes de hacer su entrada. Los mortífagos estaban prácticamente acorralados. No tardarían demasiado en irse, si es que tenían la oportunidad de escapar. Miró luego a Dumbledore. No podía ir a pedirle ayuda a él. Estaba muy ocupado luchando. Harry vio en su rostro la misma expresión que había visto dos años atrás cuando el director había entrado como una furia en la habitación del supuesto profesor Moody, tras descubrir que este era realmente un impostor que intentaba matar a Potter. Y esa misma expresión había tenido el año anterior cuando, junto con otros miembros de la Orden, habían ido a rescatarlo al Departamento de Misterios. Rescatarlo... sonaba irónico. Solo lo habían salvado porque él era el único que podía salvarlos a ellos de Voldemort. Miró a las demás personas. McGonagall. Ella era la jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, podía recurrir a ella.

Sin esperar, empujó un poco la puerta, y entró al trote, llamando levemente la atención en el Salón. Algunos ojos curiosos se volvieron a mirarlo, mientras entraba al trote, con expresión de preocupación, y se encaminaba a Minerva. Varios aurores y profesores que lo reconocieron se pusieron delante de él, para cubrirlo de eventuales ataques por parte de los mortífagos.

-¡Potter! ¿qué hace acá?-le preguntó asustada la profesora Macgonagall, una vez que él estuvo parado a su lado. Tenía un gran tajo en el rostro.

-Profesora... Ginny Weasley...-le dijo Harry, fingiendo agitación en la respiración. Notó que Minerva parecía preocuparse. Sigilosamente, miró en dirección a donde se suponía que Malfoy tenía que estar. Y efectivamente, pudo vislumbrar los ojos grises del Slytherin, asomados levemente por una ventana. Esperando la señal.

-Harry... escúchame. Debes salir de acá. Iré a ver a la señorita Weasley cuanto antes, pero no puedo ir ahora.-le dijo Minerva. Harry asintió, y la profesora se alejó, internándose nuevamente en la batalla.

Pero Harry no obedeció a su profesora. Por el contrario, se escabulló entre la multitud, hasta llegar a la ventana donde estaba Malfoy. Le lamanzó una rápida mirada, mientras se escondía detrás de una mesa tumbada.

-¿Listo?-le preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-Todavía espero tu señal.-le respondió la voz de Draco.

-Muy bien, entonces aprovecha esta oportunidad-le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras salía de detrás de la mesa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, sin preocuparse por se sigiloso. Quería llamar la atención de alguien en especial.

Finalmente lo localizó. Peleaba contra una de las Brujas de Blair, la baterista. Estaban bastante cerca de él. Solo necesitaba que ella cometiera un error. Sólo un error... y finalmente, ella se equivocó. No llegó a esquivar el maleficio de Lucius Malfoy, y calló pesadamente contra el piso, con una gran herida a un costado del pecho. Era _la_ oportunidad.

-_Impedimenta!_-gritó en dirección a Lucius, pero no lo dirigió hacia el pecho del morífago, sino que el maleficio le rozó la máscara, llamando su atención hacia donde se encontraba Potter. _Vamos, atácame Lucius. Eso es lo que quieres_ pensó Harry riendo para sus adentros. Efectivamente, Malfoy quitó su atención de la joven baterista, para fijarlo en un punto más interesante: Harry Potter.

-Pero miren, si es nada más que la gran celebridad de Harry Potter-se burló Lucius, debajo de su máscara. Harry sonrió cínicamente.

-Demasiado palabrerío, Malfoy, y poca acción.-le dijo Harry, apuntándolo con su varita. Lucius lo apuntó también con su varita.

-_Ratifucto!_-gritó Lucius.

-_Nebulosa!_-exclamó Harry, sin preocupación, mirando divertido a su contrincante. El maleficio de Malfoy se perdió en una enorme nube de gas negro. Lucius levantó levemente su varita.

-¿Cómo es que tú haces magia negra?-peguntó, y en su voz Harry pudo notar la sorpresa y el desconcierto. Potter tan solo acentuó más su sonrisa.

-_Hermolvidio!_-gritó Potter, sin responder a la pregunta de su contrincante. Pero sabía que Lucius iba a detener su ataque. Y a decir la verdad, Harry no estaba tratando de matar a Lucius, solo de llamar su atención.

Efectivamente, Lucius levantó su varita sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno, y el hechizo desapareció en el aire.

-Me estoy cansando de jugar, Potter-le dijo con su voz arrogante y fría.-_Dagra Incendio!_-gritó Malfoy. Cientos de agujas de fuego aparecieron salir de la varita de Malfoy. Y eso no estaba en los planes de Harry. Sin poder formular un contra-hechizo en su mente, Harry optó por su única oportunidad de salvación. Se arrojó al piso, mientras rodaba por el suelo y usaba un pedazo de madera para cubrirse de las agujas de fuego que se esparcían por todas partes. Pero eso lo había beneficiado definitivamente. Ahora estaban más cerca de la ventana. Era ahora o nunca. Alguien lanzó un maléfico en dirección a Lucius, desde la distancia, pero le erró. Levantándose levemente del piso, Harry lanzó unas leves chispas por la ventana, y Lucius no pareció notarlas, demasiado entretenido esquivando y atacando a un auror que se le había acercado por la espalda.

En el momento, Draco comprendió que las chispas que habían aparecido sobre su ventana, eran la señal de Potter. Si que nadie pudiera verlo, lanzó un leve hechizo desde la ventana hacia su padre, quien parecía haberse librado del auror. Una soga pareció brotar de la varita de Draco y aferrarse fuertemente a la muñeca de Lucius, arrastrándolo hasta la ventana. Harry comprendió que ya era la hora de irse. El plan estaba completo. Mirando a su alrededor, comprobó que nadie le prestaba atención. De hecho, nadie parecía haber notado que él todavía estaba en la Sala. Rápidamente, corrió hacia la puerta del Salón, listo para irse.

-------------------

Draco vio las chispas que salían por su ventana. La señal. Rápidamente se puso de pie apoyándose contra la pared para no ser visto, y lanzó un hechizo hacia su padre, parado a pocos metros de su ventana. Una soga salió de la punta de su varita hasta al muñeca de Lucius Malfoy, y Draco movió levemente la muñeca para que la soga arrastrara a su padre hacia la ventana. Finalmente, su padre estuvo parado frente a la ventana. A pesar de no poder ver su cara por la máscara, Draco estaba seguro de que él estaba completamente sorprendido de ver a su hijo allí. Y más sorprendido pareció al verlo junto al cuerpo desmayado de Lestrange.

-¿Qué haces aquí, y qué es todo esto?-dijo Lucius, saliendo rápidamente por la ventana, y escondiéndose junto a su hijo, en las afueras del colegio.

-Encontré a Lestrange inconsciente en el pasillo, y decidí traerlo para aquí antes de que alguien lo atrapara.-explicó brevemente Draco, con una nota de respeto y orgullo en su voz. Escuchó una risa detrás de la máscara de Lucius.

-Muy bien hecho, Draco. Nuestro Señor estará complacido de tus actos. Y también yo lo estoy.-le dijo su padre, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Una explosión se escuchó dentro.-Ahora, vete, antes de que te descubran. No tienen que sospechar de ti. Yo me encargaré de Lestrange.-le dijo, empujándolo levemente para que se fuera. Draco asintió. Había avanzado unos pocos metros a gachas cuando escuchó el susurro de la vos de su padre- Draco... ¿lo encontraste solo?-le preguntó. Draco dudó. Giró a mirar a su padre

-No, lo encontré junto al cuerpo muerto de Guadalupe Simspell.-confesó finalmente.

-¿¡Muerto!?- repitió su padre, completamente asombrado.-Estúpido Lestrange. Se suponía que no debía matarla. El Señor se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que la mató.-dijo su padre con voz enojada, mientras pateaba al cuerpo desmayado del mortífago. Draco giró para mirar nuevamente al frente, mientras que una sonrisa de superioridad se le curvaba en los labios _No padre, ella no murió en manos de un mortífago._ se dijo para si mismo, mientras que reía internamente.

-------------

Harry salió del Salón, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada hacia adentro. Dudaba que los mortífagos duraran hasta el amanecer. Meneó la cabeza, en signo de desaprobación. Esperó unos minutos a un costado de la puerta, sin que nadie lo pudiera ver. Finalmente, escuchó los pasos de Draco, quien había entrado por una ventana alejada a la puerta del Gran Salón.

-¿Esta todo bien?-le preguntó al Slytherin, tomándolo por sorpresa, ya que Draco no lo había visto, debido a que estaba escondido entre las sombras. Malfoy asintió. –Excelente. Nos vemos otro día, Malfoy-se despidió Harry, subiendo por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde lo esperaba una herida Ginny Weasley. Sonrió mientras subía, compacido de su sublime plan. Pues creía que todo había salido bien.

Pero en el interior del Gran Salón, Albus Dumbledore todavía tenía la mirada fija en la ventana por la cual Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido minutos atrás. Harry no lo sabía, pero el director lo había visto todo. _Todo._

--------------

Subió con agilidad los escalones de las tramposas escaleras. Eso era algo que había aprendido muy bien en las vacaciones: agilidad. Agilidad y ligereza en los movimientos. Nicole llegó a sus pensamientos mientras subía por las escaleras, camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. _Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá al enterarse de lo que hice con Simspell._ pensó, mientras una macabra sonrisa se curvaba en sus finos labios. _Vamos a ver ahora quién es más poderoso_. Pero un recuerdo se le vino a la mente como una nube de tormenta se abalanza sobre una mañana cálida de verano.

_"-¿Cómo conoce a Nicole?-le preguntó atolondradamente._

_ -Cómo no conocerla, siendo ella la Reina de los Vampiros-le respondió Guadalupe, con palabras algo entrecortadas por el dolor. Harry abrió grandes los ojos, sin creer lo que escuchaba. La Reina...-¿No lo sabías? ¿Qué nunca te lo dijo?-se burló Simspell de la expresión de Potter."_. ¿Serían verdad esas últimas palabras de Guadalupe? ¿Realmente era Nicole la Reina de los Vampiros? No era el hecho de que lo fuera lo que lo sorprendía, sino más bien el hecho de que se lo hubiera escondido.

Sin darse cuenta, notó que había llegado hasta el Retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dio la clave, y el retrato se corrió a un lado, dándole paso a una concurrida Sala Común. Todos parecían haberse quedado en el exacto lugar en el cual Harry los había visto por última vez esa misma noche. Avanzó ignorando los murmullos hacia donde se encontraba Ginny. La pelirroja estaba recostada en un cómodo sillón escarlata. A su lado se hallaban Ron y Hermione. La segunda le estaba colocando unos paños mojados en las frente a Ginny. Los paños parecían humedecidos con un líquido verde asqueroso. Pero proviniendo de Hermione, Harry estaba seguro que era algo curativo. Se arrodilló junto a Virginia, y le tomó la mano. Estaba fría. Incluso para él, acostumbrado ya a conocer el frío extremo de cuerpos a través de Nicole, aquella mano le pareció helada.

-Ginny, ¿me escuchas?-le susurró dulcemente, como si temiera que sus palabras pudieran dañarla aún más. Ella era la única persona que realmente le interesaba en aquel mundo que tanto lo había lastimado. Ella no se merecía algo así. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja abrió débilmente los ojos, y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry también intentó sonreír.-Mcgonagall viene en camino, Ginny. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-le dijo. Ginny asintió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero Harry sintió cómo la mano que él sostenía de ella, comenzaba a ejercer un poco de fuerza. Virginia le estaba pidiendo que se quedara junto a ella. Harry sintió una mano en el hombro. Giró para mirar quien era. Ron.

-Gracias Harry-le dijo el pelirrojo, quien también estaba muy pálido, y se lo veía realmente preocupado por Ginny. Pero Harry sintió que él no se merecía tener cerca de alguien como ella. No se merecía como hermana a una muchacha tan pura y limpia, una muchacha que no conocía el tipo de farsas y mentiras a las que Ron estaba tan acostumbrado. Ginny se merecía a alguien como... él, Harry, a su lado.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó en voz muy baja Hermione. Parecía preocupada y al mismo, tiempo, había algo en su tono que no le gustaba. Era como si estuviera haciendo una especie de investigación. Harry tenía bastante experiencia con Hermione como para desconfiar de ella.

-Buscando ayuda-le respondió, sin quitar los ojos de Ginny.

-Tardaste demasiado.-

-No fue tan fácil. Ahí abajo hay una batalla campal, y llevar una cicatriz en la frente no es justamente una ventaja-le dijo Harry, en tono casi irritado. Pero notó que su respuesta no conformaba a Granger. Empezaba a desconfiar de ella. ¿Y que tal si Hermione estaba desconfiando de él? ¿Era posible aquello? ¿Era posible que ella supiera algo sobre la muerte de Megan y Kevin? ¿Y sobre la de Guadalupe? _Cálmate Potter, estás paranoico_ se dijo mentalmente.

El retrato de la Dama se hizo a un lado, y por el agujero entró la profesora McGonagall, seguida atrás por Madam Pomfrey y el mismo Albus Dumbledore. Se acercaron con rapidez a donde Ginny yacía recostada, y Madam Pomfrey la examinó rápidamente, dando un diagnóstico. Apresuradamente, tanto ella como Dumbledore y Minerva se pusieron a trabajar en un antídoto para evitar que Ginny siguiera perdiendo sangre.

Fue tan solo una hora, pero a Harry le pareció una eternidad. El director trabajó en la solución para Ginny, y tras cuarenta minutos la consiguió, gracias a la ayuda de Poppy y Mcgonagall. Una vez que Ginny hubo bebido toda la botella, solo tenían que esperar a que el medicamento funcionara. Y efectivamente, veinte minutos más tarde, Ginny demostró estar mejor, y su herida comenzó a cerrar y cicatrizar. Los aplausos se alzaron en toda la Sala Común, y por fin, toda la tensión acumulada ese último tiempo pudo ser liberada. Por orden del director, Virginia fue llevada a la Enfermería, en compañía de Madam Pomfrey. Cuando la señorita Weasley estuvo fuera de la Sala Común, el director giró a mirar al resto de los alumnos.

-Lo que hoy sucedió, fue un trágico acontecimiento. Un grupo de mortífagos hicieron un fallido intento de atacar el colegio. Hace apenas más de una hora, logramos terminar de expulsarlos de Hogwarts, capturando a varios de ellos, con la ayuda de capacitados Aurores que llegaron a nuestra ayuda casi de inmediato. Actualmente, el colegio se encuentra nuevamente bajo control, pero hemos decidido que tras este acontecimiento, lo mejor será tomar ciertas medidas de precaución. Minerva, por favor-dijo Dumbledore con su voz calma, haciendo una seña a la profesora de Transformaciones, para que siguiera.

-A partir del día de la fecha, está prohibido salir de las Salas Comunes luego de las siete de la tarde, a excepción del horario de almuerzo. Se recomienda que no vayan nunca solos por los pasillos, como medida de prevención. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se realizarán solo bajo autorización de los Jefes de las Casas, y el equipo deberá estar acompañado de un profesor durante el mismo. Las salidas de Hogsmeade quedan canceladas, y en lo posible, se recomienda no salir al parque, y de hacerlo, no alejarse demasiado. Eso es todo, ahora, pueden descansar-Minerva habló como si se hubiera aprendido eso de memoria, y Harry pensó que ya debía de estar acostumbrada a decir eso. Lo mismo (o muy parecido) se había dicho cuatro años atrás, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta. Harry sonrió, recordando el momento. Otra prueba de la inocencia de Ginny. Dejarse dominar por un diario. Pero a través de aquel diario, Harry estaba seguro de que Ginny se había convertido en alguien "poderoso"._ No todos son poseídos por el recuerdo de Voldemort y viven para contarlo_ pensó. Esa pelirroja no dejaba de fascinarlo.

Vio como Minerva y Dumbledore salían por el agujero de la Sala Común. Sin nada más que hacer ahí, y con la seguridad de que Ginny se encontraba bien, subió a su cuarto, al mismo tiempo que los demás. Se cambió con rapidez, aliviado. Muy diferente a sus amigos, quienes parecían estresados y preocupados. Mientras se desvestía, la imagen de Nicole volvió a su mente. Tan hermosa y tan malvada. Era una mujer engañosa, y Harry comenzó a pensar que talvez, ella también le estaba mintiendo. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo. Sabía que de una manera u otra, Nicole se enteraría de lo sucedido esa noche, y muy pronto lo iría a ver. Y cuando lo hiciera... Harry la estaría esperando.

----------------

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad a regañadientes. No la creía necesaria, pero así se lo había exigido ella en su carta. Sabía que era una dama sabia, y que debía obedecerla, pero de todos modos, eso no le quitaba el disgusto de tener que usarla.

Salió en la habitación en silencio. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un arrugado pesazo de papel. La mañana siguiente al ataque de Halloween, Harry había recibido una nueva carta sellada con el escudo de la familia de Nicole: la "B" a la cual se le entrelazaba un dragón.

_Ya se lo que sucedió._

_Esta noche, mismo lugar, misma hora._

_Lleva tu capa._

Eso era todo lo que decía la nota. Pero Harry supo que era de Nicole. Y, haciéndole caso, esa noche salió bajo su capa invisible y se encaminó hacia el mismo pasillo en el cual se había encontrado con la vampiresa la noche en que Megan "murió".

Caminó en perfecto silencio por los pasillos, de vez en cuando deteniéndose debido a los profesores y prefectos que rondaban por ellos, pero finalmente, llegó al pasillo del tercer piso junto a la estatua de Santoro, y esperó ahí, bajo la capa. Frente a la estatua había un tapete que a Harry le llamaba la atención. Caminó hacia este, y extendiendo la mano, notó que se lo podía correr, dejando lugar a una estancia secreta. Era un pequeño cuarto, sin iluminación artificial ni ventanas. Sintió como unas manos delgadas pero fuertes lo tomaban del lugar exacto donde debía estar su cuello, aun sin poder verlo por la capa. Las manos lo empujaron hacia el interior del cuarto, y el tapete volvió a cerrarse, quedando una profunda oscuridad.

-Si te pido que lleves la capa de invisibilidad, es justamente para que no te vean.-le dijo una vos fría, femenina, y muy conocida a esa altura del partido.

-Nicole, ¿qué nada te complace de lo que yo hago?-se quejó Potter, pero había una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.-¿Cómo me viste?

-Si mueves un tapete, puedo ver que el tapete se mueve, aunque seas invisible-se burló la muchacha, que a pesar de estar en las penumbras, se estaba movilizando de un lado al otro del cuarto. Harry se sacó la capa y la tiró a un lado. Inmediatamente sintió un par de manos que lo tomaban de los hombros por detrás, cerca del cuello. Podía sentir la respiración de Nicole en la nuca, pero no le temía. Sintió como la dama apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Harry. Podía sentir como, delicadamente, ella hacía que el cuello de él se inclinara débilmente hacia el lado izquierdo. Ahora podía sentir el aliento helado de Nicole en el costado derecho de su cuello. Las manos de ella tenían su rostro fuertemente sostenido, sin lastimarlo. Cada uno de los movimientos que Nicole realizaba eran delicados y cuidadosos. Potter sintió como unos fríos labios le rozaban el cuello, y sintió un leve escalofrío, pero no se movió. Podía sentir a Nicole detrás de él, casi la podía ver. Parada, a su espalda, con su cabeza de piel pálida sobre su hombro, y los labios violáceos rozándole el cuello. Repentinamente, sintió cómo los colmillos de Nicole se clavaban con lentitud en su cuello. Dolía, pero al mismo tiempo, era un eterno placer. Podía sentir los dientes de la vampiresa clavados en su cuello, y su lengua rozándole la piel, de manera que la sangre fluyera con mayor rapidez hasta su boca. Potter cerró los ojos, mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Pero el placer empezó a desaparecer, para ser reemplazado por una sensación de debilidad y mareos. Harry comenzó a sentir que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Nicole estaba bebiendo demasiado de él, y si seguía, terminaría por matarlo. Levantó rápidamente su mano izquierda, y con ella, tomó a Nicole de los cabellos, y con cierta brutalidad, la obligó a separar su boca del cuello de él. Abrió los ojos, y notó que su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Podía ver casi a la perfección a la vampiresa, con sus largos colmillos a la vista, empapados en sangre, y sus labios apenas humedecidos con sangre. Ella también tenía los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Fue suficiente-le dijo Harry soltándole los cabellos. Ella ya había abierto levemente los ojos, esos ojos turquesas que emanaban poder. Nicole se separó de Harry, y con la manga de su vestido se limpió las gotas que había en sus labios. Había aprovechado al máximo la sangre que había bebido de Harry. Potter, pos su parte, se había llevado una mano al cuello, comprobando que tenía ahí, en el lado derecho, dos pequeños agujeros. Todavía se sentía algo débil.-Si por ti fuera, hubieras seguido hasta matarme-le gruñó Harry, apoyándose contra la pared para mantenerse en pie. Nicole soltó una risa.

-Vamos, Harry, yo no te hubiera matado. No soy tan estúpida. Sé que tu poder de magia desaparecería por completo si te volvieras vampiro.-Habló Nicole, y luego, hizo una pausa.-Pero si quieres saberlo, hubiera seguido hasta el punto límite entre la vida y la muerte. Tengo que decir que tu sangre es... _deliciosa._

-Pues recuerda bien su sabor, porque esta fue la primera y la última vez que me muerdes-

-Claro-le dijo ella, y Harry pudo ver el movimiento de mano que hacía, restándole importancia a sus palabras. La dama giró y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos-Te felicito, Harry. Lo que hiciste con Guadalupe es una obra de arte.-

-Pero aún no la han encontrado.-

-Y no la encontrarán-

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.-

-¡Claro que la encontrarán! Esta en las mazmorras.-

-Baja tu voz, Harry. Y para tu información, Guadalupe ya no se encuentra en las mazmorras. Yo me encargué de eso.-

-¿Dónde la tienes?

-En un lugar donde no la encontrarán

-¿Y cómo la encontraste tu antes que ellos?-dijo Harry, señalando con la cabeza hacia el exterior del cuarto, refiriéndose a los demás profesores.

-Porque yo estaba ahí esa noche, Harry.-le dijo Nicole, acercándose a él sonriente-Como te dije antes, no estamos solos en esto, Harry. Mis fuentes me informaron de un ataque a Hogwarts por parte de los mortífagos, y era demasiado tentador como para perdérmelo. Así que vine, y lo admiré todo. Me sorprendí increíblemente al verte perseguir a Simspell. No pensé que aprovecharías la ocasión-le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice- Incluso vi como la matabas. Una verdadera obra de arte, como ya te dije.-hizo una pausa, y prosiguió-Hasta vi cuando el muchacho rubio se escondía y te espiaba, y luego cuando se te acercó y te habló. Pero no interferí, aunque estuve tentada de hacerlo. Lo tomé como otra prueba de entrenamiento para ti, Harry, y debo decir que la aprobaste con la nota máxima. Convenciste por completo al muchacho.-una nueva pausa. Nicole dejó de caminar, y se apoyó en la misma pared que Harry, junto a él.-Cuando los dos se fueron, yo tomé el cuerpo de Simspell, y me lo llevé. Debes saber que es peligroso que ella quede en Hogwarts. Dumbledore es alguien inteligente, y es capaz de asociar todos los cabos sueltos, Harry. Y para nuestra desgracia, cada uno de esos cabos apuntan a nosotros indirectamente.

-Sabes algo, Nicole, hay cosas que no llegó a comprender.-Harry habló con voz calma, pero se notaba que había enojo en él. Ella le escondía demasiadas cosas.-Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras la Reina de los Vampiros?

-Porque nunca me lo preguntaste-le contestó Nicole, levantando las cejas. Harry la miró amenazadoramente, y ella lo comprendió.-Si quieres saber toda mi verdad, te la diré, aunque nunca negué la historia.-se separó de la pared, y dio unos pasos, para luego girar y mirar a Harry de frente.-Mi padre, era el Rey de los Vampiros, y como tal, tiene dones exclusivos, que los otros vampiros no lo tienen. Los mismo dones que tengo yo. Ese poder eterno, que tiene luz propia. Ese poder, el que brilla en mis ojos. Jamás encontrarás a algún vampiro con más poder que los de la línea directa de reyes.-Nicole hablaba con entusiasmo y orgullo, y su mirada parecía perdida, como si reviviera una vieja historia, enterrada desde tiempo en su mente.- Y él se casó con una hermosa bruja llamada Lady Sophía Banquershire de Gondlord. Mi padre, a quien conocían como Darius, escondió a Sophía su secreto, su verdad: el ser vampiro.

-Eso es imposible. ¿qué ella nunca se dio cuenta que su esposo no podía salir a la luz del sol?-la interrumpió Harry. Nicole sonrió de lado, arrogantemente.

-Tanto mi padre como yo, y como todos mis antepasados directos, tenemos el don de poder resistir los rayos del sol.-

-Eso quiere decir que al contacto con el sol no te haces polvo-

-Si, y no. El sol siempre es el sol, y nosotros somos seres sin alma, por lo cual, el Sol siempre nos daña, aunque no nos convierte en polvo. De todos modos, el efecto del Sol es mayor en mí que en mi padre.-

-¿Por?-

-Porque yo soy la hija del Rey de los Vampiros y una bruja-le explicó ella, y Harry no pudo evitar una risa falsa.

-¿Y porqué habría de casarse Darius con una bruja ordinaria?-

-¿Ordinaria? Mi madre era cualquier cosa menos ordinaria. Era una de las brujas oscuras más poderosas de su tiempo. Y fue por eso que mi padre la eligió. No por amor, sino porque quería que su heredero fuera el doble de poderoso que él. Deseaba tener como hijo al ser más poderoso de la historia. Mitad vampiro, mitad mago. Los dones de la magia y los dones de la eternidad, juntos. Y así nací yo, Harry. Un ser único. Al ser la hija del Rey de los Vampiros, mis propiedades vampirescas siempre permanecieron. –le dijo ella, y un brillo extraño cruzó por sus ojos. Harry todavía procesaba la información.

-Entonces, tu eres una vampiresa capaz de hacer magia-dedujo Harry, y pronto notó que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Exactamente. Soy una vampiresa, que al ser la Reina, ha heredado además la magia de su madre.

-¿Por qué llevas el nombre y el escudo de tu madre?-quiso saber Harry, recordando la "B" mayúscula, en la cual se entrelazaba un dragón. Según lo que Nicole le había dicho Banquershire era el apellido de su madre.

-Cuando mi madre descubrió la verdad sobre mi y sobre mi padre, cosa que no tardó en hacer, se escapó conmigo lejos de Darius. Y trató de esconderme mi verdadero origen- Nicole hizo una nueva pausa mientras jugueteaba con sus manos- Mi padre fue asesinado, y entonces, yo me convertí en la heredera del trono. Era todavía joven, incluso para un vampiro. Recuerdo todavía la noche en que los vampiros atacaron nuestra casa en París. Oh, si Harry, yo viví en París, la ciudad del amor, y en muchos otros lugares.-agregó, mirando a Potter- Esa noche amordazaron a mi madre, y me contaron toda la verdad. Invadida por el odio y la vergüenza al enterarme de la verdad, maté a mi madre. Irónico, ¿no lo crees? Pasó tantos años protegiéndome de que fuera un vampiro, y terminó convirtiéndose ella misma en mi primera comida.-rió fríamente, y la risa penetró en Harry como un baldazo de agua fría.- Desde entonces, soy yo quien lidero a todos y cada uno de los vampiros en esta tierra. Como vez, mi joven aprendiz, tenemos _muchos_ seguidores. Todos ellos, dispuestos a dar sus vidas por nosotros...-Nicole se detuvo, y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, con expresión pensativa. Acto siguiente, dejó salir una risa desinteresada.-Me corrijo, Harry. Todos ellos, dispuestos a dar sus _muertes_ por nosotros.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Nicole. La vampiresa giró a mirarlo, de frente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Había algo en esa sonrisa que hacía que Harry sospechara, desconfiara... Había algo en Nicole que no terminaba de comprender. Pero creía ir acercándose a la realidad.

-Tu-le dijo señalándola con la varita.- no estas conmigo porque realmente me quieres ayudar. Estas conmigo porque me necesitas. Me necesitas para poder conseguir tu meta. No me estas ayudando, me estas _usando_-Harry dijo la última palabra despectivamente.

-¿Usando? Estas equivocado, Harry. Y al mismo tiempo, has acertado. Yo necesito ayuda para conseguir mis objetivos, y tu eres esa ayuda. Pero no te uso, porque después de todo, lo que yo hice por ti te ha ayudado, ¿no es cierto? Es una ayuda mutua. Tu me ayudas a mi, y yo a ti. Hasta podríamos llegar a la conclusión de que nos usamos mutuamente.-la voz de Nicole había sonado menos dura y más dulce al decir esas palabras. Pero Harry tenía que confesar que era verdad. Él también había sacado sus beneficios. Aquel entrenamiento durante el verano lo había convertido en un mago superior a cualquiera dentro de Hogwarts... una digna competencia de Dumbledore. Además, Nicole realmente lo había ayudado. Gracias a ella, él estaba a punto de convertirse en el brujo más poderoso de la historia. Por fin mataría a Voldemort. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba algo por comprobar.

-_Stupefy!_-gritó Harry con su varita en alto, en dirección a Nicole. Ante su sorpresa, la vampiresa levantó su mano derecha y el hechizo de Harry chocó contra ésta y desapareció. Harry sonrió de lado- Tenía que comprobar si tu historia era cierta.

-¿Conforme?-

-Más que eso-

Nicole bajó su mano, y entornó los ojos, todavía en la oscuridad, aunque para ella era como estar en la plenitud de la luz. Fijó sus ojos en Harry. Era hora de que ella lo probara a él.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la pelirroja?-preguntó, volviendo a su ya conocida voz fría y malévola. Harry abrió grandes los ojos. No se esperaba eso.

-Ella esta bien-le respondió. Nicole asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a Harry. Repentinamente, desapareció en la oscuridad tras un movimiento rápido

-Te gusta-escuchó la voz de la dama detrás de él, en la nuca.-He visto como la miras.

-No es cierto-

-¡Si, si lo es! No me digas que no, porque tengo razón. La miras de manera especial. _Jamás_ me has mirado de esa manera-le dijo Nicole, y Harry pudo sentir el odio y la envidia en esas palabras.

-Eres muy celosa, Nicole-le respondió con voz tranquila, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Rápidamente, Harry giró y tomó a la vampiresa por las muñecas, empujándola hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared.

-No soy celosa, solo que ya sabes lo que opino del amor-lo contradijo la dama. Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza.-El amor es una debilidad. El amor te hace débil, te prohíbe ver a la verdad. El amor es engañoso y falso. –Nicole hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos, y Harry notó que tenía una increíble fuerza. Sin aparente esfuerzo, la dama logró zafarse de las manos de Potter, y empujó al muchacho contra la pared. El rostro y el pecho de Harry estaban pegados a la fría piedra-El amor termina matándote-le dijo ella en un susurro, capaz de paralizar a cualquiera. Harry rió fuertemente. Nicole lo hizo girar, hasta ponerlo de frente a ella, contra la pared. Ahora era Harry el acorralado.-Cuidado, Harry. No permitas que ella se convierta en un obstáculo-le dijo Nicole, con la voz más calma.

-No se convertirá-le aseguró Harry, acercando su rostro al de ella, buscando sus labios en la oscuridad, a pesar de que tenía una débil visión de ella.

-Eso espero.-le contestó ella. Harry, ignorando lo final, la calló con un beso. Apenas sus labios habían tocado los de Nicole, sintió un frío intenso que lo invadía. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Pero también volvió a sentir eso que lo volvía loco. Una maldad... un poder. La frialdad de Nicole lo apasionaba. Y ella no se negaba al beso del apuesto muchacho. Harry separó levemente sus labios de la vampiresa-¿Te he dicho ya que tienes un sabor delicioso?-le habló Nicole, en un susurro.

-Tu también-le contestó Harry, mientras volvía a besarla.

--------------

Puff!! Lo se!!! Terdé una eternidad.... ¡perdón, juro que no era mi intención! Tuve unos problemas con la PC, y la verdad es que perdí todos los archivos que tenía en ella. Tuve que escribir este capítulo de nuevo desde el principio.... así que pido perdón si es un tanto decepcionante. Por suerte, conseguí una computadora para reemplazar a mi querida PC (no es lo mismo, pero al menos puedo escribir!!!), así que voy a tratar de actualizar todas mis historias cuanto antes. En especial "¡Bienvenidos al Karaoke!" que hace años que no publico un capítulo (perdón... pero no termino de decidir como continuarlo....). 

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡El capítulo trece! No puedo creer que llegué a escribir tantos capítulos. ¡Al menos como recompensa por la tardanza este capítulo es muyyyyyy largo!!!

**Nia 88: gracias por el mensaje! Yo generalmente cuando empiezo un historia todo lo que tengo es... la trama principal, en este caso, Harry que se volvió oscuro... de ahí a pensar un final... mmm... no creo que no, aunque tengo en mi mente algunas cosas que sin duda quiero que pasen. Por ejemplo, la charla entre Harry y Dumbledore de la que publiqué un adelanto, o el debate de Harry entre hacer lo que dice Ginny o lo que dice Nicole... de todas formas, creo que tengo una especie de... final...**

**Hcate: antes que nada, te quería pedir perdón por no dejarte más reviews en tu historia, pero como ya expliqué arriba, tuve varios problemas con mi PC y con suerte tengo tiempo para escribir mis historias. DE todos modos, pronto vas a recibir un mensaje mío. ¿No te perdes ningún detalle, verdad? A tu primera pregunta.... la respuesta está acá, es este capítulo. Y ala segunda... lo dejó a tu criterio. ¿Es posible que Dumbledore sospeche de Harry? ¿Qué tanto puede saber el director sobre los asesinatos? Si, bueno, originalmente, Nicole solo iba a ser una vampiresa, pero una noche, mientras estaba escuchando Evanescence (más detalladamente "Everybody's fool") pensé en que la historia tomaría un aire más profundo y oscuro si ella fuera algo más que una simple vampiresa... ¿qué opinás?**

**Lilyan Black: parece que mis lectoras le han tomado el sabor a la sangre... jajjaja... matar a Hermione... si respondiera a eso, estaría diciendo algo muy importante en la historia. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que Hermione se mete demasiado donde no le conviene... demasiado.**

**AleXxX: gracias por tu mensaje. Jjaja, ¿harry un vampiro? Sería un plagio de la historia de Luadica... y a esa pregunta te la puedo responder tranquila: Harry no va a convertirse en vampiro. A menos que algún dá me agarre un raye y decida hacerlo vampiro... pero hay que tener en cuenta que si Harry es vampiro pierde su magia... y ni a él ni a Nicole les conviene eso.**

**Doriathen: jejjejee, me halagas! No creo que mi historia sea tan buena… pero hago lo que puedo. Aca está el capítulo que pediste (tarde pero seguro) y es bien largo!! (o al menos eso me pareció). Gracias por el review.**

**Selene: acabo de cumplir uno de tus sueños! Jajajjaa... ¿me guardaste una porción de torta de la fiesta que hiciste en honor a la muerte de Simspell? ;-) Saben... la extraño un poco... me falta ahora un personaje que se entrometa en los planes de Harry... aunque tenemos a Ginny... la pelirroja resultó ser bastante observadora. Quien te dice que dentro de poco no esté varios metros bajo tierra....**

**Lord of the Dark: parece que todos la querían ver muerta! Jajjaa... Con respecto a la conversación... ¡realmente no puedo decir nada! Pero creo que tanto Harry como Dumbledore van a sacar su provecho de esa charla.... Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que te guste...aunque tengo que admitir que no me termina de convencer ni a mi.**

**Lamister: Thank you very much! Jajajaj. Muchas gracias por el review. ME alegro que te haya parecido un buen capítulo.**

**Diana-Lily-Potter: muchas gracias por el review! Se que tardé mucho... una vez más, pido perdón.**

**Amy-lee-malfoy: hola, y bienvenida! Como debes de haberte dado cuenta, soy un poco despistada con algunas cosas, y a veces me tardo siglos en actualizar. ¡Pero siempre cumplo! Me alegro que te guste mi historia. La verdad es que una de las razones por las que escribí esta historia esporque estaba cansada de leer siempre las mismas cosas, y decidí darle a Potter otro perfil. Espero que te guste.**

**Dark-sly: ¿así que la muerte de Simspell fue el mejor capítulo? Sabía que desearan con antas ganas su muerte.... jejejjeje... gracias por e review! Y tranquila... gente para matar queda... pero hay que ver si Harry los mata....**

**Lady Voldemort: jajajjaja, me hiciste reír con tu review. Jajaja... talvez llegue el día en que Dumbledore caiga en manos de Harry... pero para eso tienen que seguir leyendo!!! Lean el capítulo siguiente y de regalo les enviaremos GRATIS un summary de otra de mis historias (Puf! Ya tengo afectado el cerebro con esas propagandas de venta por TV). Así que no te agrada la idea de que Harry vuelva al lado bueno, eh? Si, en algo tienes razón... quien prueba el sabor del poder y del mal, nunca lo deja. Te he hecho sufrir!! Si, me tardé mucho.. lo se... por favor, ya no me lo recuerden... ¿Quieres muertes, verdad? ¿Qué tan lejos crees que soy capaz de llegar? ¿Hasta donde soy capaz de llevar a Potter? ¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo dueño del mundo? (El mundo no basta.... ¿y eso de donde era? Suena bien... Dios, creo que estoy llegando a un punto de demencia del cual no hay escapatoria.... ). Con respecto a la Biografía de Nicole... acá la tienes... aunque debo confesar que faltan algunas cosas.... Jejejeje, si, yo antes publicaba mis FFs en el foro de la Warner, pero después me di cuenta que se me complicaba mucho, y preferí acá.**

**PINK: muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia!! ¿terminaste de leer OdeF? Que te pareció? **


	14. Capítulo XIV: Sospechas

Capítulo XIV: Sospechas  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció con lluvia. Harry dormía placenteramente en su cama, con el recuerdo de la noche anterior en su mente. En la misma habitación, sus compañeros ya comenzaban a caminar de un lado al otro. La terrible noticia ya era conocida por todos.  
  
-Dean, debes estar equivocado. No puede haber desaparecido así nomás-Harry escuchó la voz de Neville algo lejana, debido al sueño.  
  
-Te digo que sí, Neville. La profesora Simspell está desaparecida desde la noche de la fiesta de Halloween. Nadie sabe que fue de ella. No hay nada, ninguna huella.  
  
Simplemente... desapareció-dijo Dean con exasperación. Parecía que no era la primera vez que tenía que repetir eso para que le creyeran.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Neville, con voz nerviosa.  
  
-Nos lo dijo Parvati-contestó Seamus.  
  
-¿Y a ella quien se lo dijo?-preguntó Neville.  
  
-Su hermana Padma, Prefecta de Ravenclaw. Todos los Prefectos y profesores saben ya de esto-aclaró Seamus.  
  
-Muchachos...-habló Ron, con voz apagada y preocupada- en Hogwarts la gente no "desaparece". Y menos de manera simple. Algo realmente oscuro hay detrás de todo esto.-  
  
-No comprendo a donde quieres llegar Ron-admitió Seamus.  
  
-¿No les parece demasiada casualidad?-preguntó recíprocamente Ron.-Quiero decir... no es casualidad que los mortífagos hayan atacado el día de la fiesta de Halloween. Y creo que tampoco es casualidad que Simspell haya desaparecido ese mismo día-explicó inteligentemente Ron. A esta altura de la conversación, Harry ya se sentía más despierto. Escuchaba cada palabra atentamente desde su cama. El pelirrojo lo estaba asombrando con su deducción.  
  
-¿Dices que el ataque y la desaparición de Simspell tienen algo que ver?- preguntó Neville, sin poder esconder su miedo.  
  
-Es muy probable. Alguien quería a Guadalupe fuera de Hogwarts. Y parece que lo ha logrado-  
  
Harry corrió el dosel de su cama. Todos parecieron asustarse ante el repentino movimiento, pero se relajaron al ver que solo era Potter.  
  
-Buenos días-saludó Harry, tratando de hacerse el casual, mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia su baúl en busca de una túnica. Era el primer día de clases luego del incidente de la Fiesta, y todo volvía a la normalidad, si eso era posible.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry. ¿Te enteraste de la nueva?-le dijo Dean, muy serio. Harry negó con la cabeza, inexpresivo.  
  
-Simspell está desaparecida-le comunicó Dean.  
  
-Y según Ron, no fue todo casualidad lo sucedido en la Fiesta. Alguien quería que Simspell estuviera fuera de Hogwarts-agregó Seamus.  
  
-Sea quien sea esa persona, aprovechó muy bien la oportunidad-dijo Harry, levantando levemente las cejas al recibir la información, pero sin ninguna demostración de preocupación.  
  
Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y salió de la Sala Común ignorando todos los saludos que había recibido. Caminó con paso rápido y algo agitado por los pasillos casi desabitados de Hogwarts. Pasó frente a las puertas del Gran Salón, el cual se encontraba en perfecto estado a pesar de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche. Se encaminó hacia la enfermería.  
  
Tocó la puerta.  
  
Toc-toc.  
  
Nada.  
  
Tocó nuevamente, con más insistencia.  
  
-Ya voy-dijo una voz desde el interior. Segundos después la perta se abrió para dejar a la vista a Madam Pomfrey, vestida con su común atuendo de enfermera.-¿Potter? –preguntó algo asombrada.  
  
-Si. Vengo a ver a Virginia-le informó él, quien no quería perder tiempo. Ella asintió, y lo dejó pasar.  
  
Una serie de camas se extendían por toda la amplia sala, y en una de ellas, reposaba tranquilamente una muchacha de pelo rojo rabioso.  
  
-Todavía está dormida-señaló la enfermera. Harry ignoró esas palabras y caminó hacia donde descansaba Ginny. Pomfrey lo miró unos segundos, con cierta preocupación. Harry se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de Ginny. Sintió como los pasos de la enfermera se acercaban, y lo miraba a él y a Ginny, uno por vez.  
  
-Se repondrá, no debes preocuparte-le dijo ella. Potter asintió, pero no necesitaba que la enfermera lo consolara. Nadie tenía que consolarlo. Él sabía que ella estaría bien. Él no dejaría que muriera.  
  
-¿Cuándo podrá volver a clases?-le preguntó a Poppy, sin siquiera quitar la mirada del rostro de Ginny.  
  
-En unos pocos días. Incluso podrá jugar el partido. Si no me equivoco es este sábado, ¿verdad?-le respondió ella, tratando visiblemente de cambiar de tema.  
  
-No se equivoca, Madam Pomfrey-dijo respetuosamente Harry.  
  
-¿Han entrenado duro para ganar este año?-  
  
-Si, bastante  
  
-¿Nervioso?  
  
-No. No tengo la menor duda de que ganaremos el partido del sábado-le dijo Harry con voz calma y cierta arrogancia. La enfermera asintió, y se alejó de Harry, yéndose por una puerta que se suponía que llevaba a una especie de despacho. Potter permaneció un rato ahí, mirando a la pelirroja. Casi como si fuera un impulso, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, y acarició su pálida piel con delicadeza. Un leve sonido salió de los labios de Ginny, quien abrió perezosamente los ojos.  
  
-Harry...-murmuró ella. Potter asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó, dejando de acariciarla.  
  
-Mejor. Pomfrey cree que mañana o pasado mañana podré volver a clases-le informó ella, bastante alegre.  
  
-Me alegro mucho.-hizo una pausa  
  
-¿Y tú como estas?-le preguntó repentinamente Ginny. Harry la miró confundido.-El otro día, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar. Creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Harry.-habló la pelirroja tranquilamente, al ver que Potter no respondía.  
  
-Mira, ahora tengo que irme a clases, pero nos veremos luego-le comunicó Harry, ignorando lo que ella le había dicho. Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. Potter se había puesto de pie y se había ido. Iba camino al Gran Salón, cuando unas voces lo llamaron:  
  
-¡Harry!-gritaron. Potter giró a mirarlos. Por la escalera principal descendían Ron y Hermione, con miradas cansadas y preocupadas.  
  
-¿Vienes de ver a Ginny?-le preguntó Ron, una vez parado a su lado. Harry asintió, mientras entraban en el Gran Salón.-¿Cómo está?  
  
-Bien. Mejorando. Estará fuera en unos días-les informó Harry, bastante cortante. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió una taza de té, mientras seleccionaba una mermelada para untar sobre su tostada.  
  
-La iré a ver luego de comer-le dijo Ron, sentándose junto a él, y tomando también una tostada.  
  
-Me alegro que se esté recuperando tan rápido.-dijo Hermione.-La noche de la Fiesta, cuando la dejaste en el sillón y saliste por ayuda, me preocupé mucho. Pensé que talvez podía pasarle algo muy grave. Y luego tu tardabas tanto, Harry... hasta temí que algo te hubiera pasado a ti-dijo ella, tratando de sonar casual, pero Harry supo que lo estaba diciendo todo a propósito. Era muy inteligente. Olvídalo, Granger. No te diré qué fue lo que hice en todo ese tiempo. Te morirás con la duda. Y si sigues preguntando, morirás muy pronto pensó Harry. Tuvo que tomar aire para no dejarse arrebatar por un ataque de ira.  
  
-Si, me fue difícil entrar en el Gran Salón esa noche, y más difícil aún salir de ahí-se limitó a responder Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la mermelada que estaba untando sobre una tostada. Hermione comprendió que ya no debía tocar el tema, porque no dijo nada más al respecto.  
  
Unos pasos se acercaron al lugar donde los tres Gryffindors desayunaban. Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro severo de Minerva.  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿terminó de desayunar?-le preguntó con voz algo dura la profesora. Se notaba que la desaparición de Simspell tenía a todos algo histéricos.  
  
-Recién empiezo, profesora-le informó Harry, mostrándole la tostada que ni siquiera había mordido.  
  
-Lamento decirle que tendrá que dejar su tostada para otro momento, Potter.- dijo Mcgonagall-El director quiere verlo.-agregó, como si eso explicara todo. Harry sintió un leve dolor en su estómago. ¿Dumbledore? ¿Albus Dumbledore quería verlo, a él, en la mañana del día Lunes?  
  
-¿Ahora?-preguntó Potter, tratando de esconder esa extraña sensación.  
  
-Sí Potter, ahora-Harry decidió no contradecirla. Dejó su tostada sobre un pequeño plato, y poniéndose de pie, salió del Gran Salón detrás de Minerva McGonagall. No había cruzado todavía la puerta de salida, cuando Draco Malfoy entró al mismo. Harry pudo ver como Malfoy levantaba inquisitivamente la cejas, tratando de encontrar la respuesta al por qué Harry salía del Salón con la profesora de Transformaciones. Potter pudo ver en los ojos de Draco ese mismo sentimiento que lo había inundado a él pocos minutos atrás. Miedo.  
  
Solo se escuchaban los pasos de él y de la profesora, subiendo por las escaleras, en dirección a la oficina del director. Se detuvieron frente a una gárgola. Minerva se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Chocolate de menta-dijo. La gárgola se movió, dejando lugar a una escalera caracol ascendiente. La profesora le hizo una seña a Harry para que subiera. Éste obedeció. Apenas hubo terminado de subir los primero tres escalones, la gárgola regresó a su lugar, tapando la salida. Potter tragó saliva, mientras tomaba coraje. ¿Habría descubierto aquel viejo barbudo todo su maquiavélico plan? Subió con lentitud las escaleras, y finalmente, llegó frente a una puerta. Golpeó a la misma.  
  
-Adelante-respondió la cálida voz del director. Potter abrió la puerta.  
  
Sentado detrás de un escritorio, con un hermoso fénix a su lado, estaba el Albus Dumbledore. Le hizo una seña para que entrara, y Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-Siéntate Harry-le indicó Albus. Potter obedeció. El director cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba aire, y juntaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa.- Me imagino-volvió a hablar, abriendo levemente los ojos, y mirando con detenimiento a Harry-que ya te has enterado de la desaparición de Guadalupe Simspell.-terminó la oración. Harry tragó saliva. Conocía al viejo. Sabía a donde quería llegar. Pero no dejaría que lo venciera. Harry asintió con la cabeza, dando por entendido que sabía sobre el tema.-Las cosas se están complicando mucho, Harry. Dos muertes de alumnos; una dentro de Hogwarts. Y ahora, una desaparición. Y no dudo que Guadalupe esté muerta a esta altura. Todo está muy oscuro, Harry.  
  
-Lo sé-se limitó a acotar Potter.  
  
-Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro. Los mortífagos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto-aseguró Dumbledore, mientras se ponía de pie, y acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Fawkes. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. "Lo sabe"pensó. Tenía que disimular.  
  
-¿Qué no tienen nada que ver? Profesor Dumbledore...-Harry trató de parecer convincente con sus palabras- ¿quién más sería capaz de algo así? A lo que me refiero es...-Potter titubeó. ¿Qué decir? ¡Lo tenía!-La muerte de Me...- cortó repentinamente el nombre, fingiendo aflicción. El profesor lo miró brevemente, y Harry pudo ver cierta nota de piedad en los ojos. Lo estaba logrando. Estaba engañando nuevamente a Albus.-La muerte de Megan y la de Kevin... no hay una explicación coherente. Ninguno era culpable de nada. Y sin embargo, alguien los mató. Puede ser que ahí usted tenga razón. Puede ser que no hayan sido los mortífagos. ¿Por qué querrían ellos dañar a gente como Meg y Kevin?-hizo una pausa, como si hablar sobre la muerte de Meg realmente le resultara difícil y doloroso.-Pero la desaparición de Guadalupe... creo que no hay duda alguna, profesor. Ellos estaban ahí. Ellos se la llevaron.-aseguró Harry. Pero Dumbledore lo miró brevemente a los ojos, y luego volvió a concentrar la vista en su fénix.-¿Por qué me dice todo esto, director?-trató de confundirlo Harry, al ver que callaba.  
  
- Hay algo curioso en todo esto, Harry. Algo que me gustaría comentar contigo-Albus hizo una pausa. Giró para mirar fijamente a Harry.-La mañana del día de Halloween, la profesora Simspell vino a mi oficina. Entró muy rápido, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella. Estaba pálida, y se veía nerviosa. Muy preocupado, le pregunté qué le sucedía. Ella me miró fijamente, y luego, se sentó pesadamente sobre la misma silla en la que estás tu sentado ahora, Harry. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?-le preguntó el director. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Harry sintió que una ráfaga de temor lo invadía. ¡Ella había hablando! ¡La maldita de Guadalupe había contado todo, y a nadie menos que a Dumbledore!  
  
-No, no lo se-negó Harry.  
  
-"Los mató a sangre fría y yo soy la siguiente, Albus. Es un traidor. Y está acá, en Hogwarts. No se detendrá hasta verme muerta". Eso fue lo que me dijo Guadalupe. En ningún momento derramó ni una lágrima, pero ella lo sabía todo, y el peso de esa sabiduría la estaba destruyendo. Traté de calmarla, pero cuando pensé que ya podía contarme todo con más tranquilidad, ella se puso de pie, me dijo que lamentaba el haber dicho esas estupideces, que lo olvidara, y salió de la oficina tan rápido como había entrado.-hizo una pausa, como si esperara que todo eso tuviera algún efecto en Harry. Pero Potter permaneció quieto, en silencio. Inmutable.-Esa misma noche ella desapareció, y jamás tuve la oportunidad de aclarar los hechos  
  
-¿Por qué me dice esto?-volvió a Harry, tratando de parecer sorprendido ante la confesión de Dumbledore. Albus permaneció brevemente en silencio, con la mirada fija en Harry. Y Potter, pudo ver la duda en sus ojos.  
  
-Porque pensé que siendo parte de la Orden, debías saberlo. Además, es posible que en algún momento requiera de tu ayuda para encontrar una respuesta a todo esto.-mintió Albus, y Harry lo notó.  
  
-Cuente conmigo para lo que sea, director-expresó Harry. Dumbledore sonrió levemente.  
  
-Puedes irte, Harry-le dijo, mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla. Potter le lanzó una última mirada, y se sorprendió al notar al director más viejo que de costumbre. Estaba ya posando sus dedos sobre el picaporte de la puerta cuando Albus volvió a hablar-¿no hay nada que quieras comentar conmigo, Harry?-le preguntó, con voz abatida y cansada.  
  
-No, nada señor-le dijo Harry, tras unos pocos segundos de silencio.  
  
-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?  
  
-Si, profesor.  
  
-De acuerdo Harry. Ahora si puedes irte-se despidió finalmente Dumbledore. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él al salir de la oficina. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, no pudo evitar que una alegre sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios. "Jaque mate, Dumbledore" pensó.  
  
Caminó con paso tranquilo por el pasillo. Todavía era temprano, y le quedaban unos cómodos minutos libres antes de empezar. Acababa de doblar en una curva cuando una fuerte mano lo tomó por la túnica y lo empujó contra la pared.  
  
-¿Qué le dijiste, Potter?-le preguntó Draco con un puño en alto, sosteniéndolo aún por la túnica.  
  
-Cálmate, Malfoy-se quejó Harry, enojado, soltándose de la mano de Draco.- Si le hubiera dicho algo, ni tu no yo estaríamos ahora acá-le contestó Potter, mientras se estiraba la túnica. Malfoy pareció un poco más aliviado.  
  
-Lo sabe, ¿verdad?-preguntó Draco repentinamente. Harry lo miró entornando los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Draco pareció palidecer aún más. Se apoyó débilmente contra la pared, sin palabras.  
  
-Tengo mis sospechas de que sabe perfectamente como sucedió todo.-confesó Harry, quien no parecía demasiado preocupado.  
  
-Entonces... ¿por qué no hace nada?-preguntó Malfoy, confundido, tomándose el cabello con las manos.  
  
-Hay dos motivos posibles: el primero, que no tenga pruebas.  
  
-¿Y el segundo?  
  
-Que no quiera aceptar que soy un asesino  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PUFFFFFFFFFFF! Siiii! Terminé, y lo sé, no me odien, no me maten, yo hago lo que puedo... Jejeje. Teminé el capítulo, y es más, no tuve mi tiempo de revisarlo!!! Pero bueno... todo sea por ustedes...  
  
Voy a responder los reviews acumulados que tengo:  
  
Dark-Sly: Y acá te traje mi capítulo n° 13... el cual es simplemente... patético ¬¬u bueno, espero no defraudarte demasiado. Es bastante corto, nada "especial"... pero la presión de mis lectores no me permitió seguir más (jajajjaj... ahora es su culpa!!) en fin... Draco vuelve a aparecer, y el pobre está un poco frustrado... voy a ver que hago de él a futuro...  
  
jessytonks: gracias! Bueno, si. Casi todos los que leen esta historia es por la versión malvada de mi Potter.... que se yo, digamos que el Harry angelical me tiene algo cansado... espero que mi nuevo capítulo no te haya decepcionado... tanto.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: jajajajjajaj Matar a Malfoy? Eso quieres? Bueno, tengo que confesar q hasta ahora nadie me lo había pedido... interesante... lo voy a pensar.... en cuanto a Dumbledore.... secreto de Estado. Tengo GRANDES planes para Albus... y Nicole.... ah, Nicole nose que hacer con ella y Ginny. Aunque no lo crean, es la primera historia que escribo en la cual no se como va a terminar... solo puedo decir... MUCHAS SORPRESAS!  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: si tardé mucho con el cap anterior, este debe de haber sido una eternidad.... ¡y encima es corto! Jajajj... si, en parte, me parece importante dejar bien en claro las diferencias entre Ginny y Nicole... son polos opuestos, y es por eso que Harry no puede decidirse, porque lo que una no tiene, lo tiene la otra. Pero digamos que Nicole mas que un amor, es un droga... una vez que la probás, no podes dejarla. Te encanta, la deseas. Es... adictiva. Vamos a ver que es lo que Harry elige... hay que tener en cuenta que Nicole le ofrece un poder que es difícil de resistir....  
  
Nia 88: jajajajaj, parece que la parte de Nicole y Harry tuvo su "impacto". Bueno, me alegra que se pueda percibir ese aire frío y malévolo de Nicole, porque es algo clave del personaje... ¡y gracias por los halagos! Jejejejej, me hacen sonrojar ustedes!  
  
Bellatrix88: jajajajjaj, pobre Guadalupe... ella no era tan mala en el fondo. Y te comento que estás en toda tu razón de tener desconfianza... porque si piensan que Guadalupe muere así como así... no me conocen todavía escribiendo fan-fictions. Nicole, celosa? Puede ser, lo dejo a tu criterio. Cuesta imaginar a alguien sin alma celosa, pero... talvez no le gusta compartir lo suyo...  
  
Lulu: Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el nuevo cap  
  
Selene: Atención! Adicta a la sangre a la vista! Jajajaj, con que Hermione reemplazando a Guadalupe? Mmm... creo que mi profesora no va a necesitar reemplazo para armar un gran lío en la vida de Potter y Nicole.... incluso muerta. Jajajajj, porq soy mala, muy mala, y pienso hacer de esta historia un gran enredo. Espero que te gusté el cap, aunque es realmente malo...  
  
Hcate: Por favor, no me mates!! Demoré una vida! Lo sé. Pero créeme que realmente no tuve tiempo. Apenas logré terminar este capítulo... ¡y me quedé trabada en tu historia porque no tengo tiempo para seguir viéndola! Bueno... con respecto a tus preguntas... dicen que la sabiduría viene con los años, y Albus ya tiene sus cuantos, así que cuando digo que lo sabe todo... bueno, realmente me refiero a eso. Talvez este capítulo haya colaborado un poco en la trama de la historia... en cuanto a mi rubio muchacho Slytherin... la verdad es que todavía tengo que pensar qué voy a hacer con él, porque su final está abierto (como toda mi historia... diablos ¬¬u). Aunque tengo una idea de lo que quiero de él... Y mi querida Nicole... bueno, ella es una mujer enteramente misteriosa... y puedo decirte que SEGURO hay muchas cosas de ella que Harry ignora. Después de todo, con la pila de años que tiene ella encima, los secretos son de esperar. Adhara: me alegro que te haya gustado mi fanfiction, y ¡bienvenida! Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado demasiado.  
  
PINK: jajajajaja, ya me siento una estrella de cine! Jajajajajaj. Bueno, nuevamente me demoré un largo rato... pero acá esta. Un pésimo capítulo escrito por una pésima escritora... :-S Pero bueno... ¡a mi tampoco me gustó que me mataran al dulce de Sirius! ¿quién demonios se cree Rowling para hacer algo así? Maldita... jejeje. Gracias por el review!  
  
Doriathen: el final, el final.... has dado en mi punto débil... porque si tengo que confesar (nuevamente) ¡no se como terminar esta historia! Mirlaure se toma los cabellos de manera desquiciada y grita como una histérica... que de hecho, es. No es que me falten finales.... por el contrario... ¡tengo demasiados que nose por cual decidirme! Pero hay algo que puedo asegurar: final, va a tener. Todo tiene un final... después de todo, nada es eterno.... ni siquiera Nicole... jejejeje.  
  
Luadica: Si! Lo se! Nuevamente ruego por mi vida! Me tardé, pero tengan piedad de mi pobre alma atormentada por un colegio que no da descanso. ¡Estoy ahí adentro ocho horas al día! ¡Por dios, es un castigo constante! Por suerte, tengo a Harry para desahogarme... jejejeje. Espero que no te haya parecido demasiado patético este capítulo. Es un intento de continuación.  
  
Y nuevamente, pido perdón por este capítulo, y prometo algo verdaderamente BUENO para la próxima actualización.... Saludos mágicos de una mente completamente desquiciada y fuera de sí, Mirlaurë  
  
Cualquier cosa, pueden mandar un mail a o pueden agregarme al MSN a 


	15. Capítulo XV: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Capítulo XV: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Grandes nubarrones se alzaban sobre el cielo. Harry miró por última vez el campo vacío. En pocos minutos tendría comienzo el partido más importante para Gryffindor. Su mayor contrincante: Slytherin. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como el aire entraba por su nariz, y recorría sus pulmones, para salir luego por la boca.

-¿Harry?-preguntó la voz de Ron, a su espalda. Potter no respondió.-¿Dónde está el jugador suplente del puesto de Bateador?

-Ten paciencia, Ron. Ya va a llegar.-le respondió sin girar, con los brazos cruzados.-¿Está todo el equipo adentro?-preguntó.

-Esperándote para recibir las últimas instrucciones-

-Vamos-ordenó Harry, girando y dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios.

Entró. Allí, sentados, estaban todos los miembros del equipo, menos el bateador suplente. Alicia y Katie estaban sentadas a un costado, junto a Ginny, quien tenía una apariencia algo débil. Jack Stevenson, bateador, estaba parado a un costado, con la cabeza gacha, visiblemente nervioso. Ron, por su parte, miraba a Harry, expectante. Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Harry. Frederick Trotte, entró vestido con el uniforme de bateador.-Les presente al que va a reemplazar a Ross. Supongo que se acuerdan de él. Es mi jugador secreto. Lo estuve entrenando especialmente para esta ocasión, y los jugadores de Slytherin no saben sobre él. Eso es nuestra ventaja.-habló Harry, tranquilo. Los demás lo miraron, confundidos. Ninguno parecía tan seguro de que tuvieran la victoria asegurada, pero nadie se quejó.-Salimos en unos minutos. Relájense.-. Nadie respondió.

Harry por su parte, caminó directo hacia Ginny. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó al ver a Harry parado frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Nos dejan solos?-pidió Harry de mala manera, a Alicia y Katie. Ellas asintieron, y rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se alejaron hacia otra esquina del vestidor.-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

-Bien, mucho mejor-confesó ella, sonriendo.

-¿Segura que puedes jugar?

-No me perdería este partido por nada.-aseguró Virginia poniéndose de pie. Harry sonrió.-Harry...-susurró ella, sonriendo. La muchacha se acercó con cuidado a Potter, y le acarició tiernamente el rostro. Inmediatamente después, la pelirroja lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. El muchacho podía sentir la respiración de Ginny en su cuello. El recuerdo de Nicole volvió a su mente. Sin darse cuenta, se separó bruscamente de Virginia. La miró brevemente, y luego, giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia su Saeta de Fuego.

-¿Listos?-preguntó al equipo mientras miraba por la ventana. El equipo de Slytherin acaba de hacer su entrada, y se podía escuchar al relator con su voz amplificada, y los gritos de las tribunas. Todos parecían nerviosos.-A ganar-les dijo imperiosamente. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Las puertas del vestidor se abrieron.

-¡Y ACÁ ENTRA EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR!-gritó un muchacho de cabellos castaños, y cara bronceada perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, llamado Stephen Dopking, nuevo relator de los partidos.-INCREÍBLE EQUIPO. COMO GUARDIÁN RONALD WEASLEY, CAZADORES KATIE BELL, ALICIA SPINNET Y VIRGINIA WEASLEY, BATEADORES JACK STEVENSON Y, RECIÉN INCORPORADO, FREDERICK TROTTE, Y COMO BUSCADOR, Y CAPITÁN, HARRY POTTER!-gritó Stephen, entre entusiasmado y nervioso, ya que era el primer partido que relataba.

Harry dejó que el viento golpeara suavemente contra su rostro mientras giraba en círculos alrededor de la cancha. Ron estaba ya situado en los aros, y los demás se habían distribuido por el resto del lugar. Madam Houch se alzó en el centro-

-¡Potter! ¡Malfoy!-los llamó, sosteniendo la quaffle en una mano. Harry y Draco se acercaron, ambos con expresión amenazante.-Estréchense las manos.-les ordenó. Obedecieron.-A jugar limpio.-sentenció Houch. Y sonando el silbato la profesora lanzó la quaffle al aire.

-SE LANZAN A LA CACERÍA! BELL CONSIGUE LA QUAFFLE, HACE UN PASE RÁPIDO A WEASLEY, LA MUCHACHA LOGRA ESQUIVAR LA BLUDGER, Y SE DIRIGE A TODO LO QUE DA HACIA LOS AROS, ESQUIVA A UNO, DOS… ¡A LOS TRES CAZADORES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! SE PREPARA PARA TIRAR Y…-comenzó a relatar Stephen. Ginny tenía la quaffle preparada en sus manos. Se posicionó, y concentrándose, tiró al aro izquierdo. Harry dejó de buscar la snitch y miró a la pelirroja.-¡CREIN, GUARDÍAN DE Slytherin, NO LLEGA A ATAJAR LA QUAFFLE! ¡ANOTACI"N PARA GRYFFINDOR DE WEASLEY!-gritó Dopking.-PARECE QUE WEASLEY SE HA RECUPERADO PERFECTAMENTE-agregó divertido. Harry sonrió satisfecho, y se propuso buscar la snitch nuevamente.-Longus tiene la quaffle, Spinnet intenta sacársela, pero una BLUDGER muy bien enviada por el bateador de Slytherin TERRANCE se lo prohíbe. LA QUAFFLE AHORA EN posesión DE Slytherin, CON SU CAZADOR LONGUS. LONGUS HACE UN MUY BUEN PASE A BALTIC, ¡PERO A BALTIC SE LE RESBALA DE LAS MANOS! ¡iNCREÍBLE! LA QUAFFLE ES AHORA DE SPINNET, AVANZA SPINNET… TROTTE LOGRA DETENER MUY HÁBILEMENTE UNA BLUDGER QUE IBA HACIA LA CAZADORA, SPINNET HACE UN PASE… LA RECIVE WEASLEY Y… ¡BALTIC SE LANZA SOBRE LA PELIRROJA Y LOGRA ARREBATARLE LA QUAFFLE! WEASLEY SE REINCORPORA EN SU ESCOBA Y SE LANZA EN LA PERSECUCI"N DE BALTIC. STEVENSON LOGRA DETENER A BALTIC CON UNA BLUDGER QUE LE DA DE LLENO EN EL PECHO. LA QUAFFLE NUEVAMENTE EN POSESI"N DE WEASLEY. WEASLEY HACE UN PASE A BELL, BELL A SPINNET, SPINNET ESQUIVA LA BLUDGER DEL BATEADOR HOUWL, ESQUIVA A LONGUS, LANZA Y…. –Dopking contuvo la respiración- ¡Y EXCELENTE ATAJADA DE CREIN! QUAFFLE EN POSESI"N DE BALTIC, PASE A KRAMBER, KRAMBER AVANZA, LANZA Y… ¡RONALD WEASLEY HACE UNA INCREÍBLE ATAJADA!-

Harry escuchaba los comentarios atentamente, mientras que buscaba la snitch por todas partes. Y entonces la vio: junto a uno de los postes de Slytherin estaba la diminuta snitch, volando con rapidez y agilidad. Inmediatamente se lanzó a la cacería.

-MIREN A POTTER! ALLÁ VA EL GRAN BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR, EN UN RÁPIDO DESCENSO HACIA LOS POSTES DE SLYTHERIN, DONDE PARECE HABER VISTO A LA SNITCH DORADA! MALFOY, BUSCADOR DE SLYTHERIN NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS, Y ENSEGUIDA SE LANZA DETRÁS DE ÉL…-comenzó a decir Stephen, y Harry pudo ver que momentáneamente el partido estaba paralizado. Potter miró hacia atrás, y pudo comprobar que Malfoy le pisaba los talones. Trató de aumentar su velocidad… dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Trotte, quien se encontraba no muy lejos, y el muchacho asintió. Harry volvió a enfocarse en la snitch, que ahora se estaba elevando, siempre cerca del aro.-¡SANTO DIOS! TROTTE ACABA DE LANZAR UNA BLUDGER CON UNA FUERZA DESCOMUNAL, QUE CASI DERRIBA A MALFOY DE SU ESCOBA. AHORA EL CAMINO ESTÁ LIBRE PARA POTTER, YA QUE MALFOY SE HA QUEDADO DEMASIADO ATRÁS.-comentaba Dopking. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que su bateador había comprendido perfectamente la orden. Pero repentinamente, y ante su sorpresa, el guardián de Slytherin se abalanzó sobre la snitch, espantándola con las manos. Enfurecido, Harry trató de acelerar aún más, pero ya era tarde. La snitch se había perdido de vista.-¿VIERON ESO? CREIN ACABA DE ESPANTAR A LA SNITCH. ¿NO ES ESO TRAMPA, PROFESORA HOUCH?-sugirió Stephen.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-le gritó Potter a Crein, una vez que hubo llegado a los aros. El guardián se limitó a sonreír.-Te voy a…-comenzó a gritar Harry, tratando de golpear a Crein, pero Stevenson y Trotte habían llegado justo a tiempo para detenerlo. Se escuchó el silbarto de Madam Houch.

-¿Qué sucede acá?-preguntó ella, con su rostro severo.

-¿Qué no lo vio?-le gritó Harry, mientras que Ron y Jack lo seguían sosteniendo con fuerza.

-Sí, lo vi Potter. Pero no hizo nada contra las reglas. Así que continuaré el juego, ¿entendido?-le respondió la profesora, mientras se alejaba rápidamente sobre su escoba.

-Suéltenme-les ordenó Harry, quien estaba furioso. Inmediatamente los dos lo soltaron.-Vuelvan todos a sus lugares, y hagan todas las anotaciones que puedan-les volvió a ordenar, mientras que lanzaba una última mirada de odio a Crein, y se alejaba él también de los aros de Slytherin.

-Y EL PARTIDO CONTINÚA. QUAFFLE PARA WEASLEY, WEASLEY A SPINNET, SPINNET AVANZA, ESQUIVA UNA BULDGER, LANZA Y… ¡ANOTA! 20 GRYFFINDOR, 0 SLYTHERIN-informó Dopking.-QUAFFLE PARA LONGUS, AVANZA LONGUS, HACE UN PASE FALSO, Y SIGUE AVANZANDO, LO BLOQUEA BELL Y PIERDE LA QUAFFLE, BELL AVANZA, PASE A SPINNET, DE REGRESO A BELL, STEVENSON DETIENE LA BLUDGER DIRIGIDA HACIA KATIE, BELL SIGUE Y… ¡OTRA ANOTACI"N PARA GRYFFINDOR!-gritó nuevamente- QUAFFLE DE SLYTHERIN, AVANZA BALTIC, LA TIENE KRAMBER, AVANZA KRAMER, LANZA PERO WEASLEY ATAJA LA QUAFFLE. QUAFFLE EN POSESI"N DE WEASLEY, AVANZA GINNY CON LA QUAFFLE, PASE A SPINNET, PASE A BELL, DE REGRESO A SPINNET, DE REGRESO A WEASLEY, WEASLEY ESQUIVA AL BATEADOR QUE IMPRUDENTEMENTE SE LANZ" CONTRA ELLA, TROTTE DETIENE UNA BLUDGER, LONGUS TRATA DE INTERCEPTAR A WEASLEY, ¡PERO NO LO LOGRA! LA PELIRROJA ES IMPARABLE… ¡Y OTRA ANOTACI"N PARA GRYFFINDOR, DEJANDO EL MARCADOR 40 A 0 A FAVOR DE LOS LENOES!-vociferaba el narrador. Harry sonrió satisfecho. Su equipo era invencible.-QUAFFLE EN POSESI"N DE BALTIC, PASE A LONGUS, UNA BLUDGER DE STEVENSON GOLPEA AL CAZADOR EN EL BRAZO, Y PIERDE LA QUAFFLE. WEASLEY TIENE LA QUAFFLE- Improvistamente, vio un destello metros debajo de él, al ras del suelo. Inmediatamente se lanzó en picada, con Malfoy siguiéndolo.-POTTER SE LANZA CASI EN LINEA RECTA HACIA EL SUELO DE LA CANCHA. SE PUEDE VER A LA PEQUEÑA SNITCH BRILLANDO ALLÁ ABAJO. MALFOY ESTÁ MUY CERCA DE POTTER. VAN MUY PAREJOS, PERO A LA VELOCIDAD QUE BAJAN NO PODRÁN DETENERSE! ESTAN LOS DOS MUY PAREJOS Y ME PREGUNTO QUIEN LLEGARÁ PRIMERO… LONGUS SE LANZA HACIA POTTER, ¡PERO UNA QUAFFLE, LANZADA POR WEASLEY, ACABA DE GOLPEARLO EN LA CABEZA, Y LONGUS CAE INCONSCIENTE A POCOS METROS DEL SUELO!. MUY INTELIGENTE GINNY.-la felicitó Stephen. La pelirroja había lanzado con gran fuerza la quaffle contra Longus, evitando que éste interceptara a Harry.

Harry por su parte, se concentraba todo lo que podía en tomar la snitch antes que Malfoy. Le llevaba cierta distancia, pero cualquier error y Malfoy podía ganarle. Notó que descendía casi en línea recta hacia el piso, y que la snitch se encontraba allí abajo, apenas moviéndose. Estaba a pocos metros del suelo… estiró la mano, y notó que a su lado también estaba la mano de Malfoy… el rubio estaba muy cerca de él… tenía que hacer algo… rápidamente golpeó a Malfoy con le cuerpo, separándolo de él unos centímetros, y estiró aún más el brazo…

-¡Y POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH Y LOGRA ENDEREZAR SU ESCOBA JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA NO DARSE DE LLENO CON EL SUELO! GRYFFINDOR GANA 190 A 0, UNA PUNTUACI"N FORMIDABLE. SORPRENDENTE ACUACI"N DEL EQUIPO DE POTTER.

Harry bajó de la escoba con la snitch apretada fuertemente en su mano. Notó que los demás jugadores de Gryffindor también bajan al suelo, y se saludaban y abrazaban. Ginny se le acercó primera, sonriente.

-¡Estuviste genial!-le dijo emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba.

-No, tú estuviste increíble –le dijo Potter. La pelirroja se ruborizó. Los gritos provenientes de las gradas eran atronadores. Harry miró brevemente a la pelirroja, y soltando la snitch, se alejó del campo de quidditch, en dirección a los vestuarios. La pelirroja se quedó mirándolo atónita, mientras que el resto del equipo se le acercaba para festejar.

------------

Bajó a toda marcha las escaleras. Todos estaban festejando en la Sala común, y supuestamente, él estaba durmiendo. Se sacó la capa invisible al llegar al final de las escaleras. Nicole se había rebuscado demasiado. Habiendo tantos lugares dentro del casitllo, ¿por qué en el jardín?

Absorto en estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando por fin llegó a la planta baja. En la puerta se encontraba un profesor. Era... _Snape._ Sintió que la sangre le hervía de odio. Como quería matarlo... pero no. No ahora. El último asesinato estaba demasiado cercano como para derramar más sangre sobre los pisos de Hogwarts.

Se volvió a colocar la capa, esperando que le sirviera de algo. Examinó todo el ambiente. La puerta del Gran Salón estaba entreabierta. Talvez si intentaba pasar por ese espacio... ¡si! Pasaba a la perfección.

Dentro del salón las velas estaban todas apagadas, menos unas antorchas en las paredes. Los ventanales que días atrás habían sido destrozados por los mortífagos ahora se encontraban impecables, como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿cómo salir? Debía haber alguna forma... miró hacia arriba, buscando ayuda de algún tipo. Y allí la encontró. ¡el techo! Esa era su única salida. Si las lechuzas podían entrar por él... ¿por qué no podría Harry salir por él?

-------------

Caminó por el césped tratando de no hacer ruido, y buscando con la mirada a la demoníaca mujer. Sabía que no la encontraría hasta internarse un poco más en el bosque, y así lo hizo. Podía olerla... estaba allí, en algún lugar. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

-Estás preocupado, Harry-susurró esa voz maléfica que él ya tan de memoria conocía.

-No es para menos, Nicole-le dijo, mientras la buscaba con la mirada entre la densa oscuridad del bosque. Estaba allí en algún lugar...

-No llegó a comprender qué te tiene tan mal.-

-Dumbledore lo sabe-sentenció Harry, cerrando levemente los ojos. Podía oír la leve respiración de Nicole. Podía sentirla. Estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Saber?-rió ella.-Él solo sabe que tú eres culpable de las muertes, Harry, y nada más.-

-¿Y te parece poco?-estalló Potter. Harry giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, justo a tiempo para atrapar a Nicole. La tenía sujeta de ambas manos. La vampiresa dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-Estás agudizando tus sentidos.-lo felicitó, mientras que con fuerza extraordinaria se soltaba del chico.

-Nicole, esto no es broma-Harry se puso serio.

-Lo sé.-

-Dumbledore sabe que soy un asesino!-gritó, fuera de sí.

-Ya cálmate un poco que no vine hasta acá para oírte gritar estupideces.-lo criticó la dama.

-¿Qué no entiendes lo grave que es esto? Con Dumbledore vigilándome día y noche todos nuestros planes están arruinados.-intentó hacerla entrar en razón. Pero Nicole solo rió fríamente.

-Harry... para Albus, tu eres una especie de... nieto. ¿crees que él se arriesgaría a perderte? Antes prefiere morir él mismo.-Nicole dejó de reír, y se arregló delicadamente el pelo con las manos.-¿cómo es que se enteró?

-Guadalupe. Ella se lo dijo... bueno, no explícitamente, pero el viejo supo leer entre líneas. ¿y adivina el nombre de quién figuraba entre esas líneas?-exclamó irónicamente el morocho.

-Harry, te preocupas demasiado. Dumbledore no puede hacerte nada. Te perseguirá, es verdad. Pero no puede culparte de nada, porque no tiene pruebas.-

-Él las puede encontrar, Nicole.

-¡Ni siquiera sabe que tú y yo somos socios!-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que le va a tomar?

-Oh, Harry...

-¡No me trates como a un pobre imbécil porque no lo soy!-le gritó Potter, abalanzándose sobre ella. Nicole se puso seria.

-De acuerdo. Ya entendí. Temes que Dumbledore te descubra y arruine todo.-

-No quiero que el viejo se entrometa una vez más en mi vida.-

-Hay una manera de impedirlo.

-¿Matarlo?-sugirió Harry, apoyándose contra un árbol. Nicole levantó las cejas, mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, sí, esa es una posibilidad, pero en realidad, yo pensaba en otra...-hizo una pausa para acaparar la atención de Potter.

-Te escucho...-susurró el otro.

-Dumbledore no puede detenerte si tu eres más poderoso que él, Harry.

-Pero no lo soy.-lamentó Harry en un gruñido.

-No... _todavía_.-Harry la miró de reojo.

-No te comprendo, Nicole.

-¿Qué si tu consiguieras lo que ningún mortal tiene?-trató de guiarlo la vampiresa. Harry alzó una ceja, sin llegar a comprender del todo. Pero de a poco, su mente fue asimilando la intención de aquellas palabras.

-La inmortalidad...-susurró el pelinegro con aire casi soñador.

-Exactamente-le dijo ella, sonriendo maléficamente.

-Yo no voy a convertirme en un vampiro, Nicole. ¡Perdería toda mi magia!-reaccionó repentinamente Potter.

-¿Y qué si yo te puedo ofrecer la inmortalidad tan solo por el precio de tu alma? Nada más que el alma... tú puedes conservar tus poderes...-sugirió ella con aire superior. Harry rió, divertido.

-Eres increíble.-le dijo, mientras que se acercaba a ella y la besaba apasionadamente.

----------

Entró en la sala común tratando de no hacer ruido. Estaba vacía. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, y se recostó agotado sobre uno de los sillones.

-Una noche difícil, parece.-susurró una voz femenina. Harry abrió rápidamente los ojos. Se había equivocado. La sala no estaba vacía. Sentada, en un rincón de la misma, con los brazos cruzados y una extraña mirada, se encontraba Ginny.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-reaccionó Harry.

-No podía dormir... y parece que no era la única... ¿verdad?-le dijo la chica, seria.

-Fui a tomar aire.-trató de explicarse Potter, esquivando la mirada de Ginny.

-Aire, claro!-dijo la pelirroja en tono irónico. Y luego rió amargamente.-¿Qué es lo que me escondes, Harry? ¿qué es lo que te está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no confías en mi?-le dijo Ginny, acercándose. Tenía los ojos castaños cristalinos. Estaba al borde del llanto.

-No pasa nada, Virginia.- (**N/A:** si... lo se, el verdadero nombre de Ginny no es Virginia, sino Ginevra, pero no puedo cambiarle el nombre ahora, cuando la historia ya va tan avanzada. Sepan disculparme... :-P)

-Me mientes.-dijo la pelirroja, y una lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.-¿qué es lo que te sucede? Desapareces en las noches, y vuelves tarde, solo... y de repente apareces con extrañas heridas... en las muñecas, en el cuello...-comenzó a decir Ginny. Harry no pudo evitar el impulso de llevarse una mano al cuello. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba todavía le herida provocada por la mordida de Nicole.-Harry... por favor, dime qué sucede...-le rogó ella. Pero él no podía decirle. No, simplemente no. Potter se puso de pie rápidamente, y tomó su capa.

-Me voy a dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Es tarde-le recomendó Harry a la pelirroja. Pero ella permaneció quieta, arrodillada, junto al lugar donde Potter había estado segundos atrás. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Harry la miró una última vez, y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, seguido por los sollozos de una pelirroja.

---------------

Despertó aquella mañana claramente agobiado. La habitación ya estaba vacía. Se vistió tranquilo, había tiempo. Bajó las escaleras despacio y con calma. Hacía ya dos semanas desde el último encuentro con Nicole, y la época navideña estaba cada día más cerca. Los decorados en la Sala Común se lo recordaron. No pudo evitar un gruñido. Diablos. Siempre la maldita navidad. Sin embargo, recordó que al menos, el colegio estaría vacío, y tendría mayor libertad.

-¡Harry!-escuchó una voz conocida.

-Hermione-susurró tratando de no demostrar su molestia. La muchacha se encontraba ahora junto a él.

-¿Te enteraste de la última noticia?-le dijo ella. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras que caminaba hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Como respuesta, Granger colocó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ frente a sus ojos. Potter lo tomó con desgano, pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa al leer la noticia de la primera tapa.

Terrible masacre en Londres. Ataque masivo por parte de mortífagos. Más de cincuenta muertos y cerca de 200 heridos.

**-**¿Y qué dices?-preguntó Hermione, ansiosa. Harry la miró confundido. ¿Qué era lo que la muchacha buscaba con aquello?

-Creo que esto es algo que todos nos esperábamos. No le veo lo sorprendente. Ahora que Voldemort está de regreso, vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a esto.-le respondió Potter, mientras que le devolvía el diario, y seguía su camino.

-No te reconozco, Harry-escuchó las palabras de Hermione al tiempo que llegaba a la salida de la Sala.

-Las cosas están cambiando, Hermione.-

-Ya lo creo-hubo algo en el tono de la morocha que hizo que Harry volteara a verla. Algo en aquella muchacha le causaba una gran desconfianza. Era demasiado inteligente.

-Tengo que ir a desayunar.-anunció Potter.

-Nos vemos luego, entonces-dijo Granger con más orgullo del que le hubiera convenido. Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, la muchacha desapareció escaleras arriba, rumbo a su dormitorio.

-Púdrete, sangre sucia.- susurró Harry, mientras que salía de la Sala Común, con oscuros pensamientos ocupando su mente.

-------------------

Terminoooó! Bueno, si, me tardé un poco mucho, pero creo que quedó bastante bien. Espero que les guste....

**Sacralo: **si, hubo unos problemas con el capítulo anterior, pero espero que este se suba bien. Y además es un capítulo bastante largo! Espero que te haya gustado.

**KoGaZe: **pudiste leer el capítulo al final? Porque si no, te lo puedo mandar a tu mail.

**Maldrake:** espero que hayas podido leer el capítulo. No, no era problema de tu ordenador. No se porqué, pero el capítulo se había subido mal. De todas formas, ya arreglé el problema.

**Doriathen:** muchas gracias por los consejos ;-D De hecho, tengo buenas noticias... ¡Ya he decidido el final de Dark Potter! No se si les va a gustar... pero bueno es el final que yo elegí, y el que creo que alcanza de mejor forma las expectativas de mis lectores. Gracias por leer la historia!

**jessytonks:** gracias por las palabras de aliento. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también te guste. Jejejje, si bueno, la charla de Albus y Harry quedó algo inconclusa, así que vamos a ver como sigue la cosa...

**Nia 88:** si Dumbledore ya sabe todo? Bueno, es una pregunta complicada.... no creo que lo sepa TODO, pero de seguro ya tiene una idea de los hechos.... y una muy buena... pero el pobre se está volviendo viejo, y cuando la gente envejece, muchas veces se vuelve algo terca... ya sabes, no quiere aceptar las cosas como son. En cuanto al director en los libros.... me decepcionó muchísimo en el libro cinco... ¡No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo! Por su culpa ahora el amor de mi vida se ha caído a través de un velo y quien sabe que es de él.... L (Igual me gusta pensar que aún no ha muerto)...

**Bellatrix88:** jajajjaja, gracias por los halagos... Me encantaría aclararte tu duda sobre Guadalupe... pero no puedo. Arruinaría el gran final de la historia (ya tienes una pista). Además, confórmate con lo que ya te he dicho: debes desconfiar de ella, aun cuando está muerta. Recuerda que los muertos nunca callan.

**Luadica:** gracias por el review! Jejejej... pero que pasa con tu historia "Mi Oscuridad"?? Hace años que no la actualizas... me muero por saber que es de Harry y Ginny.... Saludos.

**Lelekasha:** pues, gracias gracias gracias! Jajaja. La verdad que al principio dudé un poco con Harry. No sabía si a la gente le iba a gustar ver a algo tan opuesto a lo que ya conocen tan bien... pero al final me animé... y me alegra muchísimo ver que hay gente a la que realmente le gusta... En cuanto a Nicole, creo que es lo mejor que he hecho en toda la historia... jejejejej

**Cadica:** gracias por el review! La verdad es que siempre que puedo, me gusta hacer análisis psicológicos de los personajes y escribirlos en las historias... me parece que dicen mucho más que una descripción física, y ayudan en gran medida a comprender por qué el personaje se comporta de tal manera o hace ciertas cosas... en cuanto a Nicole, como lo dije antes, es mi mejor creación en esta historia... y en parte, creo que está inspirada en el lado oscuro que todos llevamos adentro, y que descansa, esperando su momento... (al menos sí se parece a mi lado malo... 0P). ¡Y los vampiros! Son mi fascinación... talvez sea porque tengo una obsesión con la inmortalidad, con lo misterioso, y con lo oscuro.... nose, me resultan increíbles.

**sunami-ss2: **gracias por el review y los halagos! Espero que puedas llegar a imaginarte en algún momento al Harry que yo les estoy presentando...jejejeje.

**PINK:** jajaja, si estoy de regreso! Y con todas las pilas! Jjajaja. Bueno, la verdad es que ahora tengo dos grandes problemas: Qué hacer con Dumbledore, y qué hacer con Hermione. En cuanto a Ginny.... ya tengo decidido que hacer con ella. Y también con Nicole.... jejejejje... nose si les vaya a gustar el final que tengo pensado, pero no tengo intenciones de cambiarlo. Un final es solo eso, no tiene porque ser bueno ni malo... es solo un final, no?

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** jajjajajaja... si es Buena teoría la de los asesinatos... pero me parece que es muy difícil hacer el final feliz que me pides... después de todo lo que Harry está haciendo, realmente crees que pueda algún día volver a ser el de siempre? Bueno... la respuesta a esa pregunta está en el último capítulo! Jajajaja en cuanto a la idea de la indirecta de Dumbledore... bueno, creo que Hermione no necesita una advertencia... pero talvez sería bueno que el resto del alumnado la recibiera....

**nuriko sakuma:** gracias por el review! No hay problema con que haya sido estilo telegrama. Lo importante es que dejaste review. Saludos.

**Kalian Lupin:** jajaja, pues la verdad es que pertenezco a Slytherin (al menos en la página oficial de Harry Potter). Gracias por los halagos, y me encantaría unirme a tu página una vez que este lista.

-------------------------------


	16. Capitulo XVI: El Silencio de los Inocent...

**Capitulo XVI: El Silencio de los Inocentes**

Reía descabelladamente. Se sentía feliz. Acaba de hacer algo realmente grande. _Muy grande._ Reía como un loco. Se sentía increíblemente poderoso... eterno. Delante de él yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Albus Dumbledore, tumbado en el piso.

Nicole lo miró, complacida, mientras que esbozaba una tenue sonrisa. No lo iba a decir, pero ella también estaba feliz. Albus era ahora un enemigo menos en su camino hacia la gloria.

Pero las risas se cortaron repentinamente. Harry giró para mirar entre los árboles, y un rayo de luz azul golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Nicole corrió hacia él, ya sin ningún tipo de sonrisa, pero al llegar junto a él, se detuvo en seco, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Una estaca la acaba de atravesar de lado a lado. Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de terror al ver lo que acababa de suceder. Miró por última vez a Harry, suplicándole ayuda, pero antes de poder decir nada, en cuestión de segundos, se convirtió en polvo. Potter se puso rápidamente de pie, y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver que la persona que todavía sostenía en su mano la estaca por la cual Nicole había muerto era... _Hermione_.

-Tu...-susurró Harry con bronca. La muchacha de cabellos castaños lo miró entre asustada y enojada.

---------

Harry despertó agitadamente en su cama para descubrir que solo había sido una pesadilla. Pero no cualquiera.

Se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana para descubrir que era temprano en la mañana. Se vistió con la túnica de Hogwarts mientras que solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente: Debía deshacerse de Hermione, y rápido.

Se miró en el espejo. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y sus ojos verdes se veían cada día mas opacados y oscuros. De a poco, todo rastro del tono esmeralda se estaba esfumando. Se peinó el cabello con gran facilidad, y guardando la varita en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, salió de la habitación mientras que todos seguían durmiendo.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común. Las chimeneas estaban prendidas, y con mucha razón. Ya estaban a mitades de Diciembre, y había comenzando a nevar. Hacía ya un mes que no veía a Nicole, ni recibía noticias de ella, y comenzaba a pensar que algo estaba mal.

Por otra parte, desde el partido de Quidditch con Slytherin, hacia fines de Noviembre, Hermione había estado comportándose de manera extraña con él. Lo miraba de manera dudosa, y Harry estaba seguro que ella sospechaba algo. Era un muchacha inteligente. Todavía recordaba como en tercer año había descubierto que Remus era un hombre-lobo. Bien podría haber descubierto ahora que él era un asesino... pero Potter estaba seguro también que ella no sabía todo. Solo... sospechaba. Tenía dudas. Él se había estado comportando extraño, y ella lo había notado. Durante todo ese tiempo Harry había tenido mucho cuidado con lo que hacía o decía cuando Granger estaba cerca... un solo error, y todo el plan que había estado ideando hasta ahora se iría al diablo.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, y perdió su mirada en el fuego. Todo estaba muy calmo, lo que era de esperarse en plenas vacaciones de Navidad. Sin clases y sin gente, Harry se sentía dentro de todo, más feliz.

Estaba tan concentrado en el fuego que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que había una lechuza en la ventana, golpeando el vidrio para que le abrieran. Harry se puso de pie, y abrió la ventana, sin comprender muy bien porqué lo hacía. La lechuza negra como la noche entró en la Sala, se sacudió un poco, y estiró una pata hacia Harry, en la cual había una carta. Potter tomó la carta, y acto seguido, la lechuza salió volando rápidamente. El peli-negro se apuró a cerrar la ventana, y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, abrió la carta para encontrar un pequeñísimo trozo de papel.

_El Bosque._

_Medianoche, lleva al rubio._

Y eso era todo. Harry sonrió divertido. Nicole tenía esa forma tan característica de escribir las cosas en forma telegrama. Rió por lo bajo, mientras que guardaba la carta en su bolsillo.

-No sabía que entregaban correspondencia en las Salas Comunes-susurró la voz irónica de Hermione a su espalda.

-No lo hacen-respondió Harry cortante, poniéndose de pie.-Pero parece que esta lechuza esta un poco confundida-trató de excusarse Potter, sumamente serio.-¿Por qué siempre sospechas de mi, Hermione?-le preguntó tras un breve silencio. La muchacha se quedó dura. No se esperaba aquella pregunta. Y no supo responder.-Mejor me voy-dijo antes de que ella pudiera pensar una posible respuesta. Salió rápidamente por el hueco, y comenzó a bajar escaleras, sin saber hacia donde ir. Solo sabía que esa noche, vería de nuevo a Nicole...

-------------------------------------

-¿A dónde vamos, Potter?-preguntó Malfoy, en su tono frío, siempre arrastrando las palabras.

-Silencio-le ordenó Harry, agudizando sus sentidos para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.-Ya te vas a dar cuenta-agregó, mientras que estiraba la capa invisible y se escondía bajo ella. Draco lo miró algo dudoso.-¿Vienes o no?-le preguntó Potter chasqueando la lengua. Malfoy asintió mientras que se escondía junto con Harry bajo la capa. Caminaron lentamente, para no hacer ruido. Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta que Harry apenas hacía ruido al caminar.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de salida, que nuevamente estaba custodiada por Snape. Potter apretó fuerte los puños para poder retener el terrible impulso de abalanzarse sobre el profesor de pociones y matarlo. Repentinamente, se escuchó el fuerte golpear de una armadura cayendo. Snape sacó la varita de su bolsillo y corrió por un pasillo lateral hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-Ahora-le susurró Harry a Malfoy, y sacándose la capa de encima comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Ambos lograron cruzar la puerta, y se encaminaron a trote vivo hacia los lindes del bosque, lugar con el cual para entonces Harry se sentía bastante familiarizado. Se internaron apenas unos metros. Draco se sentó en un piedra, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué hacemos acá, Potter?-le preguntó, visiblemente aburrido.

-Espera-le dijo Harry, manteniendo su calma. Cerró los ojos. Podía sentir leves pasos, no los oía, pero podía sentirlos. Alguien avanzaba hacia ellos en un silencio perfecto, como si volara. Parecía casi no respirar. No era humano, Harry podía asegurarlo. El aroma inconfundible de Nicole llegó hasta él, embriagándolo.-Llegas a tiempo-habló hacia la negrura del bosque, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Malfoy lo miró confundido, al tiempo que alzaba una sola ceja.

-Siempre lo hago, Harry-habló repentinamente una voz femenina de ultratumba. Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente, como impulsado por un resorte, e impulsivamente deslizó su mano hacia donde estaba la varita. Pero antes de que llegara al bolsillo mismo, la varita salió volando del mismo y se internó en la oscuridad del bosque, hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz.-Y supongo que tu eres Malfoy-siguió hablando la voz como si nada. Draco miró a Harry, confundido, pero el pelinegro se limitó a torcer una sonrisa de costado, mientras se recostaba contra un árbol.

La figura de Nicole surgió de entre las sombras de manera sorpresiva e imponente. Parecía que su piel tuviera una extraña luz blanca y tenebrosa. Llevaba los cabellos negros azulados sueltos, largos y elegantemente peinados en prolijos bucles. Los labios conservaban todavía su tono morado, y sus ojos, color turquesa profundo, parecían brillar con locura y maldad en las cuencas de los ojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde musgo, que parecía camuflarla con el bosque, y en la mano derecha, tenía la varita de Draco, con la cual jugueteaba divertida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Draco, asombrado, retrocediendo levemente al ver a la dama acercársele. Draco podía sentir toda la maldad que la figura de aquella mujer irradiaba.

-Lady Nicole-se presentó ella, extendiéndole la mano izquierda para que la besara. Draco miró a Harry, buscando consejo. Potter asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que era mejor ser cordial con ella.

-Un placer-susurró Malfoy, mientras besaba la mano y hacía una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza. Nicole estalló en risas.

-No sabía que el hijo de Lucius fuera tan educado.-dijo entre carcajadas la dama.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-Oh, lo conozco desde que tiene tu edad, Draco-comentó ella, caminando hacia una piedra, y sentándose.-Siéntense, los dos-los invitó, señalando otras dos rocas. Harry fue el primero en sentarse. Malfoy todavía estaba asimilando lo que acaba de decir la dama.

-Es imposible. Usted no puede haberlo conocido cuando tenía mi edad... –susurró, mientras que la miraba completamente confundido. Nicole alzó las cejas, también confundida.

-Harry... ¿no le has dicho nada?-preguntó ella al pelinegro, sin quitar la vista de Draco.

-No-dijo Potter cortante.-Pero se lo diré ahora.-hizo una pausa.-Nicole es una vampiresa-dijo finalmente, quitándole importancia.

-¿Una vampiresa?-repitió el rubio, atónito.-Eso es imposible-agregó, serio, recuperando su postura arrogante.

-¿A si?-dijo sarcásticamente Nicole.

-Los vampiros no hacen magia-explicó Malfoy, sonriendo.

-Es verdad. Pero yo soy la Reina de los Vampiros, muchacho-aclaró ella, reclinándose. Repentinamente, sus ojos parecieron adquirir una expresión terrorífica. Draco no pudo mantener más tiempo la conexión visual, y miró hacia el otro lado.

-¿Cómo... se conocen?-preguntó nuevamente el rubio, sentándose en otra piedra.

-Nicole es mi salvadora, Malfoy. Ella me mostró toda la verdad.-explicó Harry, también reclinándose hacia delante, y guiñándole el ojo a la vampiresa que lo miraba casi con cariño.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?-

-Me tenían engañado, Malfoy. Todos. No hay nadie a quien realmente le importe, porque esas personas ya están muertas. Y todo por culpa de los hipócritas que lo único que quieren de mí es que los salve de una patética muerte en manos de Voldemort. Es culpa de ellos que mis padres, y Sirius hayan muerto, y por su culpa yo viví la vida que tengo. Y ahora, gracias a Nicole, estoy ideando mi venganza... dulce y lenta-explicó rápidamente Potter.

-Tú fuiste el que mató a Megan y a Jack Stevenson, ¿no es así?-Draco recordó las muertes de aquellas personas.

-Sí. Sabían demasiado, y tenía que sacarlos del medio-confesó Harry, con una mirada sádica. Se escuchó un crujir detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo rápidamente Nicole, poniéndose de pie. Todos hicieron silencio. La dama les hizo una seña para que siguieran hablando.

-No debe de haber sido nada...-dijo Harry, fingiendo regresar a la conversación, mientras que veía detenidamente como Nicole se escabullía nuevamente entre los oscuros árboles.

-¡Ahhh!-Draco escuchó el grito agudo de una muchacha al ser herida. Nicole reapareció entre las sombras, arrastrando con ella a una muchacha a la cual había atado con fuertes sogas.

-Granger-escupió Harry, poniéndose de pie, y yendo hacia donde Hermione se encontraba, tirada en el suelo.-Siempre tan entrometida... ¿qué no podías quedarte tranquila en tu cuarto?-le dijo Potter, verdaderamente enojado. La chica se incorporó dificultosamente, y se arrodilló frente a Nicole y a Harry.

-Traidor...-susurró con odio.-Megan te amaba, y tu la mataste-

-No tenía la intención de hacerlo, Hermione. Ella me caía bien. A diferencia de ti y de los demás, ella era inocente. Pero, al igual que tu y que los demás, metió sus narices donde no debía, y la tuve que matar.

-Ella te descubrió... igual que Jack... y por eso los mataste...-

-Oh, no, Hermione. Yo no maté a Jack... Nicole lo hizo-exclamó Potter en tono burlón.

-Y de seguro también mataste a Guadalupe, ¿no es así?-agregó Granger, tratando de levantarse. Nicole la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla para evitar que se pusiera de pie.

-Si, también la maté a ella-confesó Harry.-No tienes idea de todo lo que ella sabía... a decir verdad, lo sabía todo... pero por suerte la hice callar antes de que pudiera hablar. Al igual que tu, ella tenía una increíble habilidad para entrometerse donde no se la llama-

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Harry... ¡voy a decirle todo a Dumbledore!-gritó Hermione, con ojos llorosos. Tanto Harry como Nicole rieron fuertemente. Draco los miraba sin poder creer la imagen frente a él. Granger era la mejor amiga de Potter... y a él parecía no importarle.

-Creo que no entendiste bien. Tu no vas a decirle nada a Dumbledore, porque no vivirás lo suficiente como para contarlo.-le dijo Nicole, en un tono tan escalofriante que Granger pensó que la sangre se le helaba.

-¿Vas a matarla?-reaccionó Draco.

-Por supuesto-dijo Nicole, con deleite.

-No te haces una idea de cuanto he esperado este momento, Granger-le susurró Potter a la chica, mientras se agachaba levemente.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estás, Harry. Pero para entonces va a ser demasiado tarde-le dijo Hermione, llorando.

-Si, claro, como digas-la cayó el morocho, sacando su varita.

-Potter, espera-intervino Draco, poniéndose de pie. Nicole lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo anda.

-¿Qué?-gruñó Harry, sin dejar de apuntar a Hermione con la varita.

-No te conviene hacer esto-trato de persuadirlo Malfoy.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo en tono sarcástico el pelinegro.

-No lo entiendes? Dumbledore sospecha de ti. Y si esta sangre sucia aparece muerta, entonces ya no tendrá dudas de que eres tu-se apuró a decir Draco. Harry lo miró dudoso.-Por mi puedes matarla ahora mismo, de hecho, y mismo te ayudaría. Pero no es prudente, Potter.-agregó el rubio, lanzando una mirada de asco a la Gryffindor.

-Draco tiene razón, Harry-Nicole dio su opinión. Harry pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces tengo un plan "B"....

-------------------

Entró en la sala común llevando el cuerpo de Hermione inconciente delante de él, levitando. Todo estaba oscuro, y la sala desierta. Sabiendo que no podría subir las escaleras al cuarto de mujeres, la dejó recostada en un sillón.

-_Accio caldera!_-murmuró Harry en un susurro, mientras que sacaba de los bolsillos de la túnica varios ingredientes para hacer pociones. Un caldero N6 apareció volando escaleras abajo desde los dormitorios, en dirección a Potter.-Bien, Hermione... vamos a preparar tu poción...-susurró, mientras que depositaba el caldero sobre una de las mesas. Abrió un gran libro que acaba de sacar de la Secicón Prohibida y comenzaba a mezclar ingredientes. Una sonrisa macabra le surcaba el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con un negro maléfico.

---------------------

-¡Harry! Despierta-gritó la voz de Ron, agitado. El pelinegro giró en su cama, somnoliento. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al muchacho que lo sacudía fuertemente para que despertara.

-¿Qué quieres, Ron?-le preguntó con desgano.

-Hermione...-susurró el pelirrojo, con la voz entrecortada. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.-Ella se está muriendo, Harry...-le dijo con gran dificultad. Harry se incorporó rápidamente en su cama, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Bajó la cabeza, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Potter algo cortante, mirando hacia la ventana. Podía sentir a Ron, agachado junto a su cama, y a Neville, Seamus y Dean parados detrás de él, todos mirándolo.

-Ayer a la noche parece que se puso a hacer una poción... Snape dice que es una poción complicada, una especie de antídoto... no sé que fue lo que sucedió, pero creo que Herm tomó un veneno para comprobar si el antídoto funcionaba... pero la poción no estaba bien hecha.-comenzó a explicar Ron, entrecortadamente.-De todas formas, el veneno no llegó a matarla en el acto...

-Pero va a morir... ¿no es así?-dijo Harry, tratando de simular al menos un poco de pena. Seguía mirando por la ventana, porque sabía que si llegaba a mirar a sus compañeros, se iba a reír en sus caras.

-No lo saben...-respondió Weasley, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó nuevamente Harry.

-En la Enfermería-le respondió Neville, al ver que Ron no podía seguir.

-Voy a verla-dijo rápidamente Potter, poniéndose de pie, y vistiéndose. Nadie se atrevió a detenerse.

Harry salió apuradamente del cuarto, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, y cruzó la Sala Común sin prestarle atención a todas las miradas que estaban sobre él. Bajó con agilidad las escaleras, camino a la Enfermería. Y finalmente, llegó ante la puerta de aquel lugar que él tan bien conocía para ese entonces. Tocó fuertemente. Madam Pomfrey le abrió la puerta.

-Potter...-susurró al verlo en el marco de la misma.

-Quiero ver a Hermione-le dijo él, empujándola a un lado, y entrando en la enfermería. En el fondo de la habitación, recostada sobre sábanas blancas, se encontraba el cuerpo pálido de Hermione. Se acercó a ella en silencio, y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama.

-No te preocupes, confiamos en que se repondrá-le dijo Poppy, posando tiernamente una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-¿Me deja un rato solo con ella?-pidió Harry, con la mirada fija en el rostro moribundo de la muchacha. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza mientras que se dirigía hacia un oficina. Harry sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, y por fin sonrió, relajado. Metió una mano en el bolsillo, y extrajo un pequeño frasquito, con un contenido color verde acuoso.-¿Crees que te escaparás tan fácil de ésta, Granger?-dijo en tono sádico, mientras que quitaba la tapa del frasco.-Ya que no te puedo matar, al menos te voy a mantener en este estado hasta que ya no sea necesario que calles.-agregó Harry. Tomó la cabeza de la chica por la nuca, y la inclinó levemente hacia arriba, mientras que posaba el frasquito en los labios de ella, y vertía el contenido en su boca, forzándola luego a tragar.-Debes tomar todo el veneno, Herm... eso es... buena chica-comentó alegre, mientras que seguía vertiendo líquido en su boca. Escuchó una puerta abrirse. Rápidamente se puso de pie, escondiendo el frasquito detrás de su espalda. En la puerta de entrada de la Enfermería se encontraba Ginny, con el rostro surcado por lágrimas. Miró a Harry desde el marco de la puerta, y quedó estática en su lugar, empalideciendo aún más de lo que ya estaba. La pelirroja abrió la boca como si quiera decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.-Ginny... ¿qué haces acá?-dijo Harry finalmente, tratando de no sonar demasiado rígido.

-Vine a ver a Herm...-susurró Ginny, con un hilo de voz.

-Oh... veo...-comentó Harry, al tiempo que guardaba discretamente el frasquito de veneno en el bolsillo nuevamente. Ginny avanzó lentamente hacia la cama en la cual se encontraba Hermione, y al verla tumbada en la cama, no pudo reprimir un fuerte sollozo.-Ya... está bien, no llores-trató de contenerla Harry.-Madam Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien...-agregó Potter. Weasley giró a verlo, con los ojos almendras repletos de lágrimas.

-No quiero más muertes, Harry-estalló ella repentinamente en lágrimas.-Ya no más...-repitió. Harry la abrazó instintivamente. Odiaba verla llorar. No quería que llorara. No quería que sufriera. No se merecía nada de eso. Él quería que ella fuera todo lo feliz que el nunca había podido ser... no soportaba verla así. Se escuchó una nueva puerta abrirse, y la enfermera entró desde su oficina.

-Chicos... no puede haber más de una visita al mismo tiempo...-les dijo ella delicadamente, al ver el momento por el cual estaban pasando.

-Yo me voy yendo...-dijo Potter, separándose de Ginny. La miró una última vez, y sin decir nada más, salió de la Enfermería.

-Puedes quedarte un ratito más, Ginny. Pero no mucho-volvió a hablar Poppy. Ginny no la miraba. Su vista estaba fija en la puerta por la cual Harry acababa de desaparecer.-Tienes cinco minutos más. Cualquier cosa, estoy en mi oficina.-le comunicó, y volvió a entrar.

Virginia se sentó en la silla que minutos atrás había sido ocupada por Potter, y miró a Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero hubo algo que repentinamente le llamó la atención. Se acercó un poco más a su amiga para comprobar si lo que veía era cierto.

Tuvo que reprimir un grito de espanto al comprobar que sobre los labios de Granger había unas pequeñas gotas de un líquido sospechosamente verdoso.

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, acá termina el capítulo 16.... me parece que la historia se me está haciendo un poco más larga de lo que yo pensaba...

Atención a todos!!! MUY PRONTO EL FINAL DE **DARK POTTER!** Disfruten de estos capítulos, porque el final no está lejos. Snif, snif! Me da un poco de tristeza pensar que se me termina este fic... :-(

**Meche:** gracias por el review! Me alegra que te guste mi versión oscura de Harry...

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** Harry Potter como el Lord Oscuro? Mmm... no puedo negar que es una propuesta muy tentadora para una mente tan desquiciada como la mía... pero responder esa pregunta sería develar el final de esta historia... Parece que Herm ya no va a poder complicarle más las cosas a Harry... pero ahora tenemos a Ginny bajo las pistas!! Además... Ginny sabe algo que es MUY importante... algo que Harry ignora por completo... y lamento decir que ustedes, lectores, también.

**Sacralo:** Quien en su sano juicio confiaría un 100 en Nicole? No, nadie. Harry no es ningún tonto, el sabe que Nicole no es una persona justa... Y Ginny, bueno, ATENCI"N CON GINNY! Porque a partir de ahora, su personaje es trascendental.

**Luadica:** jajajaj, Ginny, Ginny y más Ginny! Todos me hablan de ella! Jajajaja... si, yo también le tengo cariño. Mmm... "Mi Oscuridad"... parece que tenemos la lamparita completamente apagada! Y yo que me quedé con toda la intriga!! Ojalá pronto puedas seguirla!

**jessytonksº:** si, tengo que admitir que Harry tiene un verdadero problema en relación con sus sentimientos hacia Ginny. Y a Nicole esto mucho no le gusta... gracias por los halagos!!

**Lord of the dark:** jajajjajaja, ya te arruiné la ilusión de un H/Hr... perdón, pero yo soy partidaria del H/G... jejejeje... te gusta Pecado Original? Y yo que pensaba que nadie leía ese FF mío.... 0P Gracias!

**Kaleth Sands:** con que cambiando nicks, eh?? Jajaja. ¡Gracias por el extracto de lo que dijo Rowling! Ahora definitivamente guardo esperanzas de que Sirius siga vivo... SII!

**Aryblack:** jajajja! Te aseguro que la sangre de Potter es... deliciosa. Simplemente única. Matar a todo Hogwarts? No se me había ocurrido... 0P quien sabe... todo es posible!!! (Sorpresas... jajajajaj, los dejo con la duda del final... si, soy mala...)

**Doriathen:** sisis! Claro que ves el horizonte, porque está historia está llegando a su final... y dios sabe cual es ese final! ¿Abandonar una historia? No! Nunca, jamás. Puedo tardarme, pero nunca abandonar. Abandonar es de cobardes, compañera. Jajajaj. Gracias por el review!

**Adhara:** hola nueva y no tan nueva lectora! Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Lady Voldemort:** vagancia... ¿no era ese un pecado capital? u Ah, no, era pereza. Pero bueno, son lo mismo... jajajjaa, Matar a Dumbledore! Pero cuantas sugerencias que me estan dando últimamente los lectores! Y quien sabe si alguien no dio en el clavo... Talvez... tus sueños se hagan realidad.... (Puf, que cursi que quedó eso último...). ¡La Alianza Potter/Malfoy! Bueno, espero que haya sido para bien. Tengo que confesar que para esta altura de la historia, yo ya no controlo a mi mente. ¡Ella escribe estas locuras por si misma!

**Zerion:** Mmmm... dumbledore, de Nuevo… parece que se ha convertido en una figurita repetida este señor… pero bueno, por lo visto el Viejo no está haciendo nada... por ahora... (Chan! Chan!)

Y ya que terminé de contestar reviews, voy a hacer una confesión, a ustedes, lectores, que son tan buenos conmigo:

EL FINAL DE DARK POTTER YA ESTA ESCRITO!!!

Pero cuando hablo de final, hablo de las últimas hojas... o sea, que me falta toda la parte que va desde acá hasta ese final...

A PARTIR DE HOY SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS SOBRE LOS POSIBLES FINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA! JAJAJA, NO MENTIRA... NO HABRÁ APUESTAS, PERO SI UN FINAL...

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaur


	17. Capitulo XVII: Decisiones

**Capitulo XVII: Decisiones **

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron antes de lo que Harry había imaginado. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, que el joven morocho no había tenido tiempo de terminar su perfecto plan. No había caso. Tendría que esperar... todavía más.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena de vuelta. Todos los alumnos que se habían ido para Navidad ya estaban de regreso. Los gritos y las risas inundaban la gran habitación, haciendo que Harry se sintiera enfermo. Odiaba esas risas. Si pudiera, los haría callar a todos. _Malditos desgraciados... pronto todos morirán_ juró Potter para si mismo.

Pero las cosas no iban bien para Potter. Malfoy se había mostrado extrañamente lejano, casi temeroso. Potter no sabía si era miedo, o veneración, pero de todas formas, no le gustaba. _Ahora que ha visto quien soy en realidad, parece que se está acobardando_, pensó una tarde, cuando se lo cruzó por el pasillo, y el rubio le dirigió una corta mirada, para luego irse hacia el lado contrario. Harry solo esperaba que el miedo no terminara por traicionarlo. Si Draco llegaba a hablar con Dumbledore... Harry comenzó a darse cuenta que el Slytherin se estaba convirtiendo en un peligro casi tan grande como Hermione. Pero por ahora, ambos permanecían callados. Uno por propia voluntad, la otra, por decisión de Harry.

Decidido a no matarla, sino a hacerla sufrir inmensamente, Harry había logrado mantener a Hermione enferma e inconsciente. Una vez cada dos días, Harry llevaba junto a él en sus visitas, un pequeño frasco con un contenido verde, cuyo resultado era extraordinario. La poción evitaba que Hermione despertara, y la mantenía enferma. Y lo mejor de todo, es que era imposible de detectar. Potter se había asegurado de que nadie lo viera cuando le daba a Granger el líquido para beber... pero de lo que no era conciente, era de que una muchacha pelirroja ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde el primer día, y aquello la atormentaba.

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny despertó agitadamente en su cama. Miró a sus compañeras de dormitorio, y comprobando que seguían dormidas, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Creyó por un momento que el corazón se le saldría por la boca de la exaltación. Acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla, en la cual Harry se convertía en un Lord Oscuro, y atacaba Hogwarts.

Se restregó los ojos frenéticamente. Se estaba volviendo loca. ¡El saber demasiado la estaba tornando demente! Deseó jamás haber oído nada, ni visto nada. Pero ya era tarde. Hacía tiempo que la habían advertido del peligro que Harry significaba, pero no quiso hacer caso. Y varias muertes habían tenido lugar.

Y luego... esa tarde en la que encontró aquel líquido verdoso en los labios de su mejor amiga. Sabía lo que era, porque al verlo, lo reconoció en un instante. Lo habían estudiado en Pociones. _Perpetum somnio crucio._ El Cruel Sueño Perpetuo. Así era como lo llamaban. Pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo traicionar al hombre del cual estaba terriblemente enamorada? No podía. Simplemente no. No ahora que él había posado sus bellos ojos en ella. Bellos... no, ya no lo eran. Habían perdido su luz, su encanto, su color. Ahora eran dos profundos pozos sin fin, aterradores. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de amarlo. No podía traicionarlo. No podía entregarlo. Moriría ella misma antes que verlo sufrir. Pero no era su vida la que ahora estaba en juego, sino la de Hermione. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Salvar a su mejor amiga o salvar al amor de su vida?

Sin poder soportarlo más, Ginny estalló en lágrimas silenciosas.

-----------------------------------------------

Era el primer lunes de clases, y Harry se sentía renovado. Extasiado. El saber que Hermione seguía en la enfermería lo reconfortaba. Y pronto, muy pronto, su plan estaría listo. Solo necesitaba un pequeño descuido de Albus Dumbledore.... solo un descuido....

Bajó las escaleras con agilidad, sintiendo el inmenso deseo de reír a carcajadas. Pero el clima de la Sala Común no se lo permitía. Los alumnos estaban preocupados. Había habido un nuevo ataque, el de Hermione. No importaba lo que dijeran, nadie creía que aquello hubiera sido un accidente. Hermione era muy cuidadosa. Eso no era un accidente, era un ataque, y todos coincidían en ella. Todos tenían miedo. Potter podía olerlo en el aire, lo cual lo deleitó.

Se acercó a sus compañeros de sexto año, y se sentó en un sillón individual, mirando las caras largas de todos.

-Buenos días-saludó Harry en un tono frío y distante. El único motivo por el cual se había sentado ahí, era para disfrutar en primera fila del sufrimiento de aquellos hipócritas. Hubo algunos saludos casi inaudibles, tristes y nostálgicos. Harry no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Ninguno de sus crímenes hasta ese momento habían logrado tanto sufrimiento como ese. _Quien hubiera dicho que Hermione podía ser tan útil, _se burló para sus adentros. La puerta de la Sala se abrió, y Harry vio entrar a la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Potter-llamó la profesora, con su mirada severa y los labios apretados. Estaba nerviosa.-Tengo que hablar contigo.-agregó. Harry se levantó del sillón, y se encaminó hacia la anciana mujer que lo miraba desde la entrada.-Acá no, sígueme.-le susurró cuando Potter estuvo cerca.

Ambos salieron de la Sala común, y se encaminaron escaleras arriba. Harry caminaba silencioso detrás de Minerva. Se detuvieron frente al despacho de la profesora, quien abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Potter para que entrara. El muchacho obedeció con calma.

-Siéntate, Potter-le dijo con tranquilidad Minerva, mientras que ella ocupaba su lugar detrás de un escritorio. Harry se sentó enfrentado a ella.-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó repentinamente. Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Supongo que bien-respondió él, sin terminar de comprender a donde quería llegar la profesora.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-agregó Mcgonagall repentinamente, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta una ventana de la habitación, y permaneció allí, de espaldas a Harry unos segundos.-Hogwarts solía ser un lugar tranquilo, un lugar donde uno podía sentirse seguro-comenzó a hablar con cierta melancolía.-Pero este año, muchas cosas cambiaron. El regreso de Vol... Vol...-un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo débil de la profesora.

-Voldemort-Harry completó la palabra. Estaba algo cansado de que la gente siguiera temiéndole al nombre de Riddle.

-Exacto... su regreso, y los extraños acontecimientos que están teniendo lugar en Hogwarts nos tienen a todos algo... revolucionados-continuó ella, todavía de espaldas a Harry.-El asunto se está yendo de las manos, Harry...-lo había llamado por su nombre. Potter notó que su voz sonaba más quebradiza.-Ya hubo dos muertes, una desaparición... y ahora lo de la señorita Granger... todo es demasiado raro...-hubo un breve silencio.-Hermione no presenta mejoras.-soltó finalmente, girando a mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos.-Un día parece estar reponiéndose, pero al día siguiente, todo se vuelve a desmoronar. Ya no sabemos que hacer. Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas, Harry...-

-Ya lo sé, profesora. Lo que no sé es a donde quiere llegar con todo esto.-decidió decir Harry. _Es ahora o nunca_, se dijo para sí mismo.

-Dumbledore confía en ti, Harry. Él cree que tu eres nuestra única salvación.-confesó McGonagall, acercándose levemente. _Claro... a eso querían llegar, eh? Con que me necesitan para salvarles el pellejo, ¿verdad? Debí imaginármelo... su única salvación, que gracioso, _pensó Harry mientras miraba todavía fijamente a la profesora.-Dumbledore quiere que tomes clases de entrenamiento para duelo, fuera del horario lectivo. Considera que es indispensable que te prepares para lo que viene-continuó ella. _Para lo que viene... o sea, q me vaya preparando para enfrentar a Voldemort? Y por qué no lo hace él si es tan poderoso? Oh, donde esta ahora el gran Dumbledore todopoderoso que yo tengo que rescatarlos?_ Se burló Potter mentalmente.

-Comprendo-coincidió Harry, ahogando las ganas de reír que sentía dentro suyo. A pesar de que una cólera indomable esta creciendo en aquellos momentos dentro suyo, trató de dominarse. Después de todo, aquello le venía como anillo al dedo.-¿Cuándo comenzaría con estas clases?

-Hoy mismo

----------------------------------------------------------

-_Perto Alumine!_

_-Madrala!_

Ambos maleficios chocaron uno contra otro, y se desvanecieron en el aire denso. Estaban en el invernadero número 10, el cual se encontraba en aquellos momentos vacío.

-Bien-dijo la voz fría de Snape.-Pero no es suficiente.-agregó mientras que volvía a levantar su varita.-Esto no es solo defensa, Potter. Acá se trata de vida o muerte. Así que haz una mejor demostración.-lo criticó duramente, y sin darle tiempo a replicar, volvió a atacar.-¡_Orpus Kalsus!_-varias filas de hilos negros salieron de la varita de Snape, directo hacia Potter, quien se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

-_Vaporeous!_-se apuró a responder Potter. Los hilos desaparecieron casi instantáneamente.-_Morte landea!_-volvió a atacar Harry. Fueron solo unos segundos. Una enorme figura gris salió de la varita del joven. Era imposible de determinar _qué_ era esa cosa, pero apenas hubo salido de la varita, se dirigió hacia Snape a toda velocidad. El profesor de Pociones miró a la figura entre asombrado y temeroso.

-_Altrus Quendalis!_-gritó Severus justo a tiempo. La figura, quien estaba ya sobre el hombre, soltó un grito ahogado de dolor, y se hundió en el suelo, como absorbido por alguna fuerza subterránea.-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- le preguntó luego Snape, tras unos segundos de asombro.

-No es de su incumbencia-Harry ya estaba cansado de que la gente le estuviera preguntando dónde aprendía las cosas.

-Jamás había visto a una persona de tu edad convocar a un Fantasma Morte tan grande.-Snape no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-respondió Harry, algo cortante, mientras que guardaba su varita en la túnica. Severus permaneció silencioso, mirándolo fijamente. Había algo en su mirada, que hizo que Harry desconfiara.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente... puedes irte, Potter. Mañana, acá a la misma hora-volvió a hablar el profesor, tras un rato de silencio. Potter no dijo nada. Simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del invernadero. Pero antes de irse, volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Snape arrodillado sobre el lugar en el cual había desaparecido el Fantasma Morte._ Lo único que me faltaba... otro obstáculo más_, se quejó Harry mentalmente mientras que caminaba a paso acelerado hacia la sala común.

Repentinamente una mano fuerte lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Potter sonrió divertido.

-¿Te encanta hacer eso, no?-le dijo burlonamente.

-Tengo buenas noticias, bebé-le susurró la voz ácida y cruel de Nicole. Harry podía sentir el frío que la dama irradiaba. Los ojos celestes de Nicole brillaban con cierta locura, y en sus profundidades Potter pudo leer que algo grande acababa de suceder.

-Habla-le ordenó Potter.

-Antes que nada... _Granger_.-se apuró a decir Nicole, separándose del pelinegro.

-Inconsciente-aseguró Harry.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Yo mismo me encargo de eso, Nicole-corroboró Potter, algo molesto. Nicole rió por lo bajo.

-Así me gusta-agregó dirigiéndole una mirada seductora.-¿Y Draco?-

-Me tiene algo inquieto...-le confesó Harry, sentándose sobre un tronco caído. Nicole permaneció de pie, quieta, esperando.-Hay algo raro en él... no puedo descifrar que es lo que le sucede, pero me huele mal.-

-Talvez... deberíamos darle algo más de protagonismo.-Harry la miró asombrado.-Ya sabes... hagámoslo sentir importante... poderoso... y de esa manera nos aseguraremos su fidelidad-se explicó la vampiresa, haciendo un movimiento elegante con la mano.

-Comprendo-habló Potter, sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.-¿Y el plan?

-_Esas_ son las buenas noticias.-hubo una leve pausa.-Ya está todo listo, Harry. Solo faltas tú.- Nicole se acercó aún más al morocho, quien no desperdició la oportunidad, y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Eres genial.-le susurró Harry en un tono suave y tentador. Nicole sonrió de lado.

-¿Te parece bien mañana por la noche?-le preguntó la chica, con su tono de ultratumba. Harry acercó su boca al oído de ella.

-Es... _perfecto_-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno, lo sé, me tardé mi tiempo. Pero tuve buenos motivos... en un principio no pude escribir porque estaba con los finales en el colegio... (ya saben... noviembre, fin del año lectivo... al menos en mi país... bueno, en realidad termina en diciembre, pero las pruebas son en nov). Y después, como un descanso me fui una semanita a Mar del Plata, que para los que no saben, queda en la costa de Buenos Aires, provincia de Argentina. Así que no pude escribir mucho.

La verdad es que no es un gran capítulo. No hay casi nada de acción, y es realmente corto... pero es que necesitaba un capítulo como este para unir la historia con lo que se viene... SIII! SE VIENE EL FINAL! Jajajajja, nada es lo que parece! Y nada esta dicho hasta el final... créanlo o no, mis queridos lectores... El final de Dark Potter está lleno de sorpresas... porque la maldad, mis compañeros, habita en cada uno de nosotros... y espera el momento exacto para hacerse visible (jajaja, acabo de mandarme la frase célebre para el recuerdo... 0P )

Bueno, ahora, sí, a responder reviews!!

**Lord of the dark:** jajaja, un H/Hr? no, lo lamento, pero prefiero a Hermione antes muerta... jajaja... aunque a ser sincera, todavía no decidí el destino de ella... en cuanto a Nicole... bueno, acá está Nicole de vuelta. Es curioso, no? Esa chica siempre aparece en los momentos menos esperados... o no... y Ginny! Jajaja, me preguntaste por todas... bueno, Ginny está realmente en un problema... pobre Ginny, no te das una idea de lo que la estoy haciendo sufrir. Pero en el final, van a saberlo, todo.

**Kaleth Sands:** jajaja, no sabía que tenía una lectora tan adicta a la historia! Jajaja, pues, me encantaría unirme a tu página web una vez que esté lista. Besos!

**Sacralo:** bueno, el error de Harry e muy significativo... talvez no por ahora, pero pronto lo va a ser. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no fue gran cosa.

**Doriathen:** jajaja, continuaciones? Bueno, nunca lo había pensado... en general, cuando escribo un ff, lo pienso como para terminarlo y ya... sin continuación... pero te digo que tus títulos me han dejado con ganas de hacer alguna continuación... aunque no la creo posible... bueno, veremos primero como queda el final, y después si se puede hacer algo.

**Dark-Sly:** jajaja, draco... bueno, ese es otro que me tiene con problemas... porque tengo el final de casi todos los personajes... menos el de él!! Estoy entre convertirlo en mártir... o en demonio... bueno, ya me voy a decidir. Gracias por el review!

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** Ginny… bueno, ella sabe MUCHO más que ustedes... talvez porque es parte de la historia... u .... o talvez porque hay cosas que fueron sucediendo y que ustedes no conocen... repito: El Final!

**Lady Voldemort:** jjajaja, te encanta tratar de adivinar qué es lo que va a pasar, verdad? Ginny y Harry son realmente el broche de oro de esta historia... pero si dijera algo, no tendría sentido después que leyeran el final... en cuanto a todas tus preguntas... vamos a ver... Quien detendrá a Harry, dijiste... pero... ¿es que hay que detenerlo al muchacho? Jajajaja, dije yo que alguien lo iba a detener? De todas formas... siempre hay alguien que puede detenerlo... solo una persona... y nadie más... En cuanto a Nicole... que va a ser de ella, bueno, esa es otra parte importante en la historia, si te lo dijera... ya no habría intriga hasta el final. Solo puedo decir que el mal a veces nos termina tendiendo una mala jugada... y Draco... es un caso especial, porque todavía no decidí como va a ser su final... Dumbledore!! Jajaja, es curioso que preguntes por él... hay pocos que lo hacen... vamos a ver que es de Albus... pero no guardes demasiadas ilusiones... el pobre ya es muy viejo, no vale la pena matarlo... o si? ¡y por último Hermione! A ella le tengo el final casi listo... y por supuesto, es ultra hiper archi secreto... y no pienso confesarlo hasta que el final esté publicado... y para entonces, ya no va a importar.

**Bellatrix88: **ajjajaa. ¿por qué todos piden una continuación? ¿qué a nadie le gusta los finales? Jajaja, bueno, voy a evaluar el pedido... vamos a ver... primero quiero terminar con esta historia, y después... veremos. Jajaja, Dumbledore hace tempo que sospecha de Harry. Pero de ahí a que haga algo... mmm... El final!! Repito! El final! Gracias por los halagos... si, yo también creo que nicole fue una de mis mejores creaciones. Jajjajaj. Gracias por el review!

**Hcate:** como estas tanto tiempo? A mi también me da un poco de pena que Dark Potter llegue a su final.. ya saben, fue mi primer FF que publiqué aca... y es como que le tengo un cariño especial... pero bueno, todo tiene un final, no? Esperemos que les guste éste.... gracias por el revew!

**adhara-15:** gracias por el review! Me alegro que te guste la historia.. y yo que pensaba que nadie la iba a leer... jejeje. Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... aunque no es muy bueno.

**PINK:** el final... bueno, que puedo decir? Jajaja, nada, en realidad... solo espero no decepcionar a nadie... y no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review antes... lo importante es que lean mi historia... eso me hace feliz!

Perdón si es que fui muy resumida con las respuestas a sus reviews, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos... ¡estoy trabajando en el final! Jajaja.

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaurë

"El poder corrompe a todas las almas"


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Palabras de rojo

**Capitulo XVIII: Palabras de rojo**

-¡Harry!-gritó la única voz que a él todavía le gustaba oír en aquel lugar.

-Ginny-murmuró mientras que giraba a mirar a la pelirroja que corría por el pasillo hacia él. Sonrió al verla. La chica sin embargo, estaba pálida, seria. Tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, lo que solo podía significar que no había tenido una buena noche.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-le pidió ella, en un tono suave y dulce.

-Claro. ¿qué es lo que tenes que decirme?-la invitó Harry a hablar.

-Acá no Harry... te espero en diez minutos en la mazmorra abandonada que está en el primer pasillo a la derecha-le dijo ella en un tono casi inaudible. E inmediatamente después, salió corriendo, alejándose del morocho, quien la vio irse asombrado.

Meneó la cabeza mientras que miraba su reloj. Eran las 7 de la tarde del día martes... y Potter ya no veía la hora de que la noche cayera. _Es un martes glorioso,_ se había dicho esa mañana, mientras que se ponía la túnica de Hogwarts... esperanzado de que ese fuera su último día de clases.

Bajo las escaleras con paso tranquilo. Conocía los atajos de Hogwarts de memoria. En menos de cinco minutos estaría en la mazmorra donde Ginny lo había citado. Ginny... su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿qué era eso que quería decirle?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mazmorra, la empujó en silencio, y entró a la habitación, vacía. Estaba temprano. Ella legaría en unos minutos... se sentó en las sombras a esperar pacientemente.

Tres minutos más tarde la puerta de la mazmorra se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar unos pocos rayos de luz, acompañados por una muchacha pelirroja, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Llegas justo a tiempo-habló Harry primero. Ginny se sobresaltó.

-No te había visto.-anunció ella, dibujando una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo Harry torciendo una sonrisa entre seductora y malévola.-¿qué era lo que me querías decir?-le preguntó, todavía sentado, con una pierna estirada, y la otra flexionada sobre la cual tenía apoyado un brazo.

-Harry... yo... tú... no se por donde empezar... todo parece tan irreal...-dijo ella moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, y tratando de no mirar a Potter a los ojos.

-Tranquila. Nadie te apura-la alentó Harry en su tono calmo y relajado. Hubo un silencio tenso.

-Lo sé todo, Harry-soltó ella finalmente, levantando la mirada para posarla en los ojos _negros_ del joven. Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué sabes?-

-Todo. Absolutamente todo. Y no voy a permitirte que sigas con esto.-una nueva Ginny pareció hablar... su voz ya no temblaba, y repentinamente, parecía mas fuerte y segura. Harry permaneció quieto unos segundo, y luego, se puso de pie, lentamente.

-Me encantaría que fueras más específica, Ginevra...-esta vez su voz sonó al más fría. ¿Qué lo sabía todo? ¿De qué estaba hablando esta chica? ¿Acaso era posible que ella...? No. Claro que no.

-Guadalupe me lo contó todo... antes de que la mataras.-sentenció ella, sin moverse de su lugar. Harry se quedó duro. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

-¿Simspell? ¿Guadalupe Simspell?-inquirió Potter, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-La misma. Me contó sobre tu... _transformación._ Tenía miedo por mi, ¿sabes? Dijo que te creía capaz de cualquier cosa, y temía que pudieras lastimarme. Me dijo que habías sido tú quien había matado a Megan, y a Kevin... pero no le quise creer. Pensé que se había vuelto loca. Ignoré completamente lo que me había dicho. Ella me dijo que debía creerle... que ella estaba segura de lo que decía... pero no le creí. Hasta Halloween.-Ginny permanecía quieta en el mismo lugar de siempre mientras que contaba su historia, y Harry se acercaba ahora lentamente hacia ella.-Tu me llevaste hasta la Sala Común... y luego te fuiste a buscar ayuda... pero tardaste demasiado... y luego la desaparición de Guadalupe... todo encajaba perfecto. Tu la habías matado porque ella sabía demasiado. Y creíste que matándola, tus crímenes quedarían enterrados en el pasado... ¿verdad?-Ginny parecía cada vez más segura de lo que decía.-Y aún a esa altura, yo tenía mis dudas. Aún después de ser yo misma testigo de tus repentinos cambios, dudé. No podía creerlo. ¿cómo Harry Potter podía ser un asesino?-hubo un silencio, en el que Ginny pareció tomar coraje.-Traté de hablar varias veces contigo... pero tú siempre te salías con la tuya. InclusoY finalmente no aguanté más... y decidí hablar con alguien...

-_Hermione_-adivinó Harry.

-Sí, ella. Y lamento haberlo hecho.-la voz de la pelirroja pareció temblar levemente.-De todas formas, no le conté todo lo que sabía. Le dije que sospechaba que algo malo estaba pasando contigo... le dije que teníamos que vigilarte de cerca... y lo hicimos. Incluso te seguí una noche, sin que te dieras cuenta... luego del partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste muy sigilosamente... nadie lo notó... yo te seguí a distancia prudente... y te vi entrar en el bosque Prohibido... vi también a Lady Nicole-agregó cuidadosamente ella. Harry la miró fijamente. No, no mentía. Era verdad, lo podía leer en esos ojos avellana. Ginny no mentía. Ella lo había seguido. Potter permaneció en silencio, esperando.-Y también escuché cosas que hubiera preferido nunca saber...- cuando Harry escuchó esto, recordó repentinamente el tema de conversación de aquella noche._ El plan... el plan para obtener mi máximo poder..._, pensó mentalmente.-Pero no le conté a nadie. Tenía demasiado miedo. Por ti... si alguien llegaba a enterarse... tenía miedo por ti, Harry. No quería que te hicieran daño.-unas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la chica, quien ya no soportaba.-Le dije a Hermione que solo habías salido a caminar... pero ella no me creyó, estoy segura... ella lo averiguó, ¿verdad? Ella se enteró de toda la verdad... y por eso la mantienes así, ¿no tengo razón? ¡Por eso vas día por medio a visitarla con un frasco de _Perpetum somnio crucio_!-estalló finalmente. Harry se detuvo delante de ella, y tras mirarla brevemente llorar, soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué, Ginny? ¿Por qué?-habló el pelinegro finalmente. Ella lo miró sin comprender.-¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿No era más fácil quedarte tranquila, en tu habitación? No tienes idea de los problemas que te habrías ahorrado... y que me habrías ahorrado a mí, claro.-soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras que se pasaba una de sus manos por entre los cabellos.-De todas las personas en este mundo, tú eres la única que me importa, Ginny. La única. Todo este tiempo, no he hecho más que protegerte, cuidarte. ¿y así me lo pagas? ¡te parece justo?-Harry hablaba en un tono calmo, pero frío. Giiny mientras tanto derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.-¿le contaste todo esto a alguien?-preguntó Potter finalmente.

-No-respondió ella entrecortadamente.-Pero lo voy a hacer ahora, Harry. Esto no puede seguir. No voy a permitirlo. No dejaré que arruines tu vida.-ante estas palabras, Potter rió fuertemente.

-¿Arruinar mi vida? ¡por todos los santos, Ginny! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que ya está arruinada?-exclamó histéricamente. Harry giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.-bueno, al menos nadie lo sabe.-

-_Yo_ lo sé-repitió ella. Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Pero no dirás nada, ¿verdad?-le dijo casi en forma de orden, todavía dándole la espalda.

-Lo lamento, Harry. Pero ya no puedo cubrirte... no puedo-se disculpó ell, y sacó su varita.-_Expelliarmus!_-gritó la voz de la chica. Un rayo de luz golpeó a Potter en la espalda, haciendo que saliera despedido en el aire, y cayera pesadamente en el suelo. Ginevra lo miró brevemente... y luego se acercó a paso lento. Harry permanecía inmóvil en el suelo... desmayado. Ginny se agachó junto a él, y estiró su mano para tomarle el pulso. Fue recién entonces cuando Harry giró bruscamente, tomándole fuertemente la muñeca.

Sin soltarla, se puso de pie, y con la mano libre, le quitó la varita que tenía en la otra mano. La pelirroja permanecía inmóvil, aterrorizada. Potter tenía un pequeño tajo en el labio, producto del golpe contra el suelo.

-No es de buena educación atacar por la espalda, Ginny. Es algo sucio, ¿sabes?-habló él, todavía con voz cama.

-Harry, suéltame-rogó ella, pero solo consiguió que Potter apretará con más fuerza su muñeca.

-Ojalá nunca te hubieras enterado de nada, Ginny. Créeme, no quiero hacer esto, pero no me dejas más remedio. No puedo permitirte que hables, no hoy.-Harry la iba empujando de a poco hacia la pared... acorralándola.

-¿Hoy?-inquirió ella, confundida y temerosa.

-Hoy Ginny, me convertiré en el hombre más poderoso de la tierra... –sus labios se torcieron en una mueca sobradora.-Lamento mucho que no puedas estar ahí para verlo-dijo en tono burlón.

-Vas a matarme, ¿no?-preguntó ella, temblando. Sintió que su espalda tocaba la fría pared de la mazmorra. Harry rió.

-Todavía no lo entiendes, no es cierto? Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Ginny. Solo busco lo mejor para ti. Jamás sería capaz de matarte.

-¿Y qué harás conmigo?-volvió a preguntar, más aterrada que antes. Harry no respondió, sino que metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica.

Ginny abrió los ojos aterrada. Delante de ella, Potter sostenía un frasco que contenía un líquido verdoso. _Perpetum somnio crucio._ Sintió que su alma le era arrancada del cuerpo cuando el líquido verde tocó su lengua. Deseó poder gritar, pero ya era tarde. El peor de los sueños acababa de apoderarse de ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajajaja! Si, ya falta tan poco, tan poco!!! Y yo que pensé que nunca iba a terminar este FF! Para que sepan ya, EL FINAL YA ESTÁ ESCRITO!!! JAJAJAJ (risa lunática). Puf... creo que me fui por las ramas. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y espero no decepcionarlos con lo que se viene...

BE READY!! ESTEN LISTOS! PORQUE NO HAY ALMA EN DONDE EL MAL NO PUEDA PENETRAR. TODOS LOS ÁNGELES SON PECADORES. TODOS LOS ÁNGELES SON DEMONIOS.

**Luadica:** hacia mucho que no recibía un review tuyo. Si, el otro capítulo fue corto, pero este también. Jajaja, lo que pasa que ahora se vienen capítulos muy largos... si, el final... me da algo de melancolía, sabes? Mmm... con que tratando de deducir, eh? Bueno... ya no es necesario, el final ya está... o casi... falta poco!!

**angel sin alas:** te gustan los finales de amor, eh? Bueno... mi historia no se caracterizó por ser romántica... pero quien sabe! Hasta el final... nada está dicho. Gracias por el review!

**Doriathen:** veo que realmente queres una continuación! Jajaja, voy a pensarlo... quien sabe... Dark Potter II: el renacimiento del mal? Jajaja, hay que pensar... verás... soy algo complicada con las historias, porque primero se me ocurre el final, y después pienso como hacer que la historia llegue a ese final. En cuanto a tu hermano... que tamaño tiene el zip? Jajaja.

**Bellatrix88:** digas lo que digas... ¡la historia va a terminar igual! Jajajaj. Ginny... bueno, ella creo q es mi broche de oro. Asi que Nicole te parece una chica con personalidad... bueno, si tanto les gusta Nicole voy a escribir una historia de ella! Jajaja... es solo una broma, eh! Gracias por el review.

**susiblack:** bueno, ya sabes lo que va a hacer Ginny, en cuanto con Harry, Nicole y Draco... proximo capitulo!!

**Lady Voldemort:** jajajaja, con que vamos en contra de las tradiciones? Bueno, ya que estamos, voy a confesar que siempre quise leer una historia que no tuviera un... "final feliz". ¿Me entendes, no? Parece que todos se emocionaron con lo de una Ginny mala!! Mmm... guardo mi veredicto para el final. Y Dumbledore... ¡no voy a decirte si muere o no, te imaginaras! Ambiguo... es la palabra perfecta para describir a Draco: ambiguo. Porque el chico tiene unas cuantas sorpresas todavía para dar. Y voy a pensar lo de la segunda parte... ya veré.

**adhara-15:** gracias por comprenderme! Si, es que te pasa... estas tratando de escribir un buen capítulo y todo lo que podes recordar es... ¡formulas! ¡o biografías de personas que murieron hace cientos de años! Es deprimente...

**.:CaRoLiNa:.:** jajajaja, parece que tenes mucha creatividad, eh? Bueno, tus sugerencias no estan desechadas... pero las tomaré en cuenta para otra historia, porque ya he escrito el final de esta historia... de todas formas muchas gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi FF.

Saludos a todos,

Mirlaurë

"El Final Se Acerca. Teme".


	19. Capítulo XIX: La Ceremonia de Eternidad

**Capítulo XIX: La Ceremonia de Eternidad**

Corrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaba tarde. Tarde. Tarde.

Giró en el siguiente pasillo, y tuvo que esconderse detrás de una estatua para no ser visto por el prefecto de Ravenclaw que caminaba por allí. Esperó, impaciente. Finalmente, el muchacho se quinto año giró por un pasillo lateral, y se perdió de vista.

Harry salió de atrás de la estatua, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su escapatoria. Trató de acelerar aún más su paso, si eso era posible.

Acaba de dejar a Ginny cuidadosamente recostada en la mazmorra, sumida en un terrible sueño, del cual esperaba que no despertara hasta el día siguiente._ "Diablos, ¿por qué no llevé conmigo más __Perpetum somnio crucio?"_, pensó mientras que corría hacia la salida. Aquella dosis que Ginny había tomado era su botella de reserva, en caso de que algo pasara con la que llevaba casi diariamente para Hermione. Pero era una pequeña cantidad para ser la primera dosis. "_Tranquilo, para ella es suficiente"_

Finalmente, y tras lo que pareció un prueba de obstáculos, llegó a la puerta del colegio. La abrió, fijándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo, y salió al jardín, en aquella noche fría. Caminó por el pasto lleno de escarcha. No había casi nieve. Corrió sin mirar atrás. Tenía que llegar hasta el Sauce Boxeador lo antes posible.

Vislumbró a un gran árbol frente a él. Sin detenerse, sonrió mientras sentía el frío golpeando duramente contra su cuerpo. Aminoró el paso, recuperando de a poco el aliento. Se detuvo a escasos metros del imponente sauce, respirando agitadamente.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, Potter-le dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras. Draco apareció ante los ojos de Harry. Había estado escondido detrás del árbol, lo suficientemente lejos como para que éste no lo golpeara con sus ramas. Potter sonrió levemente. Esa tarde le había avisado al Slytherin que lo esperaba en el Sauce, y éste había cumplido. _"Síntoma de fidelidad"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-Lo sé, hay que apurarnos-le respondió Harry, irguiéndose orgullosamente. Miró a su al rededor, y encontró lo que buscaba. Había un palo largo, el mismo que había colocado él ahí, esa mañana. Lo tomó. Se acercó lentamente al árbol, con el palo extendido, de manera amenazante. Draco abrió más los ojos, mientras descruzaba los brazos ante el asombro.

-¿Qué haces...?-quiso preguntar, pero Harry lo hizo callar con una seña de la mano. Él calló, aunque visiblemente enojado, y algo ofendido.

Harry avanzó con cuidado. Hacía tiempo que no se acercaba a ese árbol, pero tenía un buen recuerdo del mismo. Tres años atrás, había visto como un perro negro gigante arrastraba a su supuesto mejor amigo hacia ese árbol, y lo hacía entrar en el mismo. Y luego, para su asombro, había viso a Crookshanks, gato de Hermione, tocar un nudo en el sauce que lo había inmovilizado, permitiéndole a él y a Hermione entrar por el mismo hueco que lo había hecho el perro con Ron.

Concentrándose para dar en el blanco, Harry se fue acercando aún más. El Sauce comenzó a zarandear sus ramas, rozando el cuerpo de Potter, quien no se inmutó. Finalmente, hizo un movimiento rápido, tocando el nudo indicado. El Sauce Boxeador quedó inmóvil. Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Vamos Malfoy, no tengo toda la noche. Entra a ese hueco-le indicó Harry, sin dejar de presionar el nudo, y señalando al hueco en el Sauce. Tras dudar unos segundos, Draco obedeció. Con un movimiento rápido, Harry se metió en el hueco detrás de Malfoy, justo cuando el Sauce comenzaba a sacudir sus ramas nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?-le preguntó Draco, mientras avanzaban con agilidad por el estrecho túnel.

-Te sorprendería de todo lo que sé, Malfoy.-le contestó Harry, sin dejar de avanzar.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo, Potter?-

-¿Tienes miedo?-dijo con una nota de ironía en la voz.

-Para nada-negó indignado, el joven Draco.

-Hoy presenciarás como un hombre consigue la inmortalidad y el poder eterno-le respondió Harry, deteniéndose y girando para mirarlo. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un negro profundo y brillante. Malfoy no respondió.

Finalmente, el túnel llegó a su fin, tras un extenso camino. Harry se sacudió el polvo, mientras caminaba hacia una de las puertas más cercanas.

-La Casa de los Gritos, ¿verdad?-dijo Draco, mientras lo seguía, mitad asombrado y mitad temeroso.

-Exactamente.-le contestó Harry, mientras abría una puerta y entraba a un dormitorio oscuro y vacío, con una sola ventana, tapada con unas maderas.

-Espero que algún día me expliques todo esto, Potter-le habló Draco, mientras entraba en la habitación detrás de Harry, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Algún día, es muy posible.-fue la única respuesta de Potter, mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba hacia la ventana-_Expelliarmus!_-gritó. Las varas de madera salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, dejando la ventana libre para salir. Sin decir nada, Harry saltó por la ventana, dando al jardín de La Casa de los Gritos. Draco lo siguió.

-Seguimos estando tarde, Potter-le dijo, mientras corrían colina arriba, hacía un pequeño bosque no muy lejano de la Casa.-dijiste que debíamos llegar a donde sea que vamos a las ocho de la noche...-

-Lo sé, lo sé...-dijo Harry, y aceleró el paso. Se detuvieron frente al pequeño bosque. Harry miró hacia su costado, buscando a Draco.- Te advierto, Malfoy: no hay vuelta atrás. Una vez que entres a este bosque, todo cambiará. Estas a tiempo de regresar a Hogwats, y darle la espalda a la mejor oportunidad de tu vida. Decide ahora.-le habló Harry, verdaderamente serio, y todavía con ese brillo negro en los ojos. La cara de Draco se ensombreció. Harry le planteaba las cosas bien claras. Y hablaba con la verdad. El recuerdo de la Fiesta de Halloween volvió a su mente. Potter había hecho algo que Draco nunca se había animado a hacer hasta ese entonces: matar a una persona. Y luego, le había demostrado qué tan poderoso era. En su momento, Draco supo que era muy sabio de su parte ser miembro del grupo de allegados de esa nueva versión de Harry Potter. Pero ahora, las cosas parecían mucho más serias. Harry le estaba por mostrar algo importante, algo que él llamaba "la mejor oportunidad de su vida". _"Hoy presenciarás como un hombre consigue la inmortalidad y el poder eterno"_, eso había dicho. Si Potter conseguía aquello... sería el mago más poderoso del mundo. Más que Voldemort.

-Voy contigo-dijo finalmente Draco, dominado por la codicia y los deseos de poder. Harry soltó una risa ahogada y sonrió de lado. Sin decir nada más, se internaron rápidamente en el bosque, a la mayor velocidad que podían.

Draco veía a Potter correr delante de él, sin saber a dónde lo estaba llevando. Pero decidió confiar. Era lo único que le quedaba. Confiar.

Finalmente, Harry aminoró la marcha tras cinco minutos de rápida corrida. Ambos estaban agitados, y algunas gotas de sudor corrían por sus rostros. Draco pudo ver que a lo lejos se vislumbraba una luz amarillenta. Y finalmente, todo se vio con claridad.

En lo que era el corazón del bosque, había un pedestal de piedra negra, finamente tallado con runas y jeroglíficos. En el centro del mismo, había una especie de copón de oro y gemas. Situados alrededor del pedestal, y entre los árboles había gente vestida de negro, encapuchados. Y parada junto al podio, había una dama joven, de su edad a simple vista. De piel sumamente blanca, casi mortecina. Los labios morados. Tenía el cabello de color negro azulado, suelto, a excepción de un pequeño recogido de dos mechones. Los bucles de pelo le caían prolijamente sobre su bellísimo vestido negro, largo y al cuerpo. Pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos: de un color turquesa profundo, tenían un brillo maligno aterrador, y la terrible sensación de eternidad. Sus ojos parecían haber visto cientos de años, aunque su cuerpo no demostraba lo mismo. Tenía los brazos pulcramente cruzados, y una sonrisa extraña se había dibujado en sus labios cuando vio llegar a Harry y a Draco.

-Pensé que no vendrías-habló ella, dirigiéndose a Harry. Potter sonrió de lado, mientras se corría algunos mechones rebeldes que le caían sobre el rostro.

-Yo nunca falto a una reunión-le respondió Potter, adelantándose.

-Me parece bien-volvió a hablar la dama, mientras le extendía una mano blanca a Harry. Potter tomó la mano y la besó delicadamente. Luego irguiéndose de manera orgullosa, miró a resto de la gente.-Te presento a algunos de tus seguidores, Harry. Mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis compañeros. Mis vampiros-volvió a hablar ella, señalando hacia la gente que había formado una ronda alrededor del podio. Instintivamente, todos se arrodillaron. Harry volvió a sonreír.

-Seguro recuerdas a mi compañero más fiel. Draco Malfoy-le dijo Harry, señalando al rubio que estaba parado a un costado, reposado contra un árbol, recuperando el aliento. Al escuchar su nombre, Draco se enderezó arrogantemente e hizo una leve inclinación. La chica lo miró fijamente. Y luego, caminó hacia él.

-Nos volvemos a ver, joven Malfoy-se presentó ella, extendiéndole la mano a Draco. El joven tomó la mano y la besó.

-Nuevamente es un placer, Mi Dama-le dijo respetuosamente.

-Todo un caballero.-comentó Nicole.-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Comencemos, Harry. Draco, acomódate junto a Harold. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer-le ordenó ella, señalándole a un hombre de pelo rubio, y ojos café, de unos 30 años de edad. Malfoy se paró junto a este.-Tienen prohibido morder a Malfoy.-agregó, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras regresaba junto al podio.

-¿Sabes algo de esto, muchacho?-le preguntó Harold a Draco. Él negó. El vampiro levantó las cejas.-Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es escuchar y obedecer a Nicole. Limítate a eso.-habló algo cortante.

Draco no contestó. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Todavía no terminaba de comprender todo aquello. Él, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba en el medio de un bosque, en compañía de un numeroso grupo de vampiros, y a punto de presenciar una especie de "ceremonia" maléfica.

Harry se quitó la túnica de Hogwarts, quedando tan solo con una remera negra y unos pantalones bastante grandes. Una de las vampiresas se acercó con una túnica negra idéntica a la que todos estaban usandoa, aunque con un bordado especial de jeroglíficos y runas, en hilos de plata. Draco notó que también le entregaban una a él, toda negra, e inmediatamente se la cambió.

Una vez que todos estuvieron vestidos, Nicole se acercó al podio. Potter se quedó a un lado, mirando.

-Hermanos y hermanas, bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Eternidad-dijo la voz aguda y punzante de Nicole. Demasiado fría, demasiado malévola.- Seres de la noche, del infierno. Demonios de la tierra. Muertos de la eternidad. Seres Inmortales.-miró a todos los que la rodeaban. Sus ojos brillaron con locura y maldad.-Esta noche, se convertirá en la noche de nuestra gloria. Nos desterraron cruelmente; nos persiguieron y nos mataron sin compasión. Y ahora, nosotros no tendremos compasión por ellos. Todos y cada uno de los mortales de esta tierra vivirá bajo nuestro poder, o perecerá. Porque hoy, comienza una nueva etapa.-Su voz se hizo más fría y más fuerte- Una etapa, en la que nosotros gobernaremos-una serie de aplausos y bramidos de satisfacción estallaron en el círculo. Nicole sonrió, y con una seña, hizo callar a todos.-Esta noche, Harry Potter dejará de lado la debilidad de su raza. A partir de hoy, Harry Potter perderá su alma y su mortalidad, para convertirse en el brujo más poderoso de la historia.-nuevos aplausos y bramidos.

Draco no pudo evitar abrir grandes los ojos mientras escuchaba esto. ¿Harry Potter se estaba por volver inmortal? Eso era imposible... a menos que se convirtiera en vampiro. Pero de ser así, perdería su magia. ¿o no? Sintió un leve escalofrío. A pesar de ser un mortífago, y seguir a Voldemort, aquello lo comenzaba a perturbar. Voldemort siempre había deseado con desesperación la inmortalidad, pero Draco no sabía que tan cerca estaba de conseguirla. En cambio, ahora estaba siendo testigo de cómo un hombre iba a conseguir la preciada inmortalidad, y por lo visto, conservando sus poderes mágicos. Miró a Harry. El muchacho sonreía orgulloso y prepotente.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Nada es imposible, Malfoy-le contradijo Harold, quien lo había escuchado. Pero calló repentinamente cuando Nicole volvió a alzar la mano.

-Cuando Harry Potter, mi fiel compañero-agregó ella, mirando de reojo a Potter-beba mi sangre del Cáliz de la Muerte, conseguirá la inmortalidad, por un único precio: su alma. Eso, será todo lo que se le será arrebatado, pues yo soy la Reina, y mi sangre es vida eterna.-explicó Nicole. Draco comprendió todo. Potter estaba a punto de convertirse en el hombre más poderoso de la tierra solo por su alma. Sus poderes, permenecerían con él, intactos. ¿Era aquello un precio justo? No sabría decirlo.

Nicole tomó una daga que tenía en la faja del vestido negro y lo colocó sobre el podio. Luego le indicó a Harry que se acercara. Harry obedeció, y al llegar frente a ella, hizo una leve reverencia, y se arrodilló.

-_Sangre que corres por mis venas. Sangre que mojas mis labios. Sangre que das vida y muerte. Sangre viva y eterna, escucha mi llamado. Porque desde las llamas del infierno te convoco, para que concedas hoy mi pedido_.-aclamó Nicole, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza gacha de Potter. Su voz era de ultratumba, profunda y oscura. Apenas había terminado de decir aquellas palabras, cuando una sombra cubrió todo el bosque. La luna y las estrellas dejaron de brillar sobre sus cabezas. Ahora, todo era penumbra, a excepción de la luz proveniente de las antorchas.-_Muerte que nutres mi cuerpo. Muerte que matas mi alma. Muerte que me das eternidad. Escucha mi llamada, y ven a mi. Porque yo soy tu vasalla fiel. Porque yo soy tu hija_.-continuó Nicole. Sus ojos iban tomando con cada palabra un brillo más intenso. Parecían incluso tener luz propia. Draco miraba la imagen sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. La voz de Nicole era cada vez más fría y profunda_.-¡Escuchad mi llamado, reyes del pasado! Porque yo soy vuestra heredera, yo soy la Reina de los Vampiros. Escuchad mi llamado, y responded a él. Porque su Sangre es mi Sangre, y su Muerte es mi Muerte. Acudid a mi con el don de la inmortalidad, pues hoy la necesito_-apenas había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando una ráfaga de viento frío recorrió todo el bosque. El viento los empujaba con fuerza, y se arremolinaba alrededor del círculo. Draco hacía un gran esfuerzo por no tumbarse. Se sorprendió al notar que Nicole y Harry estaban allí, en el centro, intactos, como si el viento no los tocara. Harry se había puesto de pie, y sonreía complacido al ver que la ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo a la perfección. Nicole, fría e inalterable, solo reflejaba su alegría en el brillo de sus ojos. La dama tomó el copón que había sobre el podio, y se lo dio a Harry, quien lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

-_Sangre de la heredera, yo te convoco, Nacido de los mortales, condenado a morir por el Tiempo. Sangre, ven a mi, porque yo te necesito. Sangre, nutre mi ser. Sangre, ven a mi, pues tu dueña te está cediendo voluntariamente_-habló Harry, y su voz ya no parecía suya. Las palabras eran oscuras y profundas, serias y malévolas. Los ojos de Potter estaban teñidos de un negro furioso, y brillaban tanto como los de Nicole. El viento seguía arremolinándose a su alrededor cada vez con más fuerza.-_Muerte, oh divina mujer de negro, escúchame, pues te imploro piedad. Muerte, madre de todos los vivos, escúchame esta noche. Pues estoy condenado a morir, pero te pido tu auxilio. Pues tu hija es inmortal, y tu hija te pide que acudas a mi. ¡Escucha a tu hija, oh fría Muerte! Y ven, ven a mi auxilio. Rescátame del Tiempo, que tan apresuradamente me arrebata mi vida. Yo, mortal entre mortales, te cedo a cambio, mi alma, única e imperecedera. ¡Escuchen y vengan, Sangre y Muerte de la heredera!-_continuó el ritual. Potter sostenía el copón bien alto, y ahora. Todo era oscuridad, a excepción de Nicole, Harry y el podio, quienes parecían iluminados por una luz mágica.

Con la mano izquierda, Nicole tomó la fina y delicada daga. Apenas la levantó en el aire, el viento cesó.

-_Sangre de mi cuerpo, dueña de la inmortalidad, asesina del alma. Hoy, yo te vierto sobre el Cáliz de la Muerte, para que a través de él, conviertas a mi elegido en un ser eterno, sin alma, pura maldad. ¡Sangre y Muerte, yo les ordeno que acudan a mi!_-exclamó Nicole, y su voz resonó en el silencio del bosque. Sin titubear, Nicole bajó la daga hacia sus muñeca derecha, y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento, hizo un corte profundo en esta. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la misma, pero la Dama no se inmutó. Por el contrario, tomó la daga con la mano derecha, e hizo un nuevo corte, esta vez en su muñeca izquierda. Más sangre comenzó a brotar de la muñeca. La sangre roja corría por los brazos y las manos de Nicole, quien miraba fascinada y con un destello de locura en el rostro. Harry acercó el copón hacia las muñecas de la vampiresa, y ésta, estiró los brazos para que la sangre cayera dentro del cáliz. A medida que las gotas de sangre iban cayendo dentro del cáliz, su color cambiaba de un rojo vivo, a un negro profundo. Nicole permaneció así, dejando correr sus sangre, hasta que el cáliz estuvo lleno. Entonces, tomó el cáliz que Harry había estado sosteniendo en sus propias manos, y lo elevó hacia el cielo.-_Sangre y Muerte que a mi viniste, en mi elegido te puedes quedar. Sangre y Muerte que a mi viniste, en mis herederos te puedes quedar. Sangre y Muerte que a mi viniste, en mis súbditos te puedes quedar. Sangre y Muerte que a mi viniste, en mi te puedes quedar_.- apenas terminó Nicole de decir esto, la sangre dejó de brotar de sus muñecas y las heridas se esfumaron. La sombra negra desapareció del cielo. Las estrellas y la luna volvieron a aparecer. Nicole bajó el Cáliz, y lo apoyó sobre el podio.

El líquido negro que se encontraba dentro del Cáliz brilló a la luz de las estrellas. Harry miró con deseo la copa. Nicole, empapada en su propia sangre, miraba satisfecha al copón lleno de sangre.

-Llegó la hora de la verdad-susurró Harry, mientras acercaba sus manos al cáliz.

Draco sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Eso era una locura. Algo fuera de lo normal. Potter no podía convertirse en un inmortal. Sería el comienzo del fin. Miró la escena sin saber que hacer, rogando porque algo, cualquier cosa, detuviera al muchacho de beber el contenido negro del Cáliz.

Los dedos de Harry ya casi tocaban el Cáliz, cuando un destello de luz amarilla atravesó el círculo, haciendo que Potter retrocediera para no ser golpeado por el mismo. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Harry sacó su varita de la túnica. Todos se pusieron en guardia, incluyendo a Draco.

-Es hora de volver a Hogwarts, Harry-dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! Si, soy mala, muy mala.... pero tranquilos, la historia está ya casi sobre el final... estén listos... nada es lo que parece (lo dije ya?? Jajajaja... creo que si!) Perdón si es que me tardé demasiado... es que estuve de vacaciones XD Me fui 10 dias con una amiga a Uruguay... jejejjee ¡Pero ya estoy de regreso! Al menos por un tiempito... porque tengo ganas de irme de nuevo!!! (No hay vuelta que darle... el verano te llama a irte! XP)

VOY A PONERME EXIGENTE PORQUE COMO YA ESTA TERMINANDO LA HISTORIA... Y COMO SOY MUY MUY MALA... VOY A PUBLICAR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CUANDO TENGA.... EHM... 20 REVIEW? LES PARECE BIEN? BUENO... 20 REVIEWS... SUERTE! (JIJIJI... QUE MALA QUE SOY!)

**Kata Higurashi Evans:** no entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste... que el capítulo anterior era el 13?? S Bueno... de todas formas gracias por el review... por las dudas revisé todos los capítulos... y ahora están bien... creo... saludos!

**Sacralo:** parece que si me había equivocado... porque varios me avisaron... pero creo que lo arreglé!! Espero que hayas leído el capítulo 18....

**KoGaZe:** gracias a vos también por avisarme... si no me equivoco ya arreglé el problemita... espero que hayas podido leer el capítulo. Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te guste la historia.

**jeanne kst:** Jajaja! Si, estaba mal puesto… creo... bueno, igual lo arreglé todo... espero que hayas podido leerlo. Saludos!

**Ginebra:** No, no te voy a pegar a mi me alcanza con saber que la estabas leyendo. De todas formas te agradezco muchísimo el review, porque es alentador recibirlos! Una segunda parte..... mmm... lo voy a meditar... es muy posible... todo depende de mi humor... la verdad es que me es difícil tener que hacer a Harry de malo... estoy tan acostumbrada a lo que escribe Rowling que cambiarle el carácter me es una odisea!

**Lady Voldemort:** si.... ¡pero no la envenenó en realidad! La durmió... me gusta pensar que lo hizo por el bien de los dos... al menos no la mató! El final!!! Ya llega... paciencia... es un final... diferente se podría decir... creo que no es ni feliz, ni triste... solo es un final... y creo que empiezo a dudar de que sea un final... con tanta insistencia creo que se viene un DARK POTTER 2! ¡Como deliras, mujer! Jajaja... pero tengo que decirte que no son tan errados tus delirios. Gracias por el review. Namarië.

**Doriathen:** mmm... crees que tarde mucho mandar a tu hermano en pedacitos? Jajaja... espero que te guste este capítulo... y relajate, el final ya está muyyyy cerca.

**Luadica:** parece que no te resignas a querer formar la pareja H/G! Pero tranquila... hay miradas que valen mas que mil palabras.... XD Estuve leyendo Atracción al Poder... bueno, en realidad lo terminé, pero por algún extraño motivo de mi maquina no puedo dejarte review... asi que te digo acá que es EXCELENTE. Me encantó. Felicitaciones. Ahora voy a leer la continuación.

**adhara-15:** Bueno, acá tenes un capítulo para entretenerte y olvidarte durante un tiempito del estudio. Espero que te guste. Saludos.

**marinapotter:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el FF... espero que no te decepcione el final.

**demoniaca alngelical: **vaya nick! Jajajaj... espero que te guste este capítulo, y que puedas aguantar para el próximo capítulo. Suerte.

**PINK:** vaya que te gusta imaginar!!! El final de Ginny... es mi broche de oro... el de Hermione... bueno, da lo mismo... y Dumbledore... veremos... jajaja. En cuanto a Harry... el tiene un final... ÚNICO.

**CaRoLiNa T:** gracias por confiar en mi! Espero que mi final no los desilusione.... pero es un poco difícil, porque siempre alguien se va a desilusionar...

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** hay que ver para creer, dicen... bueno, ahora puedes creer que Potter ES malo... es mi pequeño niño... yo lo creé... no tienes una idea de la pena que me da saber que la historia está llegando a un final '0(

**m ru $ a (mar):** mmm.... me pides algo tan tann difícil.... que Harry no sea tan malo... bueno, eso corre por cuenta de él, no? XP

**O-alassea-O:** Opaa! Parece que no pudimos aguantar mas, eh?? Bueno, aca está la actualización tan aclamada. Ahora, la próxima actualización corre por cuenta de los lectores... solo pido 20 reviews... jijiji.

Perdón si es que respondí los reviews cortos, pero es que estoy apurada para poder actualizar otras historias mias.

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaure.


	20. Capítulo XX: La Gran Batalla

**Capítulo XX: La Gran Batalla**

El director apareció entre las sombras del bosque. Nicole frunció el entrecejo. Se adelantó para interponerse entre Harry y Dumbledore, con la mano derecha extendida hacia el viejo hombre.

-Tu no mandas aquí, Albus-le contradijo ella, con voz imperativa.

-Nicole...-susurró el director.-Los años pasan y tu no aprendes nada de ellos. No has cambiado en absoluto

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Albus.-dijo ella, torciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.- Yo perduro. Y tu, envejeces.

-La vejez viene acompañada de la sabiduría

-Y de la muerte.

-Aún no lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Cientos de años de vida, y no llegas a comprender la esencia de la misma- el director Dumbledore habló en tono decepcionado. Nicole rió forzadamente, y su voz retumbó en el bosque.

-¿A qué has venido, Albus? ¿A darme una lección sobre la vida o por Potter?-le preguntó ella.-De todos modos, por cualquiera de los dos, es lo mismo. Has venido en vano.

-Habla por ti misma, Nicole.-el tono de Dumbledore se iba endureciendo con cada palabra que decía. Ahora, la luz de su poder podía verse con claridad en su rostro envejecido.

-Olvídalo, Dumbledore. No regresaré a Hogwarts. Después de esta noche, yo seré quien dará las órdenes-habló Harry, haciendo a Nicole a un lado con la mano izquierda. En la derecha, sostenía con fuerza su varita.

-Harry, te estas equivocando. Nicole no compartirá el poder contigo. No lo ha compartido con nadie, nunca, y tu no serás el primero-habló otra voz, que Harry reconoció con suma facilidad. Avanzando por entre la oscuridad, venía su ex profesor de DCAO: Remus Lupin. Detrás de él, y como salidos de entre las sombras, brotaron más y más aurores, y entre ellos, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba ahí. En pocos segundos, todos los vampiros estuvieron rodeados. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con odio.

-Dame el cáliz, Harry, y todo saldrá bien-trató de convencerlo Dumbledore. Pero esta fue Potter quien rió con frialdad y falsedad.

-¿Todo saldrá bien? No llego a entender qué es exactamente lo que llamas "bien", Dumbledore. ¿A pasar lo que me queda de vida en Azkaban? ¿Rebajarme a recibir sus órdenes estúpidas? Ya no más, Dumbledore. Ya no más. Durante todo este tiempo he sido tu títere de trapo, pero eso se acabó. Si crees que puedes seguir engañándome con tus palabras gentiles y tu cara bondadosa, te equivocas. Nicole me ha abierto los ojos. Y ahora, puedo ver el rostro que se esconde detrás de las máscaras. El verdadero rostro de todos los hipócritas que se encuentran aquí, hoy.-la voz de Harry sonaba fría y punzante, llena de odio y resentimiento. Hacía tiempo que deseaba decir aquello.- Jamás les importe; nada de mi les importó. Lo único que pretendían de mi era que yo les salvara el pellejo cuando Voldemort regresara. Y hasta ahora lo he estado haciendo muy bien, ¿verdad? Todas las personas que alguna vez me quisieron, hoy están muertas, y es toda la culpa de ustedes, malditos farsantes. No están acá para salvarme a mi, están acá para salvarse ustedes mismos. No les importa si muero hoy mismo, mientras que la vida de ustedes quede asegurada por varios años más. Me engañaron a mi, igual que engañan a muchos otros, haciéndolos creer queridos e importantes. Pero a partir de esta noche, eso ya no sucederá.-los ojos de Harry brillaban cada vez con mayor locura y maldad. Nicole miraba deleitada a su aprendiz. Harry extendió su varita en alto, y antes de que cualquier persona pudiera hacer algo, atacó-_Crucio!_- el maleficio imperdonable salió disparado en dirección a Dumbledore. Asombrado visiblemente, el director tardó en responder. Lanzando un extraño hechizo, logró hacer que el maleficio se desviara.

El silencio se extendió durante unos segundos, y luego, como una gran explosión, todos se lanzaron contra todos. Hechizos, garras, sangre... La pelea que tenía lugar alrededor de Harry y Nicole era increíble. Solo ellos, y Albus Dumbledore, permanecían impasibles, quietos, mirándose unos a otros.

-Harry...-susurró la voz de Nicole, repentinamente dulce y melodiosa. La vampiresa parecía fascinada -Bebe mi sangre. Hazlo. Yo me encargaré de Dumbledore.-

Harry asintió, y giró para tomar con sus manos el preciado Cáliz. Pero nuevamente, un hechizo se interpuso entre él y la Sangre Eterna. Giró para observar a su contrincante. Tonks lo miraba a pocos metros de distancia, sorprendida y temerosa, pero lista para pelear. A un costado, Nicole se había lanzado al ataque contra Dumbledore. Ambos eran de envidiar. Parecía que la magia era para ellos un juego de niños, algo que conocían y dominaban a la perfección. Se movían de manera tranquila, casi armoniosa, pero cada uno de sus ataques era terrible.

Harry empuñó su varita con fuerza. Miró a Tonks amenazadoramente, pero la joven no se acobardó. Por el contrario, elevó su varita para quedar a la altura del pecho de Harry.

-No quiero hacer esto, Harry. Por favor, baja tu varita-le rogó Tonks. Harry rió fríamente.

-Que extraño. Porque... yo si quiero hacer esto. _¡Gargiolia!_-gritó Harry. Un monstruo con alas se abalanzó sobre Tonks.

-_¡Vandarba!_-contraatacó Tonks. Un rayo de color rosa oscuro golpeó contra la bestia, haciendo que ésta produzca un grito agudo de dolor, y se esfumara en el aire. Harry soltó un bufido. Tonks estaba bien preparada.

-_Sonmi encanto!_-volvió a atacar Harry.

-_Finitem Incantatem!_-trató de detener Tonks el rayo negro que salía de la varita de Harry, en dirección a ella. Ambas luces chocaron, y pareció que las varitas de Harry y Tonks estuvieran enlazadas la una con la otra mediante los dos hechizos. Pero uno de los dos iba a tener que sucumbir. Era demasiado esfuerzo mantener esos hechizos.

Y finalmente, el brazo de Tonks comenzó a debilitarse. La muchacha perdía fuerzas. Potter sonrió, complacido. Estaba por derrotarla. Una vez que su maleficio la tocara, ella caería en un sueño negro, del cual era probable que nunca despertara

Repentinamente, un hechizo rozó el hombro de Harry. Pudo sentir el ardor de una quemadura, y notó que estaba herido. Podía sentir su sangre, la herida, el dolor. Y pudo sentir que él también se debilitaba.

-¡Resiste Tonks!-gritó una voz conocida. Harry giró para encontrarse con alguien que hacía tiempo que no veía: Charlie Weasley, el segundo hermano mayor de Ron.

Potter notó que el pelirrojo corría hacia ellos, y supo que lo iba a atacar. Tenía que ejercer más fuerza. Sin dudarlo, cerró los ojos y se concentró completamente en el hechizo. Pudo sentir ese vil poder nacer desde su interior, y circular por sus venas. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, y con un último enfoque hacia Tonks, pudo ver que ella sabía lo que le esperaba. Y no se acobardaba.

El maleficio de Harry estaba derrotando el hechizo de Tonks, y ella lo sabía._ "Un poco más. Tengo que entretenerlo un poco más. Llegarán refuerzos y alguien más lo detendrá, pero debo entretenerlo antes de que tome la Sangre"_ pensó Tonks, cerrando los ojos, y notando que unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sí, tenía miedo. Porque sabía que si ese maleficio la tocaba, lo más probable era que muriera. Pero ya no podía más. Notó que su brazo derecho tembló, y que sus piernas parecían no poder soportar su peso. No podía concentrarse, ya que el esfuerzo le comenzaba a causar un punzante dolor. Vio que no muy lejos, Charlie trataba de abrirse camino hacia ellos. Pero él no podría hacer nada por ella. Ya era tarde. Sonrió con un último esfuerzo. Lo había entretenido un largo rato, ahora, otro debía seguir.

Ya sin fuerzas, Tonks bajó el brazo. El rayo negro la golpeó en el pecho, y toda ella pareció teñirse de ese color. Su cuerpo calló inerte contra el suelo, y la negrura desapreció. Ahora, solo se veía a una muchacha joven, profundamente dormida sobre el césped de un bosque.

-¡Tonks!-volvió a gritar Charlie, mientras hacía polvo (literalmente) a un vampiro, y llegaba finalmente hasta ella. La levantó levemente en sus brazos, y le tocó el rostro. Estaba tibia. Pero profundamente dormida, y su rostro no parecía de placidez.

-Si no le das el antídoto en menos de diez minutos, jamás despertará-dijo una voz extraña. Charlie giró para ver a Harry parado, a pocos metros, con una profunda herida en el hombro, que él mismo le había hecho, en un intento de detener su maleficio.

-Ella no va a morir-

-Eso hay que verlo.-lo contradijo Harry, sonriendo.-Tienes dos opciones válidas: la primera, llevarte a Tonks de acá e intentar salvarla, o la segunda, que es quedarte acá, intentar detenerme, seguramente sin éxito, y dejarla morir de manera dolorosa y lenta.

Charlie lo miró con odio reprimido. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Harry o... Tonks. Lanzándole una última mirada de odio hacia Potter, levantó a la inconsciente Tonks en sus brazos, y con la varita en su mano derecha, comenzó a abrirse camino a través de los vampiros y aurores. Harry volvió a reír macabramente. Giró sobre sus talones, listo para beber su inmortalidad. Sus dedos estaban ya casi tocando la delicada copa...

-¡HARRY!-gritó una voz casi angelical, que Potter reconoció de inmediato. A escasos metros de él, con una expresión de terror, estaba Ginevra Weasley.- Harry...- susurró ella, acercándose a él. Potter se quedó inmóvil. Paralizado. Era imposible. Él la había dejado dormida en la mazmorra... segura.

-Ginny- murmuró Harry.-¿Cómo…?

-Harry...vine a detenerte. Esto está _mal_.-le dijo ella, acercándosele.

-Tu no entiendes, Ginny. No puedes entenderme.-se negó Harry.

-Harry, escúchame, por el amor de Dios. No debes hacer esto. No es necesario. Hay otras maneras...-trató de calmarlo Ginny, a medida que avanzaba hacia él, lentamente. Pero Harry ya había alzado su varita hacia ella.

-No, Ginny. No las hay. Créeme, esta es la única salida.

-No, no lo es. –habló Ginny, quien siguió caminando lentamente, hasta estar junto a él, quien seguía con la varita en alto.. Delicadamente, y algo temerosa, tomó en sus manos la mano derecha de Harry, en la cual tenía la varita. Harry sintió una paz renovada en su cuerpo. Por unos segundos, el Cáliz, la Sangre, los Vampiros, los Aurores, Nicole, Dumbledore, todos habían desaparecido. Y solo estaba él y Ginny. Ginny le sonrió dulcemente, y Potter sintió algo que cambiaba. Ginny pudo ver como el negro de sus ojos iba disminuyendo, dejando a la vista los hermosos ojos esmeraldas del muchacho.

¡PLAF!

Un maleficio golpeó a Ginny, haciéndola caer al suelo. Harry desvió la mirada. Nicole se encontraba allí, con su mano en alto, apuntando a la pelirroja. Sus ojos brillaban con furia y maldad. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Nicole avanzó hacia la derrumbada Ginny y, tomándola por los cabellos, la hizo levantar la cabeza.

-_Nunca_, y créeme porque es de verdad, debiste haber venido.-le susurró Nicole, con odio y bronca en sus palabras. Su plan comenzaba a desmoronarse a pedazos.-_Sogus!_-gritó la vampiresa, y unas sogas brotaron de la nada, y se entrelazaron alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny. Nicole la miró brevemente. La muchacha se sacudía bruscamente en un intento de liberarse. La vampiresa miró a Harry. El muchacho estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolas a ambas.-Te creí inteligente, Harry-habló Nicole.

-¿Dudas de eso?-preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja.

-Te dejas llevar por las palabras de una niña estúpida-

-Cuida tu boca, Nicole.-amenazó Potter, descruzando los brazos.-Yo no me dejé llevar.-Nicole rió.

-Entonces, termina con esto de una vez, Harry. Bebe mi Sangre. Bebe tu inmortalidad-le dijo Nicole, pero sus palabras sonaban ansiosas, e incluso imperativas. Harry giró para mirar nuevamente el Cáliz frente a él. La sangre negra brillaba pulcramente a la luz de la noche. Extendió sus manos para aferrar la copa.

-¡Harry no lo hagas!-le gritó Ginny, empapada en lágrimas y tironeando para liberarse de las sogas que la mantenían completamente inmóvil.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, Harry! Termina con todo esto. ¡Recuerda todo lo que te dije! ¡Llegó la hora de la venganza, Harry! ¡Hazlo!-le gritaba Nicole con su voz tan profunda y maquiavélica. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, y su rostro mostraba una ansiedad incontenible. Miraba a Harry expectante. Había llegado el momento de la venganza. (**N/a:** mm... recuerdan esta parte? ¡Si! Fue el adelanto que di en... mmm... capitulo 4?)

Harry miró a Ginny y a Nicole. Eran completamente diferentes. El Bien y el Mal. La Luz y la Oscuridad. El Día y la Noche. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un terrible debate. Y allí frente a él, lo más preciado de todo: su inmortalidad.

-Harry...-lo llamó la fría voz de Nicole. Harry volvió en sí.-Hazlo.-le dijo ella, y la desesperación estaba en sus ojos.

Entonces, Harry lo vio. Vio a Nicole por primera vez. Un Demonio de los Infiernos, un Muerto que vive, una asesina sin alma. Sedienta de Poder. Y él... él era el instrumento prefecto. Juntos... Ella había dicho juntos, solo porque ella sola no podía. Pero Harry... él sí podía. Él la iba a llevar a la gloria y al poder. Por el camino de la Muerte. Potter deseaba esa inmortalidad más que nada, pero ya no deseaba compartir su poder con Nicole. Ya no.

-¡Harry, NO!_-_gritó Ginny, sacudiéndose violentamente en un nuevo intento de liberación. Nicole, furiosa, giró para mirarla, y sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte bofeteada en el rostro. Ginny, quien había logrado arrodillarse, calló nuevamente contra el suelo, envuelta en llantos de desesperación. Fue como si Harry mismo hubiera recibido el golpe. El cáliz pareció de repente abandonar sus pensamientos. Ahora, lo único que importaba era salvar a Ginevra.

-_Expelliarmus!_-gritó hacia Nicole. La vampiresa, quien no se esperaba que Potter la atacara, calló al suelo, desprevenida. Harry corrió hacia Ginny, tumbada en el suelo. Con un simple hechizo, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas. Delicadamente, la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, mientras que la envolvía con sus brazos. La pelirroja se acurrucó contra el pecho del muchacho, llorando.-Todo va a estar bien, Ginny-le susurró, para consolarla.

-No, Potter. _Nada_ estará bien.-dijo una voz maligna y aterradora. De pie, a espaldas de ellos, estaba Nicole, enfurecida. Sus ojos parecían escupir fuego, y su piel parecía más blanca y brillante que nunca. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, y extendió su varita hacia la vampiresa.-Tanto tiempo entrenándote para este momento, y esa mocosa lo echó todo a perder. Te ha vuelto a engañar. ¡Como todos lo hacen!

-¡COMO TU INTENTASTE HACERLO!-estalló Harry. Nicole pareció sorprendida.

-Yo no te engañé, Harry. Desde el primer día, te dije las cosas de la manera en que las veía.

-Pero te salteaste una pequeña parte. ¿Juntos, dijiste? No hay un "juntos" con vos, Nicole. Solo estas tu. Y adivina que? A mi tampoco me interesa compartir el poder.

-_Clavictus!_-gritó Nicole, fuera de si.

-_Negrus Protergo!_-gritó Harry, y una capa negra lo cubrió del ataque.

-Siempre supe que esas chiquilla causaría problemas. Intenté eliminarla desde el principio. Pero no. Tu tenías que oponerte. _"Haz lo que quieras con quien quieras, Nicole. Pero no toques a Ginny"_. ¿Qué brujo oscuro es capaz de decir eso? Apenas lo dijiste, supe que debía actuar rápido. Porque los sentimientos, son debilidad. Y ella, era tu debilidad. _Harno Bardolia!_-atacó nuevamente Nicole, a medida que se movían, siempre cerca del pedestal donde se encontraba el Cáliz. Agachada junto al mismo, se encontraba Ginny.

_-Escudo!_-se protegió Harry.-_Wendius Actro!_-atacó Harry apenas se hubo protegido de Nicole. Una luz anaranjada se enfiló directamente hacia Nicole. Pero la vampiresa era rápida y ágil. Saltando en el aire, haciendo una extraña vuelta, Nicole logró esquivar el hechizo, y caer de pie.-Si era mi _debilidad_, ¿por qué no la sacaste del medio?-preguntó Potter. Nicole rió.

-¿Sacarla del medio? Vamos Harry, no podía ni acercarme a ella. Eras como una especie de protector permanente. Nunca la dejaste sola desde el momento en que dije que ella era un obstáculo en los planes. Fue por eso, que intenté buscar otra manera para que perdieras todos tus sentimientos. Fue por eso, que estamos acá. Jamás ibas a poder ser el más poderoso del mundo si tenías sentimientos.-se excusó Nicole, mientras que caminaba de aquí para allá, aunque siempre atenta-_Lepandous!_-gritó ella. Harry no llegó a hacer un hechizo, y se lanzó a un costado, logrando esquivar el ataque.

-_Nebulus oculus!_-gritó Potter. Una espesa nube se alzó entre él y Nicole, imposibilitando la visión.

-Vamos Harry, no seas ridículo. Soy una vampiresa, no necesito de mis ojos para saber dónde estas-dijo Nicole, en tono divertido. Hubo un largo silencio. Nicole chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Segundos después los volvió a abrir, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Te tengo-susurró en tono muy bajo.- _Accio varita!_-gritó hacia la nada.

Pero efectivamente, incluso con la neblina de por medio, Nicole logró dar contra Harry. La varita de Potter salió disparada de su mano, al tiempo que la niebla comenzaba a disiparse. Harry pudo ver a Nicole, parada frente a él, sonriente, con su varita en la mano.-Ahora, las cosas se ponen divertidas, ¿no Harry?-Harry no respondió. Nicole tiró la varita de Potter a un lado.-Hagamos las cosas justas. No más magia. Solo tu y yo. Y la Muerte.-le dijo ella, mientras borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de reaccionar, Nicole estaba sobre él. La vampiresa tenía una fuerza y agilidad sobrenatural. Pero Harry, aprovechando sus conocimientos de Quidditch y los que la misma Nicole le había enseñado, supo defenderse, y sacársela de encima. Nicole volvió a atacar. Al tiempo que saltaba, golpeó a Harry en el rostro con su pie. Harry se tambaleó levemente, pero no esperó, y antes de que Nicole estuviera lista para defenderse, la golpeó en el estómago. La dama se dobló levemente, para regresar a su posición normal en pocos segundos, sin rastros de dolor, pero rabiosa. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Nicole comenzó a atacarlo con una sucesión de patadas, saltos, y puños. Harry, aprovechando la agilidad ganada como buscador, supo detener los golpes de Nicole. Finalmente, la tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizándola. Ella sonrió levemente, y luego, giró por encima de Harry, quien todavía la sostenía por las muñecas. Sin soltarse, quedaron espalda contra espalda. Nicole comenzó a empujarlo, a gran velocidad, y para su terror, Harry notó que se enfilaba contra un árbol. Antes de impactar contra el mismo, Potter soltó las muñecas de Nicole, y se escabulló entre unos árboles. La vampiresa se frotó levemente las muñecas, y sonrió.

-¿Demasiado para ti, Potter? Sal de una vez, y prometo que te mataré rápidamente.-se burló Nicole.

Harry saltó desde una de las ramas de los árboles, cayendo a espaldas de Nicole. Antes de que ella pudiera girar, Harry le encestó una patada en la espalda. Nicole giró rápidamente, y los golpes comenzaron nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, Harry llevaba la ventaja. Y Nicole lo sabía.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse alrededor del podio, esquivando y encestando golpes. Repentinamente, Harry notó que sus pies golpeaban contra algo duro, y al girar la vista, vio un pedazo del pedestal. Volviendo a mirar a Nicole, notó que ésta sonreía. Había caído en la trampa. Estaba atrapado entre ella y el podio. Nicole levantó una mano, dispuesta a golpear a Harry, pero éste la volvió a tomar por la muñeca, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la hizo girar, de manera tal, que ella quedó entre él y el pedestal. Los pies de Nicole no encontraban lugar suficiente para moverse. Su única arma, era su mano libre. Rápidamente, extendiendo la mano que le quedaba libre, tomó a Harry por el cuello. Harry sintió los dedos de Nicole cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, y apretar con fuerza, obstruyéndole la respiración. Soltando la muñeca de Nicole, se llevó ambas manos al cuello, intentando zafarse de las garras de la vampiresa. Pero ahora, ella tenía ambas manos en el cuello de Potter, y el aire, era cada vez menor.

-Éramos la pareja perfecta, Harry. Juntos, hubiéramos conquistado el mundo-le dijo Nicole, mientras que apretaba con más fuerza.-Ahora, tendré que seguir esperando.

-Pues esperarás en el Infierno, que es a donde perteneces-habló una tercera voz. Nicole viró la cabeza, para ver a Ginny parada junto a ellos, con una estaca de madera en la mano. Harry, quien también había escuchado, la miró. Con gran rapidez, la pelirroja arrojó la estaca hacia donde se encontraba Harry, y éste, estirando una mano, logró tomarla entre sus dedos.

-Adiós, Nicole-dijo con un gran esfuerzo Potter, debido a la falta de aire. Nicole abrió grandes sus ojos celestes. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Harry tomó fuertemente la estaca de madera en su mano, y la clavó en el corazón de la Reina de los Vampiros.

------------------------------------------------

Y terminó el capítulo!! Si, últimamente me he vuelto muy, muy mala, pero bueno, así soy yo... jajajaj.... bueno, como pueden ver, fue la actualizacion mas pronta de la historia... cuantos dias pasaron.... 4? 5? De todas formas, yo tenía planeado subir el capítulo antes de que se cumpliera una semana... no me gusta ser tan mala... incluso aun cuando no llegaron a los 20 reviews!!! Jajaja, es una broma... gracias a todos por sus reviews, pero no era necesario... iba a subir el capítulo de todas formas... la verdad es que me gustaría responderles sus halagadores (y algunos aterradores... hasta me han mandado vociferadores... puff!!) reviews... pero, bueno... será en el próximo y ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE DARK POTTER.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.**

**Saludos mágicos y malignos,**

**Mirlaurë**

**ATENCIÓN A TODOS!!! ESTE ES EL ANTEÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE DARK POTTER!!!!!!!!**


	21. Capítulo XXI: El mal que vive en ti

Capítulo XXI: El mal que vive en ti 

Un grito agudo salió desde los labios de Nicole, mientras que soltaba el cuello de Harry, para llevarse las manos hacia donde Potter le había clavado la estaca. Pero la estaca no estaba ahí. Harry la había clavado, y desclavado instantáneamente.

Nicole calló de rodillas, mientras que veía sus manos mojarse en su propia sangre. Con un último esfuerzo, levantó la mirada hacia Harry. Sus ojos brillaron con renovado odio y deseos de venganza. Con un nuevo grito, La Reina de los Vampiros se convirtió en polvo, desapareciendo de la vida terrenal...

El silencio fue absoluto. Harry todavía sostenía la estaca en su mano derecha. Ginny, mojada todavía en lágrimas, miraba paralizada el lugar en el cual, segundos atrás, había estado Nicole. A pocos metros, Dumbledore quien había estado demasiado entretenido con una docena de vampiros, esbozó una sonrisa.

Y luego, como si todos cayeran a la realidad, los gritos estallaron. Vampiros y vampiresas comenzaron a correr despavoridos de un lado al otro. Su Reina acaba de "morir" y la desesperación era dueña de muchos de ellos. Algunos, valientes y orgullos, permanecieron fríos, inalterables en la escena, listos para morir si era necesario, pero dispuestos a vengar a Lady Nicole. Y los Aurores, nuevamente, tuvieron que contenerlos.

Pero Harry era ajeno a todo eso. Parada junto a él, una pelirroja lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y miedo. La estaca que Harry sostenía en su mano calló al suelo, al tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas.

-Ya todo terminó, Harry.-le dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si temiera que pudiese escapar.

Repentinamente, Harold, el vampiro que había estado junto a Malfoy en la ceremonia, se adelantó de entre la batalla y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, se lanzó sobre el Cáliz, en busca de la Sangre de Nicole. Sus manos estaban a punto de tomar el cáliz, y una sonrisa burlona se le dibujó en los labios cuando cruzó la mirada con Potter. Pero jamás llegó a tomar el cáliz. Por detrás, alguien le había clavado una estaca en el corazón. Ahora, frente al cáliz, con una mirada extraña, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy -dijo Harry, separándose de Ginny y avanzando con lentitud hacia Draco. Malfoy comenzó a reír como un lunático.

-Esto es increíble, Potter… increíble… el niño que vivió resultó ser un asesino a sangre fría, que estuvo a punto de convertirse en el primer brujo inmortal, y además, la mano derecha de la difunta Reina de los Vampiros. Un As bajo la manga, ¿verdad, Harry? Cuando te ayudé la noche de Halloween con Simspell, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una mente tan perversa y maquiavélica. Las apariencias engañan…-comenzó a decir Draco. Harry no respondió. No sabía que responder. Porque aunque Nicole estaba muerta, él seguía sintiendo esa maldad, que ella había alimentado, dentro de su cuerpo. Y una parte de él, todavía deseaba más que nada el cáliz.-No debes sentir culpa. Después de todo, todos los humanos somos seres de pecado por naturaleza. Pecadores sin remedio. Lo llevas dentro, Potter. Y no importa lo que hagas, porque ahora que conoces el mal y el poder, su sabor te atosigará por el resto de tu vida, y permanecerá dentro tuyo, escondida, esperando su momento nuevamente. Porque el mal nunca descansa, Potter.-dijo Draco, como si leyera la mente de Potter.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Durante este último tiempo, fuiste una especie de… compañero, cómplice podría decirse… hasta talvez llegamos a ser vagos amigos. Y por eso te lo digo, Potter. No estoy loco, solo que hoy, la realidad me golpeó demasiado fuerte-la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Draco a medida que decía eso, y entonces, Harry comenzó a comprender. Había arrastrando al de Slytherin a una ceremonia de muertos, donde él, Harry Potter, se iba a convertir en el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo, y además, inmortal. Una realidad como aquella jamás había sido tan cercana a Malfoy… había sido demasiada culpa para una sola alma… porque después de todo, Malfoy era su _cómplice_...

Repentinamente, Draco sacudió la cabeza, como para alejarse ciertos pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor. La batalla todavía no terminaba. Entonces, hizo algo que solo Nicole y Harry habían hecho eso noche: tomó el Cáliz en sus manos. Y Harry sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy?-le preguntó, perdiendo todo rastro de bondad, calma y compasión.

-Algo que tu debiste haber hecho antes, Potter. Y como no lo hiciste, lo haré yo.-le respondió Malfoy, al tiempo que volvía a sonreír.

Harry sintió que el mundo se caía a pedazos. Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Detenerlo! Algo… lo que fuera… pero ni su mente, ni su cuerpo respondían. Estaba duro, inmóvil. Y entonces, vio frente a él como Malfoy elevaba el cáliz hacia su rostro, lo acercaba a sus labios y nariz, y aspiraba el perfume de la sangre. Cerró los ojos mientras que el olor entraba por su nariz, para luego abrirlos de repente. Harry tembló levemente, y sintió como Ginny se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. ¡Iba a beber la sangre! Malfoy separó levemente el cáliz de su rostro y… Potter pudo ver como lentamente el cáliz de oro, plata y gemas caía al suelo. Draco lo había dejado caer. Sintió que todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido a la basura. _"Mi Inmortalidad"_pensó mientras veía caer en cámara lenta el cáliz.

El ruido fue seco y opacado, y nuevamente, todo se detuvo. Ya no hubo ruido. Solo miradas de angustia y felicidad, todas dirigidas a la sangre negra desparramada en la tierra que rodeaba al podio. Sangre que poco a poco, desaparecía de la superficie, absorbida por la tierra.

Y luego, todo volvió. Los vampiros comenzaron a dispersarse con más velocidad, y los aurores, impulsados por la emoción de saber que la sangre no existía más, parecían tener fuerzas renovadas. Harry miró a Draco. El rubio todavía tenía la mirada fija en el cáliz, tumbado en el piso. Lentamente, Draco miró a Potter.

-Te dije que iba a hacer algo que tu deberías de haber hecho-le repitió Draco. Luego, su mirada pareció oscurecerse, y su sonrisa se borró levemente.-Al menos, quería hacer algo bueno de mi vida antes de ser encerrado.-agregó. Y Harry sintió un peso repentino que le apretaba el pecho. Azkaban. Sí, ese era su próximo destino. De él y de Draco.

Ginny se acercó a ellos, y con cierto miedo, se agachó y tomó el cáliz del suelo. La pelirroja miró en el interior del cáliz, y sus ojos brillaron con una luz que Potter nunca antes había visto. Giró a mirar a Harry, y durante uno corto tiempo, sus miradas quedaron conectadas.

Harry intentó acercarse a ella, pero pronto notó que estaba rodeado por aurores. Él y Draco. Ambos rodeados, sin posible salida. Las varitas de los aurores se mantenían altas y firmes, listas para atacar si era necesario. Ginny había quedado fuera de su vista.

-¡No te muevas, Potter! O será lo último que hagas.-habló un hombre de pelo canoso, ojos marrones, mirada aguda, y cara redondeada. Era un hombre de entrada edad, y Harry no lo conocía en absoluto. Pero obedeció. No supo bien por qué obedecía, pero lo hizo. Sabía que si lo deseaba, podía escapar. _"¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene?"_ pensó Potter. Y tenía razón. Draco, cerca de él, lo miró, tratando de predecir qué era lo que Harry pensaba hacer.-¡Malfoy, no intentes escapar, o lo lamentarás!-le gritó el hombre canoso, notando que una vara de madera sobresalía del bolsillo derecho de Draco. El joven rubio levantó las manos.-Breingrut, sácale la varita-le ordenó el auror al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado. El joven asintió con la cabeza, y extendiendo la varita hacia Malfoy avanzó lentamente, hasta estar junto a él. Con un movimiento rápido, Breingrut tomó la varita de Draco, y se alejó a paso vivo, volviendo a su lugar en el círculo.-Lawcaster, saca a la hija de Arthur de aquí-volvió a hablar el hombre, señalando a Ginny. Harry notó repentinamente que Ginevra se las había arreglado para acercarse al círculo de aurores, a Harry... Una mujer de unos treinta años, con cabello castaño ondulado, y cara alargada, de expresión bondadosa se acercó a Ginny, y la tomó cuidadosamente por los hombros, tratando de alejarla del lugar.

-¡No!-gritó la pelirroja, apenas la mujer la hubo tocado, y se lanzó hacia atrás.-¡Por favor, no!

-Tranquila, cariño. Todo va a estar bien…-le dijo Lawcaster, sonriéndole.

-Por favor señor Sainpier, no se lo lleve. ¡Él es inocente!-gritó Ginny, dirigiéndose al hombre canoso que había hablado primero, y que apuntaba directamente hacia el pecho de Harry.

-¿Inocente?-preguntó en tono irónico Sainpier.-Ginevra, de todas las personas de acá, no hay nadie más culpable que Potter. Su simple presencia en este lugar hace las cosas más que obvias.-le explicó el hombre, con delicadeza, como si temiera herirla.

-Usted no entiende. No fue su culpa. ¡Fue de esa horrenda mujer!-volvió a gritar Ginny, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos tristes.

-¿Qué mujer?-preguntó Sainpier.

-Habla de Nicole-aclaró Harry, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada perdida en el bosque. Sainpier lo miró brevemente con sus ojos punzantes, como si quisiera agujerear a Potter con ellos.

-Entonces admite conocerla.-sentenció Sainpier, mirando a Potter. Pero él no lo miró. Parecía sumido en otros pensamientos. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sainpier sonrió.-Y si no me equivoco, usted vino aquí por voluntad propia, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sainpier, hambriento de información.

-Creo que habrá tiempo para las preguntas en el juicio, Bartolus-habló una nueva voz, con tono calmo, pero cansado. Albus Dumbledore miraba a Sainpier desde un costado, junto con otros miembros de la Orden.

-Tienes toda la razón, Albus. Me olvidaba de los derechos de Potter.-dijo Sainpier, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el director.-Harry Potter, quedas arrestado. Todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado y a una Corte Mágica.-le dijo Bartolus, y repentinamente, unas cadenas se entrelazaron al cuerpo de Harry, quien no opuso resistencia. Dos aurores se acercaron y lo tomaron fuertemente por los brazos, encadenados.-En cuanto a usted, Draco Malfoy, también queda arrestado. Al igual que Potter, tiene derecho a un abogado y a una Corte Mágica, y de más está decir que todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra.-volvió a hablar el hombre, en dirección a Draco, y unas nuevas cadenas se entrelazaron en el rubio. Otros dos aurores se acercaron a él, y lo tomaron por los brazos con fuerza.

-¡No!-gritó Ginny, corriendo hacia Harry. Pero Lawcaster la había atajado, y no le permitía acercarse.- No lo pueden arrestar. Él no hizo nada. ¡Harry les salvó la vida a todos ustedes!-gritó desaforada. Harry la miró brevemente, y negó con la cabeza. Ella comprendió. Dejó de forcejear inmediatamente, y detuvo sus gritos, pero no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas mientras los aurores se llevaban a Harry. Y no podía hacer nada. Sintió deseos de poder matarlos a todos para evitar que se lo llevaran. Pero la mirada de Potter había sido clara. No.

----------------------------------------------------

Respiró el aire húmedo de las mazmorras. Miró a su alrededor. Su celda era fría y despojada de todo. Solo una cama incómoda, y los fríos barrotes de hierro macizo. El aire era denso y mohoso. Los pasos retumbaban en los vacíos pasillos. La tenue luz de las antorchas apenas iluminaba el ambiente. Y en las celdas continuas, había otros criminales, tan culpables o inocentes como el mismo. Algunos silenciosos, inmersos en sus culpas. Otros gritaban en su desesperación, pero finalmente, todos callaban ante el frío inalterable que los rodeaba. No hacían falta los dementores en aquel lugar para llegar al estado de locura. Tarde o temprano, el encierro enloquece a cualquiera.

Unas voces se escucharon por el pasillo. Se puso de pie. La figura de Albus Dumbledore apareció del otro lado de sus barrotes. Tenía expresión preocupada, pero sonrió al ver al muchacho que lo miraba confiado del lado interior de la celda. Dumbledore le hizo una seña al auror que lo acompañaba, y este abrió la celda y le permitió el ingreso al director, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Regresa cuando te llame, muchacho.-le pidió Dumbledore. El joven asintió, y despareció por el pasillo. Albus miró brevemente al prisionero.-Buenos días, Harry.-le habló finalmente.

-Entonces es de día...-murmuró Harry, de pie, frente al director.

-Así es.-hubo una pausa- ¿cómo te sientes? -le preguntó Dumbledore, sentándose sobre la cama. Harry rió falsamente.

-¿Cómo cree que me puedo sentir, _profesor?_-dijo burlonamente el pelinegro. Albus soltó un suspiro.

-Puedes pedir un juicio si lo deseas-

-No, no lo deseo. Ya confesé mis crímenes. No es necesario ningún juicio-

-Te han dado cadena perpetua, lo sabes, ¿no?-comentó Dumbledore. Potter torció una sonrisa de lado.

-Es genial, ¿no? Toda una vida en esta celda... se me ocurren mil cosas para hacer. ¿A usted no?-dijo en tono irónico Potter.

-¿Sigues odiándome, Harry?-atinó el Director.

-Hay cosas, Dumbledore, que nunca cambian.-Harry giró a mirarlo fijo a los ojos.-Nicole tenía razón en algo. Puede ser que ustedes hayan sentido algún cariño por mí. Pero no puede negarme que me usaron, Dumbledore. Necesitaban a un héroe que los salvara, y yo era lo mejor que encontraron. Por sus deseos de salvación las personas que me amaban murieron, y eso es algo que nunca les perdonaré.-giró a mirar la pared opuesta.-Créame que si tuviera la oportunidad, los mataría a todos.

-La tuviste, y no la tomaste-le recordó Albus.

-No se confunda, profesor. De haber tenido solo unos segundo más, habría bebido el cáliz.-aclaró Potter. Durante unos minutos nadie habló.

-¿Por qué no lo bebiste cuando Nicole te lo dijo? Nadie te detenía entonces.

-Primero tenía que salvar a Ginny de Nicole.-confesó Potter.-Ella la hubiera matado si yo no hubiera intervenido.- hizo un breve silencio-Y luego el idiota de Malfoy lo derramó todo en el suelo...-susurró con odio.

-Malfoy escapó-le comunicó repentinamente Albus.

-Lo sé. Escuché a los aurores cuando hablaban de ello. Parece que ni siquiera cuando Azkaban es custodiado por el Ministerio pueden contra los mortífagos.-Harry rió ahogadamente. Giró una vez más a mirar al viejo director.-¿Cómo está Ginny?-preguntó.

-Está bien.-respondió brevemente el director.-También lo están Hermione, y Tonks

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron esa noche?-la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él.

-Fue gracias a ella.-comenzó a explicar Dumbledore.- El efecto del _Perpetum somnio crucio_ que le diste no duró lo suficiente. La subestimaste. Ginny es mas poderosa de lo que creíste. Poco tiempo después de que le dieras la poción, volvió a despertar. Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que había sucedido, vino a verme, y me contó todo muy rápidamente. No necesitaba muchos detalles. Yo ya lo sabía, la gran parte al menos. Inmediatamente hablé con la Orden, y ellos con el cuartel del aurores, y nos encaminamos hacia el único lugar en el cual yo sabía que Nicole podía realizar el ritual.

-Si, supongo que la subestimé.-confesó Harry, torciendo una sonrisa divertida.-cuando la vea, dele esto-le dijo Potter, extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino. Albus lo tomó y asintió.

-Adiós, Harry-se despidió el hombre, y llamó al auror que lo había hecho entrar. Potter vio como su antiguo director se alejaba lentamente. Sonrió divertido.

-Nos vemos en el infierno, Albus

-------------------------------------------------------

Ginny abrió cuidadosamente el papel que Dumbledore le había dado minutos atrás. Era de Harry. Sonrió alegre. Leyó lentamente lo que el joven había escrito:

_Ginny:_

_ Espero que este bien. Y espero verte pronto. No olvides de cuidarte, y cuida aquello que tanto valor tiene para mi. Te estaré esperando, y cuando vengas, no olvides de traerlo contigo. Sé que no te dejan venir a verme. Pero pronto te dejarán. Lo sé. Solo hay que tener paciencia. Nos dejarán vernos. Confía en mí._

_ Con cariño,_

_ Harry Potter_

Ginny volvió a sonreír mientras releía nuevamente la carta. Se dejó caer en la cama, feliz. Él la amaba. Después de todo la amaba.

Hacía ya seis meses que Harry Potter había sido encerrado en Azkaban, la cual ahora era custodiada por el Ministerio. Pero desde entonces que le escribía muy seguido cartas.

Sabía que la maldad que en él había crecido ese último año todavía convivía con él. Pero eso ya no la atormentaba. _"Hay que hacer sacrificios por amor"_ se dijo mentalmente. Y ella lo había hecho.

Se puso de pie y se aseguró que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada. Se encaminó hacia su ropero, y buscó entonces una caja fuerte sellada con varios hechizos. Tardó varios minutos en destrabarla. Y luego, permaneció quieta, mirándola. Abrió cuidadosamente la caja fuerte.

En su interior, resplandeciendo con una luz tenebrosa había un gran cáliz de oro, plata y gemas. Y en su interior yacían unas escasas gotas de un líquido negro, que se mantenía intacto.

Flashback

Ginny se acercó a ellos, y con cierto miedo, se agachó y tomó el cáliz del suelo. Ante su sorpresa, notó que todavía quedaba sangre dentro del cáliz. Una extraña sensación la envolvió. Giró a mirar a Harry, y sus ojos se encontraron. Y él lo supo.

_"Escóndelo, Ginny. Hazlo por mí. Escóndelo de ellos!"le dijo Potter mentalmente. _

_"No, Harry. No está bien"repentinamente, Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Harry a través de su mente. Pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que debía obedecer a Potter._

_"Si ellos se apoderan del cáliz, tomarán la sangre. Y no se la merecen. Hemos sufrido mucho Ginny. Nos merecemos ese cáliz."la trató de convencer."¿Todavía no lo ves, Ginny? Es como me dijo Voldemort... no hay bien y mal, solo poder. El poder corrompe a todas las almas, Ginny. Todos ellos están corrompidos. Nicole tenía razón en algo. Nos usan, los malditos. Mira lo que me han hecho a mi. Por dios, Ginny, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo. Yo te amo."_

_"¿Me amas?"lo interrumpió ella._

_"¿Qué no te das cuenta? Haz esto por nuestro amor, Ginny. Sálvanos de ellos. Podemos salvarnos. Sino, ellos nos terminarán matando." Ginny volvió a torcer la mirada hacia la sangre del cáliz, y una repentina codicia inundó su ser. _

_"La Inmortalidad... será nuestra, Harry. Estos malditos jamás nos matarán"le aseguró Ginny. Harry supo entonces que había logrado que ese poder dormido en Ginny despertara. Ella también veía las cosas ahora como eran. Todos los creían pobres niños idiotas, a los que había que usar todo lo que pudieran. Lo habían hecho con Harry, y lo harían con ella. Tratarían de convencer a Harry de que Nicole le había mentido para poder usarlo de nuevo contra Voldemort. Y entonces, él moriría. "NO!" se dijo ella para sí misma, mientras que veía a los aurores rodear a Harry y Malfoy. "No lo van a matar" se aseguró. Se alejó de todos. Apoyó el cáliz en el suelo, y sacando su varita de la túnica, le apuntó._

_-Transporte Inmedatum!-susurró sin que nadie la oyera. El cáliz fue envuelto en una leve nube de humo, y luego desapareció. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que ahora, la sangre eterna descansaba tranquila en su casa. Ahora, tenía que acercarse a los aurores que rodeaban a Harry, y sacarlo de allí._

Fin del flashback

El recuerdo de cómo había logrado obtener ese preciado tesoro volvió a su mente. Esa noche no había podido salvar a Harry de los aurores, pero pronto, muy pronto, ella lo salvaría de Azkaban. Ambos encontrarían la forma. _"Beberemos esta sangre y seremos eternos y felices por siempre. Ya nadie podrá detenernos, ni usarnos. Ya no podrán usarnos para salvar sus vidas. Pronto llegará el momento de la venganza"_ pensó Ginny, mientras acariciaba con cuidado el cáliz que yacía frente a ella.

-Muy pronto, amor mío... muy pronto...-susurró Ginevra en voz alta, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

FIN.

-------------------------------------

Y ese fue el final de Dark Potter. No sé si les gustó o no, pero bueno... ya lo escribí! Es tarde para arrepentimientos.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído mi historia, y por haberme apoyado desde el principio, cuando creí que Dark Potter sería mi mayor fracaso.

Ante los sucesivos pedidos de una continuación, decidí dejar el final abierto... si algún día mi mente piensa en algo verdaderamente malvado (cosa que no dudo que suceda) probablemente nos encontremos con un **Dark Potter II**... ya veremos.

Nuevamente les digo a todos GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por haberme acompañado durante la historia, dejándome esos reviews alentadores, y proponiendo nuevas cosas.

Gracias a: **Erika Malfoy, Kata Higurashi Evans, Leire, Paquito, Nik, Doriathen, Amy Etchard, ginevrapotter22, Bellatrix88, ginebra, Mark, o0oAleBlackMoono0o, ---SaMaNtHa---, Hcate, lizzyblack, sist, susiblack, pesadilla demoniaca, Diana-Lily-Potter, Lady Voldemort, Luadica, johana, marina-potter, Joyce Granger, CaRoLiNa T, belen,** por sus reviews de lo últimos capítulos.

Y espero encontrarlos en otras historias.

Saludos mágicos y malévolos para todos mis lectores,

Mirlaurë

"El Mal Vive En Ti"


End file.
